Guardianes
by CalixtoNix
Summary: Hermione ha decidido estudiar para ser Guardian, pero esto implica algunos cambios y despedidas por algun tiempo. Continuación de El velo de la muerte. Capitulo 14 actualizado.
1. 1ª Parte: El viaje

**Guardianes**

**1ª Parte: El viaje**

Sentada junto a la ventanilla de un avión a varios miles de pies de altura, una joven de cabello castaño enmarañado fijaba su vista en las nubes del exterior. Aunque sus pensamientos se centraban en el destino de aquel avión que se dirigía a la capital de Italia. Pero ella no se preocupaba por las maravillas que la ciudad podía ofrecerle, lo que rondaba su mente en aquellos momentos eran sus dos mejores amigos, ya los estaba echando de menos. Ellos eran los únicos que sabían toda la verdad. Todos pensaban que en Italia estudiaría para ser Auror, pero eso no era cierto, ella estudiaría para ser Guardián. En la segunda y última carta que había recibido unos días antes de graduarse en Hogwarts, se le recomendaba que no fuese divulgando el motivo real por el cual estudiaría en Italia y nunca debían saberlo más de dos personas. Ella decidió que esas dos personas serían Harry y Ron, sintió que a ellos no podría mentirles de ese modo. Dio un largo suspiro y su mente vago hasta el otro asunto que le preocupaba. En la carta solo se le decía que debía llegar hasta el aeropuerto Leonardo Da Vinci de Roma entre el 28 y el 31 de agosto y que allí alguien iría a buscarla, no debía preocuparse de nada hasta más tarde. Pero ella se preocupaba, como iba a reconocerla esa persona que debía recogerla si ni si quiera la conocía. Ella había elegido el 29 por si algo se complicaba y se retrasaba, era mejor salir con tiempo de sobra. Metió la mano en el bolsillo del pantalón y toco una especie de moneda, por un lado era completamente lisa y por el otro tenía grabado el escudo de la escuela sobre el cual se encontraba la palabra "Mnemósine", el nombre del colegio. Aquella extraña moneda iba junto con la carta y le decían que debía llevarla encima al llegar a Roma. Suponía que tal vez contenía un hechizo que atraería a la persona que debía recogerla o algo así, pero aquello solo era una suposición suya. De repente escucho a la azafata anunciar que comenzaban a descender para tomar tierra y debían abrocharse el cinturón. Minutos más tarde ya se encontraba en la terminal del aeropuerto, recogiendo su maleta y a Crookshanks. Apenas pasaban de las diez de la mañana, pero ya hacía bastante calor en la capital italiana. Acababa de coger a Crookshanks que bufaba molesto por el incomodo viaje dentro de su "jaula" cuando un hombre se le acerco. Vestía una especie de uniforme y en seguida vio el escudo de la escuela en el lado izquierdo bordado en la camisa con hilo plateado.

- ¿La señorita Hermione Jane Granger? - pregunto el hombre con gesto serio.

- Si - respondió ella.

- Bien, sígame, por favor - indico el hombre y comenzó a caminar.

Hermione cogió a Crookshanks y su maleta para seguirlo. El Hombre se detuvo junto a un chico que parecía esperarlo y le hizo una seña para que le siguiera también. El chico tenía el pelo castaño y los ojos negros. Ella y el chico se dirigían hacia la salida siguiendo a duras penas al hombre entre la gente que abarrotaba el aeropuerto.

- Hola, soy Nataniel Aile - la saludo el chico amablemente.

- Hermione Granger - respondió ella.

- Un placer. Te daría la mano, pero….. - dijo Nataniel que iba más cargado que ella haciendo una mueca divertida a la vez que sujetaba mejor una bolsa de viaje que llevaba bajo el brazo y se le estaba escurriendo.

- Te entiendo, iba a ser complicado - dijo ella que llevaba una pequeña bolsa de viaje y una maleta en una mano y a Crookshanks en la otra.

Por fin llegaron al exterior y el hombre los llevo hasta un monovolumen de cristales oscuros. Ahora entendía porque le recomendaban en la carta que utilizase un conjuro reductor de tamaño para condensar todo su equipaje en una maleta. Había que meter todo el equipaje de varias personas en aquel coche.

- Yo guardare sus equipajes, ustedes suban al coche - les dijo el hombre llevándose sus maletas hacia la parte trasera para guardarlas en el maletero. Nataniel se encogió de hombros y abrió la puerta. Dentro ya había alguien esperando y todo parecía más amplio que desde fuera, lo cual hizo suponer a Hermione que el coche había sido ampliado con magia.

- Ah, por fin llega alguien, llevo aquí metida por lo menos 10 minutos y comenzaba aburrirme - dijo una chica que parecía realmente contenta de verlos.

La chica tenía el cabello de color púrpura que llegaba hasta los hombros y los ojos azules. En otra persona tal vez se hubiese visto algo extraño aquel color de pelo, pero a ella le quedaba bastante natural.

- Pero pasad, pasad y sentaros - les dijo haciéndoles señas para que entrasen puesto que los dos se había quedado parados en la puerta mirándola - Soy Lillian Devlin ¿Y vosotros? - pregunto con una amplia sonrisa.

- Hermione Granger.

- Nataniel Aile.

Vieron al hombre alejarse del coche y dirigirse de nuevo hacia el interior del aeropuerto. Lo siguieron con la vista hasta que se perdió tras las puertas automáticas de entrada.

- Supongo que ira a buscar a alguien más - dijo Lillian y los otros dos se volvieron a mirarla - Antes ha hecho lo mismo y ha regresado con vosotros.

- ¿A cuantos más ira a buscar? - pregunto Nataniel con curiosidad volviendo la vista un instante hacia la entrada del aeropuerto.

- Ni idea, ya habéis visto que habla poco - dijo Lillian.

- Si, algo había notado - comento Hermione.

Aproximadamente quince minutos después, aquel hombre regreso acompañado de una chica rubia de ojos marrones. Los dos venían cargados de maletas y ella parecía disgustada por tener que llevarlas.

- ¿Por qué no usaste el conjuro reductor de tamaño? - pregunto Lillian a la joven cuando entro en el coche.

- Si lo hice, pero necesitaba todas mis cosas - respondió la chica con total naturalidad.

Los tres se miraron horrorizados imaginando cuanto equipaje habría podido llevar si no hubiese utilizado el conjuro.

- Por cierto ¿quienes sois? - pregunto la chica al darse cuenta de que no los conocía.

- Lillian Devlin.

- Nataniel Aile.

- Hermione Granger.

- Encantada, yo soy Danae Williams.

Esta vez el hombre si subió al coche y les pidió que se abrochasen los cinturones, antes de ponerse en marcha. El aeropuerto se encontraba a las afueras de Roma, pero el coche no tomo la dirección hacia la ciudad, sino todo lo contrario. Cuando el coche se quedo solo en la carretera, el conductor saco su varita y apuntando al frente abrió un portal que atravesaron sin problemas. De repente la vista cambio radicalmente, ya no estaban en una carretera principal y a través del parabrisas delantero podía verse un pueblo al que parecía dirigirse. El vehículo pasó de largo frente algunas casas y finalmente se detuvo frente a una de ellas. Al bajar del coche tuvieron la impresión de que allí hacía mucha más calor que en Roma. Una vez sacaron sus maletas del coche, el conductor se fue por donde habían llegado sin darles más explicaciones, dejándolos allí plantados delante de la casa sin saber que hacer.

- ¿Qué hacéis ahí pasmados? - pregunto una voz detrás de ello.

Se trataba de un chico rubio de ojos azules que sonreía burlonamente.

- No te burles, André, tu no estabas menos perdido ayer - le regaño una chica rubia de ojos azules.

- Si, es que dan pocas explicaciones - dijo André echándose a reír mientras los cuatro recién llegados lo miraban extrañados - Ah, perdonadme, creo que no nos hemos presentado. Soy André Blanc y ella es mi hermana Mireille.

Los recién llegados volvieron a presentarse.

- Encantados - respondieron los dos hermanos a la vez.

- Bueno mejor vamos dentro - dijo Mireille señalando la casa.

- Eso, eso, y así os presento al resto - dijo André emocionado.

Cuando André abrió la puerta principal, una ráfaga de aire fresco salio del interior. Ya desde la entrada pudieron ver un amplio recibidor a modo de salón con unas cuantas sillas y sillones pegadas a la pared o alrededor de mesas bajas. De frente al fondo había una gran escalera que conducía a la planta superior. Hacía la derecha había una puerta que daba a un comedor. Las personas que se encontraban sentadas en el recibidor les lanzaron miradas molestas, ya que se habían detenido en la entrada con la puerta abierta dejando que el aire frío del interior se escapase. Se apresuraron a pasar y cerrar la puerta. Algunos les sonrieron agradecidos y volvieron a sus cosas.

- Pensé que no habría tanta gente el primer día - dijo Lillian observando a las personas allí sentadas.

- Nosotros llegamos a primera hora de la mañana - explico Mireille - Como la mayoría, pero unos pocos había llegado de madrugada.

- Os presentare - dijo André soltando las maletas de Danae - Bien, escuchadme un momento, voy a presentaros a los que acaban de llegar - continuo diciendo dirigiéndose esta vez a las personas que había sentadas en la sala.

Todos se volvieron a mirar a André, y guardaron silencio a la espera de que el chico siguiera. Había 3 chicos y una chica. La chica era rubia con el pelo rizado y los ojos marrones, a su lado se encontraba sentado un chico de pelo castaño claro también rizado y con los ojos marrones. Frente a ellos dos había un chico alto de cabello castaño oscuro y ojos azules. Y por último, sentado junto a una de las ventanas, algo apartado del resto se encontraba un chico de cabello castaño claro ondulado y ojos marrones.

- Estos son Lillian Devlin, Nataniel Aile, Hermione Granger y Danae Williams - dijo el chico rubio señalándolos mientras pronunciaba sus nombres.

- Hola - saludaron a coro cuatro que se encontraban desde el principio en la sala.

- Y ellos son Máximo Dellas - dijo señalando al chico alto que los saludo haciendo un gesto con la cabeza - Nidia McCullen y su primo Damián - continuo señalando esta vez a la chica rubia y al joven sentado a su lado que saludaron con un amable "Hola" - y para terminar Elio Haskins - concluyo señalando al chico de la ventana que dio por finalizada la presentación y siguió leyendo sin decir nada.

- Arriba están las habitaciones, subiremos y os diremos las que siguen vacías para que dejéis vuestras cosas -les dijo Mireille antes de llevarlos escaleras arriba hacía la segunda planta.

Nada más subir las escaleras se encontraron con un pasillo que seguía de frente y otros dos más, uno a izquierda y el otro a la derecha. Los pasillos eran largos con bastantes puertas de lo que suponía eran las habitaciones. Los hermanos Blanc les estaban indicando que habitaciones podían ocupar cuando una puerta al fondo del pasillo se abrió y una chica salio. Tenía los ojos verde aguamarina y el pelo castaño le llegaba hasta los hombros.

- Anda, pero si sigues aquí, Iris - dijo André a modo de saludo.

- Si, sigo aquí - respondió la chica con gesto serio.

- Pensábamos que te irías pronto - comento Mireille.

- Tenía en mente salir esta tarde, pero no es muy sensato salir con esta ola de calor, creo que estamos a casi medio día de camino. Así que decidido dejarlo para mañana por la mañana temprano, que hará algo más de fresco - aclaro Iris.

- ¿Tú sabes por donde hay que ir? - pregunto Hermione.

- ¿Y tu quien eres? - le pregunto la chica clavando sus ojos verdes en ella.

- Ah……pues……….soy…..soy Hermione, Hermione Granger - balbuceo Hermione algo intimidada por la mirada de la chica.

- Bien, Hermione, yo soy Iris Deades, y respondiendo a tu pregunta, si, sé a donde hay que ir - dijo la chica ablandando un poco su gesto severo.

André presento al resto de los recién llegados que seguían callados.

- ¿Cómo sabes por donde hay que ir? - pregunto Danae algo molesta.

- Por el acertijo al final de la carta - respondió Iris tranquilamente.

"Cuando llegues a Roma, alguien ira a buscarte para llevarte hasta un pueblo. Allí encontraras a otros que estarán en tu misma situación, y desde ese lugar deberéis continuar solos. El camino que se interna en el bosque deberéis seguir y nunca abandonarlo, hasta que llegue el momento de elegir" Este era un fragmento del final de la carta, donde les daban las instrucciones para llegar a Mnemosine.

- Solo hay un camino que entra en el bosque - prosiguió Iris - Puede verse desde el recibidor. Ahora bajaba a verlo más de cerca. Nos vemos luego, y bienvenidos - les dijo antes de bajar por las escaleras.

Cuando Hermione entro en la que sería temporalmente su habitación dejo la maleta a un lado y saco a Crookshanks que ronroneo feliz rozándose con sus piernas antes de escabullirse por la rajita de la puerta que había dejado entre abierta. La chica de cabello enmarañado se acerco a mirar por la ventana y vio a Iris mirando un sendero de tierra que entraba en un bosque cercano. A lado de Iris había un chico que le pareció no haber visto antes, pero él estaba de espaldas, tal vez era alguno de los chicos del vestíbulo y desde aquella distancia no lo reconocía. Alguien llamo a la puerta sacándola de sus pensamientos.

- Adelante, esta abierta - dijo Hermione volviéndose hacia la puerta.

- Hola otra vez - la saludo Mireille sonriente asomada desde la puerta.

- Ah, Mireille, pasa.

- Gracias. Perdona que te moleste, solo quería preguntarte cuando piensas marcharte de aquí - dijo Mireille entrando en la habitación - Es que los otros y yo habíamos pensado en salir mañana temprano como ha sugerido Iris. Tal vez quieras acompañarnos - le ofreció la chica rubia.

- Eso sería estupendo - dijo Hermione con una sonrisa aliviada - ¿Pero no será una molestia?

- Claro que no, no vamos a cargar contigo, vas a ir caminando como el resto, así que porque habría de importarle a nadie - dijo Mireille con gesto amable.

Un rato más tarde, Hermione bajo de nuevo la sala de entrada. No había deshecho su maleta, pues solo se quedaría en aquella casa por una noche. Echo un vistazo por la sala y en seguida vio a los hermanos Blanc que le hacían señas para que se acercase a sentarse con ellos.

- Hermione, siéntate. Estábamos hablando sobre las escuelas de las que venimos - le dijo André al verla acercarse - Por ejemplo, Mireille y yo estudiamos en Beauxbatons, Nidia y Damián en una escuela de Suecia que no soy capaz de volver a pronunciar, Lillian en una escuela de Suiza, Nataniel estudio en una escuela en el sur de Francia, Danae en Alemania y Máximo en Olimpos una escuela de Grecia. ¿Y tu donde?

- Estudie en Hogwarts - respondió Hermione.

- ¿En Hogwarts? Vaya, que suerte. He oído decir que es un colegio estupendo - dijo Nidia.

- Lo es - corroboro Hermione orgullosa de su antiguo colegio.

- Eso quiere decir que vienes de Inglaterra, ¿verdad? - pregunto Mireille.

- Si.

- Pues hablas muy bien el francés, casi no se te nota el acento - dijo André.

- Es curioso, yo iba a deciros lo mismo a vosotros - contesto Hermione y todos se miraron confundidos.

- No es posible, yo también pensaba, bueno no lo pensaba, es que os estoy escuchando hablar en mi idioma - dijo Máximo cada vez más confundido.

- Eso os lo puedo aclarar yo - dijo una voz a sus espaldas y todos se volvieron para ver a Iris caminando hacia ellos.

La chica de los ojos aguamarina ocupo uno de los asientos vacíos y todos l miraron con gran expectación.

- A que todos lleváis encima el óbolo - soltó de repente y todos se miraron sin entender - Me refiero a esto - añadió sacando la extraña moneda.

- Ah si - dijeron casi al unísono sacando sus óbolos.

- Pues eso no solo servía para que os pudiesen encontrar en el aeropuerto, también permite que los demás os entiendan - les dijo Iris - Veréis, como ya os habréis dado cuenta, cada uno es de un lugar diferente, por lo que se necesitaba un sistema para que no hubiese problemas de comunicación.

- Ahhhhhhh - dijeron todos asombrados.

- Así que ya veis, el óbolo no es solo una especie de pase como decía en la carta.

- ¿Y como sabes tu esas cosas? - pregunto Damián intrigado.

- Eso, es secreto profesional - dijo Iris guiñándoles el ojo - Es broma. Nos lo dijo el chofer cuando nos trajo aquí.

- ¿Quién? ¿Ese hombre que no para de hablar? - dijo con ironía André.

- El mismo. Supongo que pensó que con decírselo a los primeros ya se irían enterando los demás - respondió Iris.

- Que amable - dijo André divertido.

- Iris, ¿Quién es ese chico que ha entrado contigo? - pregunto Nataniel señalando con la mirada a un chico de cabellos castaño y ojos entre marrones y verdes.

- Alejandro Maggnus - respondió Iris con cierto desagrado.

- Si, y es casi tan simpático como Elio - dijo André divertido - Iris, Elio y Alejandro llegaron esta madrugada, fueron los primeros.

- Si, y como ya veis que son de pocas palabras, me entretuve leyendo algunos libros de allí que hablan sobre la escuela - dijo Iris señalando una estantería cerca de ellos - Supongo que los dejaron aquí para quien pudiera necesitarlos.

Iris les hizo un resumen de lo que ya sabía mientras esperaban que llegase la hora de la comida. La escuela de Guardianes tenía unos 2500 años aproximadamente y debía su nombre a su ilustre fundadora, la titánide Mnemosina. El camino hasta la escuela era al parecer otra prueba, la última que debías pasar antes de poder optar los conocimientos que ofrecía. En la escuela había 6 Ordenes: Unicornios, Lobos, Hidras, Halcones, Fénix y Dragones. Antes de llegar eras elegido para formar parte de una de las 6, aunque el método mediante el cual eras elegido, no estaba demasiado claro. Como consejos para el camino hacia Mnemosine, solo se les decían tres cosas, la primera y más importante era que debían seguir las instrucciones de la carta, lo de seguir el camino no era una sugerencia. En segundo lugar se les aconsejaba dejar su equipaje y mascotas en la casa que era el punto de partida, era mucho más como llevar solo lo imprescindible, alguien les llevaría sus pertenencias a la escuela si finalmente alcanzaban su objetivo. Por último entre las cosas que se les aconsejaban llevar estaba la capa, que era algo así como su uniforme y su varita, el resto lo dejaban a su elección.

Después de comer Hermione parecía preocupada, habían pasado ya bastantes horas desde que llego a Italia y no había podido escribirles a Ron y ni a Harry. No tenía ninguna lechuza u otro pájaro que pudiese llevar la carta.

- ¿Qué te pasa Hermione? - pregunto André al ver la cara que tenía.

- No es nada, es solo que me gustaría haberles enviado una carta a unos amigos para que supieran que estoy bien y no se preocuparan - dijo Hermione dejando escapar un suspiro.

- Vaya, lo siento. Nosotros trajimos la lechuza de nuestra familia para poder avisar de que habíamos llegado bien, pero la enviamos en cuanto llegamos - dijo Mireille algo apenada.

- A mi me gustaría ayudarte, pero mi lechuza se ha transformado en un hurón - dijo Iris señalando a un hurón de pelo oscuro que corría por toda la sala.

Hermione la miro algo confundida alzando una ceja y luego miro al hurón con curiosidad.

- Mi mascota puede transformarse, y por lo general hace caso y se transforma en lo que le pides, pero como esta enfadada conmigo por haberla metido en una jaula para subirla al avión ahora no me hace caso - añadió Iris al ver las miradas curiosas de sus compañeros.

- Ahhhhhhhhh - dijeron todos a coro.

- No te preocupes Hermione, mi lechuza puede llevar tu carta si quieres - le ofreció Damián.

- ¿De verdad? - dijo Hermione feliz con la idea.

- Claro, yo iba a enviarla a casa cuando terminase mi carta, pero puedo esperar a que escribas la tuya y que lleve las dos. Aunque tardara un poco más, espero que no te importe - dijo el chico sonriendo tímidamente.

- Muchísimas gracias. En seguida escribo la carta - dijo ella y sin perder tiempo se puso a escribir la carta para sus dos amigos.

Al caer la tarde cuando ya había refrescado algo, aunque casi no se notaba, Damián saco a su lechuza. Ato las dos cartas y le dio las últimas instrucciones al animal antes de que alzara el vuelo y se perdiera en el horizonte. Harry y Ron no recibieron la carta de Hermione hasta bien entrada la noche. Harry estaba pasando los últimos días de vacaciones en la Madriguera con los Weasley, cuando empezara el nuevo curso él y Ron se instalaría en Grimmauld Place con Sirius. Los dos estaban en la habitación de Ron, algo adormilados por la hora. Comenzaban a creer que no recibirían noticias de su amiga ese día cuando escucharon unos picotazos en la ventana. Al ver una enorme lechuza parda los chicos se levantaron de un salto y corrieron hasta la ventana. El pájaro voló y entro en la habitación posándose sobre el respaldo de una silla. Harry se acerco y la lechuza estiro una pata para permitirle retirar la carta que levaba atada.

- Mira Harry, ahí lleva otra - dijo el pelirrojo señalando la otra pata de la lechuza donde había atada una segunda carta.

Cuando Ron intento retirar la otra carta la lechuza le lanzo terribles picotazos y tuvo que retroceder para esquivarlos.

- Déjalo Ron, esa no es para nosotros y no te dejara cogerla - le dijo Harry comenzando abrir la carta de Hermione.

- Léela - pidió Ron alejándose del pájaro y sentándose en su cama para escuchar a Harry.

"_Queridos Harry y Ron:_

_¿Qué tal estáis? Aquí hace mucho calor y os hecho mucho de menos. El vuelo ha ido bien, aunque todavía no he llegado a Mnemósine. Nos recogieron en el aeropuerto y nos han llevado hasta…….bueno, no sé bien donde esta este sitio. Dicen que debemos estar bastante al sur porque hace más calor que en Roma. Desde aquí tenemos que seguir a pie, pero ya saldremos mañana por la mañana cuando haga algo más de fresco. Me han prestado esta lechuza para que pueda enviaros esta carta, así que ya volveré a escribiros cuando llegue a Mnemósine, con una de las lechuzas del colegio, y os contare que tal es todo._

_Hermione"_

- ¿Y ahora que hacemos? Le contestamos y le damos la carta al pajarraco ese - pregunto Ron lanzando una mirada desconfiada a la lechuza que seguía esperando en el respaldo de la silla arreglándose las plumas sin hacerles ni caso.

- Creo que a eso esta esperan - respondió Harry mirando a la lechuza.

Rápidamente sacaron papel, la tinta y una pluma, para escribir su respuesta. Cada uno escribió un trozo y en pocos minutos tuvieron la carta lista para enviarla. Ron se acerco a la lechuza y cuando estaba a unos pasos el animal alzo la mirada clavando sus ojos en él haciendo que se detuviera en seco.

- Mejor dásela tu que le caes mejor - dijo Ron riendo nervioso mientras le daba la carta a Harry.

Harry cogió la carta y la ató en la pata libre de la lechuza. En seguida levanto el vuelo y salio por la ventana que seguía abierta. Esperando que Hermione recibiera pronto su carta y deseando tener cuanto antes una nueva respuesta.

Hasta aquí el primer capitulo. Aun no lo tengo muy decidido, pero es probable que vaya alternando la historia de Hermione en su nuevo colegio con la de Harry y Ron en la escuela de Aurores. Al menos al principio, porque tengo algo en mente para más adelante, no me termina de gustar que estén tan lejos.

Aprovecho para agradecer a los último reviews de "El velo de la muerte" y los de Poción de San Valentín.

**o0osherlino0o: **Gracias. Espero que te guste la continuación.

**jOHHr: **Muchas gracias por tus comentarios. Espero que esta también te guste.

**Emma Feltom: **Gracias por los ánimos.

**Nice-Girl:** Me alegro de que te haya gustado.

Por último me gustaría darle las gracias a una persona que me ha ayudado a elegir el nombre de la escuela de Guardianes y muchos de los nombres que han salido o saldrán más adelante.

Espero poder poner pronto la 2ª parte porque la tengo casi terminada, solo me falta un trocito del final. No os olvidéis de dejar reviews por favor.


	2. 2ª Parte:El camino hasta Mnemosine

**Guardianes**

**2ª Parte: El camino hasta Mnemosine**

Al día siguiente, Hermione y el resto despertaron antes del amanecer. Dejaron todas sus cosas recogidas dentro de sus maletas antes de bajar a desayunar. Danae parecía algo disgustada por tener que madrugar Casi todos llevaban una mochila con la capa, algo de agua y comida para el camino. La mascota de Iris, que ahora era una comadreja, correteaba por encima de las mochilas que habían dejado amontonadas cerca de la puerta.

- Por cierto, Hermione. Mi lechuza llego esta mañana y trajo esta carta para ti - dijo Damián entregándole un sobre sin abrir con su nombre.

- Muchas gracias - dijo ella cogiendo la carta y terminando su desayuno rápido para poder leerla antes de irse.

Casi una hora más tarde estaban preparados para salir. El sol aun no asomaba, pero ya podía verse su claridad por el horizonte, en cualquier momento comenzaría alzarse. A esas horas no hacía el calor del día anterior, pero tampoco se podía decir que hiciera mucho fresco. Caminaron hasta el límite del bosque y se detuvieron en la entrada del camino. Se miraron unos a otros como asegurándose de que todos estaban listos para partir y finalmente se adentraron en el bosque.

- ¿Habéis traído todos la capa? - pregunto Iris volviéndose un poco para mirar a los que caminaban detrás cuando llevaban como una hora caminando.

- Si, aunque con este calor la verdad es que no creo que nos vaya a servir de mucho - dijo Danae molesta por tener que ir a pie y con una mochila acuestas.

- Espera a que entremos más en el bosque y luego me lo cuentas - respondió enigmáticamente Iris.

Caminaron a ratos en silencio y ratos hablando, pero siempre siguiendo el camino. El camino de tierra estaba completamente despejado, como si fuese utilizado a menudo, aunque sabían que eso no era así. Al principio podían oírse los pájaros, pero a medida que se fueron adentrando en el bosque ese sonido fue desapareciendo y comenzaron a sentirse inquietos. Un viento suave helado comenzó a soplar desde el interior del bosque y la temperatura empezó a descender con rapidez. Pronto tuvieron que sacar las capas de sus mochilas porque comenzó hacer frió. La capa tenía un tacto extraño, era de color negra, sin adorno alguno y se abrochaba cruzada en el lado izquierdo.

- ¿Iris, cómo sabias que iba hacer este frío? - pregunto André acercándose a la chica.

- Cuando entramos en el bosque, percibí una brisa demasiado fría que procedía del interior - respondió la chica con gesto serio tratando de divisar que había delante de ellos sin conseguirlo.

- Y no solo eso. Ahí delante hay nieve - dijo Alejando con gesto preocupado.

- Venga ya. Te estas quedando con nosotros - dijo André entre risas.

- Es imposible que con el calor que hace haya nieve - rió Nataniel.

- No es tan imposible. La temperatura ha descendido mucho y muy deprisa - observo Hermione.

- Eso es cierto - estuvo de acuerdo Mireille.

- En ese caso tal vez sería mejor parar para descansar antes de que nos encontremos con la nieve - dijo Lillian y todos estuvieron de acuerdo.

Después de casi tres horas caminando estaban algo cansados, el desayuno ya sabía lejano y poco. Algunos buscaron una piedra cerca del borde del camino, pero otros decidieron sentarse en el mismo suelo. Habían llevado un paso normal, casi lento, pero no se habían detenido ni una sola vez desde que entraron en el bosque. Iris parecía preocupada e inquieta, no dejaba de mirar en todas direcciones. Su mascota asomaba la cabeza desde el interior de su mochila.

- ¿Cómo se llama? - pregunto Mireille señalando al animalito que se asomaba olfateando el aire.

- Spi - respondió Iris dejando su actitud nerviosa para mirar a la chica rubia.

- Es mono ¿Hace mucho que lo tienes? - dijo Danae mirando al bichillo.

- Dos años, aunque ya estaba desde antes en la familia. En realidad no es mío, por eso no me hace mucho caso - explico Iris.

La comadreja Spi enderezo sus pequeñas orejas como si hubiese captado algún sonido y se revolvió inquieta.

- ¡Elio! - grito Hermione al chico que se aproximaba al borde del camino con una mirada extraña.

Elio se sobresalto al oír su nombre, como si hubiese salido de un trance. Alejandro que estaba distraído y ni siquiera lo había visto levantarse se acerco a su amigo a grandes pasos.

- No te salgas del camino - le dijo en tono severo y algo enfado por su descuido.

- Me había parecido ver algo moviéndose por allí - dijo Elio señalando hacia unos árboles no muy lejos de ellos.

Todos se acercaron hasta donde estaban los dos chicos y observaron en la dirección que les había indicado Elio. Nadie pudo ver nada pero por alguna razón presentía que la visión del chico de cabellos castaño ondulado no estaba tan mal como parecía.

- Será mejor seguir - dijo Iris sin que nadie discutiera.

Caminaron deprisa y en silencio alejándose rápidamente del lugar.

- ¿Qué era lo que había ahí atrás? - dijo finalmente Nataniel preguntando lo que todos pensaban.

- Seguramente un espectro del bosque - respondió Iris sin atreverse a volver la vista.

- ¿Por qué crees que te advierten que no abandones el camino? El camino esta protegido con una barrera mágica, tenéis que haber percibido algo al entrar - añadió Alejandro.

Todos quedaron en silencio, si lo pensaban era cierto, lo habían notado pero casi lo habían olvidado por completo.

- Por eso intenta atraerte fuera del camino, porque cuando llevas tanto rato como nosotros te acostumbras a la presencia de la barrera y la olvidas. En cuanto abandonases el camino te darías cuenta de que ya nada te protege pero es probable que no tengas tiempo para regresar - prosiguió Alejandro.

- Nos acercamos a la tormenta - anuncio Elio señalando al frente.

Delante de ellos el camino se encontraba cubierto por una fina capa de nieve, pero el viento soplaba con más fuerza ya en este punto. El grupo avanzo hasta pisar la nieva y se quedando parados mirando con nerviosismo hacía el camino de tierra que acababan de abandonar, sintiéndose inquietos y desprotegidos en ese momento, no estaban seguros de si debían seguir adelante o retroceder.

- No podemos volver, hay que ir todo recto hasta el momento de la elección ¿recordáis? - dijo André con voz algo temblorosa en parte por el frío y en parte por la inquietantes sombras que se movían entre los árboles que bordeaban el camino.

Al igual que sucedía unos metros más atrás, en el camino de tierra, la vegetación parecía delimitar a la perfección el camino. Los árboles y setos crecían más allá del borde, pero la nieve lo cubría todo por completo, no sabían exactamente donde terminaba el camino y donde empezaba el bosque. Por otro lado, la presencia de la barrera parecía ser más débil en esta zona.

- Hay que seguir o retroceder, pero no podemos quedarnos aquí parados o nos congelaremos - dijo Mireille abrochándose la capa.

- André tiene razón hay que seguir todo recto, si tenemos cuidado no nos saldremos del camino - dijo Iris que ya se había abrochado perfectamente la capa y cerrado su mochila casi por completo para proteger a Spi del frío.

Pero algunos no parecían muy convencidos y lanzaban miradas al camino detrás de ellos desando en parte volver a su seguridad.

- Es normal que los medio humanos tengáis miedo, volved ahora que estáis a tiempo, esto no es para vosotros - dijo Alejandro con superioridad comenzando a caminar hacia delante.

Iris le lanzo una mirada de desaprobación y miro al resto del grupo con gesto amable.

- Yo no he venido hasta aquí para volverme antes de llegar - dijo Hermione con determinación siguiendo a Elio y Alejandro que ya iban delante.

- La elección es vuestra, pero yo no dejaría que ese me dijera lo que puedo y no puedo hacer - dijo Iris antes de continuar hacia delante.

- Ya que estamos aquí que podemos perder - dijo Lillian animadamente.

- La vida - bromeo André ganándose una colleja por parte de su hermana.

- Seguro que ya no queda mucho para llegar - dijo Danae negándose a recorrer otra vez el camino de vuelta hasta la casa del pueblo.

En seguida todo el grupo estuvo de nuevo en marcha. A cada paso la cantidad de nieve aumentaba y la tormenta empeoraba. No tardaron en verse caminando hundidos en la nieve casi hasta la cintura. En ese momento Máximo paso encabezar la marcha ya que era el más alto y a penas parecía que le costase avanzar.

- A quien le diga que he visto nevar en el sur de Italia en pleno mes de agosto pensaría que estoy loco - rió André divertido con aquella situación.

- Vaya, yo pensaba que ya lo estabas - bromeo su hermana haciendo reír al resto.

Una sombra paso entre unos árboles muy cerca de ellos, haciendo que las risas cesasen de repente. En seguida les pareció ver otra un poco más adelante y otra más al otro lado del camino, y otra más, y después otras cuantas más. Se movían deprisa, tanto que cuando volvían la cabeza solo alcanzaban a ver una sombra. De nuevo el nerviosismo se apodero del grupo, parecía que los estaban rodeando. Vieron pasar una vez más una sombra, pero esta vez redujo su velocidad hasta detenerse. Entonces pudieron ver en el claro entre unos árboles un enorme lobo gris claro que los observaba con atención con sus brillantes ojos ambarinos.

- Son lobos - dijo Elio sintiéndose aliviado.

- Pues a mi no me tranquilizan mucho - dijo Damián mirando al animal.

- Esos lobos no están ahí por que si - respondió Alejandro molesto.

- No, claro que no. Están ahí porque quieren que seamos su almuerzo - dijo Máximo en un tono serio fingido.

- ¡Por supuesto que no! - rugió furioso Alejandro.

El lobo movió las orejas como si hubiese captado algún sonido y fijo aun más su vista en ellos. Lanzo un aullido aterrador al que respondieron más aullidos alrededor del grupo. El lobo plateado corrió en su dirección seguido por un par de lobos más.

- Tu di lo que quieras pero ese bicho viene hacía aquí - dijo Nataniel muy nervioso.

El animal avanzaba a gran velocidad acercándose cada vez más hacía los últimos del grupo, y cuando estaba a corta distancia de ellos dio un enorme salto. Nataniel, Damián y Nidia que eran los últimos se agacharon y se encogieron esperando sentir los colmillos del animal en cualquier momento. Pero eso no sucedió, porque el lobo pasó por encima de sus cabezas. Sus patas hicieron un golpe sordo en la nieve al caer y siguió corriendo. Los otros dos que le seguían imitaron su movimiento y pasaron también por encima de los tres asustados chicos casi a la vez que el primero. Al escuchar alejarse los pasos de los lobos abrieron los ojos y los vieron correr abalanzándose sobre algo en el lado izquierdo del camino.

- Esos lobos vigilan esta parte del bosque para hacer seguro nuestro paso - respondió Iris con una pequeña sonrisa.

El grupo siguió su camino con paso lento a causa de la nieve. Lentamente el camino volvió a despejarse hasta que ya no quedo rastro de la nieve. Volvieron a andar por el camino de tierra pero aquello no duro demasiado. Pronto llegaron a un punto donde el camino se dividía en dos. En ese punto había un pequeño cartel que decía: _El camino te ha traído hasta aquí, pero ha llegado el momento de la elección ¿Por donde seguirás ahora?_

- Bien y ahora ¿por donde? - pregunto André mirando alternativamente a los dos caminos.

El camino de la izquierda estaba bien iluminado podía escucharse el canto de los pájaros y el ruido de los insectos. Mientras que del camino de la derecha no parecía venir sonido alguno.

- ¿Izquierda o derecha? - pregunto Lillian.

- De frente - respondió Iris.

- ¿De frente? - pregunto incrédulo Elio.

- Iris, por ahí no hay camino - dijo Nidia señalando hacia el frente.

- Por eso mismo - respondió Iris con decisión.

- "Seguid el camino hasta que llegue el momento de elegir". Y ese momento ya ha llegado ¿verdad? - dijo Hermione citando la frase de la carta.

- Buena deducción - la felicito Iris - A partir de aquí ya no seguiremos ningún camino, hay que seguir de frente como hasta ahora.

- Eso suena razonable - dijo Mireille.

- Pues en ese caso mejor será no perder más el tiempo - dijo Máximo y se adentro el primero entre la vegetación.

Esta vez Máximo saco la varita y comenzó abrir paso entre la vegetación.

- Ahí detrás con la nieve no servía de mucho - dijo el chico con una tímida sonrisa cuando le felicitaron por su buena idea.

Avanzaron entre la vegetación del bosque durante no más de media hora y finalmente llegaron hasta la entrada de una gruta. Grabado en la piedra a la entrada estaba el escudo del colegio.

- Parece que es ahí dentro - dijo Nidia mirando el escudo grabado en la roca.

- Vamos - casi les ordeno Alejandro impaciente.

El principio de la cueva estaba bien iluminado por la luz que llegaba desde el exterior, pero a cada paso la luz disminuía gradualmente.

- Lumus - dijo Hermione sacando su varita para iluminar el camino.

Sin embargo no solo se ilumino la punta de su varita, también aparecieron unas tenues luces en las paredes de la cueva que daban bastante luz como para ver por donde pisaban.

- Ohhhhh - dijeron a coro maravillados.

Encontraron unas escaleras que descendían y las siguieron. Aquí la luz era más fuerte y tenía una tonalidad blanca. Les pareció que aquellas escaleras no tenían final, pero tras un largo descenso por fin llegaron al fondo y se encontraron frente a una gran losa de piedra en la que había grabado un nuevo mensaje.

- "Felicidades por llegar hasta aquí. Ya estas muy cerca. Ahora da un paso atrás y cuidado con el escalón" - leyó Máximo en voz alta.

- ¿Escalón? ¿Qué escalón? - dijo André en tono burlón mirando los últimos escalones por los que habían bajado.

- Dice que un paso atrás, tal vez tras la losa haya una puerta - dijo Nidia.

Todos se encogieron de hombros y sin entender muy bien dieron un paso atrás esperando que la losa se abriera. Sin embargo la puerta no estaba tras la losa. Sintieron como el suelo bajo sus pies desaparecía y cayeron en medio de la más absoluta oscuridad. Hermione descendió a toda velocidad por una especie de tubo como si fuese un tobogán. Salio despedida por el impulso que llevaba y cayo al suelo.

- Mireille - pregunto sin obtener respuesta - André, Lillian, Iris, estáis ahí - volvió a llamarlos nerviosa en medio de la oscuridad sin que nadie le respondiera - Lumus - dijo finalmente encontrando su varita en un bolsillo interior de la capa.

Hermione trato de buscar a sus compañeros de viaje, pero no encontró a nadie, estaba completamente sola. Dio unas cuantas vueltas buscando una salida hasta que una suave música la llevo a dar con una galería. El sonido parecía salir de alguna parte en lo profundo de aquella galería y Hermione decidió seguirlo. No tuvo que caminar mucho hasta llegar a una amplia zona circular bien iluminada. La canción finalizo en el momento en que ella llego a la sala circular. En la sala había una estatua de cada uno de los animales que formaban el escudo. Nada más poner un pie en la sala, las estatuas brillaron y cobraron vida. Hermione se quedo paralizada sin poder dejar de mirarlos. Detrás de ellos surgieron 6 puertas envueltas en un resplandor azulado con los diferentes emblemas que componían el escudo del colegio.

- Ahora tienes que elegir una puerta, niña - hablo el dragón con voz atronadora.

- Esto es diferente para cada uno - dijo el unicornio.

- Solo por una podrás pasar - advirtió el lobo.

- Mira bien las puertas con la mente despejada - canturreo el fénix con una voz melodiosa.

- Trata de ver más allá - aconsejo el halcón.

- Y tu respuesta tendrás - concluyo el caballito de mar.

Hermione se mordió el labio nerviosa y miro las 6 puertas. Todas eran iguales, excepto por los dibujitos. Recordó lo que había dicho Iris sobre la selección, y luego la advertencia del lobo. Decidió observar con más detenimiento las 6 puertas y fue mirándolas despacio una por una, hasta que llego a la que tenía el emblema del dragón. el resplandor de esa puerta parecía haberse vuelto dorado, pero estaba casi segura de que antes no estaba así. Tenía que ser aquella puerta. Camino con decisión hasta ella bajo la atenta mirada de los 6 animales. Respiro hondo y contuvo el aliento a la vez que la empujaba. Una fuerte luz la cegó y cuando desapareció se encontró en medio de una expansión verde. Se dio cuenta de que tenía algo en la mano y al abrirla pudo ver que lo que apretaba era el óbolo. Sin embargo la moneda había cambiado, la cara lisa ahora tenía grabada el emblema del dragón.

- ¡Hermione! - la llamo una voz.

- ¿Máximo? - dijo ella reconociendo la voz del chico pero sin estar muy segura.

El chico retrocedió hasta donde se encontraba ella. Parecía ser que ya había empezado a subir por la ligera pendiente que formaba el terreno hacía un castillo que podía verse en lo alto.

- ¿Y los demás? - pregunto ella buscando al resto de sus compañeros.

- No lo sé, eres a la primera que veo desde que he llegado. Aunque a lo mejor están en el castillo - dijo Máximo señalando el edificio - ¿Crees que esto será Mnemosine?

- Es muy probable - respondió ella.

Los dos caminaron hasta el castillos lo más deprisa que pudieron para buscar refugio del sofocante calor que hacía de nuevo. La puerta principal estaba abierta, y dentro del castillo la temperatura era considerablemente menor. Vieron a Iris curioseando por el vestíbulo como si estuviera esperando a alguien.

- Iris que bien que estés aquí también - dijo Máximo al ver a la chica.

- Por fin llega alguien - dijo Iris volviéndose al escuchar su nombre - ¿Qué Orden os han asignado? Yo estoy en la Orden de los Dragones - dijo muy orgullosa por ello.

- Yo estoy en la Orden de los Unicornios - dijo Máximo mostrándole el óbolo contento.

- Yo también estoy en la Orden de los Dragones - dijo Hermione enseñándole el suyo.

- ¿En serio? Que bien - dijo Iris entusiasmada.

Escucharon unos pasos apresurados acercándose por un corredor a la derecha y se volvieron para ver llegar a un hombre de cabellos negros y ojos azules.

- ¿Profesor Nils? - dijo Hermione sorprendida.

- Ah, ¿ya conocías a Héctor? - pregunto Iris sonriente.

- Si, me dio clase de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras cuando estaba en 6º - respondió Hermione.

- Bienvenido a Mnemosine - dijo Héctor con una sonrisa amable.

- Gracias - dijeron los 3 a la vez.

- ¿Para que Orden os han seleccionado? - pregunto curioso y ansioso.

- Dragones - dijo Iris como si no pudiese haberle pasado nada mejor.

- Ya lo suponía. Todos suponíamos que la pequeña Iris sería un dragón. Calixto se alegrara de saberlo ¿Y a vosotros? - dijo Héctor.

- Dragones también - dijo Hermione.

- Unicornios - dijo Máximo tímidamente.

- ¿En serio? Eso es estupendo - dijo Héctor con rostro radiante.

- Héctor es el líder de los Unicornios, por eso se alegra tanto - explico Iris.

- Si, pero los Dragones también son una Orden, no tan buena como la mía, pero en fin, no todos podemos ser unicornios - bromeo Héctor ganándose una mirada de desaprobación por parte de Iris.

- ¿Quién es Calixto? - pregunto Máximo con curiosidad.

- Es la profesora de Defensa contra las sombras, algo parecido a vuestra Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. Pero además también es líder de dragones - explico Héctor.

Un hombre de pelo castaño oscuro y ojos color ámbar irrumpió en el vestíbulo. Estaba cubierto de nieve y parecía disgustado. Se acerco a grandes zancadas hasta Héctor que tuvo que contenerse para no soltar una carcajada.

- La tormenta - dijo señalando hacia el exterior furioso.

- Si ¿Qué pasa con ella? - pregunto Héctor divertido.

- ¿Quién demonios la ha conjurado? - siseo cada vez más enfadado.

- Déjame pensar, creo que ha sido Hylea - respondió Héctor.

- Gracias - dijo el hombre molesto antes de desaparecer por uno de los corredores que daban al vestíbulo.

- Y ese era Deimos Wolf, líder de la Orden de los Lobos - dijo Héctor riendo - Bueno, seguidme, os enseñare donde están vuestras habitaciones.

Héctor los llevo a través de algunos corredores del Castillo hasta salir al otro lado del castillo. Salieron a unos jardines con caminos de adoquines de piedra blanca que lo dividían en zonas de césped muy diversas, había grandes árboles que daban sombra en algunas zonas, en otras matorrales con flores o solo setos verdes. Héctor se detuvo en el cruce entre dos grandes caminos.

- Todo recto y la segunda a la derecha. No tiene perdida - les indico a Iris y Hermione señalando el camino que continuaba delante de ellos antes de doblar hacia la izquierda en el cruce.

Iris y Hermione caminaron por el solitario jardín siguiendo las instrucciones de Héctor hasta llegar a un gran edificio con la puerta de madera. Dos dragones de piedra flanqueaban la entrada como dos enormes centinelas. Colgada en la fachada había una placa dora que decía "Orden de los Dragones".

- Tenía razón, no tiene perdida - bromeo Iris.

- ¿Lo conocías de antes? - le pregunto Hermione.

- Si, yo viva no muy lejos de aquí, hasta hace dos años, pero antes de cumplir los 16 tuve que trasladarme a vivir con mi hermano para poder pasar la prueba - dijo Iris.

Un chico rubio de ojos de un tono verde claro abrió la puerta antes de que tuviesen tiempo de intentarlo ellas.

- Vaya, dragones nuevos - chillo el chico feliz - Pasad, pasad dentro - les dijo empujándolas amablemente hacia el interior de la "casa".

- Que silencioso - dijo Hermione cuando sus pasos hicieron eco en la entrada.

- Eso es porque ahora mismo solo estoy yo aquí - dijo el chico sonriente.

- Pensaba que el curso no empezaba hasta el 10 de septiembre - dijo Hermione confusa.

- Y así es, pero si quieres puedes quedarte aquí durante las vacaciones. Algunos son de lugares muy lejanos y otro simplemente no quieren volver a casa - explico el joven.

- ¿Y tu eres? - pregunto Iris.

- Angelo Belluce, de tercer año. Los de 5º también están, pero muchos están en la biblioteca del castillo o con el profesor Deimos ¿Quiénes sois vosotras novatillas? - bromeo el chico.

- Hermione Granger.

- Iris Deades

- ¡¿Deades! ¿Cómo la profesora Calixto? - pregunto Angelo medio emocionado medio impresionado.

Hermione la miro con curiosidad y la chica se sintió avergonzada por atraer tanto la atención.

- Los hermanos llevan el mismo apellido, normalmente - murmuro Iris algo cortada.

- Espera, ¿eres la hermanita pequeña de nuestra profe? - pregunto Angelo sin creérselo del todo - Bueno es verdad que os dais un aire - comento el chico con gesto pensativo.

- Eso me han dicho - respondió Iris.

- Ya vale Angelo no moleste a las nuevas - le regaño una chica de pelo castaño largo y ojos marrones que acaba de entrar por la puerta.

- Rea, esta niña es……. - dijo Angelo señalando a Iris y ganándose un manotazo de Rea.

- Señalar de esa manera es de mala educación. Venid conmigo os llevare a donde están los dormitorios de los de primero - dijo la joven alejándolas del entusiasmado Angelo.

La "casa" tenía tres plantas, en la primera estaban las habitaciones de los alumnos de tercero, en la segunda las de primero y segundo y en la última planta estaban las habitaciones de los de cuarto y quinto curso. La joven las llevo escaleras arriba hasta el segundo piso. Abrió una puerta y las hizo pasar cerrándola antes de que Angelo tuviese tiempo de colarse. Se encontraron entonces en una sala de estar con algunas mesas con sillas alrededor y unos cuantos sillones repartido por la habitación. Dos pasillos llegaban hasta la sala y Rea las llevo por el de la izquierda. Había tres puertas a un lado y otras tres al otro. Dos de las puertas de un mismo lado ya tenían sus nombres en letras doradas. Rea les explico que el otro pasillo daba a los dormitorios de los alumnos de segundo año. Nunca entraban más de 6 alumnos por cada uno de los Ordenes que había en la escuela, aunque a veces llegaban menos. Hermione encontró sus cosas y su gato dentro de su habitación. El dormitorio era bastante amplio, además de la cama y un armario para guardar su ropa, tenía un escritorio y una mesita de noche. Cada dormitorio tenía baño propio y completo, no es que fuera excesivamente grande, pero estaba bien para una sola persona. Hermione echo un vistazo rápido a todo y en seguida se puso a escribir una nueva carta para Harry y Ron. Salio de su habitación poco después para buscar la lechucería y se encontró con Iris y los hermanos Blanc en la sala de estar.

- Ehi, Hermione, adivina - dijo André enseñándole el óbolo con el emblema del dragón.

- ¿Vosotros también? - pregunto Hermione alegrándose por ellos.

- Si, lo del escalo ha tenido gracia después de todo. Me pregunto quien habrá sido - dijo Mireille con gesto pensativo.

- ¿Ibas algún sitio, Hermione? - pregunto Iris.

- Si, iba a buscar una lechuza para enviar unas cartas a mis abuelos y a unos amigos - respondió ella.

- Pues si no te molesta te acompañamos, nosotros también teníamos una carta para enviar - dijo Mireille.

- Creo que nuestra Lechuza debe de haberse quedado con las del colegio - dijo André.

- Claro, por mi no hay problema - dijo Hermione alegrándose de no tener que buscar sola la lechucería porque no sabía donde estaba.

Los cuatro fueron al castillo y tras dar unas cuantas vueltas por fin se cruzaron con un alumno de quinto curso que les indico el camino. Abrieron la puerta de la "lechucería" y se quedaron atónitos mirando al interior.

- Con razón nos ha mirado con cara rara cuando le hemos preguntado por la lechucería - dijo André.

- Si, porque aquí hay pocas lechuzas, pero fénix todos los que quieras - añadió Mireille.

En la lechucería había una cuantas lechuzas entre ellas la de André y Mireille, muchos halcones y otros pájaros más, pero eran fénix de lo que más había. Vieron a Danae atando una carta a la pata de uno de los halcones antes de que el animal saliera volando.

- A mi se me quedo esa misma cara cuando entre aquí - les dijo Danae al verlos.

- ¿A qué Orden te han asignado? - pregunto André.

- A los fénix - respondió la chica mirando a los pájaros.

Danae les explico que los halcones y lechuzas eran para enviar la correspondencia normal, mientras que los fénix se utilizaban para asuntos importantes ya que si trataban de interceptarlos quemaban la carta antes de que pudieran arrebatársela. También les dijo cual había sido el destino de sus otros compañeros de viaje, Lillian estaba en la Hidras, Alejando y Elio eran Lobos, Nataniel y Nidia Halcones y Damián en los Unicornios junto con Máximo. Tras enviar sus cartas decidieron pasear un poco por el castillo hasta la hora del almuerzo, para ir reconociendo el lugar.

Harry y Ron estaban jugando al quidich en el jardín de la madriguera cuando un halcón apareció volando en círculos sobre sus cabezas. Los chicos descendieron y el pájaro dejo caer un par de sobres a sus pies alejándose enseguida. Harry recogió el sobre del suelo y abrió la carta.

- ¿Otra carta de Hermione? ¿Qué dice? - pregunto Ron mirando por encima del hombro de Harry.

- Dice que esta bien y que ya ha llegado a ya sabes donde - resumió Harry tras leer las primeras líneas.

- ¿Aun nos hecha de menos? - pregunto el pelirrojo.

- A mi si, a ti dice que ya no - dijo Harry echándose a reír.

- ¿Qué? A ver donde pones eso - gruño Ron quitándole la carta algo molesto - Aquí no dice nada de eso - dijo recorriendo rápidamente toda la carta, mientras el moreno se partía de risa.

- Has picado - dijo Harry entre risas.

- Muy gracioso - refunfuño Ron - ¿Sabes? Bill me pregunto porque no fuimos con ella a Italia, dice que allí hay una buena academia de Aurores. Claro, no puede decir la verdad, pero aun así me dio que pensar.

- ¿Pensar en que Ron? - pregunto Harry.

- Pues en que podríamos irnos con ella, ya sabes a estudiar a Italia. Ya sé que no estudiariamos juntos, pero no estaríamos tan lejos y seguramente podríamos vernos más - explico Ron.

- Si es una buena idea, lastima que se te haya ocurrido tan tarde. Falta poco para que empiece el curso y no creo que vayan a dejarnos matricularnos en esa academia italiana a estas alturas - respondió Harry algo desilusionado.

- Eh, yo no sabía nada de eso, al menos se me ha ocurrido. Y quien sabe a lo mejor podemos encontrar una solución - trato de animarlo Ron - Después de todo eres el gran Harry Potter, y cualquier escuela estaría encantada de tenerte.

- Aun así, Ron, no creo que haya nada que podamos hacer. Al menos durante este curso - dijo Harry.

- Seguramente, pero por intentarlo no perdemos nada. Hablare con mi padre, tal vez conozca alguien en el Ministerio que nos pueda orientar - dijo Ron sin perder su buen humor.

- Vale, pero será mejor no decirle nada a Hermione hasta que sepamos algo con seguridad - respondió Harry pensando que si aquello no salía bien su amiga se sentiría desilusionada.

- Si, mejor será - estuvo de acuerdo Ron.

**Continuara………**

Bien, aquí tenéis la 2ª parte. Espero que os guste. Quizás tengáis que tener algo más de paciencia para la 3ª parte, pero intentare subirla lo antes posible.

**potter5: **Siento si has tenido que esperar tanto. Gracias.

**Emma Feltom: **Gracias.

**johhr: **Muchas gracias. Me alegro de que te haya gustado el comienzo.


	3. 3ª Parte: Sorpresas inesperadas

**Guardianes**

**3ª Parte:** **Sorpresas inesperadas**

A la mañana siguiente Harry y Ron comenzaron sus averiguaciones. Ron había hablado con su padre durante la cena y él le dio el nombre de alguien del ministerio que tal vez podría ayudarles. Ian Shore era un anciano mago de cabello blanco, próximo a la edad de jubilación, que trabajaba el departamento de estudios mágicos del ministerio, se encargaba de regularizar los expedientes académicos de los magos que llegaban desde el extranjero para estudiar en Inglaterra. Ian era un devoto de su trabajo aunque mucho no comprendía que tenía de interesante tramitar todo el papeleo que suponían los traslados. Pero a él le gustaba y atendía con suma amabilidad a todos los que pasaban por su despacho. Debido a que el nuevo curso estaba apunto de empezar, el señor Shore tenía más trabajo de lo habitual. No obstante cuando Arthur Weasley le llamo para ver si tenían un momento libre para ayudar su hijo Ron, el hombre no lo dudo ni un instante y les hizo un hueco en su apretada agenda para el día siguiente. Ron se puso loco de contento al enterarse de la buena noticia, al menos hasta que su padre le dijo que el señor Shore les esperaba en su despacho a las 8 de la mañana, en pocas palabras, tendrían que madrugar. A la mañana siguiente Harry y Ron llegaron a la puerta del despacho del señor Shore, aunque el pelirrojo con cara de sueño se esforzó por disimularlo.

- ¿Vas a llamar? - pregunto Harry después de que Ron se quedase parado frente a la puerta durante algún tiempo sin hacer nada.

- ¿Eh? Ah, si, si, ya llamo - dijo Ron saliendo del "trance" y llamando a la puerta.

- Adelante - respondió una voz casi de inmediato.

Ron miro a Harry que se encogió de hombros y le hizo un gesto con la cabeza para que abriese la puerta.

- ¿Se puede? - pregunto Ron asomándose desde la puerta.

- Ah, Ronald Weasley, el hijo de Arthur y el señor Potter supongo - los saludo señor Shore - Pero pasen y siéntense - dijo el hombre con amabilidad señalando un par de sillas frente a su escritorio.

Harry y Ron entraron en el despacho del anciano de pelo plateado por el paso del tiempo y ocuparon el par de asientos frente al escritorio algo nerviosos.

- Vaya, Ronald no te veía desde que eras bastante pequeño. A usted no le conocía en persona señor Potter, pero si conocí levemente a sus padres y por lo que oído decir ha heredado muchas de sus cualidades, algo de lo que me alegro - dijo el anciano.

Ron recordaba vagamente al hombre que tenía frente a él de haberlo visto en alguna que otra ocasión cuando era pequeño. El pelirrojo no sabía exactamente cuanto tiempo llevaba aquel hombre trabajando en el Ministerio, pero su padre bromeaba a veces diciendo que llevaba casi tanto tiempo allí como la escultura que adornaban el atrio.

- Tu padre me dijo que teníais algunas preguntas sobre traslados al extranjero - prosiguió el hombre y Ron asintió - Bien, preguntad lo que queráis, estaré en cantado en ayudaros en todo lo que pueda.

- Vera, mi hermano Charlie nos ha hablado de una escuela de Aurores en Italia que es bastante buena y, bueno, nos gustaría saber si es posible pedir el traslado a esta escuela - explico Ron.

El señor Shore hizo un gesto pensativo como repasando las posibilidades que tenían y ordenando sus ideas antes de hablar.

- Si, creo que sé a que escuela se refería tu hermano. Ciertamente es una buena escuela, es una escuela de elite en el sur de Italia - dijo Ian.

- ¿Y sería posible solicitar una plaza? - pregunto Ron y Harry miro al hombre expectante.

- Pues la verdad no lo sé con exactitud, esas academias tienen un sistema de acceso algo peculiar. Dejadme hacer una llamada y os lo digo - respondió el señor Shore con amabilidad descolgando una especie de teléfono muggle.

Ron y Harry miraron el objeto extrañados, había más techas de lo normal y los habituales números del teléfono habían sido sustituidos por las banderas de diferentes países, pero lo que realmente les extraño era su parecido con el artefacto muggle.

- Curioso aparato, ¿verdad? Se parece a los trastos muggles esos, pero es mucho más fácil de usar, solo hay que marcar un botón - dijo pulsando la tecla con la bandera de Italia - Es mucho más rápido que una lechuza, ideal para consultas urgentes y a mi edad no estoy para andar agachándome para meter la cabeza en una chimenea - añadió mientras escuchaba los pitidos de los tonos.

Le escucharon hablar en italiano con alguien al otro lado de la línea, una especie de intermediario o secretario. Pregunto por un tal Carlo Baggiano y espero un momento en silencio hasta que alguien volvió hablar desde el otro lado.

- Carlo, amigo mío ¿Qué tal va todo? - hablo esta vez en su idioma - Me alegro. Si, no estoy mal. Veras, te llamaba para hacerte una consulta sobre una de vuestras academias de Aurores. La escuela de elite, esa que esta al sur creo. Veras tengo un par de muchachos en mi oficina que estarían interesados en asistir a vuestra escuela. El señor Ronald Bilius Weasley y el señor Harry Jame Potter - prosiguió Ian y se escucho gritar al hombre del otro lado - Se ha emocionado - les dijo tapando un poco el auricular - Si, si, claro, por las notas no hay problema. Aja, ya veo, si, si, lo entiendo. Bien, dame 10 minutos para que se lo explique y vuelvo a llamarte.

El señor Shore colgó el "teléfono" y miro a los dos chicos que esperaban ansiosos.

- Os explicare la situación. He estado hablando con un colega del ministerio italiano. Al parecer quienes quieren entrar en esta escuela pasan el verano preparándose para un prueba de acceso especifica sumamente difícil. La prueba consta de un examen escrito y de una demostración de habilidades mágicas. Mi contacto piensa que estaríais en desventaja. Otro tema es el asunto de los expedientes, deberían estar en su oficina hoy a las 11 como muy tarde - dijo Shore - Bueno por los expedientes no hay problema, yo puedo tramitarlos enseguida y estarían allí en media hora. Pero aun así tendríais que estar allí para esta tarde que empieza la prueba.

- ¿Entonces se puede? ¿Podría tramitar nuestros expedientes a tiempo? - pregunto Harry entusiasmado.

- Claro que si jovencito - rió el anciano - En realidad le debo un favor a Arthur, el fue quien me consiguió este cachivache, antes después de hablar con algún colega extranjero los dolores de espalda me duraban día e incluso semanas. Por eso también mi colega estaría dispuesto hacer un poco la vista gorda y admitiros si tiene los expedientes para las 11 sobre su mesa. El año pasado le envié un chisme de estos y esta encantado - dijo con una sonrisa - Sin embargo aun queda el tema de la prueba, no dudo de sus habilidades, pero no saben de que trata y no podrán prepararse como el resto. Mi amigo dice que estaría encantado de teneros allí, aunque me ha pedido que os diga que os lo penséis bien, solo se permite intentar pasar la prueba una vez y podríais posponerlo hasta enero que hay otra prueba. No obstante yo creo que podríais hacerlo bastante bien.

Ron miro a Harry que asintió.

- Tramite nuestros expedientes, nos vamos a Italia - anuncio el pelirrojo.

- Estupendo, me pondré con ello ahora mismo. Pero me permiten hacerles una pregunta - dijo Shore.

- Claro, lo que quiera - dijo Harry muy animado tras la buena noticia.

- ¿Por qué tanta prisa? ¿Y porque precisamente Italia? Es decir, hay otras academias de elite para aurores que también son muy buenas - pregunto Shore con curiosidad.

- Su novia esta allí - soltó Ron de golpe a la vez que señalaba a su amigo antes de que tuviese tiempo de abrir la boca.

- No es mi novia - replico Harry frunciendo el ceño y con todo el rostro tan rojo como el pelo de Ron.

El señor Shore soltó una sonora carcajada al igual que Ron al ver la cara del moreno. Cuando por fin dejaron el despacho de Ian Shore, Ron tuvo que escapar corriendo de Harry que le persiguió hasta el atrio dispuesto a matarlo.

De vuelta en la madriguera comunicaron a la señora Weasley su decisión de trasladarse a Italia a estudiar. La mujer puso el grito en el cielo, les regaño por hacer un cambio tan grande sin avisarla con antelación.

- Si ya te hablamos de esta posibilidad, mama - se defendió Ron encogiéndose mientras su madre lo zarandeaba del brazo.

- ¡Si, pero no me dijisteis que os ibais a ir en dos horas! - chillo la señora Weasley a su hijo - ¡¿Tenéis 2 horas para preparar todas vuestras cosas! ¡Con lo desordenada que esta tu habitación! ¡¿Y sabes lo que tendré que correr para prepararos la comida para el viaje! ¡¿Lo sabes!

- Bueno mama, no nos prepares nada, no hace falta - dijo Ron aun encogido.

- ¡¿Cómo no voy a prepararos nada! - volvió a gritar Molly Weasley - Os vais sin saber aun donde os hospedareis ¡¿y me dices que no os prepare nada! ¡A saber que comeríais entonces!

- Bueno mama, no vale la pena seguir perdiendo el tiempo gritándole a Ron - dijo George saliendo por fin al rescate de su hermano menor cuando se canso de reírse.

- Si mama, mientras le gritas el tiempo pasa y te queda menos tiempo para preparar la comida - agrego Fred.

- Y ellos no pueden subir a preparar sus cosas - volvió añadir George.

La señora Weasley se dio cuenta de que tenían razón y envió a Harry y Ron a preparar sus cosas mientras ella se dirigía a toda prisa a la cocina.

Algunas horas más tarde Harry y Ron se encontraban en una sala de espera del Ministerio de magia italiano. El amigo del señor Shore iba a recibirlos en persona y se encargaría de que alguien los llevase hasta el lugar de la prueba tendría lugar a la mañana siguiente. Después de 20 minutos de espera, apareció un joven de aspecto nervioso.

- Perdonen ¿El señor Potter y el Señor Weasley? - pregunto el joven con acento italiano y los 2 chicos asintieron - Soy Francesco Rocher, el señor Baggiano me ha perdido que les acompañe a su despacho. Si son tan amable de seguirme, es por aquí - dijo indicándoles el camino.

Harry y Ron siguieron al joven hasta llegar delante de una puerta doble de madera. A la derecha de la puerta colgaba una placa dorada con el nombre del ocupante del despacho. El joven llamo y una voz respondió pidiéndoles que pasaran. Carlo Baggiano era un hombre mayor, aunque no tan anciano como el señor Shore.

- Ah, el señor Weasley y el señor Potter, supongo. Bienvenidos a Italia - dijo el hombre poniéndose en pie y señalando un par de sillas frente a su escritorio - Siéntense por favor. Gracias Francesco, ya puedes volver a tu trabajo - despidió el hombre al joven que con una inclinación de cabeza algo exagerada abandono el despacho cerrando la puerta tras de si - Es un buen muchacho, pero es su primer día y esta algo nervioso.

- No hace falta que lo jure - pensó Ron.

- Bien, seré breve para que puedan irse a descansar cuanto antes, mañana les espera un día duro. Como ya les habrá comentado Ian, la escuela a la que quieren ingresar tiene una durísima prueba de acceso. Mañana por la mañana a las 9 tendrán el examen escrito y por la tarde a las 6 dará comienzo la demostración de habilidades. Mientras se alojaran en los dormitorios de la escuela preparados para los aspirantes.

-Perdone, el señor Shore nos dijo que la prueba comenzaba esta tarde - dijo Ron algo confuso.

- Oh, eso fue un error de comunicación por mi parte. En realidad no empieza hasta mañana - aclaro Carlo - ¿Tienen alguna otra pregunta?

Harry y Ron negaron con la cabeza.

- Estupendo. En ese caso ordenare que los leven hasta el tren que sale en - Carlo consulto su reloj de bolsillo y abrió mucho los ojos - Por Merlín, ya es esta hora. Deprisa, deprisa, o no llegaran a tiempo de coger el tren - les dijo poniendo se de pie y caminando a grandes zancadas hasta la puerta.

Llamo a Francesco y le pidió que los llevase hasta la estación, le dijo que se diera mucha prisa, debían de estar allí en menos de diez minutos. Después los despidió con un rápido apretón de manos y un "Buena suerte". Harry y Ron siguieron al joven a través de los pasillos del Ministerio cargados con sus maletas, hasta llegar a un garaje. Francesco abrió el maletero de un coche oficial del ministerio y guardo sus maletas tan rápido como pudo mientras les decía que subieran al coche y se abrocharan el cinturón. Segundo después el coche salía al tráfico de Roma. El joven apretó un botón amarillo del salpicadero y el coche salio disparado esquivando con asombrosa facilidad a los vehículos muggles. En pocos minutos estuvieron en la estación. Francesco los llevo por la estación, el sistema para acceder al anden era algo similar al que utilizaban en Hogwarts, pero al parecer el joven no sabía bien donde se encontraba la puerta y tuvo que consultar un papelito en que lo había apuntado antes de salir.

- La puerta cambia de lugar - les explico mientras consultaba el papel y echaba un vistazo a su alrededor - Es por aquí, seguidme. Rápido - les dijo antes de caminar a toda prisa hacia el muro de la segunda columna del anden que tenían más cerca.

Harry y Ron lo imitaron y en seguida se encontraron frente a los vagones de un tren de alta velocidad.

- Este es su tren. Cuando lleguen tienen que ir a la ventanilla de la secretaria para registrarse, no lo olviden. Que tengan un buen viaje - se despidió el joven y volvió a salir por donde habían entrado.

- Que tipo más raro - dijo Ron.

- Si, un poco. Anda, subamos al tren - dijo Harry y los dos subieron al tren.

Dentro todo el mundo iba de un lado a otro buscando sitios libres para sentarse con sus amigos. Pocos iban solos, la mayoría iban en pequeños grupos. Harry y Ron encontraron un par de asientos libres y se sentaron a esperar que el tren se pusiera en marcha, pareció que todos habían encontrado un hueco y la cosa se clamo un poco. Antes de salir habían enviado a Hedwig para comunicarle a Hermione la buena noticia, imaginaban que ya no podría tardar mucho en recibir la carta, casi podían ver la cara que pondría.

Aquella mañana cuando Hermione despertó y salio de su habitación se encontró con la última incorporación a la Orden de los Dragones. Se trataba de un chico de pelo rubio oscuro y ojos marrones claros. El chico llego muy temprano y muy desorientado, Rea no había tenido tiempo de explicarle nada porque al parecer un nuevo grupo se acercaba a la zona de la tormenta de nieve y tuvo que marcharse de nuevo corriendo. Hermione se topo con él en la sala de estar cuando Iris y ella se disponían a salir para dar un paseo por los jardines. A partir de las 11 de la mañana la temperatura empezaba a subir muy deprisa y el calor fuera se hacía insoportable, pero antes no se estaba tan mal, aunque seguía haciendo demasiado calor para el gusto de Hermione.

- Eso es porque vienes de un sitio frío - respondió Iris a sus quejas antes de ver al chico parado en el centro de la sala mirando a los dos pasillo sin saber por cual debía ir - Eres nuevo ¿verdad? - le dijo al verlo.

- ¿Qué? Si, si, soy nuevo. Y no sé a donde tengo que ir - admitió algo avergonzado.

- No te preocupes, nos pasa a todos. Es por este pasillo - dijo Iris señalando al pasillo que había a su espalda.

- Muy amable - agradeció el con una sonrisa - Me llamo Ezequiel Teller - dijo el chico ofreciéndoles una mano.

- Por fin otro tío. Bienvenido - lo saludo André apareciendo de repente entre las dos chicas y aceptando la mano - Yo soy André Blanc y estas dos señoritas son Hermione Granger e Iris Deades - soltó de carrerilla - Ahora ven que te voy a enseñar tu habitación - dijo tirando del chico sin soltarlo y arrastrando por el pasillo.

- Que ilusión le ha hecho, jajajaja - dijo Iris divertida mientras volvían a retomar su camino hacia los jardines.

Estuvieron dando vueltas por los jardines que resultaron ser más grandes de lo que pensaban. Por suerte los caminos estaban bien señalizados e incluso en algunos puntos había pequeños planos que indicaban te indicaban el camino más corto hasta cualquier punto si se lo pedías con amabilidad. La finalidad de aquel paseo era encontrar el camino más corto desde los dormitorios hasta las aulas. A esa hora los jardines estaban bastante tranquilos, pero a medida que avanzaba la mañana fueron encontrándose con alumnos que jugaban a lanzarse agua con sus varitas. Parecía un sistema bastante eficaz para combatir el calor y la verdad es que parecía divertido. Vieron al chico rubio que conocieron al llegar a la casa de los Dragones jugando con un chico y una chica que no conocían, cerca de una enorme fuente acornada con estatuas.

- ¡Aqua! - dijo Angelo y un chorro de agua salio de su varita.

El otro chico termino empapado de pies a cabeza y Angelo empezó a reírse a carcajadas.

- ¡Aqua Acción! - grito la chica vaciando media fuente sobre Angelo que dejo de reír al instante.

Esta vez fueron el chico y la chica quieres se rieron. Iris y Hermione no pudieron evitar reírse tampoco.

- Buenos días - las saludo Angelo - Veo que os hace gracia. Pues bien, ya habéis aprendido la primera lección. Nunca desafiéis a una Hidra a un duelo de agua - les dijo señalando a la chica con la cabeza - Por cierto, estos son Gabriel, de los Unicornios y Cirene, de las Hidras.

Las saludaron con un amable "hola" y las invitaron unirse a su juego, pero prefirieron declinar su amable oferta y seguir secas. El trío se disponía a seguir su juego cuando una lechuza blanca paso volando muy cerca de la fuente y se poso en el respaldo de un banco cerca de Hermione.

- Hedwig - dijo Hermione contenta de verla sabiendo que eso significaba una nueva carta de Harry y Ron.

Lo que Hermione no podría haberse imaginado era la sorpresa que le esperaba al leer la carta. Una sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios y se fue ensanchando con cada nueva palabra hasta llegar al final.

- ¿Buenas noticias? - pregunto Iris al ver la expresión de felicidad del rostro de Hermione.

- Van a presentarse a la prueba de acceso para entrar en una escuela de elite para Aurores aquí en Italia - dijo Hermione muy contenta.

- Ahhhhhh. ¿Te refieres a esa escuela? - pregunto Iris.

- Claro, claro, tiene que ser esa - dijo Angelo uniéndose a la conversación.

- Si, porque no hay otra que haga prueba de acceso, ¿verdad? - pregunto Iris al chico casi segura.

- No que yo sepa - respondió él.

- Solo esta esa en Italia - añadió Cirene sumándose a la discusión.

- ¿De que estáis hablando? - pregunto Hermione confusa.

- Deja que termine de alegrarte el día. Esa escuela de la que hablas esta a 10 o 15 minutos de aquí - explico Iris.

- ¡¿En serio! - chillo Hermione entusiasmada, eso era más de lo que esperaba.

- Si. No pueden entrar a la mayoría de nuestras instalaciones, pero hay zonas que las tenemos compartidas, el estadio, zonas de césped que quedan cerca de su academia o el segundo salón de actos - enumero Cirene algunos de los lugares que tenían en común con la escuela de aurores.

- Ah, pero la prueba de acceso es muy dura, sobre todo la segunda parte, la demostración de habilidades - dijo Angelo - No quiero desanimarte, pero a lo mejor no la pasan.

- Uno de sus amigos es Harry Potter - dijo Iris revelando aquel dato importante a tener en cuenta.

- Ah, entonces no he dicho nada - respondió Angelo reconociendo al instante el nombre del chico que había derrotado al mago tenebroso más peligroso de todos los tiempos.

- ¿Y por donde esta esa academia? - pregunto Hermione.

- Por allí - dijeron a la vez Angelo, Cirene y Gabriel señalando en 3 direcciones diferentes y se pusieron a discutir por quien tenía razón.

- En cualquier caso no te preocupes, tendrás tiempo para encontrar el camino. No te van a dejar verlos hasta que no termine la prueba de acceso - la tranquilizo Angelo cuando dejo de discutir con los otros dos.

Después de despedirse del grupo, Hermione e Iris siguieron su camino y decidieron entrar en e castillo para reconocer el lugar. Por la tarde, sentada en la sala común de primero y segundo, Hermione no dejaba de mirar por la ventana pensando en sus dos amigos. Por lo que había averiguado hasta el momento aquella prueba de selección era bastante dura y así debía de ser, ya que debido a la cercanía a la escuela de aurores a Mnemosine, en ocasiones aparecían seres de las tinieblas muy peligrosos, por eso los magos que entraban en aquella academia debían de ser lo bastante fuertes para al menos poder defenderse. Aquella academia era además a donde iban los Guardianes que no superaban el examen que había al finalizar el tercer curso. Los alumnos de tercer año se preparaban durante todo el curso para realizar un examen final, una prueba que era uno de los mayores eventos de todo el año. Quienes superaban la prueba pasaban a cuarto curso y quienes no lo conseguían podían elegir entre estudiar para ser Auror en aquella academia cerca de Mnemosine o si lo preferían podían estudiar medimagia en una academia del norte similar a la de aurores. Hacía mitad de la tarde la puerta de la sala del segundo piso se abrió y un chico de pelo negro, ojos marrones oscuros y rasgos asiáticos, entro. El chico era el último de loa Dragones de ese año. Le seguía una mujer joven de ojos verde aguamarina y cabello castaño ligeramente rojizo. No parecía tener más de 22 o 23 años. La mujer recorrió la habitación como si buscase algo o a alguien, su mirada por alguna razón recordaba a la de un felino. Finalmente su mirada se detuvo en Iris que estaba entretenida leyendo un libro sentada cómodamente en un sillón algo apartado. La chica estaba tan absorta en su lectura que no escucho si quiera la puerta abrirse. Spi dormitaba sobre el respaldo cuando un conocido aroma llego a su fino olfato. El animalillo dio un salto pisando la cabeza de Iris y antes de caer al suelo se transformo en un gato blanco.

- Ohhhhhh - dijo André que hasta ahora no había visto antes las transformaciones de Spi.

Iris aparto la vista del libro molesta buscando a Spi por la habitación y lo encontró ronroneando en los brazos de la mujer que le rascaba la cabeza.

- ¡Calixto! - chillo Iris dejando el libro a un lado.

Las miradas de la sala se centraron en las dos personas pardas en la puerta. El chico se sintió incomodo al verse observado y sutilmente se fue haciendo a un lado para tratar de esquivar las miradas. Sabía que no lo estaban observando a él, pero era inevitable que lo mirasen si seguía parado delante de Calixto.

- Que suerte tengo, he encontrado lo que buscaba y a la primera - dijo Calixto con una sonrisa - Bien, para los que aun no sepáis quien soy, mi nombre es Calixto Deades y soy la responsable de la Orden de los Dragones, para la cual habéis sido elegidos - añadió mirando a los presentes.

- No se supone que tú tenías que recibirnos al llegar a Mnemosine y traernos hasta aquí - se quejo Iris frunciendo el ceño.

- Tú lo has dicho, se supone. He estado ocupada reestructurando el campo de aplicación del _Piérdete_. Siento no haber estado aquí cuando algunos llegasteis - se disculpo Calixto.

- Perdone ¿Qué es el piérdete? - pregunto André levantando la mano.

- No estamos en clase, no hace falta que levantes la mano - dijo Calixto riendo - El _Piérdete_ es un conjuro. Apuntas a alguien con la varita, piensas en el lugar al que quieres enviarlo, y dices _"piérdete"_. Entonces esa persona desaparece y reaparece en el lugar que habías elegido. Es una abreviatura de "piérdete de mi vista". Dio bastantes problemas hasta que limitamos el radio de acción del conjuro. Antes las victimas del piérdete, podían aparecer en cualquier parte del mundo y te puedes imaginar lo que les costaba volver.

- ¿Entonces ya no puedo hacer que nadie se _pierda_? - pregunto André desilusionado, le había gustado como sonaba eso de perder a la gente.

- Claro que se puede usar aun. La limitación es igual que la de las apariciones, puedes aparecerte en cualquier punto de Mnemosine o la escuela de aurores, con excepción del interior de los edificios. Lo que no puedes es aparecerte fuera de los límites de alguna de las dos escuelas, igual que nadie de fuera puede aparecerse dentro. Con el _Piérdete_ ocurre lo mismo.

Calixto indico al chico recién llegado el pasillo por el que encontraría su habitación y consulto su reloj. Aun le quedaba algo de tiempo libre hasta su próxima tarea, de hecho tenía que esperar el momento adecuado. Hizo un gesto a Iris para que se acercase y las dos se marcharon.

- ¿Cómo te llamas? - pregunto finalmente André al nuevo tras presentarle a todos sus compañeros y cayendo en la cuenta de que no sabían su nombre.

- Tsushima Kai, encantado - respondió el chico con una inclinación.

- ¿Tsushima? Vaya nombre - dijo André.

- No, André. En Japón es costumbre decir el apellido antes que el nombre - explico Ezequiel.

- ¿Entonces no se llama Tsushima? - pregunto confuso.

- Ya te ha dicho Ezequiel que no - le dijo su hermana mal humorada.

- Pero si ha dicho……. - volvió a insistir André.

- ¡¿Es que no escuchas cuando te hablan! En Japón dicen primero el apellido y luego el nombre - le grito Mireille de lo nervios.

- No me chilles que no soy sordo - se quejo André.

- Es como si al presentarte tu dice tu apellido antes que tu nombre, es decir, Blanc André - trato de explicarle Ezequiel.

- Ahhhhhhh ¿Y para que hacen eso? - pregunto André.

- En Japón es la forma correcta de presentarse - explico esta vez Kai.

- ¿Y como sabias tu eso, Ezequiel? - pregunto André.

- Mis padres son arqueólogos y me he pasado toda mi vida viajando. He estado un par de veces en Japón - explico amablemente Ezequiel.

Iris regreso casi una hora más tarde y le dijo a Hermione que Calixto la estaba esperando en el vestíbulo de entrada, tenía algo que hablar con ella. Hermione pensó que tal vez Iris le había contado su interés en saber por donde se iba a la escuela de aurores y Calixto iba a indicarle el camino. Bajo las escales hasta la planta baja, donde ya estaban esperaban por ella.

- Profesora Deades, ¿quería hablar conmigo? - pregunto Hermione insegura al llegar al final de las escaleras.

- Profesora Calixto, Hermione, profesora Calixto - le regaño Angelo que acababa de llegar empapado, sin duda había estado jugando otra vez con agua.

- Gracias Angelo, por la aclaración - dijo Calixto amablemente.

- De nada, de nada, para que estamos sino - dijo el chico con falsa modestia mientras subía las escaleras hacia su habitación en la primera planta.

En el vestíbulo nadie dijo nada hasta que escucharon cerrarse una puerta en el primer piso y de nuevo todo quedo en silencio.

- Cuando Héctor regreso de Hogwarts nos hablo de su mente brillante - hablo por fin Calixto - Y de su trágica perdida -añadió en un tono serio.

Hermione no dijo nada, no sabía porque le decía aquello.

- ¿Le gustaría verlos? Despedirse de ellos. No podrá quedarse, ni puedo darle más de 10 minutos - advirtió Calixto conservando el gesto serio.

Hermione asintió, aunque solo fueran unos pocos minutos, eso era más de lo que hubiese podido esperar. Instantes después seguía a la profesora por los jardines a paso acelerado. Por fin se detuvo en un lugar tranquilo y despejado donde terminaban los jardines. La mujer de ojos verdes murmuro algo que Hermione no alcanzo a oír y al instante un portal se materializo delante de ellas. Al otro lado, como si viese a través de una cascada de agua, Hermione pudo ver el comienzo de unas escaleras de piedra que descendían. El lugar al otro lado esta bastante oscuro, como si fuese el interior de una cueva.

- Vamos. Sígame. Deprisa - dijo Calixto y atravesó el portal.

Hermione hizo lo mismo al instante.

- Lumus - dijo Calixto y el camino de escaleras se ilumino.

Se encontraban al principio de las escaleras, en una especie de rellano. Desde arriba Hermione no alcanzo a ver el fondo y se pregunto cuantos escalones tendría aquella escalera. Por suerte no tuvo que comprobarlo, Calixto saco su varita y una plataforma subió desde el fondo. le indico que subiera a la plataforma y entonces con otro movimiento de varita hizo que volviera a descender. La plataforma era como una columna extremadamente gruesa que salía desde el fondo.

- Cortesía de Héctor - comento Calixto refiriéndose aquella especie de ascensor descendía despacio - Bajar no es lo peor, más que nada porque esos escalones son bastante resbaladizos, te escurres con facilidad y bajas un tramo de golpe. Lo peor es cuando hay que subirlos.

Cuando el "ascensor" llego finalmente ala fondo, una neblina cubría el lugar. Hermione creyó ver una luz entre la niebla, pero no estuvo segura hasta que no vio a Calixto dirigirse hacia aquel lugar. De repente sintió que el suelo sobre el que caminaba había dejado de ser de piedra, ahora caminaba sobre las tablas de un viejo y amohecido embarcadero. Al avanzar más por el embarcadero la neblina se disipaba y podía verse con claridad un anciano en una barca. La luz que había visto pertenecía a un farol que colgaba de un poste de madera iluminando el final del embarcadero. Hermione observo que la barca del anciano era la única que había en el embarcadero.

- Ah, señorita Calixto, cuanto tiempo sin verla por estos lugares - saludo el anciano al ver acercarse a la mujer.

- Si, ya hacía algún tiempo que no venía - admitió Calixto saltando dentro de la barca y luego hizo señas a Hermione para que subiera también.

La chica dudo un instante pero finalmente se decidió y salto. La barca se puso en marcha de inmediato, deslizándose con suavidad. El agua de aquel río tenía una extraña tonalidad gris, Hermione se alegro de no haber tenido que cruzarlo a nado. No tardaron en llegar hasta otro embarcadero a la otra orilla. Calixto fue la primera en saltar a tierra firme y luego ayudo a Hermione a salir del bote. Las dos se adentraron por una llanura sombría, sobre el suelo flotaba una bruma que no subía por encima de sus rodillas. Calixto la guió por el lugar, de nuevo caminaba deprisa mirando constantemente su reloj. Parecía conocer el camino a la perfección. Tras varios metros, Hermione vio la figura de un edificio al fondo, pero no se dirigían hacia allí. Calixto giro hacia la izquierda y dejaron el camino principal. Dio uno cuantos pasos y entonces fue cuando la escucho por primera vez con claridad. Había oído la melodía en el túnel antes de llegar a Mnemosine, pero era ahora cuando por fin podía escuchar con claridad la letra.

"_canta per me ne addio (canta para mí él adiós)  
quel dolce suono (ese dulce sonido)  
de' passati giorni (de los últimos días)  
mi sempre rammenta (yo siempre recuerdo)_

_la vita dell'amore (la vida del amor)  
dilette del cor mio (querido corazón mío)  
o felice, tu anima mia (o felicidad, tu animas el mío)  
canta addagio... (canta despacio...)"_

Las voces llegaban a sus oidos como susurros, pero allí no había nadie más.

- ¿Qué es eso? - pregunto Hermione.

- ¿La canción? Estamos cerca de los Campos Eliseos, esa canción que escuchas es la que escuchan las almas de los que son destinados allí. Además del himno de nuestra escuela - dijo Calixto.

"_tempra la cetra e canta (templa el cetra y canta)  
il inno di morte (el himno de muerte)  
a noi si schiude il ciel (a nosotros el cielo se abre)  
volano al raggio (Volando radiante)_

la vita dell'amore (la vida del amor)  
dilette del cor mio (querido corazón mio)  
o felice, tu anima mia (o felicidad, tu animas el mío)  
canta addio... ( canta adiós...)"

Al terminar la canción se encontraban frente a unas colosales puertas doradas custodiadas por un par de guardias que a juzgar por su aspecto severo no iban a dejarlas pasar tan fácilmente. Al menos eso pensó Hermione, pero se equivoco y minutos después se encontraba caminando por una zona de casas con jardines delante. Después de pasar frente a varias casas sin tan si quiera mirarlas, Calixto se detuvo frente a una.

- Tus padres te esperan dentro. Yo me quedo aquí esperando. Ve, y recuerda, 10 minutos - dijo Calixto antes de comenzar a pasear por la calle admirando los jardines de las casa al otro lado de la calle.

Hermione camino hacia la puerta insegura. No terminaba de creérselo, esperaban despertarse en cualquier momento. Alzo una mano temblorosa para llamar a la puerta pero antes de hacerlo esta se abrió. Hermione se quedo helada al ver a sus padres frente a ella, incapaz de moverse, sin ser capaz de articular palabra. Su madre dio un paso adelante y la abrazo. al principio no reacciono, temía que si la abrazaba desapareciera. Lentamente fue subiendo los brazos hasta corresponder el abrazo de su madre y para su consuelo, la mujer que la abrazaba no resulto ser ninguna ilusión. Hermione sintió que los ojos le ardían y un nudo se formaba en su garganta. Las lágrimas resbalaban silenciosamente por sus mejillas. Cuando por fin su madre se separo, fue su padre quien la abrazo.

- Os hecho de menos - logro articular finalmente.

Los tres entraron en la casa, tenía muchas cosas que decirles y poco tiempo. Los 10 minutos pasaron en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, después de todo, no era tanto tiempo. Calixto había esperado pacientemente hasta que termino de despedirse, casi podía jurar que le había concedido algo de tiempo extra. En el camino de regreso Hermione no dijo nada hasta que atravesó una ve más el portal y estuvo de vuelta en Mnemosine.

- Gracias - murmuro Hermione.

- No hay porque darlas - dijo Calixto sonriendo - Considéralo un regalo de bienvenida. Quien sabe tal vez algún día puedas volver tu sola.

- Es una especie de privilegio, ¿verdad?

- Si, algo así. Desde que existen los Guardianes, los Jueces de Hades concedía ese "privilegio" a quien realizaba un gran servicio al Señor del Inframundo - explico Calixto - Pero ahora no es el momento de preguntar esas cosas. Será mejor que te des prisa o no llegaras a cenar.

Hermione estaba tan emocionada que cuando llegaron a los terrenos de Mnemosine a penas fue consciente de que el sol se había hundido completamente en el horizonte y los últimos resquicios de luz comenzaban a desvanecerse rápidamente. Tenía muchas preguntas acerca del tema en la cabeza, sin embargo comprendió que las palabras de Calixto eran ciertas o más bien lo acepto, no era el momento. Sin rechistar se encamino al castillo hacia donde ya se dirigían la mayoría de los habitantes de Mnemosine para cenar.

**Continuara……….**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Antes de nada decir que la canción ni en sueños la he creado yo, pertenece a la banda sonora de Noir, una serie de anime. La traducción puede que no sea muy acertada, porque mi conocimiento del italiano es prácticamente nulo.

El próximo capitulo será más corto, así que espero que no tarde tanto como este.

**Emma Feltom: **Gracias.

**enigranger: **Muchas gracias. Me alegro de que te guste.

**LunaNis: **Bueno, ya ves que al final los voy a juntar. No pueden estudiar en la misma escuela porque no tienen sangre de titanes, recuerda que en "El velo de la muerte" solo Hermione veía las conexiones entre las runas y las descifraba, ellos no podían verlas.

**darkgohm: **Gracias y siento haberte hecho esperar.


	4. 4ª Parte: La prueba

**Guardianes**

**4ª Parte: La prueba**

Por la mañana temprano Hermione salto de la cama con una sola idea en la cabeza, cuanto tardaría en recorrer el camino que separaba la casa de los Dragones del Coliseo. Durante la cena, Iris había preguntado a Rea por el lugar donde la escuela de aurores celebraba su prueba de acceso. La joven les había explicado que esa prueba tenía lugar en el Coliseo, el colosal estadio de quidich de Mnemosine. Al parecer el estadio en ocasiones albergaba otros eventos además de partidos de quidich, como por ejemplo aquella prueba o el final del examen que debían pasar los de tercer año al acabar el curso. También les dijo que la prueba de acceso para la escuela de aurores se celebraba a puerta cerrada, así no podrían ver a sus amigos hasta que no terminase la prueba. Tocaba esperar. La primera parte de la prueba, el examen escrito, tenía lugar muy temprano por la mañana. Duraba aproximadamente unas tres horas y empezaba a las 9 de la mañana. La segunda parte, la demostración de habilidades no tenía lugar hasta 5 de la tarde. Uno a unos los aspirantes eran llamados por orden alfabético para pasar por una especie de pista de obstáculos, armados únicamente con su varita y su rapidez mental para encontrar el conjuro adecuado en cada momento. Un tribunal formado por 5 magos evaluaba su respuesta ante cada obstáculo. Los aspirantes aguardaban en un extremo del campo, tras un grueso muro que había sido levantado con magia para impedirles ver antes de tiempo lo que les aguardaba detrás de la única puerta. Harry y Ron esperaban junto a una multitud de personas tanto o más nerviosos que ellos, unos murmuraban hechizo, como repasando mentalmente todos los que se sabían, otros caminaban en círculos pálidos y temblando. Junto a la puerta un hombre corpulento que tenía una larga lista de nombres iba llamándolos uno por uno cuando alguien le hacía golpeaba la puerta desde el otro para avisarle de que dejase pasar al siguiente. Cada 10 o 15 minutos, un nuevo aspirante atravesaba aquella puerta.

- He oído decir que hay mantícoras - escucharon decir a un chico moreno cerca de ellos.

- Eso no es nada, una chica decir que había dragones - dijo otro.

- ¿Dragones? - salto de repente Ron muy preocupado acercándose a los dos chicos.

- Si, eso me han dicho - respondió el segundo chico.

- ¿Y de que tipo? ¿Son muy grandes? - volvió a interrogar Ron.

- No lo sé no lo es visto. Por cierto me llamo Prescod Samuels y él es Adam Raff ¿Y tu? - dijo el chico.

- Yo soy Ron Weasley y él es Harry Potter - dijo Ron como si nada.

Los dos chicos abrieron mucho los ojos y miraron a Harry con gesto asombrado.

- No sabíamos que el famoso Harry Potter vendría a estudiar a esta escuela - dijo Adam.

- Bueno, tú no tienes de que preocuparte Potter, seguro que pasas la prueba - dijo Prescod con admiración.

- La fama no lo es todo - gruño un chico de cabello castaño y ojos verdes oscuros que paso junto a ellos.

Prescod y Adam lo miraron con el ceño fruncido y desagrado.

- Ese es Axel Petersom. Toda su familia ha estudiado en esta escuela y esta muy seguro de pasar la prueba. Además su padre es amigo del director - dijo Prescod con asco.

- ¿Cómo lo sabes? - pregunto Ron.

- Iba presumiendo en el tren y esta mañana antes del examen - explico Adam.

- Buena suerte chicos - dijo una chica al pasar junto a ellos.

- ¿Ya te toca, Ada? - pregunto Prescod.

- Si, ya mismo, así que voy a ir acercándome - respondió ella y se despidió con la mano.

La chica tenía el cabello castaño claro que llevaba recogido sin duda para que durante la prueba no le tapase los ojos.

- Ada Neal, una diosa - dijo Adam embelesado.

- Tiene cierto encanto, pero no sé - dijo Harry no muy convencido - ¿Tú que dices Ron? - pregunto a su amigo que estaba tan embobado como los otros dos chicos.

En seguida llego el turno de Ada y la vieron cruzar la puerta con cierto nerviosismo, pero sin duda más calmada que muchos otros. Pasaron unos cuantos más y por fin llegaron a la P. Llamaron a Axel Petersom y el chico atravesó la puerta con absoluta confianza. Harry y Ron se aproximaron a la puerta a la espera de que llegase el turno de moreno.

- Oiga ¿hay dragones? - pregunto Ron al tipo de la puerta que consultaba su lista.

El hombre alzo la vista y lo miro por encima de la lista con gesto de pocos amigos.

- Creedme, hay cosas peor que los dragones esperando ahí dentro - respondió el hombre con voz fría antes de seguir consultando su lista.

Ron dirigió una mirada angustia a su amigo. Harry le dio unas palmaditas en el hombro y sonrió tratando de tranquilizarlo, pero no lo hizo demasiado bien. Es difícil tranquilizar a alguien cuando estas tan nervioso como él. De pronto se escucho un golpe desde el otro lado de la puerta y los dos chicos se sobre saltaron.

- Potter, Harry - llamo el hombre de la lista al siguiente aspirante al escuchar la señal.

- Soy yo - dijo Harry dando un paso al frente hacia la puerta.

- Adentro, chaval - dijo el tipo abriendo un poco la puerta para dejarlo pasar.

Harry miro una última vez a su amigo, quien murmuro algo como "buena suerte", y cruzo la puerta que se cerro de golpe a su espalda. Al otro lado había una bruja que parecía algo más amable que el hombre del otro lado de la puerta.

- ¿Nervioso? - le pregunto y él asintió - Bueno, no lo estés. La mecánica es sencilla, entras por ese túnel y sigues adelante hasta llegar al otro extremo del recorrido. Un tribunal estará observándote en cada momento para evaluar tus movimientos. ¿Alguna pregunta? - Harry negó con la cabeza, intuía que no iba a decirle lo que había allí dentro esperándole - Bien, adelante - dijo la mujer y él avanzo.

Harry saco su varita y se adentro en la oscuridad del túnel. Dentro no se oía nada, el silencio era aterrador. La luz de su varita iluminaba un pequeño circulo a su alrededor permitiéndole ver solo lo que había a poca distancia de él, por eso caminaba con cautela, esperando que en cualquier momento algo saltase de entre las sombras para atacarle. De pronto vio una luz al fondo, el final del túnel. Había esperado encontrar algún obstáculo dentro del túnel, pero al parecer solo era la entrada. Salio a una explanada de tierra aparentemente desierta. Dio unos cuantos pasos saliendo a la luz lentamente y se detuvo para examinar el terreno. Un poco más adelante un alto muro le cerraba el paso. Vio una cuerda tirada en el suelo y más arriba un saliente donde supuso podría atarla.

- Esto es fácil - pensó y camino hacía la cuerda.

De repente un chillido le hizo levantar la cabeza. Una criatura parecida a las gárgolas que adornan algunos castillos descendía en picado sobre él. Harry la esquivo tirándose al suelo, pero la "gárgola" volvía al ataque.

- ¡Depulso! - grito a la vez que se ponía en pie alcanzando a la "gárgola" justo a tiempo.

La criatura perdió el control de su vuelo y acabo estampándose contra el muro de piedra, resbalo por él y cayo al suelo. Harry se acerco para comprobar que la había dejado realmente fuera de combate. No le hacía mucha gracia que aquella cosa volviese atacarle mientras escalaba la pared. Con la "gárgola" inconsciente, el chico de ojos esmeralda pudo concentrarse en su otra tarea, subir el muro.

- Wingardum leviosa - dijo apuntando a la cuerda y la hizo levitar hasta el saliente.

Con hábil movimiento Harry logro atarla en el saliente y escalo el muro sin más problemas. Desde lo alto del muro, pudo ver lo que se extendía ante él. Justo delante aguardaba un pantano con un estrecho sendero que lo cruzaba, unos altos árboles le impedían ver que había detrás, pero una columna de humo se elevaba por detrás. En su mente surgió una sola palabra, dragones, al parecer si que había algún dragón después de todo. Había una rampa para bajar hasta el pantano. El hedor de las aguas estancadas era bastante insoportable, pero agradeció encontrar criaturas que le resultaran conocidas. Primero lo ataco un enjambre de dosis, a las que dejo fuera de combate en poco tiempo. Más tarde unos tentáculos salieron de las ponzoñosas aguas e intentaron arrastrarle dentro, pero también se libro de ellos con maestría. Al llegar al final del sendero, se encontró en una zona de árboles y pensó que tendría un respiro hasta cruzarlos y enfrentarse al dragón. No obstante se equivoco, una planta trato de comérselo, al menos eso pensó que era una planta, hasta que se levanto del suelo y corrió tras él.

- ¡¿Pero qué! ¡Incendio! - chillo Harry y la "plata" corrió en llamas hacia las estancadas aguas.

El chico sonrió algo satisfecho y continuo su camino hacia la salida. Estaba a medio camino del siguiente tramo cuando comenzó a sentir un intenso frió y la luz empezó a desaparecer. Ante él, avanzando lentamente pero sin detenerse, había un drementor.

- No es posible - se dijo, quien habría puesto un drementor en la prueba, entonces se le ocurrió - Riddíkulus - intento y funciono.

El boggart se encogió hasta que su tamaño no fue mayor que el de una hormiga. Harry se acerco y le dio un golpecito con el dedo enviándolo muy lejos. Por fin salio de la masa de árboles y para su sorpresa y consuelo, no había dragones. El humo que había visto antes no procedía de un dragón, sino de un humeante río de lava. Suspiro aliviado, hasta que se dio cuenta de que aquello era demasiado sencillo. Un puente de sólida piedra pasaba por encima del ancho río de lava, tenía que haber algo más. La sombra de algo que volaba en círculos sobre él le hizo levantar la mira al cielo. Una manticora de aspecto bastante fiero vigilaba el camino, y estaba seguro de que no iba a dejarlo pasar ni aunque se lo pidiera con amabilidad. Esta vez no pudo estar más en lo cierto, en cuanto se aproximo al puente que pasaba sobre el río de lava la manticora bajo como un rayo para cerrarle el paso. Con cuerpo y cabeza de león, alas de murciélago gigantescas y cola de escorpión, la manticora tenía un aspecto bastante intimidatorio. Harry solo había visto fotos de aquella criatura, y nunca imagino que fuese tan grande, pero sabía lo suficiente como para saber que debía mantenerse a una distancia prudencial de su aguijón. El primer movimiento del animal fue precisamente ese, tratar de atravesarlo con su aguijo. Harry di un salto hacia atrás y esquivo el golpe sin dificultad. La manticora siguió atacando obligándolo a retroceder, hasta que Harry comprendió que de ese modo nunca cruzaría el puente. Esquivo el último aguijonazo y lanzo el primer hechizo que se le vino a la cabeza.

- Bombarda - dijo apuntando más al suelo de piedra que a la manticora pues sabía que su piel repelería el hechizo.

La explosión obligo al animal a escapar volando. Con el camino despejado, Harry corrió y cruzo el puente antes de que la manticora regresara. Corrió hasta que dejo de escuchar sus rugidos, siempre mirando hacia atrás por si había decidido perseguirlo. Cuando volvió la vista al frente se topo con la entrada a un laberinto.

- Venga ya, no puede ser tan fácil - río Harry pensando que aquella era la parte más sencilla de toda la prueba.

"Tú no lo has dicho, no puede ser tan fácil" hablo una voz en su cabeza. Era cierto, tenía que haber algo más. Tal vez era un laberinto imposible o había algo horrible esperándolo dentro. Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de Harry.

- Orientame - dijo poniendo su varita sobre la palma de su mano extendida.

La varita giro y apunto al norte.

- Bien, si he venido de allí tengo que ir en esa dirección - dijo Harry apuntando directamente al primer muro que había nada más entrar al laberinto - Que bien empezamos.

Entro en el laberinto y miro a ambos lados, debía seguir de frente, pero era completamente imposible, había un grueso muro que se lo impedía. Echo un vistazo a sus dos opciones y simple vista los dos caminos parecían iguales. Se encogió de hombros y torció a la izquierda. Siguió hasta el final y al llegar a la pared hizo lo único que podía, torcer a la derecha y tratar de seguir todo lo recto que fuese posible. Por desgracia su táctica le llevo a un callejón sin salida y tuvo que retroceder. Todo esto le recordaba a una historia muggle sobre un laberinto y una bestia a la que llamaban el minotauro. Mientras deshacía el camino andando para regresar a la única opción de cambiar de ruta que se le había presentado antes, le pareció escuchar un resoplido desde el otro lado de la pared.

- Un minotauro - pensó Harry imaginando al terrible ser - tonterías. Harry te estas volviendo paranoico, aquí solo estas tu - se dijo a si mismo - Salir de este laberinto ya es bastante difícil como para que encima haya un minotauro persiguiéndote.

Encontró la ruta alternativa que había desechado momentos antes y siguió adelante. Harry camino durante varios minutos más sin oír nada más que el eco de sus pasos. Había aprendido la lección, cada vez que se le presentaba una nueva opción y debía elegir entre varios caminos posibles, sacaba su varita y volvía a orientarse. Había cruzado más de medio laberinto cuando creyó volver a escuchar un resoplido. Una corriente de aire le hizo darse la vuelta, aunque fue tarde, una fuerte ráfaga de viento lo hizo volar unos pocos de metros antes de dejarlo caer pesadamente al suelo. Casi se le caer las gafas, aunque con el golpe uno de los cristales se le rompió. Volvió a levantarse apoyándose en la pared hasta enderezarse. Parado frente a él estaba lo que instantes antes le había atacado.

- Un elemental de aire - murmuro Harry asombrado.

Una criatura de aspecto humano pero hecha de aire que lo miraba con gesto desafiante, dándole a entender que no le dejaría pasar. Harry solo había oído hablar de esos seres, ni si quiera estaba del todo seguro de tener a uno de ellos delante. Pero que otra cosa podía ser sino, ese ser estaba hecho de aire. Otra pregunta asalto la mente de Harry, como demonios se suponía que iba a parara s esa cosa. El Elemental pareció leer su mente y sonrió malévolamente seguro de que su trabajo bloqueándole el paso al chico estaba hecho.

- Ah no, no he llegado hasta aquí para que una brisilla de nada me eche para atrás - gruño Harry molesto al ver el gesto de triunfo del ser.

El Elemental de Aire frunció el ceño y giro sobre si mismo transformándose en un tornado. Un viento más fuerte que el anterior despego los pies de Harry del suelo y volvió a lanzarlo por los aires unos cuantos metros. Harry tuvo la sensación de que estaba volando, hasta que la gravedad hizo de nuevo su trabajo y cayo estrepitosamente. El chico volvió a levantarse cubierto de polvo y magullado.

- Bien hecho, genio, una excelente idea provocarlo - se regaño a si mismo - Vamos piensa Harry ¿cómo se vencían a estas cosas?

Harry trato de recordar todo lo que sabía sobre los Elementales de Aire, lo cual no le llevo mucho tiempo, porque no sabía mucho. Por suerte recordó como podía derrotarse a un Elemental. Una opción era encerrarlo en un frasco de un cristal especial que retenía su poder, esa posibilidad quedo descartada de inmediato puesto que no tenía el frasco en cuestión. Otra opción era debilitarlo con un conjuro de fuego. Harry sujeto bien su varita y se preparo para lanzarle el mejor incendio que hubiese hecho en su vida. Debía de tener mucho cuidado, pues si lo lanzaba a la vez que el Elemental atacaba, el fuego podría volverse en su contra. Harry calculo bien, lo esquivo por los pelos cuando trato de envestirlo girando como un tornado y en cuanto recupero su forma le lanzo el conjuro. El Elemental cayó al suelo aturdido y humeante. Harry sabía que pronto estaría recuperado del todo, así que no perdió tiempo. Pasó a su lado a toda velocidad y corrió hasta la salida que ya no quedaba muy lejos. La salida del laberinto coincidía con una de las salidas del estadio. De repente Harry se encontró en una amplia expansión de césped. Sabía que allí había más personas, podía distinguir sus figuras borrosas, lo cual era casi u milagro después del estado en que habían quedado sus gafas. Tenía uno de los cristales rotos y el otro completamente rayado y cubierto de polvo. Una de las figuras borrosas parecía estar abriéndose camino hacia él esquivando a las personas que se encontraban allí.

- ¡Harry! - escucho decir a una voz familiar que hacía días no podía escuchar - Has vuelto a romperte las gafas - le regaño la voz antes de quitárselas - Oculus reparo. Ya esta, como nuevas - dijo y volvió a dárselas.

- De verdad voy a tener que aprendérmelo - dijo Harry sonriendo con una visión nítida de una Hermione radiante de felicidad.

- Yo creo que si sabes hacerlo, pero se te olvida cuando realmente lo necesitas - dijo Hermione antes de abrazarlo.

- Me alegró mucho de verte Hermione - susurro Harry a su oído correspondiendo el abrazo - No esperaba verte aquí - dijo cuando se separaron.

- Llevo esperándote desde que empezó la prueba. Un poco más allá hay un lago y unos árboles que dan una buena sombra y se esta bien - aclaro Hermione - Me acerque cuando vi que ya habían salido unos cuantos.

- Pues habrás tenido que esperar mucho.

- Eso es lo de menos.

- Bueno, ahora tendré compañía mientras espero a Ron - dijo Harry convencido de que su amigo también lo conseguiría.

- Si, pero a Ron todavía le queda un rato. Así que mientras te llevare la enfermería que han improvisado - dijo la chica acogiéndolo de a mano y arrastrándolo hacía una tienda de campaña grande de color blanco.

- Estoy bien Hermione - protesto el chico sin ofrecer mucha resistencia.

- No lo estas, estas echo una pena. Mira tu mano y esa quemadura en el brazo y……

- Vale, vale, lo he captado, ya voy a la enfermería - la atajo Harry dando por perdida la batalla.

Tras un rápido paso por la enfermería que habían improvisado para los heridos, Harry y Hermione buscaron la sombra de unos árboles cercanos desde donde podían ver salir a Ron. En su rápido paso por la enfermería, Harry pudo darse cuenta de que había tenido mucha suerte, algunos de los chicos que se encontraban allí se habían fracturado algún hueso, otro tenía un pequeño arañazo en el brazo que se lo había causado el aguijón de la manticora y ahora tenía que tomar varias poción cada 15 minutos para controlar la fiebre y eliminar el veneno.

- Me alegre mucho cuando supe que ibais a estudiar tan cerca, pero cuando esta tarde vi salir a los primeros tan mal heridos, me asuste. He sido muy egoísta - dijo Hermione sin si quiera mirarlo.

- No lo eres, nosotros hemos venido porque te echábamos mucho de menos. Creíamos que iba a ser más fácil, pero al final resulto no ser así, aunque admito que nunca pensamos que tendríamos tanta suerte. Nuestra escuela esta a lado de la tuya, quien me lo iba a decir - trato de animarla Harry seguro de que llevaba toda la tarde sintiéndose culpable.

Sin embargo Hermione no respondió y siguió sin mirarlo.

- Venga, no pongas esa cara, se supone que este es un momento alegre - dijo Harry pasando el brazo por sus hombros.

- Supongo que tienes razón - dijo Hermione sonriéndole.

- Claro que si. Venga, cuéntame que has estado haciendo estos días. ¿Cómo son tus compañeros? ¿Algún chico guapo? - soltó Harry antes de darse cuenta de lo que decía Sin duda las pociones que le habían dado en la enfermería le habían nublado el buen juicio.

- Claro que si, un montón - respondió Hermione.

- ¿Ah……si? Que bien, ¿verdad? - dijo Harry fingiendo entusiasmo.

Hermione lo miro con mala cara y no dijo nada. Se hizo un tenso silencio e incomodo silencio entre los dos.

- Esto……¿que vas hacer mañana? - pregunto Harry tratando de cambiar de tema y romper el molesto silencio - A lo mejor podríamos dar una vuelta por aquí, y nos enseñas el sitio.

Hermione guardo silencio por un momento y Harry temió haber cometido un error aun mayor. ¿Estaría enfadada con él?

- Por mi esta bien - murmuro Hermione riendo por lo bajo.

- ¿De que te ríes? - dijo Harry molesto empezando a sonrojarse.

- De nada. Ehi mira, ahí viene Ron - dijo Hermione cambiando de tema a la vez que se ponía en pie y se dirigía hacia el pelirrojo.

Ron salio del túnel desorientado y tambaleándose, con el pelo completamente revuelto. No supo con certeza si la chica que se acercaba a él era realmente su mejor amiga hasta que no le abrazo, las ilusiones no dan abrazos.

- Vaya pelos - dijo Harry que venía justo detrás de Hermione.

- Si, se parecen a los tuyos en uno de sus mejores días - contesto Ron riendo.

- Hombre yo no diría tanto, pero se le aproxima mucho - dijo Harry quien ya se había acostumbrado a las bromas sobre su pelo.

Acompañaron a Ron hasta la enfermería, algo que el chico agradeció pues con el mareo que tenía no estaba seguro de poder dar con ella. El Elemental de Aire le había hecho dar unas cuantas vueltas antes de lograr inmovilizarle el tiempo justo para salir de allí. Una hora más tarde cuando ya habían pasado todos, el primer juez del tribunal salio para comunicarles quienes habían superado la prueba. Había que aprobar cada parte por separado para que la prueba se diera por superada. No podías hacer una parte muy bien y otras muy mal. Al otro lado del estadio había menos personas que en el recinto donde habían estado esperando. Eso significaba que algunos no habían logrado completar el recorrido, pues al terminar todos debían esperar en aquel lugar.

- Creía que con llegar hasta el otro lado era suficiente - dijo Ron en voz baja mientras el hombre comenzaba a leer la lista de admitidos.

- Por lo visto no es así - le respondió Harry también en voz baja.

- ¿Por qué demonios nos llaman por el apellido y luego el nombre? - gruño Ron.

- Porque están nombrando por orden alfabético, y es más fácil hacer la lista poniendo antes el apellido - explico Hermione.

- ¿Por qué tienes que saberlo todo siempre? - pregunto molesto Ron por no haberse dado cuenta de eso antes.

- Todo el mundo sabe esas cosas - se defendió Hermione.

- Todo el mundo no - protesto Ron.

- Sssssss, que no me dejáis oír - los silencio Harry antes de que empezaran a discutir.

- Petersom Axel, Potter Harry, Raid…… - continuo el hombre nombrando a los admitidos.

- ¡Harry has aprobado, has aprobado! - decía Ron contento dando saltitos a su lado.

Pero Harry aun no se atrevía a celebrarlo, él y Hermione seguían atentos a lo que decía el hombre. Entonces Ron se dio cuenta, estaban esperando que lo nombrasen también a él.

- Weasley Ronald y Wuzuk Sean. Eso es todo - concluyo el hombro y se marcho.

- Enhorabuena Ron ¡Has entrado! - lo felicito Hermione.

- ¡Si! ¿No es estupendo? Hemos pasado los dos - le dijo Harry con una gran sonrisa.

Pero Ron ni si quiera se inmuto, tenía el ceño fruncido y parecía disgustado.

- ¿Qué pasa? ¿No te alegras? - pregunto Hermione al ver su actitud.

- No es eso - dijo Ron disgustado aun.

- ¿Entonces qué es? - pregunto Harry empezando a preocuparse.

- Me ha llamado Ronald, y no me gusta - soltó de golpe Ron.

Harry y Hermione intercambiaron miradas confusas y se echaron a reír.

- No tiene gracia, seguro que se pasan el curso llamándome Ronald - protesto el pelirrojo enfadado.

- No, hombre, a lo mejor te llaman señor Ronald - dijo Harry y él y Hermione estallaron en carcajadas.

- ¡No os riáis de mi! - grito Ron aun más enfadado mientras su cara adoptaba un color parecido al de su pelo.

Les llevo un rato hacer que Ron dejase de estar enfadado con ellos, pero tras pedirle perdón unos cuantos de miles de veces, el chico acepto sus disculpas. Después casi se arrepintieron, porque tuvieron que escuchar a Ron contando lo hábilmente que había burlado a la "gárgola" que resulto ser un espectro gris, como había atravesado el pantano en un tiempo record, tiempo que curiosamente se reducía cada vez que lo contaba o su audaz enfrentamiento con la manticora. En los días siguientes Harry y Hermione tuvieron que escuchar su relato, que curiosamente siempre tenía algo nuevo y diferente, es sorprendente como se puede contar una misma cosa de tantas maneras diferentes. Cuando llevaban unos cuantos días allí, Harry y Ron conocieron a los que serían los compañeros de clase de Hermione para el próximo curso. Ron había imaginado que serían un grupo bastante raro, luego pensó que había sido un estúpido por tener en cuenta los comentarios de Axel, eran bastante normales. Harry y Ron no podían entrar en los terrenos de Mnemosine, sin embargo había una amplia zona que compartían las dos escuelas. En esta zona había una "pequeña" biblioteca que podían usar tanto los alumnos de Mnemosine como los de Hiparión, así se llamaba la escuela de aurores. Decían que era pequeña, porque aparte cada escuela disponía de bibliotecas propias bastantes más grandes, aunque solían ser utilizadas por los alumnos de los cursos superiores. La pequeña biblioteca era un buen sitio donde poder hacer los deberes juntos durante el curso. Cuando ya solo faltaba una semana para el comienzo de las clases, el grupo fue a al pueblo al que había llegado Hermione para buscar los materiales que necesitarían para el comienzo del nuevo curso. Después de eso los días parecieron irse volando y el primer día de clase se fue acercando inevitablemente.

**Continuara……….**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Aquí tenéis ya la 4ª parte, esta vez he tardado menos en actualizar. Espero que os haya gustado. En el próximo capitulo empezaran ya las clases, y la primera clase de Hermione será la de pociones wuajajajaja (risa malvada)

**Emma Feltom: **Muchas gracias.

**enigranger: **Gracias. Ya has visto que si. En cuanto a las palabras de Calixto, ya se ira viendo.


	5. 5ª Parte: El primer dia de clase

**Guardianes**

**5ª Parte: El primer día de clase**

La mañana del primer día de clase Hermione despertó muy temprano, mucho antes incluso de lo que había esperado. El sol apenas terminaba de salir y el silencio, solo roto por el canto de los pájaros, envolvía aun Mnemosine. Incapaz de volver a dormir, decidió ir a desayunar. Mientras caminaba por los jardines hacia el castillo, consulto su horario, aquella mañana tenía Pociones a primera hora. Hermione no podía evitar un nudo en el estomago al recordar a su profesor de Pociones en Hogwarts. Por si no tenían bastante presión, Ángelo había pasado la última semana metiéndoles miedo a cerca de lo terrible y duro que era el primer curso. Cuando Hermione llego por fin al comedor, se sorprendió al encontrarlo tan lleno. Había imaginado que la mayoría seguirían aun durmiendo, pero al parecer no era así. En el comedor había 6 mesas alargadas paralelas unas a otras ocupando casi todo el largo del comedor. No había mesa de profesores, ellos tenían un comedor aparte justo a lado. El comedor de los profesores no tenía las mesas alargadas que había en el suyo, las mesas estaban distribuidas como si fuese una cafetería. Este segundo comedor era utilizado también por los alumnos del último curso además de por los profesores y era algo más pequeño que el de las 6 mesas alargadas. Hermione hecho un vistazo y vio a Kai haciendo le señas desde mesa más a la derecha de las dos que estaban en el centro. Iris y Ezequiel también estaban allí. Hermione se acerco y se sentó con ellos. Unos minutos después llegaron André y Mireille. El comedor estaba casi en silencio y mirase a donde mirase Hermione, solo veía aquellas expresiones de preocupación.

- Casi todos los que hay aquí son alumnos de primero - explico Iris, esa mañana no había hablado casi nada.

- Claro, somos los únicos que están nerviosos como para despertarnos dos horas antes de las clases - se quejo André.

- Pues esas se han tenido que levantar mucho antes para tener tiempo de peinarse y prepararse tanto - dijo Kai entre divertido y asombrado mirando hacia la mesa que estaba más a la izquierda.

- Son de la Orden de los Fénix - dijo Iris echando un rápido vistazo antes de volver a su desayuno.

- ¿Los Fénix son todo chicas? - pregunto André recorriendo al grupo con la mirada.

- He oído que este año solo hay un chico -dijo Iris sin mirar al grupo.

- Ah, pues es verdad - dijo André fijándose que había un chico sentado el grupo de chicas.

El chico tenía el cabello dorado y perfectamente peinado, unos ojos verdes muy claros y una sonrisa encantadora. Estaba sentado con la espalda recta sin que llegara a parecer exagerado y al contrario que el resto de los presentes, su rostro no reflejaba preocupación, cansancio o algún tipo de inquietud, parecía sorprendentemente tranquilo. Entonces fue cuando André se dio cuenta, las chicas que estaban sentadas junto a él tenían una actitud muy parecida, perfectamente peinas y vestidas, era imposible encontrar una sola arruga en sus túnicas, con aquel aire elegante y distinguido que parecía tan natural en ellos.

- Se llama Eros Daef. Llego en el mismo grupo que yo - les dijo Ezequiel reconociendo al chico.

- Demonios, son perfectos - dijo André frustrado frunciendo el ceño.

Sus compañeros rieron divertidos.

- ¿Y siempre van así? - pregunto André para quien le idea de mantener semejante aspecto impecable día tras día se le hacía inconcebible.

- Si, siempre. Es un rasgo característico de los Fénix - dijo Iris.

El castillo de dividía en cuatro alas: Ala Norte, Ala Sur, Ala Oeste y Ala Este. El ala Sur era casi inexistente, servia de paso hacia los jardines donde se encontraban los edificios de cada Orden y solo tenía una planta. En el ala Norte se encontraban los despachos de los profesores y una gran biblioteca que se extendía a lo alto en vez de a lo ancho ocupando parte de las tres plantas que tenía el Ala Norte. Las Alas Este y Oeste eran las más grandes, tenían cinco pisos cada una, y se accedía a ellas desde la Gran escalera del vestíbulo principal. En la planta baja en el Ala Oeste se encontraban los comedores, mientras que casi toda la planta baja del Ala Este estaba ocupada por un enorme salón destinado a la celebración de los eventos importantes.

Cuando finalmente abandonaron comedor faltaba aun algo menos de media hora para la primera clase, tiempo más que suficiente para llegar hasta el aula de Pociones. La clase de Pociones la tenían conjuntamente con los Lobos y los Halcones. El aula de Pociones, situada en la segunda planta, era una sala amplia con grandes ventanas que nada tenía que ver con la mazmorra en que Hermione había recibido Pociones en Hogwarts. Había seis mesas con tres sillas por puesto. Hermione, Iris y Mireille se sentaron en primera fila junto a las ventanas, algo de lo que casi se arrepintieron al instante, pues Alejandro, Elio y una chica a la que no conocían se sentaron a lado. Alejandro le dirigió una mirada desafiante a Iris antes de sentarse. André y los otros dos chicos no tuvieron más remedio que sentarse detrás. En el lado de las ventanas, en la última fila se sentaron tres Halcones. Reconocieron a dos de ellos porque los habían acompañado durante el camino hasta Mnemosine, Nidia McCullen y Nataniel Aile. Con ellos se sentaba otra chica, Elda Hunsicker, que había llegado el último día.

- Habéis visto lo que pone en la pizarra - le dijo Kai señalando con la cabeza en aquella dirección.

- "Cuando entre el profesor debéis poneros en pie. Firmado el profesor" - leyó Mireille en voz alta.

- Será una manía de este profesor, porque la profesora Calixto no nos dijo nada de eso ¿verdad? - comento Kai pensativo.

- La verdad es que no. Será como tu dices - le dijo Ezequiel encogiéndose de hombros.

Los minutos fueron pasando lentamente. Cuando escucharon que el reloj del castillo daba las nueve, algunos se sobresaltaron y dirigieron inquietas miradas hacia la puerta. Para ese momento ya todos habían leído el mensaje de la pizarra y estaban esperando nerviosos que el profesor llegara en cualquier momento. Había a quien le preocupaba no levantarse lo suficientemente rápido así que estaba esperando ya de pie. De repente escucharon unos pasos que se aceraban por el pasillo. En cuanto el profesor entro en el aula la clase en pleno se puso en pie con un ruido de sillas que se movían. Era un hombre joven, aproximadamente de la edad de Calixto, rubio con los ojos azules y piel ligeramente bronceada. El profesor alzo una ceja, se detuvo un instante mirando a la clase y giro sobre sus talones saliendo del aula. Todos volvieron a sentarse intercambiando miradas confusas. Unos segundos después el profesor volvió a entrar en el aula. De inmediato volvieron a levantarse de un salto. El hombre dio tres o cuatro pasos rápidos quedando a medio camino hasta su mesa y volvió a salir del aula. Más confusos que antes, pensando que tal vez había olvidado algo, volvieron a sentarse. Apenas se había terminado de sentar el último cuando el profesor entro nuevamente y toda la clase volvió a ponerse en pie a la vez, con una coordinación asombrosa. El profesor camino hasta su mesa, la rodeo y volvió a salir del aula. Cuando por cuarta vez el profesor entro en el aula, la clase volvió a ponerse en pie por cuarta vez. Esta vez el hombre se detuvo ante la clase y los miro con el ceño fruncido.

- ¿Puedo saber que estáis haciendo? - pregunto en tono serio.

Los alumnos intercambiaron miradas confusas y por fin Ezequiel hablo, ya que nadie estaba muy seguro sobre lo que decir.

- Estábamos haciendo lo que dice en la pizarra - dijo el chico tímidamente señalando a lo que había escrito en la pizarra.

El profesor se volvió y leyó lo que había en la pizarra que estaba a sus espaldas. Al llegar al final del mensaje de la pizarra el profesor estallo en carcajadas, mientras que sus alumnos se preguntaban que bicho le habría picado.

- Novatillos, siento deciros que os han tomado el pelo - les dijo cuando por fin pudo dejar de reírse.

- ¿Cómo? - pregunto Elio perplejo.

- Eso de la pizarra no lo he escrito yo, seguramente lo habrá puesto algún bromista de segundo o tercero - explico el profesor.

- ¿Y se puede saber para que entrabas y salías? - pregunto Iris molesta.

- Comprobaba que realmente os levantabais porque entraba yo - dijo el hombre divertido.

Un murmullo se extendió por toda la clase. El profeso hizo un gesto con la mano para apaciguar a la clase y de nuevo todos le escucharon en silencio.

- No os lo toméis tan mal, ¿a que ahora estáis más tranquilos? - dijo y la clase le miro pensando que tenía razón - Pues nada, vamos a ir empezando la clase. Para los que aun no lo sepan, soy Hefestión Harkel y seré vuestro profesor de Pociones.

Hefestión hizo un gesto ascendente con la mano y el mensaje de la pizarra desapareció. Con otro gesto más aparecieron los ingredientes y las instrucciones de la primera poción. Hefestión les explico rápidamente la poción que debían preparar y después los dejo trabajar solos mientras paseaba por la clase observando como trabajaban. Mientras Mireille removía la poción en el sentido de la agujas del reloj durante 10 minutos, Hermione cortaba unas raíces junto con Iris para añadirlas continuación. El proceso era lento puesto que los cortes debían tener un grosor determinado, ni más, ni menos. Necesitaban 9 cortes exactamente y ya tenían algo así como la mitad. Iris acababa de medir y se disponía a cortar el que sería el sexto trozo cuando alguien la empujo por detrás y el corte le salio torcido.

- Perdona, me he tropezado - dijo Alejandro con un exagerado tono fingido de disculpa.

- No pasa nada - dijo Iris sin prestarle mucha atención y siguió con su trabajo.

Iris sabía que no había sido un accidente, pero no tenía tiempo para pararse a discutir. Arreglo el borde de la raíz que había quedado torcido y volvió a medir para cortar. De nuevo Alejandro volvió a "tropezarse". Pero esta vez Iris esquivo el empujón con gran habilidad. El movimiento fue tan rápido e imprevisto, que el chico se tambaleo y fue a dar contra la mesa que evito que cayera al suelo.

- Vaya, si que eres torpe - dijo Iris divertida.

Alejandro se limito a maldecir por lo bajo y se incorporo para regresar con su grupo.

- La próxima vez te meto de cabeza en el caldero - le admitió Iris en voz baja con tono amenazante.

La clase fue mucho mejor de lo que Hermione hubiese podido imaginar, el profesor Hefestión la premio con 10 puntos. Cinco puntos por ayudar a un grupo de halcones que había sentados detrás de ella, y otros 5 por saber como arreglar su poción estropeada. Hermione no pudo evitar pensar que en una situación similar Snape le hubiese bajado unos cuantos puntos. Cuando por fin termino la clase, Hermione y los otros se alegraron de perder de vista a los Lobos, es ciertos aspecto le recordaban a los Slytherin. La siguiente clase que tenía era la de Hechizos con el profesor Deimos Wolf. Ángelo llego corriendo por el pasillo en dirección opuesta y al verlos una enorme sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro.

- ¿Qué tal la primera clase, novatillos? No hay nada como un poco de ejercicio a primera hora para espabilarse - dijo burlonamente el chico rubio.

- Así que has sido tu el que escribió ese mensaje en la pizarra - dijo André algo molesto.

- Claro que no, aunque admito que si hice la sugerencia, pero no lo escribí, eso fue otra persona - admitió Ángelo - ¿Qué clase tenéis ahora?

- Hechizo………. - comenzó a decir Ezequiel antes de ser interrumpido.

- ¡Con el profesor Deimos! Un placer haberos conocido - le corto Ángelo en un tono alarmista.

- Venga ya, no puede ser tan horrible - dijo André restando importancia.

- ¿Qué no? Os quitara puntos hasta por respirar, cualquier cosa que le moleste es motivo para que os reste puntos. Y creedme si os dijo que le molestan muchas cosas.

El grupo intercambio miradas angustiadas aunque seguían desconfiando de las palabras de Ángelo.

- Bueno yo me voy que llego tarde a mi siguiente clase. Adiós - se despidió Ángelo y desapareció antes de que alguno tuviese tiempo de abrir la boca.

Con un nudo en el estomago, Hermione y los demás continuaron su camino hasta el aula de Hechizos en la cuarta planta. Esta segunda clase la compartían con la Orden de los Halcones y la Orden de los Fénix. La clase de Hechizo no tuvo nada que ver con la Pociones. El profesor Deimos entro con paso firme y decidido en clase. Recorrió la clase con una mirada fría e intimidatoria. La mayoría agacho la cabeza evitando así mirarle directamente a los ojos.

- Soy el profesor Deimos Wolf y desde hoy y hasta que os marchéis de aquí, seré vuestro profesor de Hechizos - hizo una pausa para observar a la clase y asegurarse de que todos le prestaban atención - Algunos de vosotros pensareis que sabéis mucho de magia, pero lo que os han enseñado hasta ahora no son más que simples trucos de aficionado comparado con lo que aprenderéis.

Deimos les explico al igual que hizo Hesfetión como iba a evaluar su asignatura. Seguidamente dio comienzo la clase, una larga hora de tensión.

- Hoy aprenderéis una nueva utilidad para el hechizo Nox. Sé que muchos de vosotros pensáis que Nox solo sirve para apagar la punta de vuestra varita, pero permitidme demostraros cuan equivocados estáis. Nox - dijo Deimos sin sacar su varita en un tono que a muchos les causo escalofrios.

El aula fue envuelta por la oscuridad, las ventanas seguían abiertas, y aun debía llegaba desde ellas, pero dentro todo estaba oscuro, como si se hubiese hecho de noche de repente.

- Oscurecer una habitación es bastante sencillo, el reto consistiría en hacer esto mismo en un espacio abierto - decía Deimos mientras paseaba por la clase aun a oscuras.

Los alumnos se revolvían inquietos en sus asientos en medio de la oscuridad. Comenzaban a sentirse nerviosos.

- Lumos - dijo por fin y la luz regreso al aula para tranquilidad de todos - Por el momento no os pediré que hagáis nada sin varita, entre otras razones, porque sé que ninguno podría, pero para finales de curso aspiro a que alguno de vosotros se ha capaz de realizar los hechizos más sencillos sin varita.

Deimos hizo aparecer delante de ellos unas pequeñas cajas iluminadas de pareces transparentes. Las cajas eran mágicas y permitían mantener encendida la luz en su interior independientemente de lo que sucediese fuera, de ese modo, los hechizos no interferían unos con otros. El ejercicio consistía en lograr dejar a oscuras el interior de las cajas. Pasaron el resto de la clase practicando primero el movimiento de varita y luego tratando de aplicarlo al hechizo. Después de un rato Hermione había logrado disminuir la intensidad de la luz dentro de la caja, la zona central parecía más oscura. A un lado suyo, André ponía caras raras tratando de concentrarse lo máximo posible.

- Mira, ¿lo ves? Ahí, un punto negro - le escucho decirle a su hermana.

- Yo no veo nada - le dijo Mireille echando un vistazo rápido a la zona que le indicaba su hermano.

- Que si, que si. Mira, esta justo ahí - insistía André.

- Pues parece un mosquito - le dijo Mireille forzando la vista.

Cuando la clase termino todos salieron del aula tan rápido como pudieron. Sus caras de alivio contrastaban con los rostros aterrados de quienes tenían la siguiente clase con el profesor Deimos.

- ¿Qué tenemos ahora? - pregunto Kai.

- Conjuros de runas - dijo Ezequiel consultando su horario.

De nuevo volvían a tener clase con los Halcones y los Fénix. Era un alivio no tener que ver a Alejandro y los demás Lobos hasta la cuarta clase. Los pasillos y escaleras eran un hervidero de gente que iba y venia de una clase a otra. La clase de Conjuros de Runas estaba al cargo del profesor Héctor Nils, quien por suerte tenía un carácter mucho más amable. En solo dos horas ya se habían burlado de ellos, y les habían metido miedo en el cuerpo. El aula de Conjuros de Runas estaba en la misma planta que la clase de Hechizos, aunque en el Ala opuesta. Hermione se sentía bastante tranquila, ya sabía como era el profesor Héctor puesto de dos años atrás le había dado clase de DCAO durante unos meses. A pesar de que les había asegurado a sus compañeros que podían sentirse tranquilos y relajados respecto a su próxima clase, Iris era la única que parecía relajada. Claro que pensándolo bien, era probable que ella también conociese a Héctor y por eso podía sentirse tan tranquila como Hermione. Sin embargo unos pocos minutos de clase bastaron para que todos se convencieran de las palabras de Hermione.

- Bien, mi nombre es Héctor Nils, para los que aun no lo sepan, y seré vuestro profesor de Conjuros de runas - se presento el joven profesor arrancando los primeros suspiros entre las chicas.

- Algunas cosas no cambian - pensó Hermione para si.

Héctor hizo la presentación de su asignatura al igual que los anteriores profesores y seguidamente comenzó con la primera clase. No tardo en captar la atención de todos los presentes, logrando que le escuchasen sin distraerse un solo instante. Aquella fue la clase más tranquila que tuvieron en toda la mañana, la hora de clase se paso volando y cuando quisieron darse cuenta, habían llegado al final sin tan si quiera consultar su reloj una sola vez.

Su cuarta y última clase era Medimagia, y para desgracia y desagrado de Hermione y compañía, volvían a compartirla con la Orden de los Lobos, los Fénix los abandonaban para ir a clase de pociones. Esta aula se encontraba en la segunda planta, al igual que el aula de pociones, pero en el ala opuesta. La clase de Medimagia recordaba bastante a la de Pociones, un aula amplia con grandes ventanas y seis mesas con tres sillas cada una. La profesora ya estaba esperando dentro, por lo que ocuparon los lugares vacíos rápidamente. Cerca de la mesa de la profesora había un fénix que posado sobre su percha no perdía de vista a los alumnos. El plumaje del ave brillaba con todo su esplendor, ofreciendo un aspecto realmente formidable.

- Bienvenidos, soy Neria Merdefeu y seré vuestra profesora de Medimagia - les dijo cuando todos estuvieron sentados y en silencio.

Neria era una mujer joven, bastante atractiva y de aspecto elegante. El color de su pelo, completamente rojo y perfectamente peinado, era casi tan llamativo como el de sus ojos de una tonalidad de azul muy próxima al color lavanda. Ella era la líder de los Fénix.

- En esta asignatura aprenderéis la medimagia corriente así como el modo de curar las enfermedades y las heridas provocadas por los seres de las tinieblas - prosiguió Neria con su explicación en un tono encantador.

Al igual que hicieran los tres profesores anteriores, Neria les explico brevemente en que consistirían sus clases y como los evaluaría, antes de empezar con la clase de ese día. Para la primera clase había escogido algo sencillo, la gripe de hipogrifo, sus síntomas y remedios.

- Es muy importante conocer bien las enfermedades mágicas normales pues en ocasiones sus síntomas pueden ser fácilmente confundidos con los de las enfermedades causadas por seres oscuros - les explico - Por ejemplo, esta, la gripe del hipogrifo, suele confundirse con la fiebre verde, causada por el Ulcady, un demonio verde que habita en ríos y lagos profundos. Posee unas afiladas uñas impregnadas con una toxina que causa la fiebre verde.

La clase fue bastante tranquila, después de la explicación de la profesora, todos comenzaron a preparar la poción con la que se curaba la gripe del hipogrifo. No era una poción difícil, pero llegado a un punto, necesitaba que se la dejase reposar durante al menos 12 horas antes de seguir con su elaboración. Por lo tanto durante aquella clase solo prepararon la primera parte, guardándola en unos botes ampliados mágicamente para recoger toda la poción y guardarla hasta la clase siguiente.

Aquel día según su horario deberían de haber tenido una clase más, pero no tenían clase de "Técnicas de Campo" hasta mediados de octubre.

Al terminar la clase de Medimagia, Hermione y los otros bajaron hasta el comedor. A diferencia de por la mañana, a esas horas el comedor estaba abarrotado de estudiantes que ya habían terminado las clases y se hacía difícil encontrar un hueco en las mesas. El silencio del desayuno había desaparecido para dar paso al alboroto de las voces que se elevaban desde las seis mesas en la hora del almuerzo. Les costo un poco encontrar seis sitios vacíos para sentarse, pero finalmente los encontraron y pudieron comer tranquilamente. Después de comer, Hermione se despidió de sus compañeros que regresaban a las habitaciones, mientras que ella iba directamente al estadio de Quidich, donde la esperaban Harry y Ron. Encontró a sus dos amigos sentados a la sombra de un gran árbol pasado un poco el estadio esperándola. A los dos chicos no le había ido demasiado mal, al menos eso pensaba Ron, aunque Harry no estaba tan de acuerdo. A Harry nunca le había gustado llamar la atención y ese día había sido el centro de todas las miradas.

- No ha estado mal el día, y hemos tenido más suerte que tu, nuestros profesores solo han presentado sus asignaturas - explico Ron - Además todos los profesores conocían a Harry.

- Flashback -

Harry y Ron se encontraban sentados junto a Prescod y Adam desde hacia uno pocos minutos esperando la llegada de la profesora de la primera clase, cuando por fin la puerta del aula se abrió y entro una mujer de mediana y estatura media vestida con una túnica gris. Una vez se hizo el silencio, la profesora Ingrid, que así se llamaba la mujer, comenzó a explicarles en que consistiría su asignatura. Mientras hablaba, la profesora Ingrid recorría la clase con la vista sin mirar expresamente a nadie, aunque todos tenían la sensación de que los miraba a ellos. A Harry le dio un vuelco el corazón cuando miro la primera vez en su dirección, pero la mujer siguió hablando y su mirada siguió viajando por toda la clase. Hacia el final de la clase, la profesora quiso pasar lista para, según dijo, ponerle un rostro a cada nombre de su lista.

- Axel Petersom - dijo la mujer, el chico alzo la mano para que pudiese localizarlo y ella asintió - ¡Harry Potter en mi clase! - chillo la mujer al ver el siguiente nombre de Harry en su lista - ¿Dónde esta? - quiso saber y Harry alzo la mano tímidamente - Es todo un honor tenerle con nosotros señor Potter - le dijo la profesora.

- Gra…gracias - dijo Harry sonrojándose ligeramente mientras sentía todas las miradas de sus compañeros clavándose en él.

- Fin del Flashback -

- Bueno Harry, es normal, ere bastante famoso - trato de animarlo Hermione.

- Si eso no fue lo peor - se lamento Harry.

- Cierto, a segunda hora fue más divertido - dijo Ron.

- Flashback -

La segunda clase había dado comienzo, el profesor hablaba recorriendo con la mirada la clase distraídamente mientras soltaba un discursito que repetía año tras año. A pesar de que era algo que repetía todos los años, por el modo en que hablaba de su asignatura, era evidente que le gustaba su trabajo. De repente el profesor interrumpió su explicación y sus ojos se fijaron en un punto de la clase.

- ¡Por la barbas de Merlín! ¡Eres Harry Potter! - exclamo el profesor entre maravillado y asombrado reconociendo a Harry - Ponte en pie muchacho. Vamos, no seas tímido - insistió.

Ron le dio un golpecito a Harry y este se levanto de mala gana, mientras el profesor avanzaba hacia él con una amplia sonrisa.

- Este chico es una inspiración para todos los que algún día estaréis persiguiendo mortifagos - dijo el profesor a toda la clase en tono serio mientras daba palmaditas en el hombro de Harry.

Después de un rato, el moreno pudo volver a sentarse, pero para su desgracia el profesor decidió permanecer a su lado. Harry se hundía más en su asiento cada vez que el profesor mencionaba alguna parte de su vida y todos volvían a mirarlo.

- Fin del Flashback -

- Y las otras clases han sido más de lo mismo - se lamento Harry.

- Supongo que es muy incomodo que te miren de ese modo - dijo Hermione imaginando como se habría sentido su amigo.

- Menos mal que la clase no tardo mucho en terminar, porque yo creía que terminaría debajo de la mesa - decía Ron divertido.

- No exageres - se defendió Harry algo molesto.

Pasaron la tarde sentados en el césped charlando, hasta que comenzó hacerse tarde y tuvieron que despedirse hasta el día siguiente. Cuando Hermione regreso a la casa de los Dragones, una sorpresa la esperaba. Colgado en el tablón de anuncios de la sala común de la segunda planta había un cartel que anunciaba el comienzo de unas nuevas clases para las de primer año.

- ¿Qué sucede? - pregunto Hermione al ver a Mireille y los otros alrededor del tablón.

- Ah, Hermione, ya has vuelto. Nada, algún gracioso que ha colgado eso en el tablón y se cree que vamos a picar - explico la rubia señalando el cartel.

- "Las clases de de bailes de salón darán comienzo el próximo miércoles. Dichas clases tendrán lugar todos los días a las seis de la tarde en el salón de actos Ceo, por el profesor Hefestion Harkel y la profesora Neria Merdefeu" - leyó Hermione.

- Es una broma bastante mala, nadie se la cree - dijo André riendo.

- Si, lastima que no sea una broma - dijo Rea que llegaba justo en ese momento.

André y los demás se volvieron a mirarla con gesto suplicante, esperando a que en cualquier momento empezara a reírse.

- ¿Entonces no es una broma? - pregunto Kai aun esperanzado.

- No, lo siento - respondió la joven de quinto año.

- ¿Y por qué tenemos clase de baile? - pregunto Iris molesta.

- Bueno, el profesor Ayax, vuestro profesor de Técnicas de Campo, opina que os falta coordinación y forma física - explico Rea - Venga, no pongáis esas caras, podría haber sido peor. Además, solo serán unas pocas semanas y así vais practicando para las fiestas.

- ¿De verdad que podría haber sido peor? - pregunto Mireille no muy convencida.

- Por supuesto. Antes esas clases las daba el mismo Ayax y eran muchos más duras - dijo Rea - Por cierto, os recuerdo que esta noche es la cena de apertura del curso. Debería de haber sido ayer, pero el Director no podía asistir, así que será esta noche. Tenéis que llevar las túnicas del colegio y sobre todo no llegar tarde.

- Es en el salón de actos del castillo, ¿no? - pregunto Ezequiel para asegurarse.

- Si, ese mismo, el que esta en la planta baja del Ala Este - aclaro Rea - Los banquetes y algunas fiestas se celebran allí. Ahora tengo que irme. Recordad lo que os he dicho y no lleguéis tarde - insistió la joven antes de marcharse.

La vieron desaparecer por la puerta y seguir su camino escaleras abajo. Un par de horas después, se dirigieron al castillo y siguieron al resto de alumno que ya iban hacia el salón de celebraciones. El salón era enorme, con seis filas de mesas y una alargada al fondo para los profesores. Las mesas eran alargadas y tenían espacio para seis personas. Los de primer año debía sentarse en las primeras mesas, las que quedaban más cerca de los profesores, por lo que atravesaron la sala hasta llegar a la primera mesa. Las sillas de la mesa del fondo, a excepción de la del centro, eran todas iguales, algo más grandes que las del resto de las mesas. Cuando Hermione y los otros ocuparon sus sitios, aun quedaban algunos huecos vacíos en la mesa de los profesores, pero no tardaron en ser ocupados y solo quedo el asiento central vació.

- ¿Cómo se llama el Director? - pregunto André a Iris cayendo en la cuenta de que desconocía su nombre.

- Hades - respondió ella sin dejar de mirar hacía la puerta por donde habían visto entrar a los otros profesores.

- ¿Hades? ¿Ese Hades? - cuestiono André inseguro.

- Claro que no, vamos, no lo creo, algunos piensan que al vez lo sea, pero creo que solo es un hombre "normal", con mucho poder, pero mortal a fin de cuentas - dijo Iris.

El Director entro el Salón instantes antes de que el reloj del castillo marcase las en punto. El Director de Mnemosine era un hombre de unos 40 años de edad, de cabellos y ojos negros como la noche. Llevaba una túnica negra de corte elegante. Todos los alumnos guardaron silencio nada más verle llegar.

- Permitidme daros la bienvenida a este nuevo año - hablo Hades con voz profunda - Este año hemos reforzado los hechizos de protección tanto en Mnemosine como en Hiparión, aun así he de recordaros que merodear por los terrenos del colegio a des horas puede resultar arriesgado - prosiguió con gesto serio - Como estoy seguro de que estaréis hambrientos, no me extenderé más. ¡Que comience la cena! - dijo y en las mesas aparecieron todo tipo de platos variados.

La mayoría agradeció la brevedad de su Director y poder empezar a comer. Poco a poco el silencio desapareció dando paso animadas charlas sobre todo tipo de cosas, quidich, las clases, lo grande que era el Salón de celebraciones, y algunas bastante absurdas. El ambiente en general era relajado, muy diferente al que habían vivido aquella mañana durante el desayuno. Cuando la cena termino, los alumnos regresaron a sus habitaciones, a la mañana siguiente les esperaba un duro día.

**Continuara……….**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Por fin he podido terminar este capitulo. Lamento mucho el retraso, me hubiese gustado poder actualizar antes. En fin, ya veis que el profesor de Pociones no es tan malo :P Supongo que en el próximo capitulo terminare de presentar al resto de profesores, y por supuesto espero no tardar tanto como con este, vamos, seguro que no tardo tanto porque ahora tengo bastante tiempo libre.

**potter5:** Gracias.

**darkgohm:** Me alegro de que te guste y siento haberte hecho esperar.

**Emma Feltom:** Si que sale Sirius, pero más adelante.

**enigranger: **Gracias, espero que te haya gustado y ya ves que el profe de Pociones no es Snape ni mucho menos.

**LunaNis:** Siento la tardanza. Que sería la escuela sin quidich. Más adelante empezaran los partidos, ya lo veras.


	6. 6ª Parte: Y la rutina sigue

**Guardianes**

**6ª Parte: Y la rutina sigue**

El segundo día trajo algunas sorpresas a Harry y Ron. Aun había muchas cosas que desconocían de su nueva escuela. Hiparión tenía un sistema de división en órdenes o grupos parecido al que ya conocían de Hogwarts o al de Mnemosine. En Hiparión había 4 grupos, pero a diferencia de lo que ocurría en Hogwarts o Mnemosine, aquí no eran seleccionados nada más llegar. La selección tenía lugar el segundo día de clase, algo que no supieron hasta la noche anterior. Era algo que venía en un pequeño librito de no más de 30 hojas que contenía las normas y el funcionamiento de la escuela. Se lo habían entregado el mismo día que superaron la prueba, pero evidentemente muy poco lo habían leído o tan si quiera abierto. Harry y Ron estaban entre esa mayoría, porque si le hubiesen echado un vistazo al libro, hubieran sabido lo de la selección, en que consistía y cuando era, que podían ser seleccionados para alguno de los 4 grupos que había, Hipogrifos, Centauros, Grifos o Pegasos. La selección tenía lugar antes de la primera clase. Consistía en sacar una figura con el símbolo de uno de los 4 grupos de una bolsa de tela. En principio podía parecer que la selección era un poco al azar, pero nada más lejos de la realidad. Cuando vieron la bolsa, todos tuvieron la misma impresión, parecía estar vacía y no se equivocaban demasiado, no era hasta que introducían la mano y revolvían un poco que encontraban una única figura. Al igual que ocurriera el día de la prueba, fueron llamándolos por orden alfabético y uno a uno fueron siendo seleccionados para formar parte de uno de los 4 grupos. Cuando llego el turno de Harry el chico se acerco y tanteo el fondo de la bolsa hasta que su mano se topo con algo que surgió de la nada. Harry apretó la figurita en su mano y la saco de la bolsa para ver que era un pequeño hipogrifo. El chico de ojos verdes mostró la figurita al profesor que tomaba nota de quien iba a cada grupo y dirigió una mirada a su amigo pelirrojo deseándole buena suerte, antes de apartarse. Cuando finalmente llego el turno de Ron, el pelirrojo se acerco e introdujo la mano en la bolsa, rebuscando la figura. Solo tardo unos segundos en toparse con algo frió que estaba seguro no había estado ahí antes. Tomo aire y con mano temblorosa saco la figura sin mirarla.

- Hipogrifos - anuncio el profesor sin dar demasiada importancia - Siguiente.

Ron se fue dando saltos de alegría hasta donde estaba Harry, mostrándole la figura a su amigo que sonreía ampliamente.

El día de Harry y Ron había comenzado bastante bien, y siguió así. Para consuelo del moreno, Nereo Rayment, el primer profesor de aquella mañana, no intento darle la mano, saludarlo o le hizo ponerse en pie cuando paso lista. Era un hombre de cabello castaño que ya comenzaba a escasear, rechoncho, no muy alto, muchos alumnos eran más altos que él. Cuando llego al nombre de Harry se limito a mirar en su dirección y siguió pasando lista. No era algo extraño, después de todo se trataba del subdirector de Hiparión y seguramente ya sabía que Harry Potter estaría en su clase desde hacia mucho. El profesor Rayment se encargaba de impartir la clase de Defensa contra las Artes y Seres Oscuros, una variante de la Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras algo más amplia y completa. Nereo explico con detenimiento en que iba a consistir su asignatura y como serían las clases.

- Para terminar, solo me queda comunicaros a quienes estéis interesados en formar parte del equipo de quidich, que las pruebas son esta tarde a las 5 en el Coliseo - dijo el profesor y la clase empezó a murmurar.

En Hiparión había un equipo de quidich por grupo, y aunque cada grupo celebraba sus pruebas de manera individual, todas tenían al mismo tiempo.

- Profesor - hablo Axel levantando la mano.

- ¿Si, señor Petersom?

- Esas pruebas ¿puede presentarse cualquiera a ellas? - pregunto el muchacho.

- Si, por supuesto. Aunque quien lo haga, debe saber, que tendrán unas….llamémoslas, "clases especiales de vuelo" - respondió Nereo.

- Pero esas clases serán para los que no sepan volar bien en escoba, ¿no? - pregunto una chica morena sentada en las últimas filas.

- No, esas clases son para todos - aclaro el profesor y de nuevo la clase comenzó a murmurar - Verán, aquí se juega a quidich de una forma un tanto especial. No todos los partidos se juegan en escobas voladoras, algunos se juegan sobre dragones.

- Es una broma, ¿verdad? - pregunto Prescod sentado junto a Ron y tratando no partirse de risa.

- No, yo no bromeo - dijo el profesor Rayment con gesto serio y algo ofendido por la insinuación - No se utilizan demasiado, salvo en los días de lluvia intensa o nieblas muy espesas, y por supuesto en el torneo interescolar. Pero no os preocupes, son de una especie bastante "dócil", y no son muy grandes, miden unos 3 metros nada más.

Después de aquella clase, Harry y Ron tenían la primera clase de Transformaciones Avanzadas, que estaba al cargo de la profesora Ingrid. Fue una clase entretenida aunque algo dura. Las transformaciones eran muy complejas y requerían de gran concentración y precisión en los movimientos. Al ser la primera clase, la transformación de ese día se parecía bastante a las que habían visto en su último año en Hogwarts, pero la profesora les adelanto que aquella era una de las transformaciones más sencillas que verían y más adelante comenzarían a ver los Principios de la metamorfimagia. Cuando termino la clase de la profesora Ingrid, Harry y Ron se dirigieron, junto al resto de sus compañeros, al aula de Pociones en la primera planta. Siempre tenían clase doble de Pociones, ya que la preparación de la mayoría de las pociones requería de bastante tiempo.

En Mnemosine el segundo día el nerviosismo fue menor, aunque el miedo a la primera clase era casi más fuerte que el día anterior. A primera hora del martes tenían Hechizos. Pero todos estaban mucho más tranquilos, puesto que sabían lo que les esperaba. En el comedor no quedaba rastro alguno del silencio que reinaba el día anterior durante el desayuno, aunque si había muchas caras de sueño.

En la segunda clase de Hechizos a todos les fue mucho mejor, casi habían logrado dominar el hechizo Nox a la perfección, lo que pareció alegrar bastante al profesor Deimos. Cuando por fin todos consiguieron oscurecer sus cajas, les enseño el contra hechizo Lumos.

Cuando llego la segunda hora, Hermione y los demás se dirigieron a lo que sería su primera clase de Defensa Contra las Sombras. El aula de Defensa contra la Sombras se situaba en el ala oste del cuarto piso. Aquella clase, al igual que pociones, era una clase que compartían con los Halcones y los Lobos. Mientras subían por las escaleras se cruzaron con un grupo de alumnos de tercero que acababan de terminar esa clase. Cuando llegaron, la puerta del aula estaba abierta, dentro Spi transformado en gato los miraba sentado sobre el escritorio de la profesora.

- Creo que no hay nadie - dijo André asomándose desde la puerta.

- ¿Qué hacemos? ¿Entramos? - pregunto Maia, una chica de la Orden de los Lobos.

- Deberían hacer señorita Asai, a menos que quieran dar clase en el pasillo, claro esta - dijo la voz de la profesora Calixto desde el interior de la clase.

Calixto estaba guardando algo en un armario cerca de la puerta situado a su izquierda. Los alumnos se apresuraron a pasar y a ocupar los sitios vacíos.

- ¿Y tú como miras? - le pregunto Mireille en voz baja algo molesta a su hermano mientras lo empujaba hasta unos sitios vacíos junto a Iris y Hermione que habían entrado de las primeras.

- Haberte asomado tu - se defendió André.

La profesora sonrió conteniendo la risa al escuchar la discusión de los dos hermanos. Calixto camino hasta su escritorio mientras los últimos acababan de sentarse.

- Soy la profesora Calixto Deades y me encargo de impartir la clase de Defensa Contra las Sombras - dijo la profesora con una sonrisa - Antes de comenzar me han pedido que os diga que a partir de mañana, todos los alumnos de primer curso daréis todas las clases juntos, puesto que al fin han podido arreglar el agujero del aula de Pociones.

Los alumnos se miraron algo confusos, habían tenido clase de Pociones el día anterior y no habían visto ningún agujero.

- Verán, antes de que terminase el curso pasado, hubo un pequeño accidente, uno de sus compañeros debió decidir que se tardaba demasiado en dar la vuelta por las escaleras para ir de la clase de Pociones a la de Hechizos, y durante una clase de Pociones decidió abrir un agujero en el suelo y otro en el techo para comunicar una planta con otra - aclaro la profesora hablando medio en broma.

La clase no pudo evitar reírse, sin poder imaginarse quien pudo hacer algo semejante o la cara del profesor Deimos cuando el suelo de su clase se viniera a bajo.

- Antes las clases de Pociones y Hechizos se daban en frente de las aulas en las que ya han dado clase. Esas aulas son mucho más grandes y caben todos perfectamente, por eso se hicieron los grupos. Ahora, aclarado este punto, podemos comenzar con la clase - dijo Calixto y comenzó a dar un muy rápida explicación de sus clases antes de empezar con la teoría - En esta clase veremos los distintos tipos de demonios, diablillos y demás tipo de seres oscuros. Aprenderéis a identificarlos y hacerles frente. Uno de los seres oscuros más fáciles de neutralizar, si sabe como, es el Espectro gris.

La profesora Deades les puso algunas imágenes del Espectro gris mientras les hablaba de la criatura. El Espectro gris se parecía mucho a las gárgolas que adornaban los castillos, su piel era de un tono gris pálido, de ahí su nombre. Tenían unas grandes alas de murciélago que les permitían volar a la perfección. Casi sin darse cuenta, la clase de Defensa Contra las Sombras llego a su fin, y los alumnos bajaron las escaleras para dirigirse a la clase de Conjuros de Runas. Héctor tenía la habilidad de hacer que hasta la cosa más aburrida sonara increíblemente interesante. Unos pocos minutos le bastaban para hacerse con la atención de todos sus alumnos.

La última clase de aquel día era Transformaciones y Metamorfomagia, situada en el ala este de la cuarta planta. Una mujer alta, joven, aproximadamente de la edad de Héctor, los esperaba sentada dentro del aula terminando de hacer unas últimas anotaciones.

- Soy la profesora Hylea Albering, y me encargo de impartir Transformaciones y Metamofomagia - dijo comenzando con su primera clase.

Hylea tenía los ojos azules y el cabello rubio, algo más largo que Calixto y recogido. Era líder de la Orden de los Halcones.

Hermione recordó el primer día en que llego a Mnemosine, y lo enfadado que parecía el profesor Deimos. Viendo ahora a la profesora Hylea, no tenía la impresión de que fuese de la clase de personas a las que les gusta gastar bromas. La puerta que había quedado abierta, se cerro sola y una ráfaga de viento voló entre las cabezas de los alumnos, adoptando gradualmente la forma de un halcón. El ave planeo hasta posarse junto a una de las ventanas y se olvido por completo de los alumnos. Hylea les explico que comenzarían viendo transformaciones avanzadas y después, hacia final de curso verían Metamorfomagia.

- No solo os enseñare a variar vuestro aspecto físico, ya sabéis, cambiar el color y longitud del pelo, los rasgos de la cara o cosas así - dijo enumerando algunas posibilidades - También aprenderéis a transformaros en diferentes animales y seres.

Un murmullo recorrió la clase y algunos alumnos levantaron la mano.

- profesora, yo pensaba que un mago solo puede transformarse un animal - dijo uno de los que había alzado la mano.

- El poder de los Guardianes nos permite adoptar la forma de cualquier tipo de animal, y no nos limita a una única forma, como sucede con los magos. Eso no quita que haya transformaciones que puedan resultarles más complicadas - explico Hylea.

- Entonces ¿Debemos registrarnos en el Ministerio de Magia como animagos? ¿Y con que animal tendríamos que hacerlo? - pregunto un Elio.

- Por supuesto que deben registrarse cono animagos. En cuanto al animal, digamos que la ley no contempla la posibilidad de que alguien pueda adoptar la forma de más de un animal, así que solo les obliga a decir una forma, la que más les guste - dijo la profesora que no le veía demasiada utilidad aquella norma cuando se trataba de aplicar a un Guardián.

Por suerte Hylea había preparado algo sencillito para su primera clase o no habrían tenido tiempo de hacer nada. Seguramente ya sabía de ante mano lo que sucedería y por eso eligió una transformación estaba segura que todos conocerían. Al terminar la clase, Hermione y los demás se alegraron de poder ir a comer.

Cuando Harry y Ron terminaron de comer se dirigieron hacia sus nuevos alojamientos. Cada grupo tenía su propio edificio de dos plantas, con sus habitaciones y sala común. Todos los edificios se encontraban en el mismo lugar, las entradas daban a una zona ajardinada. Harry y Ron subieron las escaleras hacia la segunda planta y se encontraron con dos pasillos idénticos.

- ¿Por donde? - pregunto Ron mirando alternativamente a los dos pasillos.

- Por la derecha - dijo Harry tras consultar el papel que les habían dado con el número de su habitación y mirar los paneles informativos que colgaban de la pared.

- Ya lo sabía, era solo para ver si me prestabas atención - disimulo el pelirrojo.

Las habitaciones de los alumnos de primero se encontraban al final del pasillo. El pasillo estaba lleno de chicos que iban de una habitación a otra. Las habitaciones eran dobles, y tenían un cuarto de baño para cada dos. Harry y Ron encontraron todas sus cosas dentro de su habitación. Su habitación compartía el baño con la de Adam y Prescod. Después de guardar sus cosas, Harry y Ron salieron en dirección a la biblioteca donde habían quedado con Hermione. Justo cuando llegaron a las escaleras, Ada salía del pasillo de la izquierda acompañada por otras dos chicas. La joven sonrió al verlos y se acerco.

- Creo que no nos hemos presentado como es debido. Mi nombre es Ada Baggiano. Ellas son Carla Machelli y Emily Butler - dijo la chica tendiéndole la mano a Harry.

- Yo me llamo Harry, Harry Potter - dijo el moreno estrechándole la mano y volviéndola a soltar casi en seguida - Y él es Ron Weasley - añadió al ver que su amigo se había quedado mudo.

- Encantada - respondió Ada con una sonrisa seductora.

- Espera, ¿has dicho Baggiano? Creía que tu apellido era Neal - dijo Harry recordando lo que había dicho Adam.

- Neal es el apellido de mi madre, a veces lo uso para evitar favoritismos. Mi abuelo trabaja en el ministerio de magia - explico la chica.

- ¿Tu abuelo es Carlo Baggiano? - pregunto Ron imaginado a quien se refería.

- Si, ¿lo conoces? - pregunto la chica algo extrañada.

- Él fue quien nos ayudo con los trámites para venir aquí - explico Harry.

- Ah, que bien.

- Ha sido un placer conocerte Ada - dijo Harry tratando de ser amable - Ahora si nos disculpas, tenemos un poco de prisa, ya nos veremos luego. Adiós - se despidió comenzando a bajar las escaleras.

- Vale. Adiós - se despidió la chica.

Harry arrastro a Ron escaleras a bajo y ambos se dirigieron por fin a la biblioteca. Hermione les había dicho que los esperaría allí, había supuesto que en el segundo día ya tendría algo que hacer o alguna cosa por estudiar. No podían quedarse mucho tiempo, pues ambos querían presentarse a las pruebas de quidich. Recorrieron la biblioteca en silencio, mirando las mesas casi desiertas en busca de su amiga.

- Esto es muy grande, vamos a tardar demasiado en encontrarla - se quejo Ron entre susurros.

La biblioteca era un edificio grande de dos plantas. Aun era temprano, por lo que estaba semidesierta, pero las estanterías dificultaban la visión de las mesas.

- Habrá buscada un sitio tranquilo, un rinconcito por donde no pase mucha gente - dijo Harry en voz baja buscando un sitio así.

- Entonces por allí, parece el sitio más apartado - dijo Ron señalando hacia el otro extremo de la sala.

Los dos chicos se dirigieron hacia ese punto de la biblioteca y encontraron a Hermione sentada frente a una montaña de libros que había ido recopilando de las estanterías. Pero no estaba sola, un joven de cabello rubio oscuro estaba sentado enfrente y le señalaba algo en un libro. Harry lanzo una mirada desconfiada al chico y Ron sonrió al verlo. Según el pelirrojo Ezequiel no era un peligro real, mientras que el moreno opinaba todo lo contrario.

- Que pronto llegáis, os he guardado sitios - dijo Hermione apartando sus cosas de las dos sillas contiguas a la suya. Ron pasó de largo del primer asiento, dejando libre para Harry el sitio más cercano a Hermione.

- Gracias - dijo Harry sentándose junto a su amiga.

- ¿Y tus otros compañeros? - pregunto Ron.

- Iris, André y Mireille han ido a las pruebas de quidich que eran esta tarde y Kai creo que iba a ver las pruebas - respondió Hermione.

- Ah, nosotros también nos presentamos a las nuestras esta tarde ¿A qué si, Harry? - dijo Ron.

- Si, son a las 5. ¿Y tú, Teller? ¿No te presentas? - pregunto Harry con mirada desafiante.

- No lo creo, el quidich no es lo mío - respondió Ezequiel encogiéndose de hombros.

- Bueno, si tenéis algo que hacer deberíais poneros a trabajar ya, pronto tendréis que iros al estadio - dijo Hermione volviendo a su tarea.

- Ya decía yo que tardaba en decirlo - dijo Ron sonriendo.

Un poco antes de la hora, Ron, Harry y Hermione, abandonaban la biblioteca para ir al estadio donde tendrían lugar las pruebas.

- Por cierto, mañana no podré pasar toda la tarde con vosotros - dijo Hermione mientras esperaban en una de las puertas del estadio para poder entrar.

- ¿Y eso? - quiso saber Harry mientras su mente le daba miles de respuestas sin que ninguna de ellas le gustase.

- No puedo decíroslo - respondió su amiga.

- ¿Por qué no? - pregunto el pelirrojo molesto.

- Porque si os lo digo os reiréis de mi.

- Vamos Hermione, somos amigos. Nosotros no haríamos eso - dijo el pelirrojo no dispuesto a quedarse sin saber el porque.

- Está bien. Clases de baile - dijo Hermione suspirando con resignación.

Por las mentes de Harry y Ron paso una imagen de su amiga bailando y no pudieron evitar echarse a reír.

- ¿Y vosotros no erais los que no os ibais a reír? - dijo Hermione mal humorada.

- Es verdad, lo siento - dijo Harry tratando de contener la risa.

- Pero admite Hermione, que la idea tiene gracia - dijo Ron - Ahora en serio, ¿qué vas hacer mañana? Si tienes una cita con algún chico puedes decírnoslo. Solo "charlaremos" un poco con él, lo prometemos.

- No tengo ninguna cita. Ya os he dicho lo que tengo que hacer - dijo Hermione irritada.

Los dos chicos se miraron alternativamente algo confusos y luego miraron a su amiga, parecía hablar muy en serio y estar muy enfadada.

- ¿Para que narices te apuntas a una clase como es? - soltó de golpe Ron.

- No me he apuntado, es una clase obligatoria - le grito mal humorada - Es una clase obligatoria.

Ron y Harry se quedaron callados pensando en porque Hermione tendría una clase tan atípica en un colegio de magia como esa.

- Me voy a las gradas. Os veré desde allí. Suerte - dijo Hermione marchándose a las gradas.

Sus dos amigos la vieron alejarse sin decir nada, y desaparecer por una de las puertas que conducían a las gradas del estadio.

- ¿Crees que se ha enfadado mucho? - pregunto Harry preocupado.

- Es probable. Pero yo me preocuparía más porque le cogiera el gustillo a eso del baile y quiera bailar durante las fiestas - dijo Ron pensativo.

Harry no dejo de darle vueltas a lo que Ron había dicho mientras esperaba su turno para la prueba de buscador. Cada grupo de Hiparión tenía su propio equipo de quidich, y en el de los hipogrifos había muchos puestos bacantes después de que más de medio equipo se graduase el año anterior. La mayoría de los que se presentaban a la prueban lo hacía para ocupar uno de los puestos de cazador. Ron decidió optar al puesto de guardián, aunque para ello debía enfrentarse a otros tres chicos, dos de segundo y uno de tercero. Para el puesto de buscador también optaban otras tres personas, pero Harry lo tenía más fácil, puesto que no había buscador titular ni reserva, por lo que elegirían a dos para el puesto.

- Vaya, Harry, no sabía que te presentabas a las pruebas - dijo la voz de una chica detrás del moreno.

- ¿Eh? Ah, hola Ada. Si, me presento a la prueba de buscador ¿Y tu que haces aquí? - pregunto Harry.

- Me presento a las pruebas de cazador - dijo la chica.

Desde las gradas Hermione observaba la zona donde se encontraba el grupo de los Hipogrifos, buscando a sus dos amigos. Al llegar a las gradas se había encontrado con Kai, André, Mireille, Iris y Angelo que se había quedado a ver las pruebas de Hiparión después de acabar las suyas.

- Weasley esta por allí, cerca de aquel poste ¿lo ves? - le dijo Mireille señalando hacia uno de los postes de los aros de gol.

- Si, ya lo veo, y Harry esta un poco más aya - dijo Hermione emocionada mirando con los prismáticos que le habían dejado.

- ¿Y quien es la chica que habla con Potter? - pregunto André localizando al moreno.

- Es mona - añadió Kai fijándose en la chica.

- ¿Qué chica? - pregunto Hermione quien con la emoción de ver a Harry ni si quiera había advertido la presencia de Ada.

Entre tanto en el terreno de juego, cerca de los aros de gol, la prueba para los buscadores estaba apunto de dar comienzo.

- Bueno, ya va a comenzar mi prueba - dijo Harry mirando al capital del equipo, que les hacia señas para que se acercasen.

- Eso parece. Buena suerte - dijo Ada y le planto un beso en la mejilla.

Harry se puso colorado, y en la grada Hermione también, pero de rabia.

- acaba de darle un beso - dijo André con muy poco tacto.

- Ya lo he visto - murmuro Hermione con los dientes apretados.

- Tírala al lago, y con un poco de suerte a lo mejor se ahoga - propuso Iris.

- bueno, Hermione, tampoco hay que sacar las cosas de quicio, habrá sido para desearle suerte - dijo Mireille.

- Si, a lo mejor es algún tipo de tradición en su tierra y no significa nada - intervino Kai.

- ¿Estáis locos? Esta clarísimo que esa va detrás de Potter ¿no veis como lo mira? - dijo André que no había captado las intenciones de su Hermana y Kai.

- Y tu calladito estás más guapo - le dijo Mireille.

Harry se acerco justo a los otros tres chicos al capitán del equipo. Él les explico que la prueba consistiría en atrapar una snitch mientras trataban de esquivar cuatro bludger. Harry había llevado su Saeta de fuego y todos la miraban con admiración. La prueba tenía lugar por tiempo, lo cual fue un alivio para quienes tenían que competir contra Harry por el puesto. La prueba comenzó, el capitán soltó la primera snitch y Harry subió a su escoba a la espera de la señal.

- Atenta Iris, uno de esos cuatro será tu rival en los partidos - dijo Angelo a la chica que no perdía de vista a los aspirantes.

Iris había superado la prueba para buscador de manera brillante y se había convertido en la nueva buscadora de los Dragones. A la señal Harry dio una fuerte patada al suelo y salio disparado tras la snitch que aunque lejana aun podía distinguirse su brillo dorado. La Saeta de fuego ascendió a toda velocidad y giro bruscamente persiguiendo a la snitch que cambió repentinamente de dirección. Harry estiro el brazo acelerando y antes de que se dieran cuenta en el suelo, el chico tenía ya la snitch en la mano.

- Es bueno - comento Iris con gesto serio.

El moreno descendió a tierra firme y mostró la esfera dorada al capital quien lo felicito y tomo buena nota de su actuación. Los otros aspirantes, tenían también buenas escobas último modelo, pero ninguna era una Saeta de fuego. Cuando hubo pasado el último, el capitán consulto sus notas y comunico su elección. Ron se había acercado para escuchar como le había ido a su amigo. Desde la grada vieron que los dos chicos comenzaban a dar saltos, y supusieron que Harry había sido elegido. Ron señalo la zona de la grada donde se encontraba sentada Hermione, el moreno se volvió sonriendo y corrió hacía una de las escaleras que subían a la grada.

- ¿Lo ves? No tenías de que preocuparte, Harry viene a buscarte a ti y no a esa chica - dijo Mireille haciendo que Hermione sonriera.

Pero Mireille hablo demasiado rápido, porque Ada intercepto a Harry antes de que pudiese llegar a las escaleras más cercanas. El gesto de Hermione se oscureció.

- Se me ocurre que podrías invitarlo a Ciudad Di Passetto, este sábado para celebrarlo - sugirió Iris.

- Si, él no lo tomara como una cita a menos que tu se lo quieras decir, pero ella ira cogiendo onda de por donde van las cosas - añadió Angelo.

- Y si no quiere pillar las indirectas, ya pasas a las directas - propuso Kai.

Harry le deseo suerte a Ada y no tardo en aparecer por una de las escaleras.

- Ehi, Hermione, he pasado. Y además soy el titular - dijo Harry saltando entre las filas de asientos hasta donde estaba su amiga.

- Eso es estupendo Harry. Enhorabuena - lo felicito ella.

- Si Ron pasa también, tenemos que celebrarlo - propuso el moreno dándole una oportunidad inmejorable.

- Si, podríamos celebrarlo este sábado en Ciudad Di Passetto - propuso Hermione tal y como le habían sugerido instantes antes.

- Es una buena idea. Será como cuando íbamos a Hogmeade.

La prueba de Ron no fue del todo muy mal, el pelirrojo consiguió pasarla, pero quedo como suplente. Por fortuna para él, el chico que había sido elegido como titular, era de tercero, y en ese curso solían andar bastante atareados, por lo que propuso a Ron que se turnasen para jugar los partidos. Ada también fue elegida para uno de los puestos de cazadora, algo que no le hizo demasiada gracia a Hermione.

Harry, Hermione y Ron se quedaron hasta que finalizaron todas las pruebas de Hiparión y luego regresaron a la biblioteca. Aun les quedaban un par de cosas por hacer y Hermione quería practicar el hechizo Nox y su contrahechizo. Cuando llegaron Ezequiel estaba hablando con Iris sobre como realizar hechizos sin varita, Gabriel, el amigo de Angelo, les había explicado como hacerlo. Por alguna razón Harry se sintió menos amenazado por Ezequiel que a primera hora de la tarde, solo era una impresión, aunque no sabía porque.

- Gabriel dice que tienes que concentrarte bien para sentir la magia. Al principio es algo complicado, pero dice que luego sale casi solo - le decía Iris a Hermione mientras la castaña intentaba poner en práctica su primer hechizo sin varita.

Harry también había decidido probar y se había unido al grupo, mientras Ron jugaba una partida de ajedrez mágico con André. Cuando llego la hora de irse a cenar, no había conseguido aun hacer magia sin la varita. Hermione se despidió de Harry y Ron que regresaron a su academia donde les esperaba una sorpresa. Al parecer, el profesor que se encargaba de darles las clases prácticas de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, había decidido tras haber visto sus pruebas de acceso, que a los de primer curso de Hiparión también les faltaba coordinación y decidió que se unieran a sus compañeros de Mnemosine en las Clases especiales de coordinación. De ese modo, Harry y Ron aprendieron, a no reírse de las desgracias ajenas.

**Continuara……….**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bueno, me ha costado un poco acabar este capitulo, más que nada porque llegue a un punto en que no sabía como quería seguir. Al final he decidido que Harry y Ron sufran también las clases del profeso Hefestión. Para el próximo capitulo, tengo intención de que salgo un poco Sirius, aunque no será algo muy extenso, para eso habrá que esperar hasta que lleguen las vacaciones de Navidad en las dos academias.

**LunaNis: **Gracias y perdona el retraso.

**enigranger: **Si, descriptivo es una buena palabra para ese capitulo, quizás demasiado, jajaja. Muchas gracias por tus comentarios.

**bronwyn bm: **Tranquila y gracias.


	7. 7ª Parte:Entre Historia Antigua y bailes

**Guardianes**

**7ª Parte: Entre Historia Antigua y bailes**

El salón de actos Ceo era un edificio de dos plantas, algo más pequeño que el salón de actos del castillo Mnemosine. La pista de baile se encontraba en la planta baja, ocupando gran parte de ella y desde ahí podía verse el techo de la planta superior, pues en esa parte no existía el suelo de la planta superior. Harry y Ron tenían clases especiales de coordinación junto a sus compañeros de Hiparión cada tarde de 4 a 6, y luego era el turno de los alumnos de Mnemosine. Los dos grupos solo coincidían los viernes cuando ponían en práctica todo lo aprendido.

Los dos grupos solo coincidían los viernes cuando ponían en práctica todo lo aprendido. En la tarde del miércoles, comenzaron las "clases especiales de coordinación". Nadie se quejo, sabían que no tenía sentido pues les gustase o no iban a dar aquellas clases. La mayoría se consoló pensando que aquello no duraría demasiado. Hefestión difícilmente olvidaría el primer día. Para comenzar, Neria sin perder sus buenas costumbres, se retraso. Mientras esperaba, hizo pasar a los alumnos de Hiparión al salón y les dijo que fuesen colocándose por parejas. Nada más oír las instrucciones del profesor, Ada se acerco a Harry que aun no tenía pareja de baile, de hecho no hacía nada para encontrarla.

- Ehi, Harry¿bailas conmigo? - pidió la joven llegando a su lado.

- ¿Eh? Vale - acepto el moreno.

Hefestión comenzaba a creer que había olvidado la clase cuando por fin llego Neria.

- A ver, un poco de atención por favor - dijo Hefestión llamándolos al orden - Mi nombre es Hefestión Harckel y ella es Neria Merdefeu. Los dos no ocuparemos de impartir las "clases especiales de coordinación" -prosiguió haciendo una mueca - Bien, quiero que forméis un circulo, para que todos podáis vernos bien - dijo caminado con Neria hacia el centro de la pista.

- Separaos bien para no entorpeceros unos a otros ¿de acuerdo? - añadió Neria.

- Profesor Harckel ¿Por qué tenemos que dar estas de clases? - pregunto Axel alzando la mano.

- Vera señor……

- Petersom, Axel Petersom.

- Señor Petersom, el profesor Cadmo, su profesor de practicas de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscura, creen al igual que el profesor Ayax, que les falta algo de forma y coordinación. Bueno en realidad los dos creen que son un atajo de patosos - respondió Hefestión con gesto pensativo recordando las palabras exactas de los dos profesores - Así que pensaron que necesitarían unas clases extra para ponerse a tono. Y era esto o unos circuitos preparados por Ayax que harían que su prueba de acceso le pareciera un juego de niños. Supongo que esto es mejor.

Un murmullo de conformidad se elevo entre los alumnos, de repente aquellas clases no parecían tan mala idea.

- Si nadie tiene nada más que preguntar, podemos comenzar - dijo Hefestión recorriendo el salón con la mirada - Como esta semana no es completa, empezaremos por algo sencillito, un Fox. En teoría no debería daros muchos problemas, pero que nadie se preocupe si no le sale bien a la primera - dijo Hefestión.

- El Fox es algo más difícil que el vals, pero no demasiado - explico Neria.

Hefestión les explico muy despacito los pasos básicos del Fox y les hizo una demostración para que todos terminase de hacerse una idea. Luego los dejo practicar mientras él y Neria paseaban por el salón corrigiéndolos. Pensó en ponerles la música para que fuesen cogiendo el compás, pero unos pocos segundos observándolos le bastaron para desechar aquella idea. Los pasos no eran en principio complicados, el problema venía cuando debían coordinarse con su pareja. Además por alguna razón, tenían la fea costumbre de bailar demasiado cerca unos de otros a pesar de que les decía constantemente que se separasen más, por lo que terminaban topando con las otras parejas. Después de un rato comprendió que la mayoría de las parejas eran incapaces de controlar su propio rumbo dentro de la pista. Al terminar la clase, aunque la mayoría había logrado una coordinación aceptable, no quedaba casi nadie ileso, quien no se había torcido algo había recibido algún que otro pisotón. Pero lo peor estaba un por llegar. Al igual que los alumnos de Hiparión, los de Mnemosine también comenzaron con un Fox.

- Comenzamos poniendo los pies juntos, no completamente juntos - dijo Hefestión al ver que algunos juntaban por completo los pies - Y en paralelo. Desde esta posición adelantamos un paso el pie derecho apoyando todo el pie - prosiguió haciendo el movimiento y todos lo imitaron - Luego adelantamos el pie izquierdo apoyando solo la punta, pero abriendo el paso hacia la izquierda de forma que dejamos separadas las piernas. No tanto - dijo al ver que algunos exageraban el paso - Y terminamos llevando el pie derecho junto al izquierdo.

Habían empezado practicando por separado, pero ya se escucharon las primeras quejas causadas por los pisotones.

- Probemos con el siguiente paso. Este paso es complementario al otro, mientras uno hace el primero que ya os he explicado, el otro tiene que hacer este que os voy a explicar - prosiguió Neria - Paso atrás con el izquierdo, movemos el derecho hacia atrás y ligeramente hacia la derecha, apoyando solo la punta del pie y terminamos llevando el izquierdo hacia el derecho.

- Bien, ahora quiero que lo intentéis con vuestra pareja, se trata de que os coordinéis para no pisaros - les dijo Hefestión esperanzado - O al menos intentadlo - añadió al ver las miradas de sus alumnos.

Al principio podían escucharse las típicas quejas cuando alguien recibía un pisotón, pero después de un rato dejaron de escucharse, tal vez porque habían logrado coordinarse o puede que simplemente después de tantos pisotones terminasen siendo inmunes a ellos. Hefestión empezaba a creer que estaban mejorando mucho, pero cuando ya casi terminaba la clase, André, que bailaba con Hermione o lo intentaba, se tropezó solo sin saber bien como e hizo caer a todos los que estaban a su alrededor.

- En otra vida debí de hacer algo realmente horrible, porque sino no me explico semejante castigo - murmuro Hefestión contemplando el desastre.

El jueves a primera hora, Hermione tenía la primera clase de Historia Antigua, la única asignatura que aun no había empezado. Sin embargo, a diferencia de los días anteriores, a casi nadie le inquietaba aquella asignatura. El profesor Quirón era el encargado de impartirla. Quirón era un hombre mayor de pelo canoso, espesas cejas y ojos claros.

- Otro año menos para jubilarme - murmuraba el anciano profesor mientras caminaba hacia el principio de la clase logrando que algunos se rieran.

Se detuvo frente a su mesa y los miro a todos. El suave murmullo reinante se fue apagando a medida que Quirón deslizaba su mirada por la clase. Cuando termino sonrió con gesto bondadoso y se aclaro la garganta.

- Bienvenidos a Historia antigua, soy el profesor Quirón y durante todo este año intentare meteros algo esas cabezas duras que tenéis - dijo el hombre y la clase rió - Puede que algunos os termine hasta gustando esta asignatura, quien sabe. Pero sin duda descubriréis que la Historia no es algo tan aburrido como pudiera parecer en un principio - prosiguió y algunos adoptaron muecas disconformes.

Quirón les explico en que consistiría sus clases y como los iba a evaluar, antes de comenzar con la clase. Cuando faltaba poco para terminar, anuncio algo que no gusto demasiado.

- Bien, para hacer esto un poco más interesante os daré vuestra primera tarea - les dijo Quirón.

- Ohhhhhh - se quejaron los alumnos quienes no había esperado tener deberes desde el primer día.

- Es un trabajo de investigación y tenéis hasta la última clase antes de Halloween para hacerlo - explico el profesor ignorando las protestas de sus alumnos - Quiero que busquéis información sobre un hecho importante ocurrido en 1853, uno en concreto. Pueden hacerme preguntas para obtener pistas que les orienten en el camino correcto. Cada Orden formara un grupo de trabajo. Y para evitar que lancen preguntas esperando que alguna les de información que les sea útil, cada grupo solo podrá hacer cinco preguntas.

- Pero eso es muy fácil - dijo Luca Bellusco, un chico de cabello castaño y ojos marrones que pertenecía a la Orden de los Halcones.

- Si, basta con mirar en algún libro de historia de los que hay en la biblioteca - lo apoyo Lillian.

- En tal caso, vaya a la biblioteca, consulten esos libros y mañana me cuentan - los reto el profesor con una sonrisa misteriosa - Y por cierto, ahórrense la molestia de preguntar al resto de profesores o a sus compañeros de cursos superiores, porque ninguno les dirá nada - les advirtió.

Durante el resto del día, en el cambio de clases, los alumnos de primer año no dejaban de hablar sobre el trabajo para Historia Antigua. Aquella tarde, antes de las clases de baile, pudieron verse a muchos de primero en la biblioteca consultando los libros de Historia Antigua. No les llevo mucho tiempo darse cuenta de que aquello no iba a ser tan fácil como habían supuesto.

- Yo llevo tres - dijo Ezequiel desanimado colocando otro libro más en la pila de los que ya habían revisado.

- ¿Cuentan los que han empezado a finales del 1852 y siguen durante el año siguiente? - pregunto André.

- No sé, supongo - respondió Kai sin apartar la vista del libro que tenía entre las manos.

- Pues ya tenemos cuatro - comento Mireille suspirando con cansancio.

- ¿De donde te sale el último? - pregunto Iris comenzando agobiarse con tantas posibilidades.

- Que gracioso, nos da un año para que busquemos un hecho concreto y mira todo el montón que hay, a saber cual de todos será el que quiere - se quejo Kai.

- Esta visto que mañana tendremos que pedirle al profesor Quirón que sea más especifico - dijo Ezequiel.

- Si, y será mejor que vayamos dejando la búsqueda por hoy si no queremos llegar tarde a las clases de baile - añadió Hermione consultando su reloj.

Quirón había conseguido lo que quería, intrigar a sus alumnos. La clase de baile de ese día fue bastante menos accidentada que la del día anterior, y durante la última media hora, Hefestión decidió probar con música. El resultado fue bastante bueno tanto en la clase de Hiparión como en la de Mnemosine. Casi nadie llevaba bien el compás de la música, pero al menos ya no se tropezaban o pisaban constantemente.

- André, si no te hubiese visto bailar ayer y alguien me cuenta lo que hiciste no lo habría creído después de verte bailar hoy ¿Como has mejorado tanto? - pregunto Hefestión sorprendido al ver bailar al chico.

- Bueno, es que yo sin música no cojo el ritmo - explico André.

Al día siguiente en Historia Antigua todos los grupos de trabajo tenían una pequeña lista con los hechos más relevantes ocurridos en 1853, pero ninguno había encontrado el hecho concreto que él profesor les pedía. La última media hora de la segunda clase termino siendo un debate intenso sobre el hecho que debían encontrar.

- Usted dijo ayer que podíamos hacer preguntas para obtener pistas - dijo Danea después de que todos hubiesen comentado los hechos que tenían en sus listas, comunes en la mayoría de los casos.

- Cierto, lo dije, señorita, y lo mantengo. Pueden hacerme las preguntas que crean oportunas, y yo decidiré si pueden o no ser contestadas - aclaro el profesor.

- Si le pregunto por la fecha concreta de ese hecho, no me va a responder¿verdad? - pregunto Dago, un chico de pelo y ojos marrones oscuros, que pertenecía a las Hidras.

- Eso depende de cómo formule su pregunta, si me pide que confirme una fecha que usted cree puede servirle, si, pero si me pide que yo se la diga, en ese caso no le respondería - dijo Quirón tranquilamente.

Nadie se atrevió a preguntar nada durante aquella clase, ningún grupo quería malgastar sus preguntas.

El viernes al terminar las clases, Hermione estaba de mejor humor que de costumbre, y es que ese día por la tarde las clases de baile las daban con los alumnos de Hiparión. Además el sábado por la mañana era la primera salida a Ciudad del Paso. La clase de los viernes era más corta que de costumbre y solo practicaban lo aprendido durante toda la semana. En los días anteriores, Ron y Harry no habían podido pasar mucho tiempo con Hermione, debido a las clases de baile, por lo que se alegraron también de que llegara el viernes. Después del almuerzo pasaron el rato sentados a la sombra de un gran árbol cerca del salón de acto. Hermione había pasado un poco antes por la biblioteca para sacar un par de libros para su trabajo de Historia antigua.

- La verdad es que pensé que estas clases serían más aburridas y no están tan mal des pues de todo - dijo Hermione mientras ojeaba uno de los libros.

- Son bastante entretenidas - dijo Harry divertido.

- ¿Bromeas? Son una pesadilla. Habrá como un millón de bailes y justamente tenían que empezar por la cosa esa que se parece al Vals - dijo Ron algo molesto.

- Se llama Fox - explico Hermione y Harry asintió aguantando la risa.

- Que se llame como quiera, es igual de horrible que el otro - bufo Ron cruzándose de brazos.

Harry rió por lo bajo y vio que Hermione se cubría con el libro para que Ron no la viese reír.

- Hermione, hoy podríamos bailar juntos - le propuso Harry casi sin darse cuenta.

- Me parece bien - acepto Hermione apartando el libro para mirarlo con una sonrisa.

Aquella idea no entusiasmo demasiado a Ada, aunque lo disimulo con gran maestría, no era la clase de chica que montaba una escena, pero tampoco era de las que se rendían al primer contratiempo. Para Ada, Hermione no era más que un pequeño tropiezo en el camino, un obstáculo del que se libraría sin problemas, o al menos eso pensaba ella. Esa tarde, Harry se sintió realmente cómodo bailando con Hermione, con ella hasta podría jurar que estaba bailando mejor.

- Vaya, Potter, hoy te esta saliendo muy bien - lo felicito Hefestión - es evidente que Hermione es una buena influencia para ti.

Harry y Hermione se sonrojaron, y no dijeron nada. La clase más corta que de costumbre, se les paso demasiado deprisa.

- Que corta se ha hecho hoy la clase - comento Hermione mientras salían.

- Si, a mi también - dijo Harry mientras Ron a su lado negaba enérgicamente para mostrar su desacuerdo.

- El tiempo vuela cuando la compañía es buena - dijo Mireille distraídamente que iba justo detrás.

Harry sonrió y miro de reojo a Hermione, no podía estar de acuerdo con la chica rubia. Pronto Harry, Hermione y Ron volvieron a quedarse solos. Dedicaron la mayor parte de la tarde a planear lo que harían la mañana siguiente en la Ciudad de Paso. Ron había conseguido un plano del pueblo, con todos los lugares de interés señalados, era un plano mágico, al tocar con la barita en algún punto, aparecía la imagen del sitio en cuestión junto una breve descripción. Les llevo su tiempo, pero finalmente lograron "ponerse de acuerdo" en la elección de los sitios a los que irían. Cuando terminaron era casi la hora de regresar. Acompañaron a Hermione hasta el límite de su escuela y tras despedirse de ella, Harry y Ron se dirigieron al comedor de Hiparión.

- Hoy tenemos que cenar deprisa, Sirius va aparecerse esta noche en el fuego - dijo Harry mientras iban hacia el comedor.

Era una verdadera suerte que las habitaciones contasen con chimenea propia, eso le permitía hablar con quien quisieran con bastante privacidad.

- ¿Fue él quien te ayudo con lo de Hermione? - pregunto Ron con curiosidad.

- Si, me dijo que en lugar de pedírselo directamente, lo dejase caer en medio de una conversación - respondió Harry.

- Gran idea, así hasta parecía fácil.

- Si, bueno, en realidad medio se me escapo - admitió Harry.

- Pues no pudiste ser más oportuno - lo felicito Ron.

- Supongo.

Después de la cena, Harry y Ron regresaron a su habitación, llegaron mucho antes de la hora en que Sirius dijo que se aparecería en el fuego, así que tuvieron que esperar un poco. Harry esperaba sentado a los pies de su cama, impaciente por contarle a su padrino lo bien que le había ido, y Ron estaba tendido en su cama mirando el catalogo de la tienda de quidich que visitarían en primer lugar el sábado por la mañana.

- Sirius se retrasa¿no? - dijo Ron pasando otra hoja del catalogo.

- Seguramente ha vuelto a salir tarde del Ministerio - dijo Harry encogiéndose de hombros.

Desde no demasiado tiempo, Sirius trabajaba como auror del Ministerio. Sirius había sido liberado de todos los cargos que pesaban sobre él tras averiguarse la verdad sobre Peter Pettigrew. El Ministro de magia en persona le había pedido disculpas por el grave error cometido y se había ocupado de restaurar su imagen.

- Como tarde mucho más creo que me voy a quedar dormido - dijo Ron bostezando ruidosamente.

- Siento el retraso, tenía unos asuntos del Ministerio que acabar - dijo la voz de Sirius desde la chimenea interrumpiendo la conversación.

- No te preocupes ¿Qué tal estas? - pregunto Harry contento de verlo.

- Bien. Pero, cuéntame ¿qué tal con Hermione¿Te sirvió mi consejo?

- Si, hice lo que me dijiste, y me dijo que si - explico Harry sonriente.

- Fue una buena idea, le vendrá bien para el baile de Halloween, así podrá pedirle que le acompañe al baile - dijo Ron que se había acercado al fuego.

- Ehi, buena idea - dijo Harry entusiasmado.

- No exactamente. Lo de hoy ha sido como pedirle que sea tu compañera en una clase de Pociones. Para el baile es mejor que entienda que se lo pides porque realmente quieres ir con ella - dijo Sirius.

- ¿Por qué¿No veo que problema hay? - pregunto Ron.

- Podría sentirse ofendida si piensa que solo se lo pides porque no tienes con quien ir o simplemente porque no quieres ir solo y te resulta más fácil pedírselo a ella antes que a otra chica porque es tu amiga - les explico con paciencia.

- Pero Sirius, eso que quieres que haga es muy complicado, seguro que me hago un lió con las palabras y no se entera de nada - dijo Harry.

- Si, deberías verlo, es bastante patético - añadió Ron en un intento de apoyar a su amigo.

- Vaya gracias.

- Nadie ha dicho que se fácil, pero es lo mejor - le dijo Sirius - Además, aun tienes tiempo suficiente hasta Halloween para valorar la situación antes de pedírselo.

- Si, puedes ir tanteando el terreno antes de lanzarte - dijo Ron entendiendo a Sirius.

- Eso lo decís porque no sois vosotros los que tenéis que hacerlo - se defendió Harry sintiéndose en desventaja.

La charla se alargo más de lo que pensaban y a la mañana siguiente sufrieron las consecuencias por trasnochar tanto.

- ¡Ron, venga levántate! - le gritaba Harry mientras se vestía a toda prisa.

Pero Ron no se levantaba de la cama, solo gruñía y se tapaba la cabeza para volver a dormirse.

- Hermione ya nos esta esperando - le dijo el moreno vestido ya por completo.

- Ve tu que yo tengo sueño - se quejo el pelirrojo.

- No digas tonterías, y levántate.

- Que no voy, vete tu y déjame dormir - dijo Ron sacando un poco la cabeza.

- ¿Seguro? - pregunto Harry mirando su reloj nervioso.

- Que si pesado, largo de aquí - dijo Ron tirándole una almohada antes de volver a dormir.

Harry finalmente desistió y se apresuro para llegar hasta donde lo esperaba Hermione.

- ¿Y Ron? - le pregunto Hermione al verlo llegar solo.

- Ha preferido seguir durmiendo - explico Harry.

- Ah. Entonces ¿nos vamos?

- Si, claro - dijo Harry comenzando alegrarse de que su amigo llevase tan mal madrugar.

Ya que Harry no había tenido tiempo de desayunar y Hermione tampoco había ido a desayunar antes de salir, decidieron que la primera parada sería en una cafetería donde comer algo. Ciudad de Paso era uno de esos lugares mágicos que no aparecen en los mapas muggles, allí podía encontrar todo lo que necesitaras. Los fines de semana que no había quidich, estaba repleto de alumnos de Mnemosine e Hiparión que paseaban por sus calles. Aquella mañana de sábado era especial, porque era el primer fin de semana en que podían visitar Ciudad di Passetto y la mayoría no volverían por allí hasta dentro de dos semanas puesto que el siguiente fin de semana era el primer partido de quidich. Después de haber desayunado, Harry y Hermione se dirigieron a la tienda de artículos de quidich y un poco más tarde fueron a comprar ingredientes para las clases de Pociones. A Harry no se le podía ocurrir mejor manera de pasar un sábado que con Hermione, su primera intención de matar a Ron cuando regresara, por haberlo dejado solo con Hermione, había desaparecido y ahora se sentía mucho más que agradecido.

**Continuara……….**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Antes de nada, pido disculpas a todos los que hayan estado esperando la actualización, no he tenido tiempo de pasar la historia al ordenador hasta hace poco. Si os habéis fijado en este capitulo, a Ciudad di Passetto a veces la he llamado Ciudad de Paso. Bueno, Passetto es una palabra italiana que significa algo así como "paso corto", así que he hecho una especie de traducción. Al final lo de Sirius ha salido más largo de lo que pensaba en un principio, no sé que os habrá parecido. Como dije en el anterior capitulo, ya en Navidad saldrá un poco más.

**Caelius: **Gracias. Me alegro de que te este gustando.

**enigranger: **Bueno, Hermione no esta dispuesta a dejar que Ada se quede con Harry, y Ada tampoco tiene intención de quitarse de en medio para dejar el camino libre a Hermione. Gracias por tus reviews, por este y por el de la otra hisotria.

**darkgohm: **Gracias.

**LadyAmatista: **No te preocupes, tengo intención de seguirlo hasta el final. Y gracias por tus reviews.


	8. 8ª Parte: Halloween

**Guardianes**

**8ª Parte: Halloween**

El primer partido de la temporada era algo que siempre se esperaba con especial entusiasmo, tanto en Hiparión como en Mnemosine. Las dos escuelas compartían el estadio de quidich, alternando sus partidos. Cada escuela tenía su propia liga de quidich, y no se enfrentaba salvo en ocasiones especiales como Halloween, Navidad y al final de la temporada cuando se enfrentaba los 3 mejores equipos de cada una de las escuelas. Cada año le tocaba a una escuela empezar la temporada de quidich, y este año era el turno de Hiparión. Era una mañana algo fría pero nadie había querido perderse aquel partido, y en el Coliseo no quedaban sitios vacíos. Los partidos los comentaban 5 alumnos, 2 de Hiparión y 3 de Mnemosine. Por parte de Hiparión los comentaristas eran Perseus, un chico de tercero que pertenecía a los Pegasos, y Dero una chica también de tercero pero del grupo de los Centauros, por parte de Mnemosine estaban Angelo, y sus dos amigos, Cirene y Gabriel. Todos los comentaristas eran miembros de los equipos de su Orden o Casa, porque no era extraño que a veces no estuvieran los cinco.

- ¡Bienvenidos al primer partido de la temporada que enfrentara a los Hipogrifos contra los Grifos! - anuncio la voz de Perseus.

- Arbitra señor Cadmo Cabassi, como de costumbre - prosiguió Cirene.

- Los Hipogrifos han renovado casi por completo su equipo para este año, mientras que entre los Grifos apenas hay caras nuevas - informaba Dero mientras esperaban a que diera comienzo el partido.

- Este es uno de los grandes duelos de la temporada, la rivalidad entre las dos Casas es bastante grande, y todos esperan ver un gran partido - decía Angelo.

- Según tengo entendido los Hipogrifos jugaran con su guardián suplente ¿No es así? - pregunto Cirene mirando la lista de jugadores de los dos equipos.

- Así es, el guardián titular se lesiono y no se ha recuperado a tiempo para este partido, por lo que será responsabilidad del señor Ronald Weasley defender los aros. Desde aquí aprovechamos para mandar un saludo a nuestro compañero Kail y desearle que se recupere pronto - dijo Perseus.

Ron hubiese preferido no tener que jugar ese primer partido como guardián, casi podría jurar que el otro chico se había lesionado aposta para no tener que jugar el partido. Hermione había acompañado a Harry y Ron hasta la entrada de los vestuarios, tras desearles suerte y despedirse de ellos, había subido a las gradas donde Ezequiel, Kai, Iris, Mireille y André le habían guardado un sitio.

- ¿En qué equipo juegan tus amigos Hermione? - pregunto Kai mirando al terreno de juego por si veía salir a los jugadores.

- En el de los Hipogrifos - respondió Hermione.

- ¿Iris, puedo preguntarte algo? - dijo André.

- Claro.

- ¿Es cierto que Calixto termino los estudios de magia en 3 años? - pregunto el rubio recordando lo que le había dicho Angelo la tarde anterior.

El resto miro a la chica expectante.

- Por supuesto que no¿quien te ha dicho semejante tontería? - respondió Iris como si acabase de escuchar la cosa más absurda del mundo.

- Angelo, quien sino - explico André sintiéndose un poco tonto por haber hecho la pregunta.

- Bueno, pues no es cierto - dijo Iris con paciencia.

- ¿Ves? Te dije que no estaba tomando el pelo - dijo Kai a André.

- Fueron 4 - añadió la chica de ojos aguamarina como si nada.

- ¿Cómo? - pregunto André no muy seguro de haber entendido bien.

- Héctor, Hylea, Hefestión, Neria, Deimos y Calixto empezaron los estudios de magia con 9 años y los acabaron en 4 años - explico Iris con calma - 3 años es lo que tardaron en terminar los estudios de Guardián.

- No puede ser, te estas burlando de nosotros - dijo Mireille sin acabar de creérselo.

- No se burla, dice la verdad - dijo la voz de Alejandro que estaba sentado una fila por detrás de ellos - Claro que tampoco es tan extraño, la profesora Calixto, al igual que el profesor Deimos, pertenece a una familias que tienen sangre de titanes pura.

Aquello no era ningún secreto, todo el mundo lo sabía, pero no había muchas familias con sangre de titanes pura, la de Alejandro era una de ellas, y por eso le gustaba alardear de ello.

- Si, tu también y has tardado 7 años como todos - le dijo Mireille acertadamente.

- Eso, y a ti nadie te ha dado vela en este entierro - añadió André.

Cuando faltaba poco para que comenzara el partido, Perseus empezó a dar la alineación de los dos equipos.

- Y los cazadores de los Grifos Circe Atkins, Mara Cassini y Nestor Nobile - dijo Perseus terminando con la lista del primero de los equipos - y el equipo de los Hipogrifos, formado por el guardián Ronald Weasley, los cazadores Ada Baggiano, Selene Madini y Hazle Petersom, los bateadores Michelangelo Lemnos y Fiore Rayner y el buscado Harry Potter - concluyo el chico justo cuando los jugadores comenzaban a salir al campo.

Los jugadores caminaban hacia el centro del campo con el árbitro a la cabeza. Harry recorría las gradas con la mirada buscando a Hermione hasta que finalmente la encontró. Con una tímida sonrisa levanto la mano para saludarla no muy seguro de que ella lo hubiese visto, y su sonrisa se ensancho al ver que ella lo saludaba también. Un par de chicos caminaban un poco por detrás del arbitro llevando la caja con la quaffle, las bludger y la snitch. Cadmo dio las últimas instrucciones y se acerco a la caja para liberar la snitch.

- ¡Atención¡Acaban de soltar la snitch! - anuncio Dero y un destello dorado salio disparado perdiéndose inmediatamente de vista.

Los jugadores subieron a sus escobas y se levaron unos cuantos metros del suelo. Con el pitido de inicio el árbitro lanzo la quaffle y las dos bludger fueron liberadas.

- Cassini en posesión de la quaffle - dijo Perseus y una parte de las gradas comenzó animar a su equipo.

Los tres cazadores de los Grifos se pasaban la quaffle con gran precisión mientras volaban a toda velocidad hacia los aros que defendía Ron. El pelirrojo palideció al verlos acercarse tan deprisa. La quaffle pasó a manos de circe que se preparo para tirar, pero por suerte una bludger oportunamente lanzada por uno de los bateadores de los Hipogrifos hizo que la pelota se le escapase de las manos y Ada la recuperase para comenzar el contraataque.

- A tu amigo Ron le va a dar algo - dijo André mirando con los prismáticos mágicos.

- Si, supongo que no esperaba tener que jugar este partido - respondió Hermione.

Ada esquivo a un cazador de los Grifos y paso hacia sus compañeros.

- Baggiano para Petersom……..esquiva a Nobile - decía Dero.

- Baggiano recibe la quaffle de nuevo……buen pase para Selene Madini - siguió Gabriel.

- Madini coge velocidad y vuela directa a los poste de gol………Cassini la sigue - continúo Cirene haciendo que algunos se levantasen de sus asientos incapaces de aguantar la tensión.

- Madini lanza……..ahg por que poquito, pero hay estaba el guardián Tom Monasso - dijo Dero y desde la parte de las gradas donde estaban los Hipogrifos se lamentaron.

Con la quaffle de nuevo en sus manos, los Grifos no perdieron el tiempo.

- ¡Circe sola ante el guardia y….¡GOL DE LOS GRIFOS! - grito Perseus mientras medio estadio estallaba en vítores y la otra mitad abucheaba.

Los hipogrifos no tardaron en recuperar la diferencia. Tras unos 20 minutos, Ron había encajado 6 goles y parado otro 8, en los últimos minutos había mejorado mucho, logrando detener todos los intentos de marcar de los Grifos. Mientras tanto Harry y el otro buscador daban vueltas al campo buscando la snitch, sin perderse de vista uno al otro. De vez en cuando Harry echaba un vistazo al marcador, pero de momento sus compañeros estaban haciendo un buen trabajo, ya solo quedaba que él hiciera el suyo. De repente Harry vio un destello dorado revoloteando por encima de las turbinas más elevadas donde se encontraban los profesores y el director de Hiparión. el otro buscador también debió de verla porque salio disparado en aquella dirección casi al mismo tiempo que Harry.

- Parece que los buscadores han encontrado la snitch - dijo Angelo divisando finalmente la snitch.

En seguida todas las miradas del estadio se centraron en Harry y el otro buscador. Los dos buscadores dieron la vuelta a la tribuna tras la estela de la esfera dorada y descendieron a gran velocidad sobre las gradas haciendo que muchos tuvieran que agacharse. La snitch giro bruscamente hacia el terreno de juego y los buscadores la siguieron. Harry acelero adelantando a su rival y acercándose cada vez más a su objetivo. Sujeto la escoba con una mano y alargo el otro brazo todo lo que pudo, casi podía rozarla. El estadio contenía el aliento. Harry volvió acelerar y cerró su mano alrededor de la snitch. Cadmo hizo sonar su silbato indicando en final del encuentro y una parte de las gradas estallo en vítores y aplausos para su equipo. Harry descendió y en seguida su equipo lo rodeó para felicitarlo.

- Bien hecho Potter - le felicito Axel.

- Gracias - dijo el chico de ojos esmeralda mientras miraba hacia el asiento ahora vacío que antes había ocupado Hermione y se preguntaba a donde habría ido.

- Enhorabuena Harry - dijo Ada plantándole un beso en la mejilla.

- ¡Harry, tío¡Así se hace! - dijo Ron saltando sobre él de repente y revolviéndole el pelo.

Finalmente el equipo se encamino hacia los vestuarios. Las personas que abarrotaban las gradas comenzaron abandonar el estadio. A medida que se acercaban a los vestuarios, Harry pudo ver que había unas pocas personas esperando junto a la puerta. No tardo en reconocer a Hermione y una sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios.

- Creía que te habías ido - dijo Harry al llegar a su altura.

- Claro que no. Quería evitar el barullo de la salida y llegar aquí antes de que entraseis a los vestuarios para felicitaros - explico Hermione.

La sonrisa de Harry se ensancho aun más.

- Por cierto, menudos pelos llevas, Harry - le dijo Hermione divertida.

- Ha sido este - dijo Harry dándole un golpecito en el brazo a Ron - Ya sabes que yo siempre voy bien peinado - bromeo y sus dos amigos no pudieron evitar reírse.

Ron tuvo que arrastras a Harry hasta los vestuarios para que se cambiaran antes de volver a unirse a Hermione para celebrar la primera victoria de su equipo.

A medida que los días iban pasando, el baile de Halloween se iba acercando y Harry cada vez estaba más nervioso. A dos semanas del baile, Harry se pasaba el día suspirando, apenas si comía, no dormía bien por las noches y le costaba concentrarse en lo que hacía. En todo ese tiempo había hablado un par de veces más con Sirius que seguía insistiendo en que debía armarse de valor e invitar a Hermione al baila cuanto antes. Aunque Hermione no parecía notar el nerviosismo de Harry, ella estaba demasiado preocupada pensando en su trabajo para Historia Antigua, y había comenzado a pasar más tiempo en la biblioteca del castillo Mnemosine, lo cual se traducía en menos tiempo con Harry y Ron. La fecha límite estaba cada vez más cerca y aun no tenían datos suficientes, a decir verdad no sabía prácticamente nada sobre el misterioso hecho. Los días en que algún grupo tenía preguntas sobre el trabajo, Quirón terminaba la clase un poco antes para responderlas. El viernes, al finalizar la última clase de la semana, Alejandro había preguntado si se trataba de un hecho oscuro. El profesor había sonreído complacido al ver que iban por buen camino.

- Parece que van por buen camino, eso se merece 5 puntos para su Orden - dijo Quirón y los Lobos sonrieron - Efectivamente como su compañero ha señalado, se trata de un hecho oscuro, algo realmente terrible.

Un poco más tarde, en la biblioteca del castillo Hermione encontró lo que habían estado buscando durante las últimas semanas.

- Creo que es esto, aunque no hay mucho - dijo señalando en el libro su hallazgo.

- La noche trágica del 14 de noviembre - leyó Mireille.

- ¿Ya está¿No hay más? - pregunto Ezequiel confundido.

- No, solo lo menciona - respondió Hermione que se había leído ya varias veces todo el fragmento sin encontrar ninguna explicación más.

- Lastima, ha estado cerca - se lamento André.

- Yo lo he oído mencionar alguna vez, pero es una de esas cosas de las que no suelen hablarse - dijo Kai y los otros lo miraron.

- Si es así, no encontraremos lo que buscamos aquí - dijo Iris pensativa.

- ¿Dónde sugieres que busquemos? - pregunto André algo molesto.

- Arriba - respondió la chica de ojos aguamarina señalando a la última planta de la biblioteca.

Todos sabían que la tercera planta era un lugar de acceso restringido, cualquier alumno que quisiera acceder a ella necesitaba el permiso de algún profesor. El permiso era más bien para controlar quien entraba en ese lugar, pues allí se guardaban libros muy antiguos con información muy valiosa, eran por tanto libros delicados y debían ser manipulados con extrema delicadeza.

- Vamos a necesitar un permiso para entrar allí - recordó Ezequiel con gesto pensativo.

- Cierto, así que no sé a que esperamos - dijo André recogiendo sus cosas.

Los demás no tardaron en hacer lo mismo y pronto se encontraron caminando por los pasillos donde se encontraban los despachos de los profesores. Su primera elección había sido Quirón, supusieron que era lo más normal pedirle el permiso a él ya que había sido quien había puesto el trabajo. También tenía algo que ver que su despacho estuviera en la primera planta. Pero el despacho de Quirón estaba vacío, por lo que tuvieron que subir a buscar a otro profesor. La primera puerta de la segunda planta pertenecía al despacho del profesor Deimos Wolf, había que tener una buena razón o estar muy loco para llamar a su puerta, así que pasaron a la siguiente. A continuación estaba la puerta de Hylea, ella daba un poco de miedo a veces, pero al menos solía ser una persona razonable.

- Llama tú - dijo André a Mireille.

- Llama tu, no te fastidia - dijo Mireille echándose hacia atrás.

- Ya llamo yo - dijo Kai golpeando ligeramente la puerta - Pero tu hablas - se apresuro añadir señalando a Iris.

- Adelante - dijo la voz de la profesora antes de que Iris tuviera tiempo de protestar.

Ezequiel abrió la puerta y los 6 entraron al despacho en silencio y algo tiesos. Hylea los miro con curiosidad.

- ¿Queríais algo? - les pregunto la profesora al ver que se quedaban callados.

- Si, si. Queríamos un permiso para entrar a la tercera planta - dijo Iris retorciéndose las manos.

- Ah, era eso. El trabajo de Historia antigua ¿no? - pregunto ella abriendo el primer cajón de su mesa y sacando un permiso en blanco.

- Si, eso es ¿Cómo lo ha sabido? - pregunto Mireille algo decepcionada por no ser los primeros.

- Quirón hace este juego todos los años, creo que la Orden de los Lobos ha estado hace no mucho en el despacho de Deimos - decía Hylea mientras escribía su nombre en la primera línea - Bien, ya esta - concluyo firmando el permiso y mirándolos con gesto serio - Creo que no es necesario que os recuerde que debéis tratar los libros que uséis con mucho cuidado y delicadeza¿verdad?

- Tendremos cuidado - prometió Hermione.

- Estupendo, aquí tenéis. Suerte.

- Gracias - dijo Iris tomando el papel y los seis salieron del despacho.

Una criatura bajita parecida a un gnomo de Gringotts les recibió en la puerta de entrada a la tercera planta. Les pidió la hoja del permiso y les hizo firmar en un grueso libro antes de dejarles pasar. La tercera planta de la biblioteca era un lugar diferente del resto, con no muchas mesas en un único y amplio pasillo que la travesaba de lado a lado. Las estanterías formaban pequeños grupo rodeados por fuertes hechizos de protección que no solo garantizaban las condiciones más adecuadas para la conservación de los libros, sino también que nadie sin permiso pudiera acceder a ellos. Buscaron un sitio vació, lo cual fue bastante fácil pues eran los únicos que estaban allí, y empezaron a mirar los libros de historia. No les llevo mucho tiempo encontrar lo que andaban buscando.

- "La trágica noche del 14 de noviembre", aquí esta - dijo André leyendo el encabezamiento.

- Y tú que te quejabas porque no encontrábamos nada, ya puedes empezar a copiar - le dijo su hermana contando un total de 3 hojas completas dedicadas al tema.

Loa otros rieron divertidos al ver la cara que puso el chico rubio. Lo que habían estado buscando durante tanto tiempo tenía que ver con Mal sin nombre.

- Fragmento del diario de Crío - leyó André una especie de nota entre paréntesis - ¿Quién era Crío?

- Un famoso Guardián, creo que termino siendo director de Mnemosine - explico Hermione recordando haberlo leído en alguna parte durante las últimas semanas.

- 1853, estaba siendo un año relativamente tranquilo, todos los ataques del Mal sin nombre había sido repelidos con relativa facilidad, y se sospechaba que sus fuerzas comenzaban a flaquear. Por aquel entonces se vivía una falsa sensación de seguridad, y los más ingenuos comenzaron a creer que el final del eterno enemigo estaba cerca, pero cuan equivocados estaban - comenzó a leer Kai.

Kai siguió leyendo muy despacio todo el texto y pronto empezaron a desaparecer las ganas de reír. Más adelante se enumeraban algunas victorias que habían contribuido a esa sensación de seguridad.

- Todo esto hizo que se bajara la guardia, y la noche del 14 de noviembre, el Mal sin nombre, ayudados por el traidor que jamás debe volver a nombrarse, atacaron un gran número de familias de Guardianes que dormían tranquilamente en sus casas pensándose a salvo. Las bajas fueron muchas, pues es ya de todos sabido que el Mal sin nombre no conoce la compasión, y familias enteras perdieron la vida en esa trágica noche - concluyo Kai.

Decidieron copiar cada uno una parte, para tener tiempo de acabarlo antes de ir a las clases de baile. Cuando acabaron dejaron el libro en su sitio y echaron a correr para no llegar tarde. Esa semana habían estado aprendiendo a bailar un tango. Como cada viernes, Harry y Hermione volvían a bailar juntos, aunque en esta ocasión el moreno estaba algo callado y bastante nervioso.

- ¿Ocurre algo Harry? - le pregunto Hermione preocupada.

- No - respondió él volviendo a concentrase en lo que desde hacía rato rondaba su mente, una buena frase con la que pedirle a la chica que fuese su pareja para la fiesta.

- Estás enfadado por qué mañana no voy a ir con vosotros a Ciudad di Passetto¿verdad? - dijo Hermione convencida de que algo preocupaba a su amigo - Si es por eso lo siento, pero tengo algo que hacer y…..

- Esa es otra ¿por qué no podemos Ron y yo acompañaros a ti a tus amigas¿Qué se supone que vais hacer para que no podamos ir? Seguro que a los otros si los dejáis ir y además, no entiendo porque tanto misterio - se quejo Harry recordando lo mal que le había sentado que Hermione no quisiera que la acompañaran ese sábado a Ciudad del Paso.

- Si hablas de André y los otros, ellos tampoco vienen. Y no es que no quiera decirte lo que vamos hacer, es que si te lo digo pierde toda la gracia - explico ella.

- ¿Es una especie de sorpresa o algo de chicas?- pregunto Harry más contento de saber que al menos era algo solo de chicas.

- Si, algo así - respondió Hermione con una sonrisa haciendo que Harry olvidara lo molesto que estaba.

Harry olvido por completo de que se había propuesto invitarla al baile durante la clase "especial de coordinación", y no lo recordó hasta que Ron le pregunto por ello durante la cena. Aquella noche de viernes, Harry y Ron estaban esperando a que Sirius se apareciera en el fuego en cualquier momento.

- ¿Se lo has pedido ya? - pregunto Sirius nada más aparecerse en el fuego.

- ¿Tu que crees? - dijo Ron más a modo de respuesta - Se le ha olvidado, se quedo embobado con su sonrisa y se le olvido - explico molesto.

- Harry, tienes que pedírselo ya, antes de que lo haga otro - dijo Sirius mirando a su ahijado con el ceño fruncido.

- Lo sé, pero cada vez que lo intento, o no me salen las palabras o me quedo mirándola……..

- Como un idiota - añadió Ron.

- Exacto, como un……¡Ron! - le grito Harry enfadado.

- Vale, vale, lo siento. Mira Harry, lo que tienes que hacer es dejarte de rodeos y preguntárselo directamente - dijo Ron como si aquello fuese fácil.

- No es tan fácil - gruño Harry enfadado, pensaba que al menos eso lo habrían entendido.

- Harry, lo peor que te puede pasar es que te diga que no - trato de animarlo Sirius.

- Y Hermione no te dirá que no, confía en nosotros - dijo Ron.

No importaba lo que le dijeran Sirius o Ron, Harry iba a sentirse menos nervioso. Estuvo preguntándose que clase de Gryffindor era él que le asustaba pedirle a una chica que fuera su pareja para un baile. Se durmió pensando en esto y por la mañana estaba completamente decidido a preguntarle a Hermione si quería acompañarle al baile. Al menos esa era su idea, hasta que vio a Hermione para frente a una de las tiendas hablando con un chico rubio. Se suponía que no habría otros chicos, que por eso él no podía acompañarla aquella mañana de sábado, y ahí estaba ella con un chico. Se sintió traicionado.

- ¡Hermione! - le grito Harry acercándose con cara de pocos amigos.

- Harry ¿qué haces aquí? - pregunto ella escondiendo la bolsa que llevaba en la mano.

- Dijiste que era algo solo de chicas, que por eso no podía venir - dijo el moreno herido.

- Técnicamente eso lo dijiste tú. Pero si, es algo de chicas - dijo ella rápidamente.

- Un día de chicas - añadió Mireille tratando de ayudar.

- ¿Entonces que hace él aquí! - grito Harry mal humorado señalando al chico rubio que tenía cara de no saber de que iba todo aquello.

Hermione se sobresalto al oírle gritar y se mordió el labio, se puso tan nerviosa que no supo que decir a pesar de que la respuesta era muy sencilla.

- Ángelo no es un chico - dijo Mireille soltando lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza, aunque aquella respuesta parecía más típica de su hermano.

- ¿Qué no soy un chico? - pregunto Ángelo confundido.

- Si no querías que viniera, podías habérmelo dicho en lugar de mentirme - dijo Harry decepcionado y dolido antes de marcharse.

Después de eso no quiso hablar con ella. Empezó a evitarla, algo que se le hizo difícil, pues Hermione no dejaba de buscarlo. Hermione intento hablar con él para explicarle lo sucedido, pero él siempre se negaba a escucharla.

Faltaban poco menos de una semana para la fiesta de Halloween y desde hacía un par de días Harry y Ron no había vuelto a saber de Hermione. Parecía que se la hubiese tragado la tierra, y aunque por un lado Harry se sentía aliviado, por otro se decía que su amiga no se rendía tan fácilmente, y estaba algo preocupado. Intento verla por las tardes cuando los alumnos de Mnemosine ocupaban el sitio de los de Hiparión para dar las clases de baile, pero con la cantidad de gente que entraba y salía a la vez, le fue imposible. El jueves por la tarde, tampoco pudo verla, y después de su clase especial de Coordinación, él y Ron fueron a la biblioteca para acabar unos deberes de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras. El pelirrojo refunfuño mucho, hasta que Harry le recordó que debían entregarlos a la mañana siguiente. Adam y Prescod decidieron unírseles, ellos también había dejado para el ultimo día el trabajo. Iban hacia allí cuando Ada lo llamo.

- ¡Harry! Espera - dijo la chica acercándose con paso rápido.

- ¿Querías algo Ada? - pregunto Harry intentando ser amable aunque no tenía muchas ganas.

- La verdad es que si. Me preguntaba si……

- Disculpa que te interrumpa Ada - dijo un chico de cabellos dorados y ojos de un verde claro.

Ada se quedo mirando al chico como hipnotizada, ella ya conocía Eros Daef, el único chico de los Fénix en el primer curso, había bailado con él en algunas de las clases de los viernes.

- Me preguntaba si te gustaría ir al baile de este sábado conmigo, si aun no le has dicho que si a alguien más, porque estoy seguro de que a una chica tan hermosa como tu deben habérselo pedido infinidad de chicos - dijo Eros con una sonrisa encantadora.

- Por supuesto, estaré encantada de acompañarte al baile - respondió Ada olvidándose por completo de Harry.

Harry y Ron se miraron con cara de alucinados, después de todo si era tan fácil invitar a una chica al baile, al menos para algunos. Ada se quedo mirando al chico hasta que se perdió de vista y entonces volvió a la realidad.

- ¿Qué era eso que ibas a preguntarle a Harry? - dijo Adam con curiosidad.

- ¿Qué? Oh, no era nada importante, olvídalo Harry - dijo Ada antes de marcharse.

Harry se encogió de hombros y los cuatro siguieron su camino hasta la biblioteca. No llevaban más de una hora allí sentados cuando Harry vio llegar a Ángelo. El moreno se sorprendió al ver al rubio acercarse y tomar asiento frente a él.

- Potter ¿verdad? - dijo Ángelo afirmando más que preguntando.

- ¡Tú! Largo de aquí - gruño Harry entre dientes mirándolo furioso.

- Tengo que hablar contigo sobre un par de cosas - dijo Ángelo recostándose contra el respaldo de su silla.

- ¿Qué te hace pensar que quiero oír lo que tienes que decir? - dijo Harry comenzando a perder la paciencia ante la actitud de Ángelo.

- Estoy seguro de que no te arrepentirás - dijo Ángelo haciendo un ademán con la mano para calmarlo.

- Di lo que tengas que decir y desaparece - dijo Harry sintiendo como la sangre le hervía.

Ron y los otros dos chicos lo miraban viendo como saltaban chispas de los ojos de Harry y temiendo que en cualquier momento saltara por encima de la mesa para golpear al otro chico.

- Muy amable. En primer lugar, el mal entendido del otro día, yo no iba con Hermione, únicamente me encontré con ella cuando salía de la tienda - dijo Ángelo tranquilamente.

- Ya, claro. Si fuera así¿por qué no dijo nada entonces? - cuestiono Harry sin creerse demasiado lo que acababa de oír.

- Tal vez porque empezaste a gritarle - sugirió el rubio - Se puso nerviosa y antes de que fuese capaz de reaccionar tú ya te habías ido.

- Eso suena lógico, si le gritaste seguro que se puso nerviosa y no supo que decir - dijo Ron imaginando como debió ponerse su amigo cuando vio a Hermione con Ángelo.

- ¿De que lado estas tu? - le pregunto Harry a Ron mirándole enfadado.

- Del tuyo, por supuesto - se apresuro asegurar el pelirrojo.

- Supongamos que fue así. ¿Por qué no quería decirme que iba hacer esa mañana?

- Porque iba a comprar su disfraz para la fiesta y quería que fuera una sorpresa para ti - explico Ángelo haciendo que Harry se sintiera realmente culpable por como había tratado a Hermione los últimos días.

- Vamos, que Harry ha metido la pata - dijo Ron en una brillante deducción.

- Hasta el fondo - añadió el rubio con una sonrisa divertida.

- Siento curiosidad ¿Qué disfraz llevara Hermione? - pregunto Ron.

- Esa es la segunda cosa que me ha traído hasta aquí - Ángelo hizo un gesto con la mano y un libro voló desde la estanterías hasta él - Veras, aquí es una tradición que las parejas lleven disfraces similares - decía mientras iba pasando hojas buscando algo en el libro.

- ¿Disfrace de parejas? - pregunto Ron.

- Algo así - Ángelo sonrió al encontrar lo que estaba buscando - Tu deberías llevar este - le dijo pasándole el libro y señalándole un dibujo.

- Ni loco me pongo yo eso - dijo Harry echando un vistazo rápido a la vez que lo cerraba un poco para que Ron no lo viera.

Era el dibujo de una especie de duendecillo vestido con un traje en tonos de azul, con un gorro bastante ridículo con los zapatos a juego.

- Tienes que hacerlo, es la tradición - insitito Ángelo.

- Ya, pues con o sin tradición, no me pienso poner eso. Y no creo que Hermione vaya a ponerse algo tan ridículo.

- Pasa la pagina - pidió amablemente Ángelo.

El moreno lo miro con desconfianza y dudo un momento antes de hacer lo que decía. Harry se quedo con la boca abierta al ver la siguiente pagina, el dibujo de una especie de hada adornaba casi por completo.

Ron, Adam y Prescod sintieron curiosidad al ver la reacción de Harry y no pudieron evitar echar un vistazo al dibujo.

- Es un Hada de las nieves - explico Ángelo.

- Harry, si tú no invitas a tu amiga, lo haré yo si no te importa - dijo Prescod alucinado.

- Hombre, no es Ada Baggiano, pero con ese vestido no importa demasiado - añadió Adam, ganándose una mirada asesina por parte de Harry.

El Hada de las nieves llevaba un vestido con la parte de abajo acabada en picos en tonos de azul y blanco. El vestido corto, el borde de los picos llegaba justamente a la rodilla. Desde el escote la tela subía cubriendo solo uno de los hombros y continuándose en ese brazo con una manga de gasa muy fina, dejando el otro al descubierto.

- Va a pasar un poquito de frío - opino Ron sin dejar de mirar el dibujo.

Harry dejo el libro sobre la mesa y se puso de pie comenzando a caminar hacia la salida.

- ¿A dónde vas Harry? - le pregunto Ron confundido.

- ¿Tú que crees? A buscar a Hermione - contesto sin detenerse.

- ¿Y que pasa con tu disfraz? - le pregunto Ángelo.

- Si hace falta vestirse de duendecillo, me visto de duendecillo - dijo Harry antes de salir por la puerta.

Harry tuvo que correr para llegar al Salón de actos Ceo antes de que terminara la clase de baile. Al llegar a la puerta, los primeros alumnos de Mnemosine habían empezado a salir.

- Hermione - la llamo Harry al verla salir haciéndole señas para que lo esperase.

La chica del cabello enmarañado se volvió hacia sus dos compañeras de Orden para decirles algo, las chicas asintieron y se marcharon dejándola sola. Hermione se aparto un poco de la salida colocándose a un lado de la puerta. Harry esquivo a varias personas que iban en dirección opuesta a la suya hasta llegar a donde se encontraba su amiga.

- Harry, lo del otro día, yo lo siento mucho……. - empezó a decir Hermione nada mas verle llegar pero cayo al ver que él negaba enérgicamente con la cabeza.

- No, soy yo el que lo siente. Ángelo me lo ha explicado todo. Me precipite sacando conclusiones, no tendría porque haberte gritado. Lo siento mucho y te pido disculpas por ello - dijo Harry apenado - ¿Me perdonas?

- Claro que si, tonto - dijo ella en tono cariñoso, feliz de haber hecho por fin las paces.

Ambos sonrieron y se miraron en silencio durante unos instantes.

- Harry - Hermione - dijeron los dos a la vez entrándoles la risa tonta.

- Yo primero - pidió ella y él no supo negarse - En los últimos días he estado pensando mucho en como decirte esto. Veras, quería….quería preguntarte si….si vendrías conmigo a la fiesta - le pregunto Hermione sonrojándose.

Harry levanto una ceja y la miro sorprendido.

- Si no quieres, puedes decirlo tranquilamente, no hay problema - añadió Hermione rápidamente al ver que el no daba una respuesta.

- Eso no vale - salto diciendo Harry fingiendo estar molesto - Yo llevo semanas pensando en una buena frase para pedirte, y ahora que la tengo, porque juro que la tenía, vas tú y te adelantas. Eso no se hace.

Ahora fue ella quien lo miro confundida y sorprendida, no podía creer que Harry estuviera diciendo lo que ella creía que había dicho.

- Claro que iré contigo - dijo Harry sonriendo - Y hasta me pondré ese disfraz de duendecillo azul.

- ¿Quién te ha dicho…….Ángelo. Será chivato.

- Muy aguda - rió Harry alabando su poder de deducción - Ah, por cierto, si Ron o Sirius pregunta, te lo he pedido yo. No me apetece que sigan tomándome el pelo, bastante se han reído ya de mí.

- Como quieras.

- Vuelvo a la biblioteca a terminar un trabajo ¿Te vienes?

- Vale - acepto Hermione y los dos regresaron a la biblioteca.

A Hermione le sorprendió que sus dos amigos hubiesen decidido acudir a la biblioteca por iniciativa propia, hasta que supo que tenían que entregar el trabajo a la mañana siguiente, eso si le pareció mas normal. Tras la correspondiente charla de su falta de responsabilidad, la chica acabo ayudándolos a terminar el trabajo.

La noche del sábado, Harry paso más rato de lo habitual encerrado en el baño preparándose para la fiesta. En la habitación, Sirius se había vuelto aparecer en la chimenea para ver el disfraz de su ahijado, Ron le había asegurado que valía la pena, y ahora los dos aguardaban impacientes a que Harry saliera del baño.

- Vamos Harry, sal de una vez o llegaras tarde - dijo Sirius cansándose de esperar.

- No pienso salir con esto, estoy ridículo - se quejo la voz de Harry desde el baño.

- Si no sales Hermione se ira sin ti, y con ese disfraz que lleva…… - dijo Ron en un tonillo insinuante.

El pelirrojo sabía que su amigo picaría y así fue. Escucharon crujir el cerrojo del baño y lentamente la puerta se abrió. Harry salio del baño sonrojado y mirando al suelo. Sirius y Ron abrieron muchos los ojos y por un momento no supieron que decir. Lo miraron de arriba a bajo, zapatos de punta, el cuello de la camisa era blanco y de picos y el gorro era lo más ridículo que habían visto nunca, con un copo de nieve colgado en la punta. Los dos estallaron en carcajadas haciendo que el rostro del moreno adoptara una tonalidad muy similar al pelo de Ron.

- Si esto no es amor no sé que puede ser - decía Ron entre risas.

- Muy graciosos ¿No íbamos a llegar tarde? - protesto Harry molesto.

- Si, si, es verdad - dijo Ron secándose las lagrimas de tanto reír.

- Oye Harry, imagino que no es necesario que te diga que debes comportarte bien con Hermione¿verdad? - advirtió Sirius.

- Por supuesto que no. Hermione es primero que todo mi mejor amiga, y nunca me comportaría de forma indebida con ella - dijo Harry algo ofendido.

- Lo sé, pero tenía que decirlo. Diviértete en la fiesta.

- Claro. Adiós Sirius - se despidió Harry de su padrino.

- Adiós, sed buenos. Ps ps ps, Ron - llamo Sirius al pelirrojo en cuanto su ahijado salio por la puerta - Saca fotos.

- Eso no hay que decirlo - respondió Ron enseñándole la cámara de fotos - Voy a recordarle esto el resto de su vida - añadió con una sonrisa traviesa más típica de los gemelos antes de seguir a su amigo.

**Continuara……….**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Esta vez si me ha quedado más largo el capitulo. Le estoy cogiendo el gustillo a esto de escribir con Sirius. Lamento si mi descripción del disfraz de Hermione no es muy buena, no se me da muy bien describir los trajes. En fin, ya me diréis que os ha parecido. Para los que esta semana tenéis puente, espero que disfrutéis del puente de la Constitución.

**enigranger: **Gracias por tus ánimos. Ya ves que Hermione esta espabilando. Al final ha sido una declaración indirecta. Gracias por tus reviews.

**LadyAmatista: **Más adelante habrá más Harry y Hermione.Gracias por tus reviews.


	9. 9ª Parte: Dragones y Examenes

**Guardianes**

**9ª Parte: Dragones y Exámenes**

Habían pasado varias semanas desde la fiesta de Halloween, desde entonces la relación de Harry y Hermione no había hecho más que mejorar. Ron había cumplido la promesa hecha a Sirius, había sacado tantas fotos como había podido durante la fiesta y luego se las había enviado. Harry, para sorpresa del pelirrojo, no se lo tomo demasiado mal, estaba demasiado contento por lo bien que le iba todo con Hermione, que incluso perdono a su amigo. Por supuesto Ron nunca le dijo que Sirius no había sido el único en recibir copia de las fotografías. Sobre mediado de noviembre finalizaron las clases especiales de coordinación, dando paso a Técnicas de campo en Mnemosine y las clases practicas de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras en Hiparión. El profesor Ayax no se parecía demasiado a Hefestión, más bien no se parecía en nada.

- Cada año son más enanos y canijos - murmuro Ayax enfurruñado mientras echaba un vistazo rápido a la lista.

Ayax era un hombre alto, de unos 45 años, pelo castaño, ojos marrones y gesto severo. Una sola mirada suya bastaba para intimidar a cualquiera de sus alumnos, aunque casi nunca se comía a nadie.

- Soy Ayax Atzenis y me temo que seré vuestro profesor de Técnicas de Campo - comenzó a decir el profesor en cuanto termino de repasar la lista - En mis clases no admito quejas ni protestas. No acostumbro a repetir las cosas, así que prestad atención cuando os hable.

Para esa mañana Ayax había preparado algo que a su juicio era sencillo y que hasta ellos podrían hacer, o eso les dijo. Sobre una mesa había un montón de medallones con la figura de un dragón en el centro rodeado por dos anillos formados por runas grabadas sobre la superficie del medallón al igual que el dragón. El profesor les pidió que cada uno cogiera un medallón y comenzó con su explicación.

- Hoy aprenderemos a volar en dragones. Pero primero os enseñare a liberar y encerrar a los dragones - les dijo Ayax y el nerviosismo se apodero de sus alumnos - Prestad mucha atención. Primero quiero que deis un golpecito con la punta de vuestra varita el anillo de runas interior.

Algo inseguros los alumnos obedecieron y los símbolos rúnicos del anillo más próximos a la figura del dragón brillaron. Acto seguido Ayax les indico que repitieran la misma operación con el anillo más exterior. Las runas del anillo exterior brillaron al igual que las primeras y comprobaron que los dos anillos ahora podían girarse. El profesor les dijo como debían colocar los anillos de modo que hicieran coincidir ciertas runas.

- En realidad esto deberíais saber hacerlo sin varita, pero por ser la primera vez lo pasare por alto - dijo Ayax con gesto serio como si aquello fuera una falta grave - Cuando hayáis colocado los anillos como os he indicado, quiero que toquéis con la varita el medallón.

Los alumnos se miraron unos a otros no muy seguros de cómo debían colocar la varita y tampoco demasiado convencido de querer ver lo que estaban apunto de liberar. Como última indicación Ayax hizo que se alejaran lo suficiente para no entorpecerse unos a otros. A su lado Hermione vio como Iris colocaba la varita en el dorso de su medallón y lo inclinaba ligeramente hacía arriba alejándolo un poco de ella. En cuanto la punta de la varita de Iris rozo el dorso, de la otra cara surgió algo similar a un portal del que salio un dragón alado de brillantes escamas negras. El dragón voló por encima de las cabezas de los presentes, haciendo que algunos gritasen asustados, antes de posarse sobre la hierba en el primer lugar despejado que encontró.

- ¡¿Qué esperabais que saliera! ¡¿Una paloma! - les grito Ayax molesto por el alboroto.

Hermione sacudió la cabeza volviendo a la realidad y se dispuso a repetir lo mismo que había visto hacer a Iris. Al igual que ocurriera segundos antes, del medallón de Hermione surgió un dragón negro que fue a posarse un poco más adelante.

- Bien hecho señorita Granger. Y los demás a que estáis esperando. Ya estáis liberando a vuestros dragones si no queréis que os suspenda de por vida - les amenazo Ayax.

No paso mucho tiempo antes de que un grupo bastante grande de dragones se encontrase tranquilamente parado sobre el césped junto a cada uno de los alumnos. Los dragones eran completamente negros, con unas enormes alas de murciélago y ojos de un tono turquesa brillante. No eran demasiado grandes, no debían medir más de unos 3 metros.

- Debéis recordar que siempre que queramos liberar al dragón hay que tocar primero el anillo interior y luego el exterior, y para hacer que vuelva a entrar en el medallón debéis hacer la operación inversa, primero el exterior y luego el interior - aclaro Ayax - Bien, ahora quiero que subáis a los dragones.

Las expresiones del rostro de sus alumnos iban desde el "será broma, ¿no?", pasando por "ni loco me subo yo ahí", hasta llegar al "ahí te vas a subir tú". Pero como ya les había dicho Ayax antes, en sus clases no admitía protestas, por lo que unos minutos más tarde todos estaban sobre uno de los dragones. El profesor les explico como debían hacer aparecer las riendas y siguió aclarándoles como debían guiar a los dragones. Hermione estaba bastante pálida, como una gran mayoría.

- No me gusta volar - explico Hermione cuando Iris la miro con curiosidad.

- Esto es mucho más seguro que volar en escoba. Un dragón jamás deja caer a su jinete - le aseguro Iris tan convencida que Hermione no tuvo más remedio que creerla.

- Bien, ya sabéis todo lo que tenéis que saber. Vais a elevaros unos cuantos metros y luego volareis hacia el lago, dais la vuelta y regresáis aquí ¿esta claro? - pregunto y los alumnos asintieron - Ahora quiero un voluntario para hacer una demostración al resto. Deades, tu misma, enséñales a tus compañeros como se vuela con un dragón - dijo Ayax sin esperar a que nadie se presentara voluntario, entre otras cosas porque la experiencia le decía que eso no sucedería.

Iris pareció encantada, no por que todos la mirasen, eso la incomodaba, sino por el hecho de poder empezar a volar. La chica dio un tirón firme pero no demasiado brusco de las riendas, haciendo que el dragón alzara la cabeza soltando un resoplido.

- ¡Arriba! - grito Iris y el dragón tomo impulso desplegando sus alas.

El dragón batió con fuerza sus alas y la arena del suelo se arremolino formado una pequeña polvareda. Iris lo hizo ascender unos cuantos metros para luego dirigirse hacia el lago. Pronto Hermione y unos pocos más siguieron a Iris en dirección al lago. Hermione se sentía extrañamente segura volando sobre el dragón, desde luego aquello era muy diferente a volar sobre una escoba. Por el camino alguno resbalo del dragón y estuvo apunto de caer al intentar un ascenso demasiado vertical, pero tal y como había dicho Iris, el dragón lo sujeto con cuidado por la túnica y volvió a colocarlo sobre su lomo. Al final de la clase, la mayoría le había cogido el gustillo a eso de volar sobre un dragón y se alegraron de saber que pasarían el resto de la semana practicando.

En Hiparión solo los miembros de los equipos de quidich recibían clases de vuelo sobre dragones, aunque ellos no aprendían a liberarlos. La tarde del lunes, el capitán del equipo de quidich de los hipogrifos, había convocado a sus jugadores para la primera clase de vuelo con dragón. Esa clase estaba a cargo del profesor Cadmo Cabassi un hombre de poca paciencia que Harry y Ron había tenido el gusto de conocer esa misma mañana durante su clase práctica de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. Cadmo les explico muy despacito como se volaba en dragón, aunque solo escuchaban a medias, todos parecían más atentos a los afilados colmillos de los dragones. A decir verdad, los dragones parecían bastante aburridos y mostraban una absoluta indiferencia ante su presencia. Uno de los dragones bostezo ruidosamente mostrando sus grandes y blancos colmillos, haciendo que todos dieran un paso atrás. No importaba cuantas veces Cadmo repitiera que aquellos dragones no mordían amenos que fueran tan estúpidos como para meterle la mano en la boca mientras bostezaban, simplemente no terminaban de creérselo. Sin embargo al igual que ocurrió en la clase de Ayax, a Harry, Ron y al resto de sus compañeros de equipo, no les quedo más remedio que subir a uno de los dragones después de que, Fiore Rayner, el capitán amenazara con echarlos del equipo. A Ron casi le dio un ataque al corazón cuando su dragón trato de olerlo acercando el hocico a su cabeza y aspirando con fuerza, Harry y Axel estaban tan nerviosos que apenas si podían doblar las articulaciones, Kail, el chico que compartía la titularidad de guardián con Ron parecía algo inquieto pero a diferencia del resto él ya había visto antes a los dragones por lo que no se había impresionando tanto y Ada estaba pálida como una hoja de papel. El resto del equipo ya había volado antes en dragones, así que estaban muy tranquilos. Al final la cosa no fue tan terrible como habían imaginado, no tardaron en aprender como hacer que el dragón fuese hacia donde ellos querían. Fue una tarde interesante y entretenida. Un par de horas después, cuando termino el entrenamiento, Harry y Ron fueron en busca de Hermione quien los esperaba cerca de la biblioteca.

Las semanas fueron pasando y pronto el mes de noviembre quedo atrás dando paso al estresante mes de diciembre. A principios de diciembre la vida en Hiparión y Mnemosine se volvía más ajetreada para los alumnos de primero y segundo, pues se acercaba la fecha de los primeros exámenes. En algunas asignaturas como en Pociones o Medimagia, el examen era practico. En Hiparión solo algunas de las asignaturas de primero tenían examen práctico en diciembre, la mayoría solo tenían examen de teoría. Por esas fechas las bibliotecas comenzaban a llenarse e incluso alumnos que no acostumbraban a pasar mucho por allí comenzaban a frecuentarlas más a menudo. Incluso Harry y Ron comenzaron a notar la presión ante la inminente llegada de los exámenes, claro que no podía compararse al nerviosismo de Hermione. La chica estaba algo irritable, aunque intentaba controlar sus arranques de mal genio. Los dos chicos pudieron comprobar para su sorpresa, que todos los compañeros de Orden de Hermione, sin excepción, experimentaban el mismo estado de nervios que su amiga. La única asignatura de la que Hermione no tenía examen era Técnicas de campo, pues llevaban aun pocas clases. A falta de unos pocos días para su primer examen, Hermione comenzó a estar cada vez más nerviosa. La tarde anterior a su primer examen, Hermione parecía especialmente tensa, fruncía el ceño de vez en cuando en un gesto de profunda concentración. Harry y Ron procuraban no hacer ruido pues estaban seguros de que el más mínimo sonido haría que se enfadase. El resto de los asientos de la mesa estaban ocupados por los compañeros de Orden de Hermione, salvo un par de asientos, uno frente a Hermione y el otro delante de Ron. Harry levanto la vista para ver la hora en el reloj de la biblioteca y pudo ver que Ángelo caminaba por el pasillo entre las mesas acercándose hasta donde se encontraban ellos. El moreno le dio un codazo a su amigo pelirrojo y le hizo un gesto con la cabeza para que mirase en dirección al pasillo. Ron vio como Ángelo llegaba hasta la mesa y tomaba asiento frente a su amiga. El chico apoyó un codo en la mesa y dejo descansar la barbilla sobre su mano. Harry empezó a sentirse incomodo con su presencia pues no le quitaba la vista de encima a su amiga. Hermione trato de ignorarlo hasta que se canso de sentirse observada.

- ¿Querías algo Ángelo? - pregunto finalmente Hermione malhumorada despegando la vista de su libro.

- En realidad si - dijo el chico en tono divertido.

El tono de su voz y esa sonrisa deberían haber sido tomados como señales para evitar la pregunta. Sin embargo Hermione desconocía las señales y le permitió formular su pregunta.

- Bien, tu dirás - dijo Hermione dejando por un momento su tarea para escucharle.

La sonrisa del rubio se hizo mas enigmática y se inclino hacia delante acercándose más a Hermione. Harry lo observo con atención.

- Dime, Mione-chan - dijo Ángelo con voz seductora, haciendo una pausa para disfrutar el momento.

Todos dejaron de estudiar en ese momento para prestar atención a lo que tenía que decir Ángelo. Ron, André y Kai rieron por lo bajo al ver la cara de disgusto de Hermione, aunque dejaron de hacerlo tras la mirada furiosa que les dedico. Hermione miro a Ángelo molesta, últimamente le había dado por llamarla así. Iba abrir la boca para protestar cuando Ángelo volvió hablar.

-¿Es cierto que le tiraste una estantería encima al profesor Héctor?

A Hermione se le atragantaron las palabras y solo podía abrir y cerrar la boca como un pez cuando lo sacas del agua. Su cara comenzó adoptar una tonalidad algo similar a la del pelo de su amigo pelirrojo. Harry y Ron no pudieron evitar reírse al recordar la cara de Hermione al enterarse de que el profesor Nils solo pretendía ayudar, cuando ella le lanzo el hechizo que termino con el joven profesor bajo una montaña de libros.

- ¡Vaya! Así que era cierto - dijo Ángelo echándose hacia atrás en su silla mirándola divertido - El profesor Hefestión y la profesora Calixto le tomaron el pelo durante algún tiempo por eso, decían que había sido aplastado por el peso del saber.

- Ah yo recuerdo eso, mi hermana me lo contó - dijo Iris riendo bajito.

- ¿Hermione, al profesor Héctor? Si todavía hubiese sido el profesor Deimos…. - dijo André fingiendo un gesto serio.

Hermione enrojeció aun más y se encogió en su asiento como si quisiera desaparecer. Harry decidió echarle una mano y les explico a todos que había sido un mal entendido, lo cual era algo que Ángelo ya sabía.

- Es cierto, pero la cara que ha puesto no tiene precio - dijo el rubio - Y ahora cerrar los libros, lo que no os hayáis aprendido ya no lo aprenderéis en el rato que queda hasta la cena. Salid fuera a ver la nieve - prosiguió cerrándoles los libros.

- ¿Esta nevando? - pregunto Mireille.

- Si. Aquí normalmente la temperatura no es lo bastante baja como para que nieve, pero a finales del otoño suele llegar un grupo de hadas y duendecillos del hielo, y ellos hacen que nieve - explico Ángelo.

Hermione no estaba muy segura sobre aquello de salir a ver la nieve, pero finalmente Harry logro convencerla para que los acompañara a fuera para que le diese un podo el aire. Cuando salieron pudieron ver que aun no había mucha nieve, pero una diminutas lucecitas azuladas que se camuflaban casi a la perfección con los copos de nieve, revoloteaban el lo alto haciendo que cada vez cayera más nieve.

Al ser exámenes pequeños, las clases no se suspendían. El primer día Hermione tenía examen de Historia Antigua, seguido del examen de Pociones. Historia Antigua era la única asignatura en la que el examen solo tenía teoría, en Pociones, el examen práctico y teórico tenía lugar ala vez, se les pedía que preparasen una poción y al finalizar debían responder a ciertas preguntas que guardaban relación con la poción o los ingredientes utilizados. Poco a poco los días fueron pasando y con ellos los exámenes. Al examen de Pociones le siguieron el de Conjuros de runas, Transformaciones y Metamofomagia, Medimagia y Defensa contra la Oscuridad. Harry y Ron empezaron con Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, aunque no tenían examen de la parte práctica, pues llevaban pocas clases. Poco a poco los días fueron pasando y con ellos los exámenes. El último examen de Hermione era el de Hechizo. La chica del pelo castaño se encontraba en la sala común de los Dragones dando el último repaso al examen junto a Iris y Mireille cuando un halcón llamo su atención golpeando con el pico en una de las ventanas. Iris reconoció al halcón de su familia y se levanto de un salto para dejarlo pasar. Iris abrió la carta con curiosidad y en seguida se le cambio la expresión se le cambio, como si acabasen de decirle que había suspendido todos los exámenes cosa que era imposible porque las notas que llevaba hasta el momento rivalizaban con las de Hermione.

- ¿Pasa algo? - pregunto Hermione preocupada.

- Mi hermano Cassio, dice que llega pasado mañana - dijo Iris sorprendida.

- Que bien ¿no? - dijo Mireille.

- Si, es solo que dijo que no llegaría hasta el 23. Bueno ¿seguimos repasando? - dijo Iris evitando hablar del tema y ninguna de sus dos compañeras quiso seguir insistiendo.

Al día siguiente cuando terminaron el examen de Hechizos se sintieron contentos y aliviados de hacer acabado los exámenes. Por la tarde el equipo de quidich de la Orden de los Dragones tenía entrenamiento especial, pues iban a enfrentarse a los Hipogrifos en el partido especial de Navidad. Al salir del entrenamiento Iris, André y Mireille, se cruzaron con Harry y Ron que iban a entrenar junto al resto de su equipo.

- ¿Vais a entrenar ahora? - pregunto André.

- Si, claro. Ya veréis el próximo día en el partido lo preparados que estamos - dijo Ron.

- ¿Qué es eso? - pregunto Harry cuando algo extraño en el cielo capto su atención.

Las nubes empezaron arremolinarse en una zona y el centro comenzó a desgarrarse como si las nubes estuviesen hechas de hielo y este se estuviera fundiendo. Justo antes de tocar el suelo esa especie de gota giro en sentido contrario a las agujas del reloj disipándose por completo y pudieron ver a un hombre joven, de cabello castaño oscuro y ojos verde aguamarina, parado en el centro de un círculo de conjuros con símbolos rúnicos que poco a poco fue desapareciendo también. El hombre llevaba una capa negra con el emblema de Mnemosine.

- Iris - dijo el hombre acercándose rápidamente hacia el grupo.

- ¿Ese es tu hermano? - pregunto André notando cierto parecido familiar.

- Eso me temo - murmuro Iris.

Antes de llegar hasta donde estaba el grupo, Cassio evaluó rápidamente a los tres chicos.

- Os presento a……. - comenzó a decir Iris, pero no pudo terminar.

- Cassio Deades concluyo rápidamente el hermano de Iris tendiéndole una mano a André que el chico acepto inocentemente.

- André Blanc AI - dijo el chico rubio con un gesto de dolor por el fuerte apretón que recibió.

- Que blandito eres - le dijo su hermana - Yo soy Mireille Blanc la hermana del blandito este.

- Encantado de conocerla señorita Blanc - dijo Cassio en tono encantador.

Luego se giro hacia los otros dos chicos haciendo que se sobresaltaran. Ron reconoció la mirada que él mismo le echaba a los chicos que se acercaban a su hermana, aunque Harry no pareció darse cuenta.

- Ron Weasley - dijo rápidamente el pelirrojo.

- Harry Potter, encantado - añadió el moreno tranquilamente.

- Igualmente. Y ahora si nos disculpáis, tenemos un poco de prisa. Hasta otra - se despidió Cassio llevándose a su hermana mientras le preguntaba si sabía donde se encontraba Calixto.

Harry y Ron se despidieron de los hermanos Blanc y entraron en el estadio. Cuando en la hora de la cena Iris no apareció, Mireille y Hermione se preocuparon un poco.

- Ya tendría que haber vuelto - dijo Ezequiel consultando su reloj.

- ¿Tú sabes a donde ha ido? - le pregunto Mireille.

- Si, quiero decir no, no lo sé - trato de disimular el chico.

- ¿En que quedamos? - cuestiono Hermione.

- Bueno, a lo mejor sé algo, pero no lo puedo decir.

- Eso no vale, es de mal gusto decir que sabes algo y luego no decirlo - dijo la chica rubia.

- Esta en una reunión familiar, solo sé eso - dijo Ezequiel incomodo.

Hermione y Mireille aceptaron la respuesta, aunque estaban casi seguras que por el modo en que Ezequiel desviaba la mirada, sabía algo más que no quería o podía contar. Ese era su último día de clases antes de las vacaciones, a la mañana siguiente tenía lugar un desayuno para todos los alumnos de Mnemosine e Hiparión en el salón de actos Ceo, antes del partido amistoso de quidich. Hermione se había quedado un rato en la sala común leyendo antes de irse a dormir. El lugar estaba completamente cuando por fin llego Iris.

- ¿Aun despierta? - le pregunto la chica de ojos agua marina.

- Si, no podía dormir - respondió Hermione.

- Y eso que tu mañana no juegas - bromeo Iris.

- Cierto - rió Hermione.

Estuvo tentada a preguntarle de donde llegaba a esas horas, pero pensó que eso no era asunto suyo. Iris se sentó en uno de los sillones junto a la ventana fijando su mirada en la oscuridad que había fuera.

- ¿Recuerdas cuando Calixto te llevo a ya sabes donde a principios de curso? - pregunto Iris de pronto.

Hermione se limito asentir, recordando de inmediato el encuentro con sus padres.

- Hoy he ido a ese sitio, a ver a mis padres. Hacía mucho que no les veía y no estaba segura de ser exactamente lo que ellos esperaban de mí. Ha estado bien, aunque haya sido solo un rato. Supongo que tú me entiendes.

- Si, y seguro que eras exactamente lo que ellos esperaban - dijo Hermione tratando de animarla - O sino pregúntales a tus hermanos.

- Gracias.

- No hay porque darlas.

Iris sonrió y echo un último vistazo a la ventana antes de levantarse y dirigirse a su dormitorio diciendo que una buscadora que se duerme en mitad del partido no era una buena buscadora.

Con las luces del amanecer las dos escuelas comenzaron a despertar y algo después de las 8 de la mañana el salón de actos Ceo empezó a llenarse de alumnos de Hiparión y Mnemosine. Durante el desayuno, Harry como de costumbre no probo bocado, y Ron como buen amigo se ofreció a terminarse su desayuno. El pelirrojo estaba mucho más tranquilo pues no tenía que jugar ese partido y hasta se consideraba afortunado, pues había oído que André y Mireille casi podían leerse el pensamiento y adivinaban las intenciones del otro por lo que les resultaba fácil engañar al guardián. Tras el desayuno la gente comenzó a dirigirse al Coliseo.

- Bienvenidos al partido especial de Navidad - se escucho anunciar a Gabriel - En este partido se enfrentaran los Dragones a los Hipogrifos.

- El enfrentamiento promete desde luego - prosiguió Perseus.

- Hoy debemos recordar que no contaremos con nuestro compañero Ángelo Bellaluce puesto que él defiende los aros de los Dragones - dijo Dero tomando el relevo de su compañero.

- El árbitro del partido es nuestro maravilloso y querido profesor de Pociones, Hefestión Harckel - dijo Cirene y las Hidras aplaudieron y vitorearon al líder de su Orden.

En uno de los túneles que llevaba desde los vestuarios al campo de juegos, los jugadores escuchaban el alboroto de la gente que abarrotaba el estadio mientras aguardaban la señal para salir.

- ¿Hay nervios, Harry? - le pregunto Iris sujetando bien su escoba.

- Lo normal - respondió el moreno fijándose en que la chica llevaba una Saeta de Fuego y despidiéndose de la ventaja que le daba su escoba sobre el otro buscador.

- Me la regalo mi hermano cuando supo que había entrado en el equipo de quidich - dijo Iris al ver que miraba su escoba - Dice que es muy buena - añadió encogiéndose de hombros.

- Lo es, es la mejor - respondió el Chico de ojos esmeralda mostrándole su Saeta.

En ese momento llego Hefestión y les indico que le siguieran hasta el centro del terreno de juego.

- Y aquí vienen los jugadores - anuncio Dero.

- Jugando por los Hipogrifos tenemos al guardián Kail Knoss, los cazadores Ada Baggiano, Selene Madini y Axel Petersom, los bateadores Michelangelo Lemnos y Fiore Rayner y el buscado Harry Potter, quien recordemos no ha dejado escapar una sola snitch - dijo Perseus.

- Y por los Dragones tenemos a los cazadores Rea Terantos, André Blanc y Mireille Blanc, los bateadores Argol Tlemnos y Apolo Terantos, la buscadora Iris Deades y guardando los aros de gol el imbatible Ángelo Bellaluce - dijo Cirene haciendo que medio estadio rugiera mientras Ángelo saludaba subido en uno de los aros.

Con el silbido del árbitro, el partido dio comienzo. Harry no tardo mucho en darse cuenta de que iba a tener mucho trabajo si quería ayudar a su equipo a ganar el partido, pues parecía ser que no había forma humana de colarle un gol a Ángelo, mientras que Rea y los hermanos Blanc ya había anotado un par de tantos. El moreno respiro hondo para tranquilizarse, sabía que tenía más experiencia que Iris como buscador y eso era un punto importante a su favor. Comenzó a dar vueltas por el estadio buscando la snitch sin perder de vista a Iris que apenas se movía bastante despacio. Harry supuso que aun no tendría demasiado dominio de su Saeta de Fuego, eso le dio más confianza, aunque empezó a ponerse nervioso cuando vio que iban perdiendo. En las gradas Ron no podía estar más contento por no ser él quien tuviese que defender los aros en ese partido.

- Esa ni la ha visto venir - dijo Ron cuando el guardián de su equipo encajo otro tanto - ¡Vamos Harry encuentra la snitch! - le grito a su amigo.

A Harry le hubiese gustado que aquello fuera tan fácil, pero no lo era. Continúo dando vueltas al campo hasta que unos minutos después la snitch paso volando delante de sus narices y por la espalda de la buscadora de los Dragones. Iris giro casi sin moverse del sitio y salio como un rayo tras la esfera dorada, ni si quiera la había visto, solo la había escuchado revolotear detrás de ella y se había dejado guiar por el sonido. Harry no tardo en darle alcance y los dos iniciaron la persecución de la esquiva snitch. Volaban a toda velocidad, esquivando bludgers, jugadores, póster y todo lo que se les cruzaba en el camino sin perder la estela de la snitch.

- ¡Vamos Harry que ya es tuya! - le gritaba Ron.

- ¡Animo Harry! - le grito Hermione tan fuerte como pudo intentando hacerse oír por encima del griterío que se había formado cuando los dos buscadores vieron la snitch.

Estaban muy igualados casi podían tocar la snitch con la yema de los dedos. Sin embargo Harry no estaba dispuesto a dejarse ganar. Volaban bastante bajo. Harry alargo el brazo tanto como pudo, echando todo su peso hacia delante y acelerando un poco más logro atrapar la esquiva snitch. La jugada le costo perder el equilibrio a acabar en el suelo dando varias vueltas de campana, pero no le importo, había atrapado la snitch.

- Enhorabuena - dijo Iris felicitándolo mientras bajaba de su escoba.

- Gracias - respondió Harry algo mareado por el golpe.

- Te ayudaría a levantarte, pero va a ser mejor que te quedes un rato ahí sentado.

- Eso pensaba yo - dijo Harry comenzando a enfocar bien a la persona que había delante de él.

Hefestión no tardo en llegar hasta donde se encontraba Harry para comprobar que estaba bien mientras los miembros de los dos equipos lo rodeaban. Después de unos minutos sentado en el suelo, Harry dejo de sentirse mareado por el golpe y se puso en pie con algo de ayuda. Ron y Hermione había bajado corriendo al campo preocupados al ver el golpe que se había dado, y se habían sentido más aliviados al comprobar que salvo algunos moratones y rasguños, estaba perfectamente.

- Vaya golpe Potter. Yo no habría hecho algo así para empatar - comento Axel - Pero bien hecho, gracias a ti no hemos perdido.

Harry miro por primera vez al marcador para comprobar que lo que acababa de decir Axel era cierto y sentirse bastante tonto. Sin embargo Harry no tardo en olvidarse de todo eso, pues esa misma tarde emprendía el viaje de regreso a casa para pasar allí las Navidades.

**Continuara……….**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bueno, mi idea era haber subido esto ayer, pero al final no pudo ser. En fin, no hay mucho que decir la verdad. Así que solo me queda desearos una feliz Navidad y un prospero años nuevo.

**Hermian vampiress: **Me alegro de que te este gustando mi historia. Muchas gracias por tus reviews, por el de esta historia y por el de "12 uvas".

**enigranger: **Si, Ron tenía toda la razón. Me divertí bastante mientras escribía esa parte. Gracias y felices fiestas.

**Zen/Kurai Kurayami Kage: **Que puedo decir sino gracias. A mi también me gusta que Sirius este fuera del velo, si es que vaya cosas se le ocurren a Rowling.

Y también aprobecho para darle las gracias a **LadyAmatista**, **Caelius**, **Naya,** **pottergirl2491** y **saritaharryherm **por su review en el fic de "12 uvas". Como era de capitulo único os doy las gracias en este.


	10. 10ª Parte: Vuelta a casa

**Guardianes**

**10ª Parte: Vuelta a casa**

Las vacaciones de Navidad habían comenzado y muchos de los alumnos de Mnemosine e Hiparión regresaban a sus casas. Harry, Hermione y Ron eran parte de esa mayoría que volvía a casa. Habían viajado en tren hasta Roma y desde allí, había tomado un avión que los llevaría de vuelta a Londres. Ron había pensado en utilizar un traslador para volver, un sistema mucho más rápido sin duda. Pero lamentablemente en esas fechas en las que había muchas personas viajando, resultaba tremendamente complicado conseguir uno. Los alumnos de Mnemosine tenían la posibilidad de usar un portal de transporte que los llevaba a lugares que pertenecían a los Guardianes. Los portales resultaban bastante útiles para quienes como Kai venían desde el otro extremo del mundo, podían regresar a casa en cuestión de minutos. Sin embargo, Hermione había preferido viajar en avión junto con Harry y Ron. Pero el avión tampoco era un medio de transporte tan malo después de todo. Sirius los recogió en el aeropuerto y se dirigió hacia la casa de los abuelos de Hermione. El coche giro entrando en una tranquila calle residencial de casas adosadas. Las casa eran casi idénticas unas a otras, salvo por el número, la puerta de entrada que era diferente en algunas y los adornos de Navidad. Sirius detuvo el coche frente al 157, la casa de los abuelos de Hermione, el lugar donde la joven había vivido desde la muerte de sus padres.

- ¿Seguro que no quieres quedarte con Harry y conmigo hasta que lleguen tus abuelos, Hermione? - le pregunto Sirius mirando hacia la casa.

Era la única en la que aun no había adornos, y las únicas luces que había encendidas eran las luces exteriores.

- Seguro, mi abuela iba a llamar esta noche, no quiero que se preocupe.

- Como tú quieras - dijo Sirius decidiendo no insistir más.

- Gracias por traerme hasta aquí - dijo Hermione abriendo la puerta.

- No tienes porque darlas - dijo Sirius con una sonrisa.

- Bueno, adiós chicos - dijo Hermione antes de salir del coche.

- Espera Hermione que te ayudo - le grito Harry bajándose del coche a toda prisa para ayudarla con Crookshanks y su maleta.

Ron y Sirius los vieron caminar hacia la puerta de entrada hasta que los dos entraron en la casa perdiéndoseles de vista.

- ¿Para que entra si ya le ha llevado la maleta hasta la puerta? - pregunto Ron extrañado.

- Eso digo yo, para que entran, que ahora ya no nos enteramos de nada - se quejo Sirius.

- Eso mismo, es muy desconsiderado por su parte - protesto Ron.

Después de un rato el pelirrojo se impaciento y comenzó hacer sonar el claxon para que Harry volviera. Harry apareció en la puerta poco después, se despidió de Hermione y corrió hasta el coche antes de que su amigo escandalizara el vecindario. Sirius arranco entonces para dirigirse a Grimmauld Place. Desde allí Ron llego a su casa por la red flu.

- Bueno, que tal si cenamos - dijo Sirius caminando hacia la cocina.

- Estupendo, me muero de hambre - dijo Harry siguiendo a su padrino.

Harry se sintió feliz de estar de nuevo en casa. A la mañana siguiente cuando despertó se encontraba ya solo. La casa estaba en completo silencio, clara señal de que Sirius ya se había ido al Ministerio. Con ojos soñolientos alargo el brazo para alcanzar el despertador que descansaba sobre la mesita de noche. Sin embargo su mano solo alcanzo a palpar el blando colchón sin alcanzar la mesita de noche. Con un suspiro de resignación se deslizo acercándose más al borde de la cama, como odiaba aquella cama tan grande por las mañanas. Por fin su mano topo con la dura madera de la mesa y su mano apreso su objetivo. Echo un vistazo al reloj, ya iba siendo hora de levantarse. El joven de cabello azabache se froto los ojos, se desperezo con un sonoro bostezo y salio de la cama. Harry se lavo la cara para espabilarse y se vistió para bajar a desayunar. El joven Potter paso por la entrada en dirección a la cocina con sumo cuidado y en absoluto silencio para no despertar a la señora Black. En más de una ocasión se había preguntado porque Sirius nunca había trasladado el cuadro algún rincón poco frecuentado de la casa, hasta que supo que no podía moverlo de allí ya que estaba pegado mágicamente. Solo podría salir de su lugar si algún día Sirius llegaba a casarse y la nueva señora Black se mudaba a la casa. Y eso era algo que a Harry le resultaba difícil hasta de imaginar, Sirius siempre sería un soltero o eso pensaba el chico. En la cocina Kreacher iba de un lado a otro murmurando maldiciones contra Sirius y Harry, recogiendo los platos que había en el fregadero y limpiando la cocina.

- Buenos días, Kreacher - lo saludo Harry con un gesto divertido.

- …..y ahora el pobre Kreacher tiene que servir al espantoso niño del pelo horrible hijo de sangre sucia……- refunfuñaba el elfo domestico como si Harry no pudiera oírle - ¡Oh, el joven amo ha despertado! Kreacher le dará enseguida su desayuno - chillo casi feliz de verlo corriendo en busca de su desayuno - y un peine a ver si el niño espantoso se arregla esos pelos - volvió a murmurar.

- Gracias Kreacher, no hay prisa - respondió Harry aguantándose la risa.

Harry se sentó y tomo un ejemplar de ese día del Profeta mientras esperaba su desayuno. Podía tomarse las cosas con calma, aun tenía tiempo suficiente hasta que su amigo pelirrojo apareciera en la chimenea del salón, y conociendo a Ron, seguramente se habría dormido y llegaría tarde, lo cual le daba un margen aun mayor. Kreacher dejo su desayuno sobre la mesa y se alejo maldiciendo para seguir con su tarea. Cuando acabo de desayunar, dejo los platos en el fregadero y cogió el periódico para acabar de leerlo y hacer el crucigrama mágico en el salón. Ron le había dicho la noche anterior que se pasaría por allí en cuanto se despertara y puede que luego llamase a Hermione, había hecho que Sirius pusiera el teléfono en la casa. Apenas había alcanzado la puerta de la cocina cuando un ruido procedente del salón le hizo suponer que finalmente su amigo pelirrojo había llegado. Harry no había dado ni dos pasos cuando Ron lo llamarlo a voz en grito desde la entrada.

- ¡HARRY! ¡¿Dónde Estas!

- ¡AAAAAAAAA! ¡ASQUEROSOS AMANTES DE LOS SANGRES SUCIA! ¡MESTIZOS! ¡FUERA DE MI CASA! - comenzó a chillar el cuadro de la señora Black siguiendo con una larga lista de insultos.

Harry llego en un santiamén hasta la entrada y ayudo a Ron a cerrar las cortinas, restaurando el silencio en la entrada. El chico de ojos azules estuvo apunto de hablar pero Harry le hizo señas para que guardara silencio y le indico que regresaran al salón.

- Lo siento Harry, olvide lo del cuadro - se disculpo Ron.

- No te preocupes, a mi también me paso ayer cuando subía acostarme - le dijo Harry - Bueno, ¿qué era eso que querías enseñarme?

- Ah si, es verdad - dijo el joven de ojos azules buscando algo que había guardado apresuradamente en uno de sus bolsillos antes de salir corriendo de su casa.

Harry lo miraba con interés rebuscar en todos los bolsillos hasta que finalmente saco una pequeña caja de uno de los bolsillos de su abrigo. Ron abrió la cajita y le mostró su contenido a su amigo, eran unos pendientes plateados cuya forma recordaba a los cuernos de los Snockack de cuernos Arrugados. Harry recordaba haberlos visto en una tienda en Ciudad de Paso y haber comentado su parecido con las astas de los Snockack.

- ¿Qué te parece? ¿Te gustan? - pregunto Ron algo nervioso.

- No sé como me quedaran, y tampoco tengo agujeros - dijo Harry llevándose la mano a la oreja como si quisiera confirmarlo - Pero siempre puedo hacérmelos.

- No son para ti - gruño Ron frunciendo levemente el ceño.

- Ah, que son para ti. Pues no sé si a ti te quedaran bien - dijo el moreno fingiendo un gesto de sorpresa y aguantándose las ganas de reír al ver la cara de su amigo.

- ¡Tampoco es para ti! ¡Es para Luna! ¡¿Es que no te das cuenta! - le chillo Ron perdiendo la paciencia y provocando que su amigo riera con ganas.

- Bueno, bueno, solo te tomaba el pelo - dijo Harry parando de reír.

- Con estas cosas no se bromea. Ahora dime, ¿crees que le gustara?

- Si, seguro que le encantan - dijo Harry observando más detenidamente los pendientes - Parecen los cuernos de un Snoc…

- Los cuernos de un Snockack, lo sé. En realidad son una especie de replica, por eso los compre. Con lo que le gustan esos bichos a Luna tienen que gustarle - explico Ron - Todavía no me creo que encontrases a los bichos de cuernos arrugados.

- Te entiendo - dijo Harry sonriendo al recordar como Luna había asombrado a medio mundo mágico al mostrar a todos pruebas irrefutables de la existencia de los Snockack.

- Se los voy a dar mañana en la cena - dijo Ron sonriendo.

- Eso es, y después le dirás lo mucho que te gusta - lo animo Harry.

- No, eso no. Y quien ha dicho que me gusta - dijo el pelirrojo dejando se sonreír.

- Tú ¿recuerdas?

- Es verdad - rió Ron que había olvidado que su amigo ya sabía su pequeño secreto.

- ¿has desayunado ya Ron? - pregunto Harry al escuchar como el estomago de Ron gruñía.

- Con las prisas no he tenido tiempo.

- Pues vamos a la cocina para que Kreacher te prepare algo.

- Estupendo, me muero de hambre - dijo Ron echando andar en dirección a la cocina con Harry detrás.

Mientras Ron desayunaba, Harry le contó la conversación que había tenido con Sirius la noche anterior durante la cena. Su padrino había decidido tener una charla con él, una de esas que se suponía debería haber tenido con su padre si las cosas hubieran sido diferentes, aunque en muchos aspectos Sirius era como un padre para él.

- flashback -

- Veras Harry, creo que va siendo hora que hable contigo sobre ciertos asuntos - dijo Sirius pasándose la mano por el pelo con nerviosismo - Bueno, quizás tendría que haberte dado esta charla mucho antes, pero no soy bueno con estas cosas, por eso la he ido posponiendo - seguía hablando el animago revolviendo su comida en el plato mientras Harry seguía preguntándose de que iba todo aquello - Veras Harry, lo que intento decirte, es que estas en la edad de sentir cierta curiosidad por estas cosas, y que ahora que estas con Hermione, bueno, pues que, ya sabes.

De repente Harry entendió lo que Sirius había estado intentando decirle durante los últimos 10 minutos y su cara se encendió como las luces del arbolito de navidad.

- Ya sé lo que vas a decirme, que piense lo que hago que luego puede tener consecuencias. Es eso, ¿no? - dijo Harry.

- Si, eso es - dijo Sirius respirando aliviado - Me alegra saber que ya lo tenías encuentra. Y ahora yo me pregunto para qué narices te he soltado toda esta charla.

- Pues también es verdad, eso te pasa por no preguntar antes - contesto Harry algo más relajado.

- Bueno, entonces tu y Hermine no……..

- ¡SIRIUS! ¡Eso es mi vida privada! - protesto Harry mientras volvía a sonrojarse.

- Vale, vale, solo quería asegurarme. En realidad fue Remus quien pensó que debería tener la "charla" contigo, eso de casarse le ha sentado mal.

Lupin había conocido a Hisiel, la que ahora era su esposa, hacía poco más de un año casi por pura casualidad y se habían casado a finales del verano anterior. Sirius le había tomado el pelo por eso durante mucho tiempo, y aun lo hacia a veces.

- Ya claro, pero yo no voy preguntándote por tu vida privada, aunque quizás debería - comento Harry con gesto pensativo.

- ¿Qué insinúas? - pregunto Sirius algo molesto.

- Nada, solo que estas aquí conmigo cuando podrías estar por ahí con, ya sabes, con alguien más interesante. Tu ya me entiendes - le dijo Harry.

- Oye, si estoy aquí es porque soy un adulto responsable y mañana trabajo - Harry soltó una risita - ¿Qué? Ya te he dicho que estoy saliendo con alguien.

- Ah si, lo había olvidado, esa mujer de la que nos hablaste a Ron y a mí, la misma que no nos quieres presentar - dijo Harry en tono burlón.

- Pero bueno, que te has creído - comenzó a protestar Sirius - Por supuesto que existe. Mañana le digo que venga a cenar, hombre - dijo con decisión poniéndose para recoger su plato de la cena.

- Eso, invítala a cenar, yo cocino - lo animo Harry.

- Bueno, mejor pasado - dijo Sirius antes de huir de la cocina.

- fin del flashback -

Ron estuvo apunto de atragantarse con el desayuno, no podía parar de reír solo de imaginar la cara que debió poner su amigo cuando Sirius saco el tema.

- Ya veras como se ríe Hermione cuando se lo cuente, jajajaja - comento entre risas.

- ¡No! A Hermione ni una palabra de esto. Si lo sé no te lo cuento - se quejo Harry.

- Vale, vale, puedes estar tranquilo, no le diré nada a nadie - prometió Ron aunque le hubiese gustado ver la cara que ponía Hermione.

A pesar de que Harry sabía que Ron no incumpliría su promesa adrede, no estaba tan seguro de que al pelirrojo no se le fuera a escapar accidentalmente en algún momento.

Los días iban pasando, y casi sin darse cuenta llego el 24 de diciembre. Sirius tenía el día libre, pero cuando Harry despertó esa mañana ya no estaba en la casa, y supuso que habría salido a busca algo que necesitarían para la cena de esa noche. La señora Weasley había propuesto a Sirius que él y Harry cenase con el resto de su familia en la Madriguera. Sin embargo el animago ya había estado hablando con Lupin para hacer la cena de esa noche en su casa. Por otro lado Sirius suponía que a su ahijado le gustaría pasar esa noche con Hermione y con Ron. Y también era lógico pensar que si la señora Weasley quería reunir a su familia, los abuelos de Hermione querrían hacer algo parecido, y más aun teniendo en cuenta que ella era su única familia. Por lo que la solución que Sirius había encontrado había sido celebrar esa cena en Grimmauld Place, que resultaba un lugar más accesible para la familia de Hermione ya que no eran magos. Mientras bajaba por las escaleras Harry iba dándole vueltas al asunto de la cena. La abuela de Hermione iba hacer el primer plato, algo ligero para empezar, la señora Weasley iba a encargar del plato principal de la cena, y a Sirius le habían encargado el postre. Era esto último lo que más le preocupaba, porque era más que probable que se quedaran sin postre. Él no tenía la más mínima idea de postres, bueno sabía como se llamaban los que más le gustaban y lo que llevaban pero poco más, y estaba casi seguro de que su padrino estaba en la misma situación, las especialidades de Sirius era comida congelada, freír o calentar, y listo. O tal vez se había equivocado. Al llegar a la entrada, su nariz capto un delicioso aroma procedente de la cocina. Harry se dejo guiar por aquel agradable aroma y bajo a la cocina.

- Eh, Sirius, ¿qué es eso que……… - el moreno calló de golpe al ver que quien estaba en la cocina era una mujer y no Sirius.

La mujer se volvió al escucharle entrar. Tendría unos 34 años, el cabello castaño hasta los hombros, y los ojos marrones. Harry estaba seguro de que era la primera vez que la veía.

- Tú debes de ser Harry - supuso acertadamente la mujer y su voz sonó agradable.

- Si. Y tú….tú no eres Sirius, desde luego - dijo el chico algo confuso y preocupado comenzando a preguntarse como había entrado aquella mujer en la casa.

- No, desde luego - rió ella - Soy Milena Graig, mucho gusto - dijo tendiéndole una mano.

En el rostro de Harry se dibujo una expresión de asombro, aquella mujer de la que había oído hablar a Sirius existía después de todo. Dio un respingo al darse cuenta de que se había quedado parado, dejándola esperando con la mano suspendida en el aire.

- Mucho gusto, yo soy Harry, Harry Potter - dijo él estrechándole la mano - Aunque creo que eso ya lo sabías - añadió echándose a reír - ¿Y Sirius?

- Ha salido un momento a comprar unas cosas que hacen falta para el postre de esta noche - aclaro ella.

- Ah. Entonces, ¿Eso para el postre de la cena? ¿Si quieres te ayudo? - ofreció Harry.

- En realidad esto es una salsa para la cena de esta noche, le dije a la señora Weasley que yo me encargaría de esto y del postre - explico la mujer - No te preocupes, siéntate y desayuna tranquilo, hasta que no vuelva Sirius no puedo empezar el postre.

Harry vio en el fregadero unas cuantas ollas quemadas y llego la conclusión de que Sirius había estado ayudándola. Desde luego no podía culparla por desconfiar después de haber pasado por la dura experiencia de tener al animago como pinche de cocina, hasta él le temía y eso que ya casi se había acostumbrado. Harry observo aquella mujer mientras desayunaba, y no pudo evitar sentir cierta lastima por ella. No la conocía, pero si conocía a su padrino o al menos eso pensaba, y sabía que tenía cierto pánico al compromiso, por eso todas sus anteriores relaciones había terminado en el momento en el que pintaban como algo demasiado serio. Lupin insistía en que eso era porque aun no había encontrado a la persona adecuada, pero el joven de cabello azabache no estaba tan seguro. Harry estaba recogiendo los platos de su desayuno y las ollas quemadas del fregadero cuando Hisiel y Lupin aparecieron en la chimenea del salón. Poco después llego Sirius con las cosas que faltaban y pudieron comenzar hacer el postre. Harry dejo que Sirius en la cocina con Hisiel y Milena, mientras él y Lupin buscaban un mantel para usarlo en la cena de esa noche. En teoría debía haber al menos un mantel en alguna parte de la casa, pero Harry y Sirius no acostumbraban a usarlos, por eso les iba a llevar un buen rato encontrarlos.

- Oye Remus, ¿Dónde conoció Sirius a Milena? - pregunto Harry mientras rebuscaba en un cajón.

- ¿Es qué Sirius no te ha contado nada? - cuestiono Lupin fingiendo sorpresa, aunque sabía de sobra que Sirius no le había dicho apenas nada a su ahijado.

- Sabes que no, así que deja de tomarme el pelo.

- Vale, vale. Milena trabaja en el Ministerio - dijo Lupin.

- ¿Es Auror?

- No, trabaja en el Departamento de Regulación y Control de las criaturas mágicas - respondió Remus.

- ¿Y cómo la conoció?

- ¿No te has preguntado por que tienes una reserva de pergaminos y tinta para todo el año? - dijo el licántropo divertido - Sirius había enviado una solicitud para que nos enviaran recambios de pergaminos, pero el encargo no llegaba.

- flashback-

-Ya no quedan pergaminos - se quejo Sirius abriendo y cerrando los cajones de su mesa con brusquedad.

- ¿No había solicitado que nos trajeran más hace unos días? - pregunto Lupin sin dejar de leer el informe que tenía entre manos.

- Si, hace 2 días ya, pero aun no han llegado.

- Pues es raro, normalmente no tardan ni un día en traerlos - dijo Lupin pensativo - Bueno, ya llegaran. ¿Por qué no lees informes? Hay unos cuantos por revisar - le propuso esperanzado aunque sabía que a Sirius no le entusiasmaba leerse los informes.

- Seguro que esos inútiles de Administración han traspapelado mi solicitud - dijo Sirius malhumorado ignorando la sugerencia de su amigo - Voy a ver si nos dejas unos cuantos pergaminos y mando otra solicitud.

- Disculpad, ¿este es el Departamento de Aurores? - pregunto una voz femenina desde la puerta.

En la puerta había una mujer de cabello castaño y ojos marrones. Lupin abrió la boca para responder, pero Sirius haciendo gala de unos buenos reflejo ya estaba frente a la puerta.

- Si, este es el Departamento de Aurores. Mi nombre se Sirius Black ¿en que puedo ayudarla? - dijo el animago en tono encantador.

- Encantada señor Black - respondió la mujer en tono amable - Soy Milena Graig, Departamento de Regulación y Control de las criaturas mágicas. Y en realidad creo que soy yo quien puede ayudarle.

- ¿En serio? - dijo Sirius esbozando una sonrisa seductora.

- Si. Creo que hemos recibido su pedido de pergaminos - explico Graig mostrándole uno paquetes de color pardo que llevaba en los brazos.

A Sirius se le congelo la sonrisa en los labios y Lupin tuvo que hacer verdaderos esfuerzos para no reírse.

- Ha recibido nuestros pergaminos - murmuro Sirius.

- Eso es. Alguien se equivoco al poner el número de referencia del Departamento en la solicitud - dijo Milena mostrándole la hoja de la solicitud que el mismo Sirius había enviado unos días antes - Llegaron ayer a última hora, pero tenemos un pequeño caos en el Departamento y no los hemos visto hasta esta mañana.

- Si, es que hay gente muy despistada. No tendría que haberse molestado - dijo Sirius reaccionando al fin y tomando los pergaminos.

- Un error lo comete cualquiera, y no ha sido ninguna molestia, de verdad - dijo la mujer restándole importancia - Bueno, ahora he de irme. Adiós.

- Adiós - se despidieron Sirius y Remus a la vez.

El animago espero asomado a la puerta hasta que Milena se le perdió de vista. Después lanzo los pergaminos a Lupin y corrió hasta su mesa, comenzando a buscar algo en los cajones.

- ¿Qué vas hacer Sirius? - pregunto Remus aunque ya imaginaba la respuesta.

- ¿Dónde están las hojas de solicitudes? - pregunto Sirius ignorando la pregunta.

- En el tercer cajón, donde siempre - respondió Lupin con paciencia.

Sirius abrió el cajón, saco una solicitud de material en blanco y comenzó a rellenarla copiando los datos de la solicitud de los pergaminos.

- Sirius, esa solicitud es mal - dijo Lupin como si no supiera lo que pretendía su amigo.

- No me digas, no me había dado cuenta - respondió el animago sin mirarlo.

- ¿Y qué vas a pedir? - quiso saber Remus.

- Tinta - contesto Sirius mojando la pluma en un tintero lleno de tinta.

- ¿Tinta? Aun te queda mucha, por si no te habías dado cuenta. Si ella viene y ve ese tintero lleno no crees que se dará cuenta, ¿eh?

Sirius termino de rellenar la solicitud y acto seguido vació el tintero en la papelera.

- Uhi, fíjate, acabo de quedarme sin tinta, jejejeje.

- ¿Por qué directamente no la invitas a tomar un café o algo? Sería mucho más sencillo - opino Lupin.

- No, me gusta más mi idea - dijo Sirius convencido.

- Vamos Sirius, ¿Dónde esta tu valor de Gryffindor?.

- Loas Gryffindor solo somos valientes cuando se trata de hacer algo peligro, absurdo o ambas cosas a la vez - añadió Sirius y se fue a enviar la nueva solicitud.

En los días siguientes Milena apareció por el Departamento de Aurores en un par de ocasiones más. Normalmente Sirius no se andaba tanto por las ramas, pero también era cierto que normalmente una sola sonrisa suya bastaba para derretir a cualquier mujer y Milena parecía bastante inmune a sus sonrisas y si no lo era, lo disimulaba bastante bien. Lupin suponía que su amigo se sentía algo desconcertado y por eso intentaba tantear el terreno antes de hacer algún movimiento. Sirius llevaba casi 2 semanas con su juego, hasta que una mañana de viernes fue él quien recibió algo que debía haber llegado al Departamento de Regulación y Control de criaturas mágicas. Sirius lo observo con curiosidad, se encogió de hombro y decidió llevarlo personalmente al Departamento de Milena. Paso por delante de varios despachos, hasta que encontró el nombre de la mujer en una de las puertas. La puerta estaba abierta, y Milena estaba sentada frente a su mesa inmersa en su trabajo. El animago dio unos golpecitos en la puerta para hacerse notar.

- Ah Sirius, eres tú. Pasa y siéntate - dijo la mujer señalando una silla frente a la suya al otro lado de la mesa.

- En realidad solo venía a traer esto - dijo Sirius mostrándole un paquete marrón que traía consigo.

- Lo sé, te estaba esperando - respondió Milena con una sonrisa traviesa.

- Así que ya te has dado cuenta, ¿eh? ¿Desde cuando? - dijo Sirius sin molestarse por seguir disimulando.

- Creo que cuando recibí por tercera vez seguida lo que vosotros habías solicitado. Eran demasiados descuidos - dijo Milena divertida.

- ¿Y por qué no has dicho nada? Me has dejado que siga haciendo el idiota - dijo Sirius algo molesto.

- Porque no me molestaba y era agradable hablar contigo aunque solo fuera durante 5 minutos - respondió ella con sinceridad.

Sirius sonrió complacido por la respuesta, aquello le había sonado muy bien.

- Pero…. - dijo Milena y la sonrisa del animago se hizo más pequeña, había un pero - Cinco minutos no es mucho tiempo, así que he pensado que tal vez, te gustaría tomar algo conmigo en la cafetería - añadió y la sonrisa de Sirius volvió hacerse más amplia.

- Claro ¿a las 11? - pregunto y Milena asintió - Entonces hasta entonces - se despidió Sirius y salio casi corriendo de vuelta a su Departamento para contarle a Lupin todo aquello.

- fin del flashback-

- Y luego me decía a mí que debía que debía ser directo e invitar a Hermione al baile - dijo Harry cuando Lupin termino su relato.

- Harry, ya deberías saber que es más fácil decirle a otro que haga lo que tu no eres capaz de hacer. Sirius solo te animaba hacer lo mejor, aun cuando él mismo no era capaz de hacerlo - respondió Remus.

Harry lo comprendió, aunque eso no evitaría que en un futuro quizás no muy lejano no se burlase de su padrino por aquello. A Remus y Harry la búsqueda les llevo un buen rato, pero finalmente encontraron un mantel guardado en una caja. En la cocina, de algún modo se las ingeniaron acabar los postres de la cena de esa noche antes de la hora de comer.

A primeras horas de la tarde, en casa de los abuelos de Hermione todo estaba ya preparado, el primer plato para la cena de esa noche reposaba en la cocina protegido por un hechizo que le impedía enfriarse. Hermione se encontraba en su habitación leyendo, ya había escogido lo que se pondría esa noche, pero aun era temprano para empezar arreglarse. Se encontraba absorta en su lectura cuando el óbolo que guardaba en su bolsillo comenzó a emitir un zumbido y a brillar de manera intermitente. Hermione lo saco del bolsillo y lo observo un instante, el escudo del dragón estaba brillando. Paso el pulgar sobre el emblema, un haz de luz blanca surgió de él y una especie de burbuja semitranslúcida apareció flotando en el aire. La imagen de Iris apareció en el interior de la burbuja, por de tras de ella podía ver a Kai y Ángelo.

- Feliz Navidad Hermione - dijeron los 3 a la vez.

- Si lo llegamos a ensayar no nos sale tan bien - bromeo Ángelo.

- Feliz Navidad a vosotros también - dijo Hermione - ¿ocurre algo? - pregunto al ver que se quedaban callados.

- Veras, los fénix llevan volando toda la mañana, Mione-chan - dijo Ángelo.

- Si, y eso significa que hay algo que no anda bien en alguna parte - explico Iris al ver que la joven no comprendía.

- Eso es. Solo queríamos saber si todo andaba bien por allí. Ya hemos hablado con Mireille y André, y todo va bien por su tierra - dijo Kai.

- Ah, pues por aquí todo esta normal, no ha pasado nada que yo sepa - dijo Hermione intentandor recordar si había visto algo que le pareciera extraño, pero la verdad es que todo estaba muy tranquilo en Inglaterra.

De repente el óbolo comenzó a emitir el mismo zumbido que antes y una nueva burbuja se materializo, esta vez fue la imagen de Ezequiel la que pareció dentro de la nueva esfera translucida.

- Mira, el que nos faltaba - dijo Kai.

- Feliz Navidad a todos - los saludo Ezequiel.

- Feliz Navidad - respondieron los 4 esta vez.

- ¿A que no sabéis lo que he visto? - dijo el joven Teller entusiasmado.

- No, pero a que nos lo vas a contar - bromeo Ángelo.

- Veréis, se suponía que mis padres iban a ir a un congreso, pero al final se suspendió o algo así y decidieron aprovechar para ir a visitar a mis abuelos - comenzó a explicar Ezequiel.

- A todo esto, ¿Dónde estas? - lo interrumpió Kai.

- ¿Qué? Ah, en Noruega, en casa de mis abuelos. Bueno, como iba diciendo, mis padres cambiaron de idea en el último momento. Estábamos recogiendo nuestras cosas para ir al aeropuerto cuando se escucho una explosión - siguió contándoles Ezequiel y Hermione vio que Iris empezaba a parecer incomoda - Me asome a la ventana y lo vi, un tipo alto, bueno no era una persona, pero tenía forma humana, y unas enormes alas negras casi transparentes.

Hermione ahogo un grito, no sabía lo que era pero sonaba terrible, a la vez que Iris y Kai palidecía mientras que Ángelo se mostraba terriblemente preocupado.

- Tenía la piel roja tan oscura que casi parecía negra, ¿verdad? - dijo Ángelo.

- Es posible, estaba demasiado lejos como para asegurártelo. Pero era poderoso, ha dejado un agujero enorme en el suelo, una avenida grande con cuatro carriles bien amplios y el agujero llegaba de punta a punta - dijo Ezequiel sobrecogido aun por la imagen de la temible criatura -Había muchas personas en la calle, todos corriendo y gritando. Ahora esta saliendo por la televisión muggle, dicen que ha sido una tubería de gas que ha explotado.

- Y poco ha hecho para lo que podía haber hecho, eso es un Diablo del Averno. Son seres despiadados que matan por el simple placer de quitar vidas - explico Ángelo en tono serio y a Hermione de repente le pareció mayor, hasta ahora siempre le había parecido un niño grande - Te habrás largado de ahí, ¿no?

- Si, ya esto en casa de mis abuelos, bastante lejos de donde paso eso - dijo Ezequiel sintiendo cierto temor al saber lo cerca que había estado de un ser tan mortífero.

- Has hecho bien - dijo Ángelo sin dejar de parecer preocupado.

- Al final apareció un grupo de, bueno, pensé que eran magos, Aurores, pero entonces vi que sabían lo que hacían y el bicho ese pareció reconocerlo porque salio huyendo - dijo Ezequiel recordando la escena.

- Eran Guardianes sin duda - dijo Ángelo con orgullo y más tranquilo sabiendo que había Guardianes ocupándose de aquel asunto.

- Si, supongo que si. Corrieron tras él, aunque no se si llegaron atraparlo - dijo Ezequiel.

Hermione siguió hablando con sus compañeros de Orden durante un rato más hasta que fue hora de ir a prepararse para la cena.

La hora de la cena se aproximaba y en la Madriguera la Molly Weasley terminaba de preparar lo que iba a llevar a Grimmauld Place. Hacia un rato el señor Weasley, Bill y Charley se habían adelantado.

- George deja eso quieto que es la cena - dijo la señora Weasley.

- Mama, necesitas que alguien cate esto antes de que lo leves a la cena - dijo Fred.

- Si, por si tiene un sabor horrible - añadió su gemelo.

- La cena no se toca y punto - dijo Molly frunciendo el ceño.

En ese momento alguien llamo a la puerta.

- Id abrir la puerta - les dijo la señora Weasley.

- ¡Ron! ¿Abre la puerta! - chillaron los gemelos desde la cocina.

- Ginny, abre tú! - grito Ron des el salón.

- ¡Me estoy vistiendo! - respondió la chica desde su habitación.

Ron fue hacia la puerta refunfuñando, lamentando no haber acompañado a su padre y sus dos hermanos para ayudar en Grimmauld Place. El pelirrojo abrió la puerta para encontrarse con un joven de cabello rubio platinado y ojos grises. En el rostro de Ron se dibujo un gesto de asombro y Draco esbozo una sonrisa torcida complacido por la reacción que su presencia había causado en el otro joven. Ron fruncio el ceño y cerro la puerta en las narices del rubio.

- ¿Quién era? - pregunto la señora Weasley asomandose desde la cocina.

- Nadie, se habían equivocado - respondio Ron.

Malfoy volvio a llaamar a la puerta y Ron abrio malhumorado.

- ¡Estupido Weasley! No te atrevas a volver a cerrarme - dijo Draco enfadado con la nariz algo roja.

- ¿largo de aquí Malfoy! - dijo Ron e intento volver a cerrarle, pero el rubio logro sujetar la puerta esta vez.

El jaleo atrajo a la señora Weasley, los gemelos y Ginny. Los gemelos sonrieron al ver a su hermano menor forcejeando con Malfoy en la puerta, habían esperado algo así.

- ¿Ron! ¿Qué crees que estas haciendo? - dijo Ginny tirándole de la manga en un intento de alejarlo de la puerta.

- Intentar que este indeseable no entre - respondió Ron mientras le ponía la mano en la cara a Draco para empujarlo hacia fuera.

- Mama, dile algo - se quejo Ginny.

- Ronald Bilius Weasley, has el favor de apartarte de esa puerta ahora mismo - ordeno la señora Weasley.

Ron solto la puerta de golpe y Malfoy que seguía empujando la puerta desde el otro lado estuvo apunto de caer.

- Draco, siento mucho el comportamiento de Ron - se disculpo la señora Wesley dirigiendo una severa mirada a su hijo.

- No tiene importancia - dijo Draco ignorando las miradas de ron.

- Pasa, por favor. Sientate en el salón, en seguida nos vamos - pidio Molly amablemente.

- Gracias, es muy amable - respondio Draco con cortesía y se dejo guiar por Ginny.

- ¿Qué esta haciendo ese aquí? - pregunto Ron molesto encuanto el rubio desaparecio en el salon.

- Tu hermana ha invitado a Draco, y solo os lo diré una vez - añadió la señora Weasley mirando a sus 3 hijos - No quiero que nada como lo de la puerta se repita, os vais a comportar como es debido - les advirtió antes de regresar a la cocina.

- Vosotros sabiais lo de Malfoy y no me lo habiais dicho - dijo Ron señalando acusadoramente a los gemelos.

- ¿Y perdernos tu cara? - dijo Fred.

- Ha sido muy divertido - dijo Geoge.

Ron bufo enfadado y desaparecio.

Entre tanto en Grimmauld Place, Luna y su padre acababan de llegar, un poco antes lo había hecho el señor Weasley y sus dos hijos mayores. Remus, Hisiel y Milena se habían marchado después de comer para cambiarse. Luna estaba ayudando a Harry a poner la mesa, mientras le hablaba sobre la relación que la menor de los Weasley mantenía con Draco Malfoy. El moreno estaba seguro de que aquello no iba hacerle ninguna gracia a su amigo, solo esperaba que no dejara que eso distrajera su atención de lo que se había propuesto hacer esa noche. A penas media hora más tarde llego Hermione y Harry se olvido un poco de aquel asunto, al menos hasta que en la chimenea aparecieron el resto de los Weasley acompañados por Draco Malfoy. La noche no comenzo demasiado bien para el menor de los chicos Weasley. Harry en un gesto de caballerosidad retiro la silla a Hermione para ayudarla a sentarse, el pelirrojo vio que Draco hacia lo mismo con Ginny y en un intento de demostrar que el también podía ser galante, retiro la silla de Luna, sin mirar antes, con tan mala suerte que no se dio cuenta de que la chica rubia estaba apunto de sentarse y Luna termino sentada en el suelo. Ron se quedo helado sin saber que hacer, Harry y Hermione se levantaron de un salto para ayudar a Luna, mientras que Draco se ría por lo bajo hasta que Ginny le lanzo una mirada seria y dejo de hacerlo. Después de eso Ron no tuvo valor para mirar si quiera a Luna, hizo que Harry le cambiara el sitio para sentarse lejos de ella. Cuando termino la cena, mientras algunos repetían el postre o simplemente charlaban. Mientras, en la cocina, Harry y Hermione intentaban persuadir a su amigo para que hiciera lo que tenía pensado antes del pequeño accidente.

- Vamos Harry, ¿Qué te cuesta? - insistía Ron.

- Nada, pero donde esta tu valor de Gryffindor - dijo Harry tratando de infundirle ánimos.

- Se ha ido al suelo como ella - dijo Ron muy serio.

- Pues con más razón. Ahora más que nunca tienes darle el regalo que habías comprado para ella, como una ofrenda de paz o disculpa por lo de antes - dijo Hermione.

- Y una disculpa tampoco estaría de más - opino Harry.

Ron dudo por un momento.

- No sé….

- Mira Ron, no tienes que decirle que te gusta si no quieres, pero ya que te has tomado la molestia de buscar algo que le gusta, lo menos que puedes hacer es dárselo - dijo Hermione.

- Y tú como sabes que…… ¡Harry! - le grito Ron enfadado a su amigo.

- Ella ya lo había adivinado - se defendio Harry.

- Era demasiado evidente Ron - lo apoyo Hermione.

- ¿Tanto se nota? - pregunto el pelirrojo lanzando una mirada angustiada a Luna.

- Si, pero si te sirve de consuelo, para la aludida no suele estar tan claro - lo animo Hermione.

- Y contadas las veces que la has llamado Lunatica, yo diría que casi ni se lo imagina - dijo Harry y Hermione le dio un golpecito para que no siguiera - Ya veras que sorpresa le das. Una sorpresa agradable claro esta - se apresuro añadir.

- ¿Sabéis que? Tenéis razón. Voy a intentarlo - dijo Ron, regresó al salón. y se acerco con paso decidido a Luna que estaba hablando con Ginny.

Ron se detuvo frente a las dos chicas que se volvieron para mirarlo. De repente sintió su garganta seca y no estuvo seguro de ser capaz de hablar. Luna miro a su amiga pelirroja que entendió enseguida, y murmurando algo sobre ir a buscar a Draco se levanto del sofá y se marcho.

- ¿Por qué no te sientas Ronald? - propuso Luna con una sonrisa dando un golpecito a su lado en el sofá.

Ron se sentó en el sofá sin decir nada. Luna lo miro en silencio durane un rato, esperando a que él hablase, pero en vista de que no sabía por donde empezar decidio echarle una mano.

- No estoy enfadad contigo - dijo la joven rubio y su voz lo sobre salto.

- ¿Eh? - fue lo unico que salio de los labio del pelirrojo.

- Digo que no estoy enfadada o molesta contigo, por lo de antes - repitió Luna.

- Ha sido un accidente, lo siento mucho - se apresuro a disculparse Ron avergonzado.

- No importa. La verdad es que ha sido un detalle por tu parte intentar ayudarme a sentarme - dijo ella con una sonrisa sincera clavando sus ojos soñadores en los del joven Weasley.

Ron trago saliva, esto no se lo ponía más fácil.

- Esto….Yo…..Yo me gustaría……mmm…..darte esto - logro decir finalmente Ron sacando una pequeña caja de su bolsillo - Es un regalo - añadió mientras ella tomaba la caja.

Luna abrió el regalo que le ofrecía Ron, los ojos le brillaban de un modo que el pelirrojo estaba seguro de no haber visto antes.

- Son muy bonitos Ronald - dijo Luna emocionada antes de abrazarlo.

En el rostro de Ron se dibujo una amplia sonrisa y devolvió el abrazo. De repente se sintió muy valiente.

- Luna, yo….quería decirte que….que……estoy enamorado de ti - concluyo Ron notando su rostro comenzaba arder.

- Tú también me gusta Ronald, por si no lo habías notado - dijo la joven rubia.

- ¿De verdad? - pregunto Ron sin terminar de creer lo que estaba escuchando, había oído que la suerte es para los que se arriesgan, pero hasta ahora nunca lo había creído.

- Claro que si.

- Entonces, ¿te gustaría ir conmigo a tomar algo mañana al Callejón Diagon? - pregunto Ron.

- Me encantaría - respondió ella.

- ¡Si! - grito Ron y todo el mundo se le quedo mirando.

Luna se echo a reír y Ron trato de disimular como si con él no fuera la cosa. Ron no volvió hablar hasta que todo el mundo no dejo de mirarlo.

- Espérame un momento, tengo que hacer una cosa - dijo Ron y echo a correr en dirección a la cocina donde se encontraban Harry y Hermione.

El joven Weasley no podía creer que su noche hubiese cambiado tanto, ni tan deprisa, y solo acababa de empezar.

Pronto las vacaciones de Navidad llegaron a su fin y llego el momento de Harry y Ron volvieran a Hiparión y Hermione a Mnemosine. Como siempre las vacaciones se hicieron más cortas de lo que habrían deseado.

**Continuara………**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

En fin, después de la tira de tiempo sin continuar mi historia por fin he logrado acabar este capitulo. Siento mucho haberos hecho esperar tanto.

**Hermian vampiress:** Siento mucho haberme demorado tanto. Espero que te haya gustado y haré lo posible para no tardar mucho en poner el siguiente capitulo. Muchas gracias por tu review.

**darkgohm: **A ver, respondiendo a tu pregunta, en parte Harry y Ron entienden a los compañeros de Hermione y viceversa porque el efecto del óbolo no solo afecta al portador sino también a los que están cerca, pero además en Hiparión hay un sistema parecido al óbolo para comunicarse, ten presente que ocurre lo mismo que en Mnemosine, allí hay gente de muchos países diferentes. Aunque, si no me equivoco, eso es algo que aun no he explicado. Gracias por tu review.


	11. 11ª Parte

**Guardianes**

**11ª Parte: "Nunca dejéis la puerta abierta"**

Unos días fríos y grises habían recibido a los alumnos que regresaban a la rutina diaria de las clases. Hermione, al igual que la gran mayoría de sus compañeros, había aplicado sobre su capa un hechizo que la impermeabilizaba ayudándolos a protegerse del agua. El problema era que parte de los pasillos del colegio, los más cercanos a las entradas del castillo, estaban encharcados y como consecuencia de esto se habían vuelto algo resbaladizos. Unos días después, la lluvia dio paso a unas espesas nieblas, algunas mañanas incluso debían utilizar sus varitas para no chocar con nadie mientras intentaba llegar al castillo. Los días siguieron pasando y también pasaron las nieblas, pero el tiempo no mejoro mucho, seguía haciendo bastante frío, el sol cuando asomaba entre las nubes apenas lograba calentar minimamente. A pesar del mal tiempo, y de acabar de volver a clase, los ánimos estaban bastante altos en las dos escuelas, no había caras largas aunque tampoco había muchas ganas de fiesta ya que todos andaban bastante atareados. Tras varias semanas de clase, poco o muy poco se había escuchado sobre el temible ser que había aparecido en Noruega durante las vacaciones. Hermione y sus compañeros habían intentado sacarle algo a Ángelo pensando que tal vez él sabía algo más, pero su respuesta siempre era la misma.

- Sé lo mismo que vosotros, un Diablo del Averno apareció en mitad de una calle muggle, abriendo un descomunal agujero que la atravesaba de punta a punta - dijo el joven rubio mientras seguía desayunando.

- Si queréis mi opinión, os diré que no es muy habitual que un Diablo del Averno se deje ver por una multitud de humanos, ya sean muggles o no, igual que tampoco es muy habitual que ataque solo - explico Zoe, una chica de pelo negro y ojos marrones que iba al mismo curso que Ángelo.

- Eso no es lo más extraño - dijo Ángelo que finalmente parecía haberse animado a dar su opinión - Lo más extraño es que allí en teoría no había nada que le pudiera interesar, quiero decir, ataco demasiado lejos de cualquier lugar que pertenezca a los Guardianes o este bajo su protección.

- Quizás solo buscaba a alguien, aunque puede que solo fuese un rastreador - opino otro joven de tercer año con el pelo castaño claro y ojo algo más oscuros.

- Es posible que tengas razón Dreig, pero sigue siendo raro y nadie sabe que hacía allí - dijo Zoe - Bueno, mejor cambiemos de tema no me gusta demasiado.

- Eso, eso, todavía no habéis terminado de contarme que hicisteis en vuestras pruebas para ser admitidos en Mnemosine - dijo Ángelo animado.

- Si, ese tema me gusta más - dijo Dreig preparándose para escuchar las historias de los de primero.

El grupo de primero se miro y finalmente fue Ezequiel quien se animo a comenzar.

- En mi caso fue un trozo de pergamino, había ido a visitar la excavación en la que estaban trabajando mis padres, y como ellos estaban ocupados decidí curiosear un rato. Encontré una inscripción grabada en una columna, eran runas muy antiguas, y cuando las leí el suelo desapareció bajo mis pies - explico Ezequiel - Caí por una especie de rampa o algo así y me encontré con una mesa de piedra sobre la que había un trozo de pergamino, contaba el principio de la historia de los Guardianes, solo lo justo, y hablaba de las runas.

- Claro, las reglas del juego - dijo Ángelo divertido.

- Si, algo así, porque luego estallo en llamas, convirtiéndose en cenizas y de entre los resto saque el primero de los acertijos, escrito con unas runas que no había visto nunca antes. Me pase casi todo el verano jugando a la caza del tesoro - dijo Ezequiel sonriendo al recordarlo.

- ¿Y tú Iris? - pregunto ahora Ángelo dirigiéndose a la joven.

- Mi prueba consistía en reunir los fragmentos del escudo de Mnemosine, estaban escondidos y custodiados por algún tipo de ser o conjuro, y con cada fragmento venía una pista para encontrar el siguiente - explico Iris frunciendo el ceño - Pero esos bichos que guardaban las partes no las soltaban así como así. Con cada pista venia camuflada una frase de un conjuro, para al final poder unir todos los fragmentos del escudo.

- Te toca Mione-chan - dijo Ángelo con una pequeña sonrisa divertida.

Hermione ya casi se había acostumbrado a que la llamasen así, por lo que no le presto mucha atención. Decidió hacerles un pequeño resumen de cómo habían llegado a sus manos los 3 pergaminos que contenían el conjuro del Velo de la muerte escrito con las antiguas runas, como había tenido que buscar las claves para descifrar las runas y como cada nuevo fragmento parecía contener un pequeño hechizo que revelaba un nuevo fragmento del conjuro.

- El profesor Héctor me dijo antes de irse que mi prueba debería haber sido otra, pero que alguien la robo - dijo finalmente Hermione encogiéndose de hombros.

- Mortifagos - dijo alguien desde la mesa de los Lobos situada justo a lado de la mesa de los Dragones.

Todos se volvieron para mirar a una joven de cabello castaño oscuro casi negro y ojos azules. Se trataba de Ivanna una chica que iba también a tercero.

- Fueron mortifagos los que robaron tu primera prueba - dijo Ivanna al ver que todos le prestaban atención.

- ¿Y tú como lo sabes? - cuestiono Kai no muy convencido.

- Lo sé porque me lo contó un compañero que estaba en quinto año cuando yo llegue. Me dijo que enviaron al profesor Deimos a ocuparse de esos insensatos - dijo Ivanna orgullosa de que hubiese sido precisamente al líder de su Orden a quien habían encomendado aquella tarea.

- Como sea - dijo Ángelo sin mucho interés en la historia de Ivanna - A ver, ¿a quien le toca ahora? Tú mismo Kai - añadió señalando al joven que empezó a contar su historia.

Pero Hermione ya no le prestaba atención. Hacía mucho tiempo que no había vuelto a pensar en los mortifagos que habían asaltado su casa matando a sus padres, sabía que unos aurores los habían encontrado en medio de un bosque días después y habían sido enviados a Azkaban. En ese momento escucho a Zoe gritar y salio de su ensimismamiento.

- ¡Faltan 10 minutos! ¡Vamos a llegar tarde! - chillo y cogiendo sus cosas echo a correr.

- ¡AAAAA! ¡El profesor Ayax nos mata! - dijo Ángelo corriendo tras sus compañeros.

El grito de Zoe se había escuchado en todo el comedor. Hermione vio como varios alumnos más en las distintas mesas se levantaban y corrían hacia la puerta.

- Nosotros tenemos clase de Historia Antigua, y aunque el profesor Quirón no tiene tan mal genio, creo que igualmente deberíamos de irnos ya - dijo Kai cogiendo su mochila.

Hermione y los demás lo imitaron e instantes después salían por la puerta del comedor en dirección al aula de Historia Antigua.

A medida que se acercaba el 14 de febrero, algunas personas empezaron a encontrarse de mejor humor y comenzaron hacerse planes para ese día. San Valentín no era una festividad que en Mnemosine se celebrara con una gran cena o un baile, más bien se diría que no se celebraba de manera oficial. Sin embargo desde hacía ya varios años los estudiantes acostumbraban a preparar chocolate para regalar ese día. A falta de algo más de una semana, los miembros de la Orden de los Dragones se reunieron en el salón de la planta baja para regular el uso de la cocina. La cocina era considerablemente grande, pero no lo suficiente para albergarlos a todos al mismo tiempo. Por ese motivo se hacían grupos y turnos para usarla. Generalmente el uso de la cocina no suponía un problema demasiado grande pues los Dragones no eran muy aficionados a la cocina, era habitual que quedasen turnos libres. No ocurría lo mismo en el caso de los Fénix, en su residencia se le daba más uso a la cocina, en especial durante estos días previos al día de San Valentín. Rea al estar en su último año era la responsable de organizar esos turnos.

- Entonces quedamos en eso, ¿no? Grupos de 5 máximo, y los 2 últimos días para los de 3º que se van esta noche con la profesora Nice - dijo Rea para mirar a sus compañeros y ellos asintieron - Bien, en ese caso colgare el cuadrante en el tablón de anuncios y vosotros os vais apuntando en los turnos.

En cuanto la lista estuvo en su lugar, se formo un gran revuelo en torno a ella. Los turnos de los dos últimos días estaban en rojo, señal de que nadie que no fuese de tercer año podía apuntarse ahí. La mayoría solo echaron un rápido vistazo a los horarios de los turnos y después se alejaron para pensar que día escoger. Solo los de 3º se apuntaron ya que se iban esa misma noche con su profesora de Bases para la Restauración de los Sellos y un par de chicas de segundo año que parecían tener las cosas bastante claras.

- Podríamos coger la tarde del martes - comento Mireille mientras subían por las escaleras en dirección a la sala común.

- Estaría bien, así tenemos tiempo este fin de semana para comprar lo que vayamos a necesitar - opino Hermione.

- Si, y de paso puedo pedir ese libro de cocina que os dije - comento Iris.

Hermione, Iris y Mireille habían decidido formar un grupo. A ninguna de las tres se le daba la cocina demasiado bien, más bien no tenían ni idea de lo que iban hacer, por eso habían pensado en usar un libro de cocina, no podía ser tan complicado si seguían las instrucciones de un libro.

Hermione echo un vistazo a su reloj, aun faltaba un par de horas para la cena, y se pregunto si Harry seguiría en la biblioteca, enfrascado en el trabajo para sus clases de Rastreo. Hermione suspiro sintiéndose algo desanimad. Desde que habían vuelto a empezar las clases, ambos andaban bastante ocupados y a pesar de que siempre trataban de pasar un rato juntos, hacia ya tres días que eso se había vuelto más complicado. Aunque eso tenía cierta relación con el trabajo de Rastreo de Harry.

En la biblioteca que compartían Hiparión y Mnemosine, un joven de cabellos azabache leía la página del libro que tenía abierto frente a él. Por su cara de aburrimiento nadie hubiese pensado que el tema podría llegar a interesarle, pero la verdad es que no le desagradaba, aunque en esos momentos tenía otras cosas en la cabeza. Harry volvió a resoplar y comenzó a leer por cuarta vez el mismo párrafo, su trabajo sería más productivo si lograse concentrarse, pero le estaba resultando imposible. Su profesor de Rastreo había decidido formar grupos de trabajo por orden alfabético. A Harry esto le parecía un poco estúpido, pero tenía que admitir que aquello había logrado su objetivo, el nivel de ruido en las clases de Rastreo se había reducido considerablemente. Pero Harry echaba de menos formar equipo con Ron, y aunque Axel ya no le parecía tan intratable, esa era la parte que peor llevaba de formar grupos por orden de lista, no es que le agradase especialmente estar en su grupo. Por fortuna los otros dos chicos de su grupo no se parecían en nada a Axel, Greg Raid es un chico alegre y amable y a Adam ya lo conocía de antes, además le caía bien. Sin embargo, Axel resultaba molesto en determinadas ocasiones, ya no la tomaba con él, y Harry suponía que era debido a que Ada hacía ya tiempo que había dejado de acosarle, o bueno, no lo hacía de un modo tan insistente. El problema era que por algún motivo que Harry no lograba alcanzar a comprender aun, Axel sentía una cierta aversión hacia sus compañeros de Mnemosine, sentimiento que tampoco se esforzaba demasiado en disimular. El joven observo a sus compañeros, todos tenían la cabeza agachada y leían atentamente buscando la información para el trabajo que el profesor Renzo les había pedido. Harry decidió seguir intentado concentrarse en su parte, pero después de un rato sin lograrlo se dio por vencido. Estaba pensando en marcharse a su habitación cuando Axel volvió hacer uno de sus comentarios sobre un par de chicos que vestían el uniforme de Mnemosine, y él ya no aguanto más.

- Mira, si tanto te molesta ¿por qué demonios vienes aquí? ¿Por qué no te quedas en la biblioteca de la Academia? - soltó Harry enfadado aunque sin levantar la voz.

- Míralos bien Potter, no son normales, son todos muy raros, algunos dan hasta escalofríos. Hay algo siniestro y oscuro en ellos - aseguro Axel en tono serio.

- No hay nada siniestro, oscuro o extraño en Hermione, ¿me oyes? - le dijo Harry sintiendo que perdía todo su autocontrol, que tampoco es que fuese mucho.

- Ah, lo había olvidado, tu novia - dijo Axel en tono burlón - Solo es cuestión de tiempo que ella se olvide de ti, porque no eres como ella y nunca lo serás.

- Te equivocas - dijo Harry y recogió sus cosas para marcharse - Seguiremos mañana, tengo otras cosas que hacer - añadió antes de salir de allí.

- ¿Qué bicho le ha picado? - pregunto Axel molesto.

- No deberías haberle dicho eso - respondió Adam.

- Solo le he dicho la verdad - se defendió Axel.

- Eso no puedes saberlo. Lo que pasa es que tú no entiendes de sentimientos - le dijo Greg muy serio.

Axel refunfuño por lo bajo pero no dijo nada más, era cierto que los sentimientos no eran su fuerte, y también era cierto que precisamente por ese motivo no le gustaba hablar de ellos.

Harry llego a su habitación aun furioso por las últimas palabras de Axel, ese chico siempre lograba sacarlo de quicio, pero además tenía una habilidad para hacer que sus palabras resonasen en la mente de Harry durante horas, haciendo que oscuros pensamientos surcasen su cabeza. El moreno se dejo caer sobre su cama cuan largo era escondiendo la cabeza bajo la almohada.

- Veo que has tenido una buena tarde - bromeo Ron sentado frente a su escritorio - ¿Cómo dices? - pregunto cuando su amigo murmuro algún tipo de respuesta que fue apagada por la almohada.

- Digo que ese Axel es un imbécil - repitió Harry sacando la cabe de debajo de la almohada.

- Ah, ya. Pero eso no es algo nuevo, ya lo sabíamos, ¿no?

- Si, supongo que si. Pero últimamente, a veces, no es tan insufrible. lo que pasa es que luego abre la boca y……

- Dice lo que no tiene que decir - añadió el pelirrojo por él.

- Más o menos, no, es justamente eso - dijo Harry sentándose en la cama para mirar al pelirrojo con el ceño fruncido - Que sabrá él de cómo son los de Mnemosine. Hermione no es rara, no oscura, ni siniestra, ni nada que se le pueda parecer.

- Hombre tendrías que definirme eso de rara, porque eso de pasarse un fin de semana estudiando para un examen que no tienes hasta el martes, muy normal no es.

- Puede que no lo sea para ti, o para mí, pero ya sabes que Hermione es así con sus estudios, le gusta tener las cosas bien atadas, pero ¿eso la convierte en una persona rara?

- No, supongo que no, y desde luego yo no le veo mucha pinta de algo oscuro. ¿Sabes qué? Esto es una estupidez, no hagas caso a lo que diga ese idiota, no tiene ni idea - dijo Ron convencido.

Harry sonrió agradecido, no debería haber dejado que las palabras de Axel le afectasen tanto, pero no podía evitar pensar que tenía algo de razón cuando decía que él no era como Hermione. Eso era algo que ya sabía, y generalmente no le preocupaba, pero después de tres días sin ver a Hermione, había dejado que sus oscuros temores volviesen asomar.

- Por cierto, tienes una carta de Hermione - dijo Ron tendiéndole un sobre cerrado - Dice que te echa mucho de menos.

- ¿Y tú como lo sabes? - pregunto Harry aunque imagino la respuesta antes de que su amigo llegase a responder - ¡La has abierto!

- ¡No! ¿Por supuesto que no! Bueno, puede que un poquito. Pero pensé que era para mi - se apresuro añadir Ron - Creía que era de……..ya sabes, de Luna. No me di cuenta de que era para ti.

- Podría mirar el nombre del sobre antes de abrirlo - dijo Harry en tono de reproche abriendo la carta.

- Lo sé, lo sé, ha sido sin querer, lo siento. Además que más te da si me ibas a contar al final lo que pone - respondió Ron, pero su amigo ya no le prestaba atención, así decidió volver a su trabajo de Pociones.

Cuando Harry termino de leer la carta de Hermione se sintió mucho mejor y un tanto estúpido por dejar que sus viejos miedos aflorasen. Decidió terminar su parte del trabajo de Rastreo esa noche, así podría pasar la tarde con Hermione, y además, mañana era viernes, por lo que podría dejar para otro día los trabajos que le pusieran. Garabateo una rápida nota y se la envió de vuelta a Hermione con Hedwing. Acababa de dejar salir a su lechuza por la ventana cuando alguien llamo a la puerta.

- Adelante - dijeron Harry y Ron a un tiempo.

La puerta se abrió un poco y Prescod asomo la cabe desde el pasillo.

- ¿Se puede?

- Si, pasa - dijo Ron dejando su trabajo de Pociones.

- Me preguntaba si tendríais un momento. Tengo un pequeño dilema - dijo Prescod entrando en la habitación.

- Claro. Si podemos ayudarte cuenta con nosotros - dijo Ron que estaba deseando de tener una excusa para dejar su tarea.

- Veréis, necesito un consejo. Hay una chica, y bueno, ya sabéis que el próximo viernes es San Valentín….- comenzó a decir Prescod.

- ¡¿Mañana! - lo interrumpió Harry alarmado.

- No, no, mañana no. Había olvidado que mañana también es viernes. Es el viernes de la próxima semana - explico Prescod haciendo que Harry y Ron suspirasen aliviados.

- Menos mal. Bueno, sigue contando - dijo el pelirrojo - has dicho que hay una chica, ¿no?

- Si, hay una chica, solo es, bueno, una amiga, pero…. - dijo Prescod algo nervioso.

- Te gusta - resumió Ron con bastante acierto.

- Si, y bueno, quería hacer algo especial para ese día - explico Prescod.

- Si, estaría bien - opino Ron.

- Si, el problema es que en Ciudad del Paso se organizan muchas cosas para ese día, y no se que hacer, por eso quería vuestra opinión.

- Yo llevo casi 4 días aislado del mundo, no tengo ni idea de las fiestas que se estén preparando para san Valentín - admitió Harry.

- Es cierto, tu no viniste el último fin de semana a Ciudad del Paso - dijo Ron recordando que Harry había tenido que quedarse para empezar el trabajo de Rastreo.

Para el trabajo de Rastreo el profesor Renzo había asignado a cada grupo una criatura oscura sobre la cual debían buscar información y sobre todo las técnicas que se utilizaban para seguir su pista. No se trataba de un trabajo escrito simplemente, había que hacer una exposición sobre el tema asignado delante de toda la clase y entregar una copia escrita al profesor. Como eran bastantes grupos, resultaba imposible que todos pasaran el mismo día, así que lo hacían por turnos. Ron nunca se había alegrado más de que su apellido fuese Weasley, eso había supuesto ser de los que exponían el último día y le daba más tiempo que a Harry.

- Es verdad. Yo tengo algunas hojas publicitarias - dijo Prescod rebuscando en sus bolsillos hasta encontrar una hoja algo arrugada - mira, este es el que mejor suena - comento mostrándoles una hoja donde se anunciaba una de esas celebraciones que se preparaban especialmente para ese día.

Harry y Ron le echaron un vistazo rápido.

- La verdad es que suena bien - admitió Harry.

- Pues como esa fiesta hay otras tantas, y tampoco tengo muy claro lo que quiero hacer. Supongo que es por eso por lo que no me decido.

- Seguramente. Yo si que sé lo que voy hacer ese día. Voy a firmar para pasar el fin de semana fuera, y me vuelvo a casa - dijo Ron con una gran sonrisa.

- ¿Se puede hacer eso? - pregunto Harry sorprendido.

- Me lo dijo el otro día Francesco, el de tercero que esta en el equipo de quidich - los otros dos asintieron - Pues me dijo eso, que si algún fin de semana quieres volver a tu casa o simplemente pasarlo fuera, solo tienes que firmar en el libro de registro que hay en recepción.

- No lo sabía - dijo Harry.

- Ni yo - añadió Prescod - Eso siempre es bueno saberlo - ¿Entonces tu novia esta en Inglaterra, Ron?

La cara del pelirrojo adopto un color similar al de su pelo.

- Si,…….bueno, Luna no, ella no es…… - balbuceo Ron y Harry no pudo evitar reírse por lo bajo.

- Ah, entiendo. Se de que hablas.

- Bueno, volviendo a tu problema - dijo Ron rápidamente para cambiar de tema - Escuche que hay una gran fiesta en………¿Cómo se llama este sitio que esta en frente de la tienda donde venden tinta, plumas y todo eso?

- Ah, ya sé cual dices - dijo Prescod recordando el sitio - he estado alguna vez que otra.

- Pues escuche que Nina, la de segundo, le decía a Ada, que la fiesta del año pasado que hicieron allí estuvo muy bien.

- Ah, pues gracias, me habéis ayudado mucho - dijo Prescod, despidiéndose de ellos antes de salir de la habitación.

- ¿Así que te vas a ver a Luna el próximo fin de semana? - pregunto Harry a su amigo cuando Prescod ya se había ido.

- ¿eh? Si, si, voy a ver a Luna. Ya sabes que sigue en Hogwarts, pero ese sábado hay salida a Hogsmeade, así que he quedado en verla allí - explico Ron sonrojándose un poco - ¿Y tú? Deja que adivine, no sabias en que día vivías y aun no has pensado nada sobre como vas a pasar ese día.

- Te equivocas, sé que lo pasare con Hermione, el como o el donde es lo de menos - replico Harry.

- Vamos que no tienes ni idea.

- Exacto. Pero este fin de semana sin falta pienso algo. Y como mañana voy a ver a Hermione, puedo preguntarle que le apetece hacer.

- Ves, eso también es buena idea, así seguro que no te equivocas.

- Oye Harry, una pregunta tonta ¿tú le has dicho a Hermione que la quieres? - le pregunto ron de repente dejando un momento su trabajo.

- No, la verdad es que no, pero no hace falta ¿verdad? Quiero decir, ella ya lo sabe, ¿para que le voy a decir lo que ya sabe?

- No lo sé, pero a las chicas les gusta oír esas cosas, aunque ya lo sepan.

Harry se quedo pensando que tal vez su amigo tenía razón, y por otro lado, aquello tampoco tenía porque ser difícil, solo era cuestión de encontrar el momento oportuno para que no le sonase tan extraño. El momento apropiado, que fácil le pareció entonces y que complicado le resulto después.

La tarde del viernes con su trabajo de Rastreo por fin terminado, Harry pudo al fin pasar tiempo con Hermione. Hacía algo de frío, pero ellos apenas se daban cuenta. Los dos estaban paseando por los terrenos comunes de ambas escuelas charlando sobre lo que habían estado haciendo en esos días que no se habían visto, y sobre lo que podían hacer el viernes siguiente. Acababan de pasar el salón de Ceo cuando Harry se detuvo. Un poco más aya había un viejo edificio con aspecto abandonado, y Harry tuvo la desagradable sensación de que no debían estar allí.

- ¿Hermione, seguimos dentro de la zona común? - pregunto Harry sin apartar la vista del viejo edificio.

- Si, claro, llega hasta casi el bosque, ¿Por qué? - pregunto Hermione siguiendo la dirección de la mirada de él.

Fue entonces cuando la joven de cabello castaño vio aquella vieja construcción con aspecto abandonado. Observo entonces que a una prudente distancia se encontraba Duncan Dark, un joven de cabello negro y ojos marrones miembro de la Orden de los Lobos.

- No lo sé, pero creo que no deberíamos estar aquí. Vamonos - dijo Harry nervioso agarrándola del brazo y ella no discutió.

Hermione lanzo una última mirada con desconfianza al edificio mientras se alejaban y sintió como un escalofrío recorrió su espina dorsal cuando creyó ver una sombra pasando por las ventanas del 2º piso. Fue solo un instante, y luego desapareció tan rápido que la joven no supo si había sido real o solo un reflejo, pero tampoco tenía ganas de averiguarlo. Harry no se detuvo hasta que no volvieron a pasar el salón de actos Ceo y encontraron a más personas.

- ¿Te encuentras bien, Harry? - le pregunto Hermione al notar que se había puesto algo pálido.

- Si, ahora si. Hermione, no te acerques a ese sitio, me da mala espina - le dijo Harry, aunque no hacía falta ya que ella no pensaba volver allí por nada del mundo.

Ambos decidieron olvidarse de aquel sitio y volvieron hablar sobre sus planes para el 14 de febrero en un intento de borrar la imagen del edificio de su mente.

Cuando unas horas más tarde Hermione regreso a Mnemosine ya se había olvidado por completo de la vieja construcción, pero al ver a Duncan sentado en la mesa de los lobos, la imagen regreso a su cabeza.

- Iris, esta tarde he visto un edificio abandonado detrás del salón de actos Ceo, ¿sabes que había allí? - le pregunto Hermione a su compañera de Orden.

Iris estuvo apunto de atragantarse ante la mención de aquel lugar, pero cuando pudo dejar de toser se volvió para mirar a Hermione con gesto muy serio.

- Escúchame bien Hermione, no, escuchadme bien todos. Nunca, jamás, os acerquéis a ese sitio. No es un buen lugar - dijo Iris con un estremecimiento.

- ¿Por qué no? - pregunto André sintiendo curiosidad, había llegado a pensar que nada podría asustar a la joven de cabello castaño.

- Porque no es seguro. Tú limítate hacer lo que te he dicho - insistió Iris.

- Creo que tendrás que darle un mejor motivo, o de lo contrario terminara yendo a husmear, es un cotilla y no puede remediarlo - dijo Kai quien en ese tiempo había llegado a conocer lo suficientemente bien a André como para saber que a veces la curiosidad le podía.

- Soy un bicho cotilla - reconoció André divertido.

- Pues será mejor que no decidas husmear por allí - dijo Argol uniéndose a la conversación - Veréis, ese sitio tiene una oscura historia. No sé si sabréis que en Mnemosine hay una residencia para los hijos de los Guardianes, una especie de orfanato si lo preferís, la Residencia Crío. Creo que anda cerca de las casas de los profesores.

- Si, me suena. Es hay a donde van los hijos de los Guardianes cuando sus padres van alguna misión peligrosa y no tienen con quien dejarlos, y también es donde viven si no regresan. Oh, lo siento Iris - se disculpo André recordando que Iris se había encontrado en esa situación.

La chica hizo un gesto con la mano restándole importancia al asunto y Argol continuo con la historia.

- Ese edificio que has visto esta tarde Hermione era la antigua Residencia Epsilon. Lleva abandonada desde hace más de un siglo. Nadie quiso permanecer allí después del ataque que sufrió - explico Argol - Ocurrió en una noche fría de invierno. Esa noche había alrededor de 40 niños en la Residencia y apenas 10 adultos para ocuparse de todos - siguió diciendo el joven bajando un poco la voz - La noche había envuelto el valle en su oscuro manto y hacía horas que todos en Mnemosine dormían, cuando el silencio fue roto por un estremecedor grito. El grito venía de la Residencia. El Director, junto con los profesores y un pequeño grupo de alumnos del último curso no tardo en llegar, y lo que vieron les helo la sangre de las venas. En las ventanas del 2º piso pudieron distinguir con claridad las figuras de varios Cazadores de Almas. Cuando echaron la puerta abajo encontraron en el vestíbulo los cuerpos sin vida de la mayoría de los adultos. El Director y los profesores lograron acabar con los Cazadores de Almas e incluso recuperaron el alma de algunas victimas, pero aun así al menos 15 niños y 7 de los adultos murieron esa noche.

Todos se habían quedado sin habla y miraban a Argol con gesto atemorizado. Si su intención había sido asustarlos, lo había conseguido.

- Claro esta que eso es solo una leyenda, seguramente se ha exagerado con el paso del tiempo para meterle miedo a los jóvenes Guardianes y mantenerlos lejos de un edificio que se cae a pedazos - dijo Argol queriendo tranquilizarlo.

- Ya bueno, pero prefiero no saber cuanto de leyenda y cuanto de verdad hay en esa historia - dijo André devolviendo su atención a la comida.

Hermione se pregunto si Duncan habría oído hablar de aquella historia y se había acercado hasta la vieja Residencia para comprobar si había algo de verdad en todo aquello. La joven se estremeció al recordar la sombra que le había parecido ver en la 2º planta, estaba segura de que no había sido más que un reflejo del sol en las ventanas, pero después de haber escuchado la historia de Argol no sintió ganas de averiguarlo. Nadie más volvió a mencionar la vieja Residencia.

Los días pasaron deprisa y el martes no tardo en llegar. Iris había conseguido un libro de cocina con recetas para preparar diferentes platos usando el chocolate. Hermione iba a preparar unos bombones con diferentes formas relacionadas con el quidich, el que más le gustaba era uno con la forma de la snitch que pensaba hacer con las alas de chocolate blanco y el resto de chocolate negro. Mireille había elegido un pastel de chocolate e Iris, bueno, ella no lo tenía muy claro, ni si quiera sabían a ciencia cierta si lo estaba preparando para alguien en particular o si lo hacía para ella misma. Mireille si que lo hacía para alguien, aunque no quiso decir para quien. Elda y Nidia, dos chicas de los Halcones se habían unido a ellas, ya que al parecer había sufrido un pequeño accidenten en la cocina de su Orden y había quedado completamente inutilizada para varios días. Calixto había concedido un permiso especial a petición de Hylea para que los Halcones que lo solicitasen pudieran acceder a la planta baja de la residencia de los Dragones, para usar la cocina mientras arreglaban el estropicio de la suya. En casi todos los turnos quedaba algún hueco, así que no hubo mucho problema en recolocar a los Halcones. Por otro lado, fue una verdadera suerte que Nidia y Elda se unieran a Hermione, Mireille e Iris, ya que al final resulto que seguir las indicaciones de un libro no era tan fácil como creían, y Elda se desenvolvía bastante bien en la cocina.

- ¿Qué ha sido exactamente lo que ha pasado en vuestra cocina? - pregunto Mireille que había escuchado ya toda clase de rumores.

- No lo sabemos muy bien, se escucho como una pequeña explosión y cuando llegamos la cocina estaba llena de chocolate - explico Nidia - Y cuando digo llena me refiero desde el suelo hasta el techo, sin dejar espacio.

- Exacto. La cocina se ha convertido en un enorme bloque de chocolate sólido, y por alguna razón les esta costando mucho fundirlo - añadió Elda mientras seguía ayudando a Iris.

- La profesora Hylea sospecha que alguien debía usar por error o sin error algún tipo de ingrediente mágico para acelerar su receta, y se le fue de las manos - dijo Nidia.

Pasaron allí gran parte de la tarde, preparando el chocolate para San Valentín. Cuando terminaron la cocina estaba algo revuelta, y había chocolate por todas partes. Gracias a la ayuda de Elda las recetas habían salido bastante bien. Guardaron los bombones, la tarde y demás en el segundo frigorífico que se había instalado en la cocina especialmente para que tuviesen un lugar donde dejar enfriar el chocolate.

Durante los días siguiente Harry trato de sonsacar a Hermione, sabía lo del chocolate, pero se moría de curiosidad por saber con exactitud que era lo que le había preparado, incluso trato de convencerla para que se lo diese antes, pero ella no cedió.

- Pues si tú no me dices que me has preparado, yo no te digo a donde vamos a ir mañana - dijo Harry cruzando los brazos delante del pecho fingiendo estar molesto.

- Vale, puedo esperar - dijo ella con una sonrisa divertida.

- Pero yo no, vamos Hermione, no seas mala - suplico él tratando de ablandarla.

- ¿Es que no puedes esperar unas horas más? - pregunto Hermione y por un momento pareció que iba a ceder.

- No, no puedo, eso es mucho tiempo - dijo Harry impaciente.

- Pues me temo que tendrás que no te queda más remedio que esperar. Aunque quisiera no podría entrar ahora a coger lo que te he preparado, los de tercero están usando la cocina ahora - dijo la joven.

A Harry solo le basto mirarla un instante a los ojos para saber que no era una excusa.

- Supongo que no me queda más remedio que esperar - dijo Harry dándose por vencido.

- Supongo que si - añadió ella.

Ambos se quedaron mirándose fijamente. Sin a penas darse cuenta Harry fue acercando su rostro al de Hermione, o quizás fue al revés, era difícil de decir. Hermione podía sentir la respiración de Harry acariciando sus labios, estaban tan cerca.

- Pues que sepas que yo no pienso decirte a donde vamos - dijo de repente Harry separándose de ella con una sonrisa maliciosa - Y si yo me quedo sin chocolate hasta mañana, tú te quedas sin beso - añadió dando media vuelta.

Hermione alzo una ceja en un gesto de incredulidad.

- Eh, eso no vale, vuelve aquí - lo llamo ella echando andar detrás del joven de ojos verdes que había comenzado alejarse.

- No, de eso nada. Atrápame si puedes - dijo él en tono burlón.

Hermione corrió detrás de él intentando darle alcance sin demasiada suerte, Harry en cuanto veía que se acercaba demasiado aceleraba más el paso. La joven se detuvo finalmente apoyándose contra el tronco de un árbol respirando con entrecortadamente por la carrera. Se deslizo por el tronco, dejándose caer hasta acabar sentada en el ceded. Harry se acerco y se sentó a su lado, dándole un beso en la sien. Hermione sonrió y sin decir nada apoyo la cabeza en el hombro de Harry. Un trueno retumbo en el valle haciendo que los dos levantasen la vista al cielo. Un manto de oscuras nubes lo cubría todo y el viento arrastraba un suave aroma a humedad que no dejaba lugar a dudas, no tardaría en empezar a llover.

- Se ha hecho tarde - dijo Harry consultando su reloj - Creo que es mejor que regresemos - añadió poniéndose en pie y ayudando a Hermione a levantarse.

Unos minutos más tarde, Hermione corría por los jardines donde se encontraban los 6 edificios que eran la residencia de los estudiantes de los diferentes Órdenes. La tormenta había llegado al valle antes de lo que ella esperaba, eso y que la despedida se había alargado más de lo esperado. Hermione entro en la casa corriendo y se detuvo un instante en el vestíbulo de entrada para ver como fuera estaba cayendo una manta de agua. Desde la cocina le llego un sonido un tanto extraño, y poco después vio salir a Ángelo cubierto de pies a cabeza de chocolate.

- Eh, ya solo te falta un lacito y puedes regalarte por el día de los enamorados - decía Greg que caminaba detrás del rubio muerto de risa.

- Jejeje, que graciosillo - dijo Ángelo se bastante buen humor.

- A mi me encantaría - comento Zoe divertida.

Hermione no pudo evitar que se le escapase una risita, la verdad es que Ángelo parecía un enorme muñequito de chocolate. Hermione subió las escaleras un poco por detrás de los tres chicos. Ellos se quedaron en el primer piso mientras que Hermione continúo subiendo hasta su habitación en la segunda planta para cambiarse. Iris llegaba empapada justo cuando Hermione salía de su habitación vestida ya con ropa seca.

- Creo que esta lloviendo - bromeo Iris.

- Por tu aspecto jamás lo habría adivinado - respondió Hermione divertida.

- ¿A qué no, eh? - dijo la joven de ojos aguamarina riendo.

- ¿Vas ir a cenar ya? - le pregunto Hermione, con aquella tormenta no le apetecía andar sola por los jardines que estaban demasiado oscuros.

- Si, me pongo algo seco y voy.

- Entonces te espero en la sala común.

- Vale - dijo Iris y entro en su habitación para cambiarse de ropa.

Hermione se sentó en la sala común a esperarla. Allí se encontraban Cloe y Nina, dos chicas de segundo curso, quienes hablaban sobre sus planes para el fin de semana, y Kai y André, que estaban viendo una enorme burbuja que era muy similar a una pantalla de televisión muggles y podía captar canales de casi todo el mundo. Hermione se acomodo cerca de la ventana mirando sin mucho interés lo que estaban viendo los dos chicos mientras esperaba a Iris. Fuera no paraba de llover, los relámpagos iluminaban el cielo nocturno cubierto de nubes. De repente tuvo una extraña sensación, y en un acto reflejo dirigió su mirada hacia el exterior. No sabía que era, pero estaba casi segura de que allí fuera había algo. Las dos chicas de segundo se levantaron de un salto y corrieron hacia la ventana escudriñando la oscuridad. Kai y André también debían haberlo sentido porque ya no miraban a la burbuja. El resplandor del último relámpago ilumino una oscura silueta que avanzaba por el camino que llevaba a la entrada de la casa. Iris entraba en la sala común justo cuando Cloe apagaba las luces y Nina salía corriendo escaleras arriba en busca de Rea.

- La puerta estaba abierta - murmuro Cloe.

- ¿Cómo lo sabes? - cuestiono Kai nervioso.

- Porque esta dentro - respondió la voz de Iris.

De repente se escucho un grito que venía de la planta baja.

- ¡Mireille! - grito André reconociendo la voz de su hermana y salio corriendo de la sala común.

Los otros cuatro corrieron tras él. Cloe intento detenerlo sin llegar alcanzarlo, sabía que debían permanecer en la sala común manteniendo la puerta cerrada hasta que Rea, los demás alumnos del último año se hubiese ocupado del intruso. Sin embargo André ya corría escaleras abajo sin que nadie pudiese hacer nada para impedirlo. El joven freno en seco al llegar al pie de las escaleras. En el vestíbulo de entrada había una criatura con el cuerpo cubierto de un pelaje azulado que avanzaba encorvada muy lentamente. Sus brazos eran bastante largos y sus dedos muy finos acababan en unas garras. La criatura gruñía mostrando unos afilados colmillos y sus ojos negros sin pupilas estaban fijos en Mireille quien retrocedía muy despacio. Se trataba de un zukrag, una criatura oscura que no se estudiaba hasta el cuarto año. El zukragg rugió y se lanzo contra Mireille. Argol llego en ese momento hasta donde se había detenido André y logro sujetarlo para que no corriera hasta su hermana. Ángelo paso junto a ellos corriendo y lanzo un hechizo que impacto alcanzo al zukrag de lleno. La criatura se tambaleo y sacudió la cabeza aturdida. Sus ojos negros se fijaron entonces en Ángelo. Tres alumnos del quinto curso, Rea, Eriol y Serguei se materializaron en la entrada. La criatura retrocedió un poco tratando de evaluar la nueva situación, pero ni mucho menos tenía intención de marcharse, no todos los días tenía la oportunidad de saborear presas como aquellas y no pensaba salir de allí sin un bocado. Además, el zukrag sabía que muy pocos de aquellos extraños seres que trataban de hacerle frente podían medirse realmente con él. Rea no quiso darle tiempo para pensar un ataque, así que ejecuto de inmediato un hechizo para repelerlo. La criatura salto esquivando el hechizo y se abalanzo sobre su atacante. Pronto el vestíbulo de entrada se convirtió en un campo de batalla. Los hechizos zumbaban por el aire buscando el cuerpo de del zukrag, mientras que este alzaba algún tipo de barrera mágica para protegerse de los ataques más débiles y lanzaba feroces ataques contra sus cuatro oponentes. Mireille gateo hasta el pie de las escaleras y junto a su hermano y Argol subieron hasta la primera planta buscando ponerse a salvo. Los hechizos de Ángelo rebotaban contra la barrera mágica sin si quiera rozar a la criatura. Rea y los otros dos jóvenes tenían más experiencia y conocían bien los hechizos para enfrentarse a esta criatura oscura. Sin embargo, este era un ejemplar excepcionalmente fuerte y ágil, por lo que les estaba resultando difícil mantenerlo a raya. Por otro lado, solo había una manera de acabar con un zukrag, y esta era sellándolo. Pero claro esta, para realizar el conjuro de sellado necesitaban tiempo y eso era algo que no les iba a dar. En un descuido de Eriol, la criatura logro desgarrarle el brazo y herirlo en una pierna. Eriol se vio obligado a retroceder, pegándose a la pared, mientras los otros tres trataban de protegerlo a la vez que tenían que impedir que la criatura pasara del vestíbulo. La situación empezaba a complicarse demasiado cuando un par de hechizos impactaron en el cuerpo del zukrag que emitió un agudo chillido de dolor. En la puerta de entrada se encontraban Hylea, Calixto y Héctor. Las dos primeras habían lanzado los hechizos que habían logrado herir a la criatura y sin perder tiempo el hombre de mirada azul lanzo el conjuro de sellado. La criatura trato de resistirse en vano, agotada por el enfrentamiento que había mantenido con Rea, Ángelo, Serguei y Eriol, no pudo escapar de la fuerza del conjuro de sellado. En unos segundos que se hicieron eternos, el zukrag había quedado encerrado en una especie de medallón. Todo quedo en silencio. Los profesores se acercaron rápidamente para examinar el estado de Eriol. La profesora Nice, entro en ese momento seguida por el profesor de Pociones. Nice se hizo cargo del medallón donde había quedado sellado el zukrag, mientras que Hylea y Hefestión se llevaban a Eriol a la enfermería. Calixto se volvió para mirarlos a todos.

- Al salón. Todos. Ahora - dijo Calixto sin alzar mucho la voz pero en un tono que dejo patente que estaba furiosa.

Nadie dijo nada, se limitaron a entrar apresuradamente en el salón. Calixto entro detrás del último y cerro con un sonoro portazo. Se tomo un instante para pasear por la sala mirándolos a todos. Ninguno se atrevió a sostenerle la mirada.

- No me molestare en preguntar quien narices ha sido la persona que ha dejado la puerta abierta - dijo Calixto comenzando hablar tratando de mantener la calma - Porque por alguna estúpida razón intuyo que más de uno, y más de dos, habéis pasado por esa puerta abierta y ni si quiera se os ha pasado por la cabeza que debería estar cerrada - prosiguió apretando los puños.

Hermione se sintió nerviosa y avergonzada al recordar que cuando ella había llegado la puerta estaba abierta, y se había olvidado por completo de que la puerta de la entrada siempre debía permanecer cerrada. Lo sabía bien, era algo que les habían dicho desde el primer momento. Pero acostumbrados siempre a encontrarla cerrada, se había olvidado por completo de esta norma.

- Y no contentos con eso, os saltáis el protocolo de seguridad - siguió diciendo Calixto - Creía que todo el mundo tenía claro que cuando hay un intruso debéis avisar al delegado, en este caso a Rea, y permanecer en vuestra salas comunes hasta que nos hayamos ocupado del problema.

- Lo siento profesora, ha sido culpa mía - dijo Cloe recordando como no había podido detener a André.

- No es verdad profesora, fui yo quien salio corriendo cuando escuche a mi hermana - dijo de inmediato el joven rubio.

- ¡Me da igual de quien sea la culpa! - rugió Calixto furiosa - ¡Vais a estar castigados hasta el día del Juicio Final! Iréis de aquí al castillo y del castillo aquí, y no pondréis un pie fuera de los terrenos de Mnemosine hasta que yo diga lo contrario. Para vosotros se acabaron las salidas a Ciudad del paso o cualquier otro sitio.

Argol levanto la mano temblando.

- Habla Argol - dijo Calixto empezando a calmarse un poco.

- ¿Eso incluye los terrenos comunes? - pregunto el joven aunque ya imaginaba la respuesta.

- Si, Argol, eso incluye los terrenos comunes - aclaro Calixto - ¿Alguna duda más? - les pregunto y nadie volvió alzar la mano - Bien. Ya podéis iros.

En silencio, uno tras otro los Dragones fueron abandonando el Salón. Héctor que había permanecido junto a la puerta a la espera de que la reunión terminase, los vio salir cabizbajos, con miradas tristes y bastante hundidos. Calixto suspiro y se dejo caer en un sillón cercano cuando escucho que los últimos alumnos se alejaban. Héctor entro en el salón y se acerco sin decir nada. La mujer de mirada aguamarina alzo la vista para mirarlo y Héctor pudo leer con claridad el miedo que aun había en sus ojos. Héctor se sentó en el brazo del sillón y no tardo en notar como ella se abrazaba a él.

- ¿Has el día del Juicio final? - dijo Héctor pasándole el brazo por los hombros - ¿No te parece que has exagerado un poquito? - continuo diciendo y sintió como ella negaba.

- No, sabes tan bien como yo que ahora muchos de ellos podrían estar muertos - murmuro Calixto y un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo - No quiero pensar lo que hubiésemos encontrado si llegamos a tardar un poco más.

- Lo sé. Pero tienes que admitir que se han defendido bien, incluso creo que si no hubiesen estado tan preocupados por mantenerlo lejos de sus compañeros, Rea y los otros habrían encerrado a ese zukrag - dijo Héctor acariciándole el pelo.

- Seguro que si. Serán buenos Guardianes. Pero siguen estando castigados - dijo Calixto con testarudez.

- Que cabezota llegas a ser a veces - dijo él esbozando una pequeña sonrisa.

Héctor sabía de sobra que el enfado de Calixto había sido más producto del miedo que había sentido al pensar que muchos alumnos de su Orden podían haber muerto esa noche, que por la falta cometida. Pero ya no había forma humana de que los Dragones se librasen del castigo.

- Ahora lo que me preocupa es saber que hacía una criatura como esa tan al sur - dijo Calixto en tono preocupado - Todo esto me da mala espina.

**Continuara………**

Se que os he hecho esperar demasiado y realmente lo siento mucho, no he tenido tiempo de seguir este capitulo hasta que no he terminado los exámenes, y ha sido un cuatrimestre demasiado ajetreado. En fin, creo que ha quedado más largo de lo que esperaba, espero que no os importe demasiado. No os comento nada del siguiente porque aun tengo que decidir algunas cosas importantes sobre su contenido.

**La Dama del Tiempo:** Gracias, me alegro de que te guste la historia. Vas por buen camino pensando en ese diablo de Averno, no te digo más para no estropearte sorpresas.

**enigranger:** A mi también me gusta la parte de los dragones. Con lo de Sirius me reí bastante escribiéndolo y lo del retrato, no sé si al quitarlo de la entrada luego no se iba a echar en falta, jajaja.

**Hermian Vampires's:** ¿Sirius madurar? Milena quizás sea tan alocada como Sirius, pero le gusta él tal y como es.

**Caelius:** Gracias. La verdad es que Luna es única

**Elassel Granger:** Muchas gracias. Siento no haber actualizado antes.

**Linus Black:** De verdad que siento mucho que tengas que esperar tanto, yo también tenía ganas de acabarlo. Solo puedo prometer que intentare no tardar tanto para la próxima vez. Me agrada que te haya gustado la historia hasta ahora. Gracias por tu review.


	12. 12ª Parte: Consecuencias

**Guardianes**

**12ª Parte: Consecuencias**

El sol descendía lentamente tras el horizonte bañando todo el vale de tonos naranjas. Tendida sobre su cama sin ganas de nada Hermione escuchaba como sus compañeros se preparaban para abandonar Mnemosine por una semana. La segunda semana del mes de marzo se daban vacaciones en las dos escuelas. Era una semana de festejos para conmemorar la fundación de la escuela de ambas escuelas y agradecer a Hades, el Dios del Otro mundo su divina protección. Por eso aquella tarde de sábado, la gran mayoría estaba preparando su equipaje en lugar de estar paseando por las calles de Ciudad de Paso. Hermione suspiro con desanimo, todavía le costaba creer como se habían torcido las cosas tan deprisa. Por un lado quería pensar que aquella situación tenía arreglo, pero por otro, no se lo veía. "Estas siendo muy negativa" se regaño a si misma. Pero no podía evitar pensar de ese modo. Su mente se perdió por los recuerdos de lo sucedido.

**- Flasback –**

Apenas acababan de pasar las dos semanas de castigo que los Dragones habían sufrido por un descuido que había estado muy cerca de acabar en tragedia, más de lo que algunos suponían. Eso había supuesto decir adiós a todos lo que habían estado planeando para celebrar el día de los enamorados. Sin embargo no era esto lo más les había dolido, ni si quiera tener que soportar las molestas burlas de algunos de sus compañeros, Lobos en su mayoría. No, lo que más les dolía era haber cometido un error tan tonto, saber que habían fallado, que había decepcionado a todos los que esperaban algo más de responsabilidad de su parte. Era por eso que desde ese momento, se había propuesto hacer cualquier cosa a su alcance por demostrar que no eran ningunos inútiles, y que solo habían tenido un pequeño descuido. Hermione había tenido que explicarle a Harry a través de una carta lo sucedido, el motivo porque durante dos semanas no iba a poder verse, y porque no podía celebrar San Valentín a su lado. El joven se había sentido terriblemente decepcionado, o al menos así lo percibió Hermione, aunque no le dijo nada ni antes ni después de que pasara el castigo. Pero a ella no le hacía falta que Harry se lo dijera, lo conocía lo suficientemente bien como para adivinar lo que podía estar pasándole por la cabeza sin necesidad de que él abriera la boca. Harry había estado planeando con detalle, aunque en el último momento, como iban a pasar los dos ese día, por eso Hermione podía entender que estuviera decepcionado, todo su esfuerzo no había servido para nada. Quizás por eso Harry estaba últimamente tan distante con ella, aunque Ron tenía otra teoría a la que llamaba "Sobre exposición a Axel Petersom". Incluso el pelirrojo había notado el cambio en su amigo, estaba bastante irritable e insoportable. Por fortuna unos cuantos días en compañía de Hermione habían mejorado su carácter, eso y que el sábado había partido de quidich, la final de Mnemosine, donde los Dragones se jugaban junto con las Hidras su pase a la pequeña liguilla que jugaban contra los tres primeros equipos de Hiparión. Los Halcones y los Lobos habían conseguido las dos primeras plazas por el momento. Los Dragones estaban empatados a puntos con las Hidras, y compartían el tercer puesto de momento. Todo se decidía en el partido del sábado. En Hiparión todo parecía más fácil, ya que solo había 4 equipos y eso suponía que solo uno se quedaba fuera. Sin embargo la competencia era fuerte porque ninguno quería ser ese único equipo que se quedaba fuera. El equipo de la Casa de Harry, los Hipogrifos, se había clasificado en primer lugar, tras ganar casi todos sus partidos empatando solo uno, los Centauros y los Grifos eran los otros dos equipos clasificados, eso dejaba fuera de la liguilla de ese año a los Pegasos. Aquel partido además prometía ser espectacular, no solo por lo que se jugaban ambos equipos, sino también porque era uno de esos partidos en los que se dejaban las escobas a un lado y jugaban con dragones.

La mañana del sábado Hermione se dirigió al estadio acompañada por Ezequiel y Kai que no formaban parte del equipo de quidich. Harry estaba esperándola con Ron en una de las entradas del estadio, una construcción de sólida piedra. Normalmente los tres se sentaban con los compañeros de Hermione, pero ese día Harry quiso que se sentaran con sus compañeros de Hiparión y a ella no le importo. Ezequiel y Kai fueron a sentarse con ellos también. A Harry seguía sin gustarle demasiado Ezequiel, pero no podía evitar compararse con él a veces, al final siempre se sentía un poco tonto y se decía que Hermione le quería a él, además de que era más atractivo, Ezequiel no tenía sus ojos verde esmeralda, era bastante corriente según su punto de vista. Pero aun le parecía una amenaza para su relación con Hermione. Axel les dio una mirada poco amable cuando los vio llegar, pero no dijo nada. Sus asientos estaban justo debajo de la tribuna donde solían sentarse los profesores cuando asistían a los partidos. Los dragones sobre los que iban a jugar el partido ya se encontraban sobre el terreno de juego en dos pequeños grupos. Los animales aleteaban y se estiraban preparándose para el partido mientras aguardaban sus jinetes, sin embargo alguno seguía enroscado perezosamente sobre el césped.

- Solo hay 6 – dijo Kai mirando uno de los grupos de dragones con los prismáticos.

- ¿Cómo? – pregunto Ron algo perdido.

- Que en ese grupo solo hay 6 dragones, falta uno – repitió Kai explicándose mejor.

- ¿No me digas que son tan tontos que no saben ni contar? – dijo Axel en tono burlón y algunos le rieron la gracia.

Harry le lanzo una mirada severa de advertencia ante el comentario. Ron sintió deseos de golpearlo con sus prismáticos, pero se contuvo.

- Solo era una broma – dijo Axel con una sonrisa inocente.

- Si, seguro – murmuro Ron por lo ajo sin que nadie llegase a oírlo bien.

- No falta ninguno – dijo entonces Ezequiel y todos se volvieron para mirarlo.

- A ver si v a ser verdad que no se os d bien contar – dijo Ada divertida pues efectivamente uno de los grupos de dragones solo tenía 6 ejemplares.

- Si, ahí falta uno – prosiguió con mucha paciencia el joven de ojos castaños – Pero eso es porque está ahí arriba – añadió señalando al cielo donde un magnifico dragón de relucientes escamas negra planeaba.

Ada se sonrojo, sintiéndose un tanto estúpida. Nadie más había reparado en el dragón que volaba porque lo hacía algo alejado del estadio. El dragón fue descendiendo hasta aterrizar sobre el césped del estadio, cerca de donde estaba el grupo de seis individuos. A través de los prismáticos, Hermione pudo ver que la profesora Calixto se encontraba junto a una de las entradas que daban acceso al terreno de juego desde los vestuarios. A su lado estaba Iris que escuchaba con mucha atención y asentía continuamente mientras su hermana hablaba señalando de vez en cuando al dragón recién llegado. Casi no quedaba sitio en las gradas cuando por encima de las voces que llenaban el estadio se escucho la voz de uno de los tres comentaristas del partido. Ángelo y Cirene jugaban aquel partido, por lo que solo habían quedado como comentaristas Perseus, Dero y Gabriel.

- Bienvenidos al último partido de la temporada antes de que comience el torneo entre las dos escuelas – dijo la voz de Perseus amplificada por el hechizo sonorus.

- En este partido se enfrentaran Dragones y Hidras – continuo Dero para los más olvidadizos o despistados – Y se juegan mucho, nada más y nada menos que una plaza para disputar el Torneo, por lo que estoy segura que hoy veremos un gran partido.

- No me cabe duda, pero además este es uno de esos partidos especiales ya que los jugadores no utilizaran sus habituales escobas, sino los dragones que ya podéis ver sobre el terreno de juego – añadió Gabriel – Durante el partido las Hidras jugaran sobre dragones azules, mientras que los de la Orden de los Dragones serán negros.

Hylea era quien se encargaría de arbitrar aquel partido. Un poco antes del comienzo Hermione observo que la profesora Calixto ya había ocupado su asiento en la tribuna elevada de profesores.

- ¿Ese no es Ávalon? – escucho decir la voz de Hefestión – No puedo creer que se lo hayas dejado a Iris para el partido.

- Me hizo chantaje la muy…… - respondió Calixto terminando la frase con un gruñido a falta de un calificativo mejor.

- Pues vaya – dijo el profesor de Pociones sonando no muy contento.

Hermione se fijo en el dragón que montaba Iris. No era de los más grandes de tamaño, pero parecía ágil, y respondía con extraordinaria rapidez a las órdenes de Iris. Viéndolos volar uno podría llegar a pensar que volaban juntos desde hacía años, pero la verdad es que Calixto no solía permitir que cualquier volase con su dragón.

Al primer toque de silbato soltaron la snitch y con el segundo Hylea que volaba un poco más alta que los cazadores de ambos equipos, dejo caer la quaffle y las bludger fueron liberadas. Tal y como se había esperado, el partido estaba siendo espectacular, los dos equipos estaban jugando lo mejor que sabían. Los Dragones habían abierto el marcador, pero las Hidras no tardaron en igualarlo. Las Hidras tenían un buen equipo, pero si había alguien que destacaba entre el resto, esa era Cirene, en cuanto atrapaba la quaffle resultaba casi imposible detenerla antes de que alcanzara los aros de gol. Por fortuna no le resultaba tan fácil batir al guardián, Ángelo. Estaba resultando un partido realmente espectacular, los espectadores ya se había llevado algún que otro susto cuando los dragones habían pasado casi rozando sus cabezas.

- Rea se va con la quaffle, esquiva al primer cazador de las Hidras, pasa largo para André – iba diciendo Dero comentando la jugada.

- Cuidado que se acerca peligro…….uhi, que cerca ha estado esa bludger, extraordinario despeje de Argol – siguió Gabriel.

- Si, pero eso le ha dado tiempo a las Hidras para cerrar la defensa – dijo Dero observando como los cazadores de las Hidras volvían a cerrarles el paso.

- Ahora tienen que mantener la cabeza fría, no precipitarse y………¡oh! que pase más desastroso de André Blanc – dijo Perseus al ver como la quaffle se le escurría entre los dedos a Rea en un pase imposible de alcanzar para ella.

Pero aquel pase nunca había sido para Rea, y la capitana de los Dragones lo sabía. Mireille apareció como si hubiese salido de la nada y recogió el pase que su hermano acababa de hacerle. Aquello cogió desprevenidas a las Hidras y la joven rubia no desaprovecho la oportunidad de marcar para su equipo.

- ¡SI! Excelente lanzamiento de Mireille imposible de atrapar para el guardián Litos. Pero cuidado que las Hidras ya lanzan su contraataque, y Cirene va en cabeza – dijo Perseus y una parte de las gradas aplaudió y grito animando a su equipo.

- Atención que esta sola, sola ante el guardián, se prepara apara lanzar y………..¡GOLLLLLLLLL! ¡El guardián se la comió! Ni la vio venir señores – siguió Dero y el estadio estallo en vítores.

Rea retrocedió para recibir el saque de Ángelo, deteniéndose un breve instante al pasar junto a Iris.

- ¡Espabila Iris, busca esa maldita snitch! – le grito la capitana haciendo que la chic reaccionara.

Los dos buscadores se habían quedado mirando el partido y desde hacían varios minutos se habían olvidado de buscar la snitch.

- ¡¿Y tú a que espera! No te quedes ahí quieto – le chillo Cirene a su buscadora, que sacudió la cabeza y comenzó a volar en círculos sobre el estadio buscando la snitch.

Pero al parecer la snitch no estaba dispuesta a dejarse ver tan fácilmente ese día. En el terreno de juego las cosas seguían muy igualadas y los ánimos cada vez estaban más caldeados. Cirene volvía a dirigir el contraataque de las Hidras tras haber detenido el avance de los Dragones. Ya había dejado a Rea y André atrás, aunque estos se esforzaban por darle alcance, solo tenía delante a Mireille y podría volver a tirar. La joven rubia hizo todo lo posible por cerrarle el paso o por arrebatarle la quaffle, pero finalmente Cirene logro zarparse de ella y se dirigió a toda velocidad hacía los aros que custodiaba Ángelo. Pero el guardián ya la había visto y esta vez estaba preparado. Cirene lanzo casi al tiempo que llegaba y Ángelo hizo girar a su dragón en un giro casi imposible que le permitió atrapar la quaffle.

- "Uhiii" – exclamo todo el estadio.

- Por que poquito, pero esta vez Ángelo estaba bien atento – dijo Perseus.

- ¿Le esta haciendo burlas a Cirene? – pregunto Dero mirando con sus prismáticos.

- Eso parece, aunque no es un gesto muy deportivo que digamos – opino Gabriel.

- Ni muy sensato – añadió Perseus.

Cirene le lanzo una mira furiosa a Ángelo, y arrebatándole el bate a uno de los golpeadores de su equipo, estampo una bludger que pasaba en la cara del joven. La bludger golpeo a Ángelo en plena cara, el joven se tambaleo sobre su montura aturdido por el fuerte golpe y se precipito hacia el suelo. Una exclamación de horro se alzo desde las gradas al ver como el joven caía. Sin embargo aquellos dragones jamás dejaban caer a su jinete. Ángelo apenas había caído un par de metros antes de que su dragón lo agarrara de un pie y con cuidado descendió hasta que toco suelo. El joven rubio sacudió la cabeza para despejarse y se puso en pie tambaleándose un poco para gritarle a Cirene. La joven hizo descender a su dragón azul y tirando el bate a un lado se acerco a su amigo agrandes zancadas gritándole y amenazándole también. Hylea hizo que su dragón se posase en tierra firme.

- ¿Veis? Os dije que no era sensato – dijo Gabriel moviendo la cabeza con desaprobación.

- ¡Ven aquí! ¡Voy arrancarte la piel a tira! – le gritaba Cirene mientras corría detrás de Ángelo.

- ¡AAAAAAA! ¡ARBITRO! ¡ARBITRO! ¡AGRESIÓN! – chillaba el joven rubio mientras trataba de huir de la joven.

Se escucho un ruido en la tribuna de los profesores, acto seguido Hefestión y Calixto aparecían en el terreno de juego dispuestos a poner fin aquella persecución.

- ¡Ya es suficiente! – dijo Hylea interponiéndose entre los dos jóvenes.

- Empezó ella – dijo Ángelo señalando a la chica desde una distancia prudencial.

- De eso nada, empezaste tú – le chillo Cirene – Me hizo burlas.

- Ya basta – dijo Calixto con gesto extremadamente serio – Ángelo, al banquillo.

- Pero, pero, pero…. – protesto el joven.

- No hay peros que valgan, esta clase de comportamiento es intolerable. Ningún partido merece que se discuta con un amigo.

- Tú también, Cirene – dijo Hefestión frunciendo el ceño.

La joven abrió la boca para protestar, pero tras ver las miradas de disgusto de los tres profesores se lo pensó mejor. Cirene y Ángelo desaparecieron del terreno de juego para reaparecer en un punto de las gradas cerca de donde se encontraba Hermione.

- Siento haberte hecho burlas – murmuro Ángelo mientras trataba de contener su hemorragia nasal.

- Y yo siento haberte roto la nariz – dijo Cirene.

- Bah, no esta rota, solo un poco magullada – respondió el rubio.

- Oh, tendré que darte más fuerte la próxima vez – bromeo Cirene y los dos se echaron a reír.

El partido tardo algunos minutos en reanudarse, a la espera de que los suplentes se unieran al juego. Eso no cambio mucho el resultado, el partido seguía igualado. De repente los buscadores captaron un destello dorado revoloteando cerca de la oreja de Argol. El joven tuvo que apartarse para no ser arrollado por las dos buscadoras que se lanzaron como un rayo tras la snitch. El estadio se puso en pie jaleando a las buscadoras. La esfera dorada descendí y volvía a subir, serpenteaba entre las gradas, cambiando constantemente de dirección. Con un brusco giro se dirigió directa a los aros de gol de las Hidras y atravesó el poste más alto. La buscadora de las Hidras freno a escasa distancia del poste para ascender y pasarlo por arriba. Iris sin embargo no se detuvo. Por un momento todos temieron que hubiese perdido el control. La joven salto de su dragón atravesando el aro y su mano se cerró entorno a la snitch. Ávalon que había pasado y por encima de los aros cogió en el aire a la chica, agarrándola por la túnica y lanzo hacía arriba para volver a subirla a su lomo. El estadio que había enmudecido al ver saltar a Iris, estallo en aplausos al escuchar el silbato anunciando el final del partido y la victoria de los Dragones.

- Ya ves, ha cogido esa snitch por pura casualidad – dijo Axel con una mueca de desagrado – Nosotros lo habríamos hecho mejor. Panda de inútiles.

Aquel comentario por si solo quizás no habría sido suficiente para hacer explotar a Hermione, pero ese no había sido el único comentario que el joven había hecho durante todo el partido. Ezequiel y Kai se pusieron en pie fulminando al chico con la mirada.

- Mira Petersom, entiendo que estés resentido, supongo que debe ser humillante tener que conformarte con una escuela mediocre como la tuya – dijo Hermione antes de que alguno de sus compañeros tuviese tiempo de hacer algo – Más aun después de haber tenido opción – añadió en voz baja.

Ron sonrió de oreja a oreja, la cara que se le quedo a Axel no tenía precio, el joven miraba a Hermione con rabia contenida, sin atreverse a decir nada. Se quedo parado allí durante unos tensos segundos, mirándola, hasta que finalmente se dio media vuelta y se marcho.

- ¿Una escuela mediocre? ¿Eso es lo que piensas? – dijo Harry a su lado.

En ese momento ella fue consciente de lo que había dicho. No lo decía en serio, solo quería molestar aquel chico que llevaba todo el partido haciendo comentarios desagradables de su escuela o de su Orden. Hermione trato de balbucear algún tipo de disculpa pero no tuvo tiempo de encontrar las palabras adecuadas.

- Pues te recuerdo que yo también estudio allí – le dijo Harry en tono acusador y visiblemente enfadado.

- Harry, no…. – trato de intervenir Ron antes de que aquello se fuera de las manos.

- ¿Qué querías que hiciera quedarme callada todo el rato? – se defendió Hermione mal humorada – Además sabes que eso no iba por ti.

- Hermione……. – volvió a intentarlo el pelirrojo sin mejor suerte.

- ¡Claro que iba por mi, también es mi escuela! – protesto Harry alzando la voz – Y a lo mejor no todos queremos ir a esa cutre escuela que vas tu – añadió señalándola con el dedo.

A partir de ahí las cosas fueron de mal en peor, Harry empezó a levantar la voz cada vez más y Hermione no tardo en hacerlo también. Ron miraba sus dos amigos tratando de decir o hacer algo para aplacar los nervios, pero ninguno de los dos le escuchaba. Llego un momento en el que no supieron que dejaron de gritarse y se dirigieron unas miradas furiosas. Acto seguido, ambos dieron media vuelta al mismo tiempo para dirigirse a las salidas del estadio. Ron los miro pensando que hasta para eso estaban sincronizados, pero no tardo en reaccionar y echo a correr detrás de Harry. Cuando el pelirrojo llego al exterior del Coliseo, vio que Hermione se alejaba en dirección a su escuela a paso ligero y Harry dirigía sus pasos hacia Hiparión. Miro a Hermione por última vez, pensando detrás de quien debería correr primero par detener aquella pelea que a su juicio era tan absurda. Se fijo en que su amiga estaba ya cerca del límite de los terrenos comunes y recordó que él no podía traspasar ese límite, así que opto por la otra opción correr detrás de Harry.

**- fin del flashback –**

Las voces de sus compañeros que arrastraban su equipaje por el pasillo la hicieron volver a la realidad. Después de la pelea con Harry, Hermione había decidido que pasaría allí aquella semana de vacaciones, por eso su ropa aun seguía guardada en el armario, y sus libros y apuntes sobre el escritorio.

Harry por el contrario si tenía intención de marcharse, y había comenzado a guardar su ropa en la maleta de mala manera nada más llegar a su habitación. Iba de un lado a otro de la habitación protestando y quejando de Hermione mientras cogía cosas sin poner demasiada atención para luego dejarlas en otro lugar. Eso hacía que su tarea de preparar el equipaje estuviese resultando más larga de lo normal. Ron hacía rato que había guardado todas sus cosas y ahora se dedicaba a mirar a Harry.

- Harry, solo por curiosidad, ¿le has dicho a Hermione alguna vez que la quieres? – dijo Ron muy calmado casi sin creerse él mismo que hubiese dicho aquella palabra.

- La verdad es que no, pero Hermione no necesita que se lo diga, ¿verdad? Quiero decir, que ella ya lo sabe, no hace falta que yo se lo diga – dijo Harry deteniéndose a pensar en aquello.

- Claro que tienes que decírselo, esa es la clase de cosas que hay que decir aunque ya se sepan porque……….bueno, no sé porque, pero hay que decirlas – dijo Ron con gesto serio.

- Puede que tengas razón – dijo Harry.

- ¿Entonces, se lo vas a decir? ¿hablar con ella sobre el tema? – pregunto Ron esperanzado sin acabar de creerse que hubiese sido tan fácil.

- No – respondió Harry tirando una camisa dentro de la maleta sin preocuparse por doblarla.

- ¡¿Qué? Pero si has dicho…¿por qué no? – quiso saber el pelirrojo.

- Porque ahora no me hablo con ella – dijo Harry frunciendo el ceño – sigo enfadado con ella – añadió por si no había quedado claro – cuando regrese de las vacaciones, ya veré lo que hago.

Ron abrió la boca para decir algo pero no encontró nada apropiado, o quizás si, pero no quería que Harry se enfadase también con él. Tal vez se estaba metiendo donde no lo llamaban, después de todo aquello era algo entre Harry y Hermione. Ron siguió guardando las últimas cosas en la maleta que tenía abierta sobre su cama mientras aun le daba vueltas al asunto, quería ayudar, pero por otro lado, no estaba seguro de que Harry quisiera ayuda. Iba tan distraído pensando en eso que accidentalmente golpeo algo en la mesita de noche de Harry mientras sacaba su escoba de debajo de la cama. El ruido de un cristal haciéndose añicos hizo que Ron se sobresaltara y se volviera para ver en el suelo con el cristal roto, las dos fotografías que su amigo tenía sobre la mesita de noche. Harry se agacho rápidamente para recogerlas. La primera era una foto del verano pasado donde salían los tres sonriendo y saludando, tenían mala cara, estaban algo pálidos y a juicio de la señora Weasley demasiado delgados, pero tampoco era tan extraño, pues hacía solo una semanas que los habían dejado salir de San Mungo donde habían terminado después de enfrentarse a Voldemort. La segunda fotografía había sido tomada durante las últimas Navidades, y en esa solo estaban Harry y Hermione debajo del muerdago, Sirius había llenado la casa de muerdago de manera que era difícil no pasar bajo alguno. Mientras observaba la imagen de las Navidades, Harry sonrió y los ojos le brillaron de un modo especial, igual que le brillaban siempre que veía a Hermione. Luego sacudió la cabeza y susurrando el hechizo reparador volvió a dejar las fotos sobre la mesita de noche. Ron lo miro frunciendo el ceño, ¿Cómo podía ser tan testarudo? Bueno, lo eran los dos, porque Hermione no se quedaba atrás. Así que decidió que si iba hacer algo, que no pensaba quedarse de brazos cruzados, iba a tomar medidas drásticas. Sin pensárselo demasiado Ron saco su varita y apunto a Harry que en ese momento caminaba hacia el baño y no podía verle.

- Desmaius – dijo Ron con decisión.

De repente la visión de Harry se oscureció, y por fortuna ya había perdido el sentido cuando se golpeo con el suelo. Fue una suerte que Ron siempre hubiese sido más alto que Harry, porque eso le hizo más fácil el arrastrarlo hasta la cama. Ron dejo a Harry tendido sobre la cama y se dispuso a prepararlo todo. No tenía mucho tiempo, debía preparar las notas que iba a dejar a sus dos amigos, una para Harry y otra para Hermione, y por supuesto terminar de preparar su maleta.

Los primeros rayos de sol se filtraban por la ventana de la habitación que compartían Harry y Ron en Hiparión. Unos madrugadores pájaros que canturreaban en un árbol cercano se encargaron de despertarlo. El joven de pelo azabache tanteo su mesita de noche buscando su despertador para apagarlo, pero el ruido que lo estaba molestando no ceso, y lentamente fue abriendo los ojos. Echo un vistazo al reloj, apenas pasaban las ocho de la mañana. Su mente aun adormilada tardo un poco en recordar que debía haber tomado un traslador la noche anterior y que a esas horas debería estar despertando en Grimmauld Place y no allí. En ese momento se dio cuenta de que alguien había dejado una nota sobre su mesita de noche. Alargo una mano para coger el trozo de papel mientras que con la otra apartaba un poco las gafas frotándose los ojos para aclarar su vista. Se sentó en el borde de la cama y lo primero que vio fue que era de Ron.

"_Hola Harry_

_Seguramente cuando leas esto, yo ya estaré en casa, al menos eso espero, y también espero que cuando vuelva no sigas enfadado conmigo. Bueno, primero creo que debo aclararte que anoche te deje KO y por eso ahora sigues ahí."_

Harry frunció el ceño, el muy traidor le había hecho perder el traslador aposta y empezaba a imaginar el motivo. Respiro hondo para serenarse y siguió leyendo.

"_Siento lo del golpe, puede que ahora te duela un poco la cabeza, en el cajón de mi mesita de noche hay una poción para el dolor de cabeza. Pero de verdad que no era mi intención hacerte daño. Solo pretendo que no cometas un error ¿de verdad habrías disfrutado de las vacaciones sabiendo que Hermione se quedaba aquí y estando aun enfadados? Yo creo que no, te habrías pasado la semana de mal humor al principio, echándola mucho de menos después y al final seguro que hasta te sientes mal por haberte ido sin arreglar las cosas. Pero como eres un cabezón (me refiero a que tienes la cabeza dura, no a que tu cabeza se grande) no te habrías dado cuenta hasta llegar a casa. Y luego claro hay que ponerle arreglo y eso es más difícil, no imposible, porque seguro que ella también siente lo que paso, pero después de tantos días cuesta más. Y si no me crees fíjate en mi, después de haberme pasado tanto tiempo riéndome de Luna, me costo mucho decirle lo que sentí y disculparme. Además, estoy seguro de que hoy ya no estás tan molesto con ella. Así que no compliques las cosas más de lo necesario y habla con ella._

_Por cierto, ella ya sabe que te he "convencido" para quedarte. Le envié una nota para asegurarme de que no cambiaba de idea y se volvía casa._

_P.D.: No olvides lo que te dije ayer. Y te he cogido prestada tu camisa azul, espero que no te importe."_

Harry suspiro con resignación, ya estaba hecho, cuando Ron regresara el domingo siguiente, él lo estrangularía, pero de momento no tenía nada que hacer. Había decidido viajar con un traslador porque no podían conseguir un billete de avión antes del miércoles, para luego tener que volver el sábado por la mañana, y aquello era un gasto un poco tonto para tan poco tiempo. Sin embargo con el traslado podía llegar a casa para la cena, podían estar toda la semana allí. Harry empezó a preguntarse que se suponía debía hacer, y en seguida recordó que Ron mencionaba en su nota que Hermione ya sabía que él estaba aun allí. Seguramente ella esperaría que hablasen de lo sucedido, y no era un mal modo de empezar, pero primero debía pensar bien lo que iba a decirle. Ahora que pensaba en frío lo que le había dicho a Hermione, se sentía un poco avergonzado. Decidió empezar por tomar un pequeño desayuno y terminar de despertarse antes de ir a buscarla.

Mientras tanto Hermione e Iris caminaban por los terrenos de Mnemosina que se encontraba casi desierta. La gran mayoría había abandonado la Academia de Guardianes para regresar a sus casa, tan solo quedaban allí un puñado de alumno y unos cuantos profesores. Los alumnos del último se habían quedado todos, para ellos era una buena semana para prepararse para su prueba sin muchas distracciones. Luego había unos cuantos más como Ángelo, que simplemente no regresaban a casa por tenían allí su hogar. En la casa de los Dragones además de Iris y Hermione se habían quedado Yara, una chica de 4º, Ángelo y los 4 alumnos de 5º, Rea, Eriol, Serguéi y Dalia. Iris y Hermione habían decidido levantarse temprano para recoger un ingrediente que necesitaban para su primera clase de Medimagia a la vuelta de las vacaciones. Ese ingrediente era un tipo de alga que solo crecía a las orillas de una pequeña isla que había en el lago. Hermione miraba la imagen de la planta con cuidado, era un alga de color azulado con pintitas naranjas. Se trataba del alga de Leganz, una planta bastante utilizada para curar heridas superficiales causadas por un amplio grupo de seres oscuros. La isla cerca de cuyas orillas creía el alga, apenas era visible desde las orillas de Mnemosina hasta casi el medio día, ya que con frecuencia se encontraba envuelta por brumas que le daban un aspecto algo fantasmagórico. Aquella mañana era una de esas en las que la niebla casi cubría la isla, aunque todavía podía distinguirse su silueta desde la orilla. Iris se acerco al borde del lago y se quedo mirando la niebla que envolvía la isla con gesto preocupado. Habían decidido usar los dragones para volar hasta la isla, sus monturas esperaban pacientemente estirando las alas.

- No hay mucha niebla, ¿pero crees que podremos encontrar lo que buscamos? – pregunto Hermione.

- Creo que si, no parece muy densa – opino Iris.

Un par de dragones llegaron volando en ese momento y se posaron cerca de donde aguardaban los de Iris y Hermione. Las dos chicas se volvieron para ver a Maia y Alejandro acercándose hasta donde estaban ellas.

- Parece que hemos elegido el mismo día para buscar el alga de Leganz – dijo Maia al llegar a donde se encontraban Hermione e Iris.

- Si, que mala suerte, con la de días que hay y hemos elegido el mismo – se quejo Alejandro medio en broma.

Maia le dirigió una mirad severa dándole a entender que no quería que empezara a quejarse. Aunque los Lobos y los Dragones había una cierta rivalidad, con frecuencia competían en las clases por ganar puntos o en los partidos de quidich, tampoco tenían demasiado problemas en trabajar juntos. Claro que eso era algo que no buscaban que sucediera demasiado a menudo, por lo general. Maia no era una persona demasiado competitiva, solía poner más interés en ocuparse de sus asuntos y pasaba de preocuparse por lo que hicieran los demás. Era bastante independiente y por lo general trataba de evitar los conflictos.

- Bueno, supongo que no os molestara si os acompañamos – dijo Alejandro en un tono un poco más amable.

- Claro, así a lo mejor terminamos antes – dijo Hermione.

- Mejor, porque con esa niebla seguro que tardamos más en encontrar esas algas – añadió Maia.

Se aseguraron de que llevaban todo el material necesario para recolectar las algas y apenas unos minutos después los cuatro sobrevolaban las cristalinas aguas del lago en dirección a la pequeña isla.

Harry se tomo su tiempo para desayunar y pensar con detenidamente en lo que había sucedido el día anterior y lo que quería decirle a Hermione. Cuando salio del comedor tenía las ideas bastante claras, aunque no podía evitar sentirse nervioso. Acababa de dejar atrás el patio que había entre los edificios de los dormitorios cuando se cruzo con Gerard, un chico de 2º también de los Hipogrifos.

- Vaya, Potter, no sabía que te quedabas - le dijo Gerard al verle.

- Ni yo tampoco - respondió Harry sin poder reprimir una risita.

El chico se quedo mirándolo desconcertado mientras Harry seguía alejándose, luego sacudió la cabeza y continuo su camino.

Harry estuvo deambulando por los terrenos comunes bastante rato, con tanto pensar en lo que iba a decirle a Hermione y en las posibles respuestas de ella, había olvidado enviar a Hedwig para avisarla, aunque no lo recordó hasta después de revisar la biblioteca de arriba a bajo. Estaba apunto de abandonar para regresar a su habitación en busca de Hedwig cuando vio a Ángelo sentado a la orilla del lago. Estaba seguro de que él sabría donde estaba Hermione o la habría visto, y si seguía en Mnemosine, siempre podía pedirle que la avisara.

- Buenos días Ángelo – lo saludo Harry cuando llego a donde estaba el joven rubio sentado.

- Buenos días Harry – dijo Ángelo respondiendo al saludo en un tono bastante animado - ¿Cómo tú por aquí?

- Bueno, buscaba Hermione, y me preguntaba si tú la habrías visto – dijo el moreno.

- Si, claro – respondió Ángelo divertido.

- Bien ¿y donde está? – pregunto Harry empezando a impacientarse.

- Esta allí – dijo el joven rubio señalando a un punto del lago.

Harry entrecerró los ojos mirando en la dirección que le indicaban el otro chico, pero no alcanzaba a distinguir la silueta de la isla entre la niebla.

- Toma, con esto veras mejor – le dijo Ángelo pasándole unos prismáticos pequeños que llevaba encima desde el partido.

Harry observo con los prismáticos la isla. Lo primero que vio fueron las figuras de los dragones que estaban acurrucados cerca de un árbol, y un poco más allá pudo distinguir entre la niebla cuatro figuras que se movía por las orillas de la isla. No le fue difícil encontrar a Hermione, a pesar de que la niebla no daba una visión muy buena, pero él no lo necesitaba, lo sabía por el modo en que se movían.

- Hay más gente allí – dijo Harry tratando de ver que hacían.

- Si, también están allí Iris, Maia y Alejandro.

- ¿Y qué hacen? Parece que buscan algo en el agua, entre las rocas – dijo Harry sintiendo curiosidad.

- Han ido a buscar una planta par sus clases de Medimagia – explico Ángelo sonando un poco aburrido – Tardaran un rato en volver.

- Entonces creo que tendré que esperar a Hermione aquí – dijo el joven do ojos esmeralda sentándose en el suelo.

Harry paso un poco más mirando con los prismáticos aunque la niebla no dejaba ver mucho, así que se canso pronto y se los devolvió a Ángelo.

- ¿Para que buscas a Hermione? – pregunto Ángelo después de permanecer callado unos instantes.

- Bueno, tengo que hablar con ella sobre…………..cosas.

- Entiendo, la pelea de ayer – adivino el rubio rápidamente.

- Si, eso y algo más – admitió Harry sin querer mencionar que era ese algo más.

De nuevo volvieron a quedarse en silencio, mirando al lago, la verdad es que cuando llevabas un rato mirando fijamente se podían distinguir las siluetas de las personas que había en la otra orilla sin necesidad de prismáticos.

- La verdad es que te pasaste un poco – dijo Ángelo después de un momento de silencio.

- No es asunto tuyo.

- Un poco si, porque Hermione me cae bien….

- A ti te gusta Hermione, ¿verdad? – soltó Harry de repente interrumpiéndolo.

Ángelo lo miro y no pudo evitar soltar una sonora carcajada.

- Vaya cosas se te ocurren, Harry. No, a mi me gusta otra persona – dijo Ángelo sonriendo.

- Pero……. – trato de insistir Harry, pero cayo al ver que el otro chico negaba con la cabeza.

- Veras, Harry, creo que tú también eres hijo único y podrás entenderlo bien. Siempre he querido tener una hermanita pequeña para tirarle del pelo y hacerla rabiar - dijo Ángelo con sinceridad – Bueno, Hermione ya es un poco mayor para tirarle del pelo, pero es divertido hacerla rabiar.

- ¿Intentas decir que ves a Hermione como a una hermana pequeña? – pregunto Harry algo incrédulo.

- No, no intento decirlo, lo digo. Por eso es asunto mío si tú haces que lo pase mal – dijo Ángelo esta vez en tono muy serio.

El chico de ojos verdes lo observo durante unos instantes frunciendo el ceño, pero finalmente se relajo.

- Supongo que es bueno saber que alguien en Mnemosine se preocupa por Hermione – dijo Harry como si le costase bastante decir aquello – Siempre que la vea como a una hermana – se apresuro añadir para dejar claro ese punto.

Ángelo se limito a reír por lo bajo sin decir nada más, tampoco había nada más que quisiera añadir.

Mientras tanto en la isla, Hermione y sus compañeros casi habían terminado de recolectar las algas para Medimagia. El alga crecía en zonas no muy profundas entre las rocas, por lo que habían dejado los zapatos en la orilla y ahora estaban metidos en el agua casi hasta las rodillas con el pantalón remangado. Estaban acabando de recoger las últimas algas cuando en los árboles del escaso bosque que crecía en la isla Maia pudo distinguir una débil luz.

- ¿Qué es eso? – pregunto Maia con voz preocupada.

Los otros tres se volvieron para ver la débil luz que avanzaba lentamente hacia ellos. Se olvidaron por completo de su tarea y se apresuraron a regresar a la orilla donde habían dejado sus varitas. En el tiempo que llevaban en Mnemosina habían mejorado mucho en los hechizos sin varita, ya dominaban los más sencillos. Pero no sabían que era lo que se cercaba, así que preferían tener su varita en l mano cuando llegase hasta ellos. Los dragones que dormitaban cerca del árbol levantaron la cabeza y olfatearon al escuchar que alguien se acercaba, pero no se movieron.

- Allí hay una luz – dijo Harry de repente en la otra orilla al ver la luz moverse entre los árboles más próximos a la orilla.

Ángelo se levanto de un salto alarmado, había toda clase de criaturas que aprovechaban la niebla para acechar a sus victimas. Tomo los prismáticos para tratar de ver que era aquella luz.

Alejandro fue el primero en llegar hasta su varita y pudo ver dos siluetas entre la bruma.

- ¡Alto! – grito el chico de pelo castaño mientras apuntaba con su varita hacia la luz.

La luz se detuvo justo donde terminaba el bosque, a unos pocos metros de donde comenzaba la playa. Hermione, Iris y Maia ya se le habían unido.

- Para ser una isla tan pequeña hay demasiada gente – dijo una voz familiar.

- ¿Luca? – pregunto Iris reconociendo la voz de su compañero de curso.

Luca Bellusco era un chico alto, de cabello y ojos castaños que pertenecía la Orden de los Halcones. Luz que se había detenido avanzo un poco más y los cuatro chicos que estaban en la playa pudieron ver con claridad el rostro sonriente de Luca. Lo acompañaba Hagen Clio, un chico algo delgaducho de cabello rubio claro y ojos azules claros que también pertenecía a los Halcones, y Lillian.

- Vaya, no sabía que quedara tanta gente en Mnemosina – dijo Lillian divertida – Que aplicados somos todos, haciendo los deberes el primer día – añadió soltando una risita.

- No habíamos visto que hubiera nadie en la isla cuando llegamos – dijo Maia recordando ese punto.

- Estábamos en el otro lado, cuando veníamos hacia aquí había bastante más niebla y cuando nos dimos cuenta estábamos pasando por encima de la isla – explico Luca.

La isla era pequeña, pero lo bastante grande como para que si alguien estaba en el otro extremo sin hacer ruido, no se advirtiera su presencia.

Desde la otra orilla, Harry pudo distinguir, no sin dificultad, tres nuevas siluetas e inquieto daba vueltas alrededor de Ángelo esperando que este dijese algo.

- No te preocupes, no pasa nada, parece que había más personas en l isla – lo tranquilizo Ángelo.

Hermione regreso unos diez minutos más tarde. No se sorprendió de encontrar a Harry allí esperándola, ya sabía que se había quedado en Hiparión, Ron se lo había dicho en su nota. Iris se llevo las algas que habían recogido y ella y Harry no tardaron en quedarse solos. Empezaron a caminar despacio por las orillas del lago en silencio.

- ¿Qué tal estas? – pregunto Harry para romper el silencio.

- No muy bien, siento mucho lo de ayer, no quería…… - trato de disculparse Hermione.

- Lo sé, Hermione, yo también siento mucho lo que te dije - la interrumpió Harry - Sé que solo dijiste que mi Academia es mediocre para molestar a Axel, y tenías motivos par querer defenderte, yo debería haber dicho algo.

- Olvide por completo que tú también estas en Hiparión. Pero no es solo lo que ocurrió después del partido, llevas toda la semana un poco frió conmigo – dijo Hermione sacando el tema que le había estado preocupando.

- Supongo que estaba molesto por lo de San Valentín – dijo Harry y al ver que Hermione abría la boca se apresuro añadir – Lo sé, te castigaron y no fue algo que tu buscaras o quisieras, no fue tú culpa, lo sé. Pero iba a ser nuestro primer día de San Valentín juntos, lo había preparado todo con cuidado para ti, para que fuese perfecto – Hermione quiso decir algo más pero Harry no había terminado – Pero ¿sabes? Es estúpido, porque yo te quiero todos los días del año, no te quiero ese día en concreto más que el resto, y debería demostrártelo siempre, y no solo ese día – concluyo respirando con cierta dificultad a causa de los nervios.

- Oh Harry, yo también te quiero todos los días del año – dijo Hermione parándose delante de él antes de pasarle los brazos alrededor del cuello y besarlo.

Esto cogió a Harry completamente desprevenido, pero reacciono pronto tomando a Hermione por la cintura para corresponder a su beso.

- Me alegro de que Ron me dejase KO anoche – dijo Harry cuando se separaron.

- Si, ya me contó en su carta que te había aplicado un Desmaius porque eres demasiado terco – dijo Hermione dejando escapar una risita.

- No tanto, es que Ron no sabe convencerme bien, a ti se te da mejor – respondió Harry con una sonrisa torcida.

- No imagino a Ron "convenciéndote" como lo hago yo – dijo Hermione volviendo a reír.

- Si, la sensatez o el hacerme razonar es algo que se te da mejor a ti, siempre sabes que decir. Auque supongo que debería darle las gracias a Ron, porque ahora tengo una semana entera para estar contigo – dijo Harry con una gran sonrisa al tiempo que pasaba el brazo por los hombros de Hermione.

En la cocina de Grimmauld Place un chico pelirrojo con cara de aburrimiento daba vueltas a la cucharilla que había en su taza de té. Sentado frente a él estaba Sirius tratando de resolver el crucigrama mágico que traía el Profeta del fin de semana.

- ¿Cómo crees que le ira Harry? – pregunto Ron aburrido.

- Bien, espero. ¿Sabes Ron? Tuviste una gran idea, Harry tan terco como James – dijo Sirius.

- Bueno, yo me conformo con que no este enfadado conmigo cuando regrese – dijo el pelirrojo.

El reloj del salón empezó a sonar indicando que ya eran las 7 de la tarde y Ron sonrió ampliamente.

- Bueno Sirius, me voy a buscar a Luna, el Expreso esta apunto de llegar. Ya nos veremos – se despidió animadamente Ron.

Sirius solo hizo un gesto mientras seguí enfrascado con su crucigrama.

Ron salio a la calle y echo a correr hacia la estación olvidándose por unas horas de cómo le habría ido a sus amigos.

**Continuara………**

**-------------------------------------------------------------**

Bueno, ya no me queda mucho para terminar el primer año me ha costado, aunque por fin puedo decir que estoy cerca. Esta vez os dejo un trocito del siguiente capitulo que ya lo tengo empezado.

- spoiler –

_**En el cielo las nubes comenzaron a girar formando una especie de espiral en tres puntos distintos. El centro de la espiral empezó a desgarrarse del cielo como si se tratase de una gigantesca gota de agua. Antes de tocar el suelo, la gota de nubes giro en el sentido contrario de las agujas del reloj y tres mujeres vestidas con unas túnicas grises aparecieron. Ron y Harry recordaban haber visto este fenómeno antes, pero no pudieron evitar sorprenderse. Las mujeres parecían algo desorientadas al principio, pero les basto un pequeño vistazo a lo que las rodeaba para ubicarse.**_

_**- Es por aquí, vamos – dijo una de ellas echando andar en dirección a Mnemosine.**_

_**- Todos los años es lo mismo – se quejaba otra de ellas de cabello castaño mientras se alejaban – Hades debería de hacer algo.**_

- fin del spoiler –

No es gran cosa, pero no quería demorarme más en subir este capitulo. El próximo espero acabarlo dentro de poco

En cuanto a la otra historia la de HP y los 4 herederos, bueno, ando perfilando detalles, cosas que quiero asegurar antes de seguir subiendo capítulos. Así que me tomara más tiempo.


	13. 13ª Parte: Las Erinas

**Guardianes**

**13ª Parte: Las Erinas**

La tarde comenzaba a declinar y los habitantes de las dos Academias aprovechaban las últimas horas de sol. Había grupos de personas más o menos grandes, repartido aquí y aya, bajo la sombra de algún árbol o a pleno sol. Poco a poco la primavera iba desplazando al frío invernal y con la llegada del mes de abril la temperatura había ido subiendo. Hermione, Harry, Ron Adam, Prescod y Ezequiel estaban sentados en el césped cerca de la biblioteca. Harry, Ron y sus dos compañeros estaban enfrascados en una pequeña tarea sobre pociones curativas para quemaduras mágicas, o lo habían estado, porque ahora estaban haciendo un pequeño descanso. Hermione por su parte esperaban que Iris regresara de la biblioteca del castillo a donde había ido a buscar un libro sobre Conjuros de Runas.

- Que bien se esta aquí – dijo Ron acomodando la cabeza sobre un par de libros – Aunque prefiero el libro de rastreo.

- Pues si, esa cubierta acolchada es más blandita – dijo Adam bostezando.

- Si, pero así no terminamos el trabajo – dijo Prescod mirando con preocupación el pergamino escasamente escrito.

- Prescod, ¿no has oído ese refrán muggles, que dice "deja para mañana lo que no tengas ganas de hacer hoy"? – le dijo el pelirrojo.

- Ron, es "no dejes para mañana lo que puedas hacer hoy" – lo corrigió Harry.

- Me gusta más el de Ron – declaro Adam.

De repente Ron sintió como una sombra tapaba el sol y algo contrariado abrió los ojos esperando ver alguna fastidiosa nube, sin embargo se topo con algo bien distinto. Tres grandes caballos alados surcaban los cielos en ese momento. Los vio volar en dirección al lago y tras sobrevolarlo varias veces, uno de ellos de color baya regreso volviendo a pasar sobre la biblioteca en dirección al bosque.

- Eso era un pegaso, ¿verdad? – pregunto Ron asombrado, queriendo asegurarse de que su vista seguía estando bien.

Harry asintió sin apartar la vista de los dos ejemplares de pegaso que se habían quedado sobrevolando las aguas cristalinas del lago. Ezequiel y Prescod se habían puesto de pie intentado ver a donde había ido el otro. En ese momento llego Iris corriendo hasta donde se encontraban.

- ¿Los habéis visto? – les pregunto entusiasmada casi dando saltos de alegría.

- Si, hay dos aun allí, sobre el lago – dijo Harry.

- Claro que están allí. Vamos al lago deprisa, vamos a verlos llegar – les dijo antes de echar a anda a paso ligero hacia el lago.

Los otros se miraron confundidos y finalmente siguieron a Iris. Casi habían llegado al lago cuando escucharon el batir de muchas alas, a lo lejos, sobre volando el bosque y acercándose rápidamente, vieron al pegaso baya que se había marchado. Estaba regresando y tras de ella, porque era una hembra, iba un grupo de al menos 10 pegasos. El grupo no tardo en pasar volando sobre la biblioteca y todas las personas que había en esos momentos sentadas en el césped los miraron con la boca abierta. Se trataba de un grupo de pegasos jóvenes que habían alcanzado la edad adulta. Pero aquello no era todo, un poco más atrás, volaba un segundo grupo aun más numeroso que el primero, formado por los individuos más ancianos, hembras con sus crías y algunos jóvenes que aun no llegaban la edad adulta. A la cabeza de este segundo grupo iba un enorme pegaso, una hembra gris perla de aspecto majestuoso. Se trataba del líder de la manada, por eso era ella quien guiaba al grueso de la manada. El grupo que iba en cabeza voló en círculos sobre el lago y empezó a descender hasta posarse sobre las cristalinas aguas con elegancia. El segundo grupo de la manada los siguieron, primero los ancianos, después los siguieron las hembras con las crías ayudando a los pequeños a entrar bien en el agua y por último los más jóvenes para muchos de los cuales era su primer aterrizaje solo sin la compañía de un adulto que guiase sus pasos. Estos último no tomaron tierra con tanta elegancia como sus mayores y alguno que otro tuvo un aparatoso aterrizaje rebotando contra el agua y llevándose por delante a quienes no tuvieron tiempo de apartarse. Los últimos en posarse en el lago fueron la gran hembra gris perla y los tres pegasos que habían llegado como avanzadilla. Para ese entonces ya se había reunido entorno al lago una pequeña multitud de personas que aplaudían entusiasmado mientras la manada se alejaba en dirección a la isla.

- Bien, me alegra que hayáis disfrutado del espectáculo, sin duda es algo que da gusto poder contemplar – se escucho decir a Hades con voz fuerte para hacerse oír bien.

En seguida los presentes guardaron silencio y todas las miradas se centraron en el Director de Mnemosine.

- Los que ya lleváis aquí más tiempo, ya sabéis lo que toca – prosiguió el Director – Así que esto va principalmente para los nuevos y como recordatorio para los olvidadizos – se aclaro la garganta antes de seguir hablando con tono solemne – El lago, y la isla del lago, son terreno prohibido mientras la manada este aquí. No queremos molestar a nuestro visitantes – añadió dando una mirada general para asegurarse de que habían comprendido.

Quizás si la prohibición de visitar la isla o meterse en el lago hubiese llegado algunas semanas antes cundo aun hacía algo de frío, no les habría importado tanto. Pero ahora hacía buen tiempo, y a muchos les apetecía darse un baño en el lago o incluso ir hasta la isla buscando un poco de tranquilidad. En cualquier caso, nadie pensaba saltarse aquella prohibición temporal.

En los días siguientes el tiempo se desmejoro un poco y comenzó a llover. No eran esas tormentas con vientos fríos que habían azotado el valle meses atrás. Había día en que tras una tormentosa mañana, por la tarde, dejaba de llover y un tímido sol asomaba entre las grises nubes. Así iban pasando los días, sin muchas novedades dignas de mención, hasta que un día sucedió algo. Era una mañana de jueves cualquiera, Harry y Ron se encontraban en mitad de una clase práctica de Rastreo. El profesor Renzo les había preparado un sencillo ejercicio para que fuesen practicando lo que habían aprendido hasta el momento. Cada alumno tenía que seguir el rastro de los Agnot, unas pequeñas criaturas peludas y algo juguetonas que tenían una gran habilidad para ocultarse. Con lo que habían aprendido, no debía resultarles muy complicado encontrar a las pequeñas criaturas, sin embargo la fina lluvia que caía en esos momentos borraba aun más el débil rastro, y los alumnos debían tener sus cinco sentidos alerta para evitar ser sorprendidos por los Agnot. Aquellas criaturas se ocultaban entre los arbustos, árboles o cualquier otro elemento verde del paisaje y saltaban sobre ellos por sorpresa mordiéndole las orejas para luego escapar emitiendo un sonido parecido a una risa burlona. A Harry ya le había mordido dos veces el suyo en las orejas, una vez en cada una, mientras que Ron conservaba sus orejas intactas, pero no podía decir lo mismo de su nariz. El pelirrojo volvía a intentar seguir el rastro de una de las criaturas cuando empezó a levantarse viento. En el cielo las nubes comenzaron a girar formando una especie de espiral en tres puntos distintos. El centro de la espiral empezó a desgarrarse del cielo como si se tratase de una gigantesca gota de agua. Antes de tocar el suelo, la gota de nubes giro en el sentido contrario de las agujas del reloj y tres mujeres vestidas con unas túnicas grises aparecieron. Ron y Harry recordaban haber visto este fenómeno antes, pero no pudieron evitar sorprenderse. Las mujeres parecían algo desorientadas al principio, pero les basto un pequeño vistazo a lo que las rodeaba para ubicarse.

- Es por aquí, vamos – dijo una de ellas echando andar en dirección a Mnemosine.

- Todos los años es lo mismo – se quejaba otra de ellas de cabello castaño mientras se alejaban – Hades debería de hacer algo.

Las vieron alejarse quejándose hasta perderse de vista completamente. Nadie se dio cuenta de que habían abandonado su tarea de Rastreo hasta que el profesor les llamo la atención a todos los que estaban distraídos.

- ¡¿Se puede saber que hacéis! – gruño Renzo – ¡Seguid buscando ahora mismo! – les grito y todos los que habían abandonado su tarea se apresuraron a retomarla.

Las tres mujeres no tardaron en alcanzar el castillo de Mnemosine. En esos momentos los pasillos estaban desiertos, los alumnos estaban todos en clase. No había ido nadie a recibirlas y tampoco era que hiciera falta, ellas conocían bien el camino. Aun así eso las molestaba. La primera de ellas, algo más alta que las otras dos, tenía el pelo castaño y corto, sus ojos azules examinaban todo buscando algún rastro de vida. La segunda de ellas tenía el cabello rubio oscuro y le llegaba hasta los hombros, sus ojos eran de un tono de verde oscuro, y lucía bastante molesta. La última con el pelo castaño claro y los ojos grises, no parecía menos descontenta que las otras dos. Las tres debían rondar los 36 o 37 años, al menos en apariencia. Hefestión acababa de abandonar su despacho y se dirigía hacia su clase después de haber tenido una hora libre. Iba silbando una alegre melodía cuando se topo con las tres mujeres en la entrada del castillo. Se quedo parado sin saber que decir, algo que no le sucedía muy a menudo.

- Vaya, Hefestión, no me digas que eres tú quien viene a recibirnos – dijo la mujer rubia en un tono que hacía que se disparasen todas las alarmas del joven profesor de Pociones.

- Por supuesto que no, simplemente he topado con vosotras por una desgraciada y desagradable casualidad – hablo Hefestión encontrando su voz.

Por supuesto no tardo en arrepentirse de haberlo dicho, pues las tres mujeres le dedicaron una furiosa mirada. Hefestión no se movió hasta que las tres mujeres no desaparecieron por las escaleras, sin duda en busca del despacho de Hades. Apenas una hora más tarde todos en el castillo sabían que las tres Erinas, Alecto, Megera y Tisífone, habían llegado a Mnemosine. Las Erinas eran tres Guardianes que ostentaba una posición privilegiada debido a sus habilidades y por ello eran elegidas para formar un jurado examinador que durante una semana evaluaba a los alumnos de 5º año y si lograban pasar sus exámenes, se les asignaría un destino para completar su formación como Guardianes. Durante algo más de un mes los alumnos del último año se unían un grupo de Guardianes ya graduados para hacer frente a situaciones reales. Acabado ese mes de practicas, regresaban a Mnemosine para ayudar en la prueba de los de 3º y asistir después a su ceremonia de graduación. La llegada de las Erinas era algo que todos en Mnemosine temían y esperaban que pasase pronto, pues no eran unos visitantes demasiado agradables. Las Erinas acostumbraban a pasarse el día quejándose y protestando por todo, eso cuando no practicaban su deporte favorito, asustar a los alumnos. Una sola mirada suya bastaba para intimidar al más valiente y nadie en su sano juicio las hacía enfadar, al menos no, aposta. Hefestión era una pequeña excepción ya que de un modo u otro se las arreglaba par hacerlas enojar. Desde el despacho de Hades llegaban las voces furiosas de las tres mujeres. Hasta ahora era el único sonido que llegaba desde allí y algunos empezaban preguntarse si el Director estaba en su despacho o si lo habían encontrado vacío y eso las había enfurecido aun más. En su despacho, Hades escuchaba con infinita paciencia y en silencio las quejas y protestas de las tres mujeres.

- Bien, ya he oído que es lo que tanto os ha molestado – dijo con calma cuando ellas terminaron de hablar – Ahora decidme ¿No dijisteis que llegaríais el viernes?

Las tres mujeres lo miraron sin entender porque les preguntaba lo que ya sabía, Hades nunca había sido lento a la hora de comprender las cosas.

- Lo digo porque hoy, es jueves – dijo el Director señalándoles el día en el que estaban en el calendario.

Esas palabras dejaron a las tres mujeres sin saber que decir durante unos instantes, pero el silencio no duro mucho.

- ¡Es culpa tuya! – chillo Megera mirando acusadoramente a Alecto - ¡No sabes en que día vives!

- Pues haber mirado el calendario – se defendió Alecto.

Y de nuevo se escucharon los gritos de las tres mujeres desde el despacho del Director, solo que esta vez discutían entre ellas. Hades no encontró sensato ni de buena educación entrometerse en aquella discusión, así que se limito a esperar tranquilamente, aprovechando para seguir revisando los papeles que tenía sobre su mesa.

En los pasillos todos intentaban caminar haciendo el menor ruido posible para poder escuchar mejor las voces, e incluso algunos trataban de quedarse rezagados para oír algo más antes de entrar a su siguiente clase. Sin embargo los profesores le hacían caminar deprisa y entrar en las aulas cerrando las puertas. A excepción de los alumnos del primer curso, el resto ya habían vivido una visita de las Erinas el año anterior como poco. Pero eran los de 5º año los que vivían con más estrés su llegada. Para colmo de males este año se habían adelantado, en seguida empezaron a correr rumores de que la prueba también se adelantaría y más de uno empezó a sufrir crisis nerviosas, los hechizos se descontrolaban y la enfermería comenzó a recibir más visitas de lo habitual. Los profesores también parecían bastante intranquilos, aunque Hermione no lograba entender bien el motivo.

- Es por el examen – explicaba Iris mientras caminaban hacía su última clase de la mañana – En cierto modo, también los examinan a ellos, no los califican ni nada de eso, pero el éxito o el fracaso de sus alumno dice mucho de ellos como profesores.

Era cierto, los profesores no eran evaluados de manera oficial, pero si de forma extraoficial. Aquellas mujeres acostumbraban a comentarles los fallos que detectaban en sus estudiantes como criticas hechas con poco tacto. Por fortuna, los rumores que hablaban sobre adelantar los exámenes, no se cumplieron, todo iba a seguir el calendario previsto. Pero esto tenía también su inconveniente, ya que suponía que las Erinas pasarían más tiempo de lo esperado en Mnemosine y tendrían todo un día entero para pasear a sus anchas por el castillo. Todas las comidas fueron trasladadas al Gran Salón de actos, imponiéndose un horario bastante estricto y más reducido para llegar a comer. Las tres mujeres ocupaban tres asientos a la derecha de Hades desplazando a los otros profesores que habitualmente ocupaban esos lugares y que no se sentían especialmente alegres de tener que ceder su lugar a las recién llegadas, aunque era algo que ocurría todos los años.

El nerviosismo que se vivía el viernes en Mnemosine contrastaba mucho con la tranquilidad que se respiraba en Hiparión. Ya no había muchos trabajos que hacer, tenían más prácticas y algo menos de teoría. Algunos profesores habían empezado hablar de los exámenes finales, pero aun se veían demasiado lejanos esos días como para inquietarse. En esos momentos les preocupaba más el pequeño campeonato de quidich que disputarían las dos Academias y que empezaría el sábado de esa semana. Harry y Ron se encontraban una clase doble de Pociones, solo tenían dos veces en la semana Pociones, pero siempre eran clases dobles. Por lo general los Hipogrifos compartían esas clases con el grupo de los Centauros, gente bastante tranquila y algo reservados. Cefeo Saviani, el profesor de Pociones, era un tipo alto, más bien delgado que rondaría los 30 años de edad, era de los profesores más jóvenes que tenían. Cefeo era un tipo paciente, por lo general afrontaba con paciencia inquebrantable las meteduras de para de sus alumnos. A veces, si terminaban un poco antes de las dos horas y lo recogían todo, Cefeo les dejaba marcharse antes. Ese día terminaron de preparar las pociones casi 20 minutos antes del final de la clase. Harry y Ron tomaron una muestra que dejaron en la estantería del fondo para que el profesor la examinase más tarde y abandonaron el aula. Como la mayoría de los alumnos estaban aun en clase, el comedor estaba prácticamente vacío, a excepción claro esta de quienes como ellos acababan de salir de clase de Pociones. A diferencia del día anterior, ese día no llovía, había alguna que otra nube que amenazaba tormenta, pero no había caído ni una sola gota en toda la mañana. Cuando terminaron de comer, Harry sabía que aun faltaba bastante hasta que pudiese ver a Hermione. Así que él y Ron decidieron aprovechar ese tiempo para quitarse de en medio lo único que tenían que hacer en todo el fin de semana, recoger una planta que sabían encontrarían en la copa de algunos árboles que había cerca de aquel edificio viejo que le daba escalofríos. Rodeando a estos árboles había una no muy tupida barrera de arbustos espinosos. Harry había descubierto que si se movía con cuidado las espinas solo se enganchaban un poco en su ropa, pero no llegaban a traspasarla. De modo que el moreno avanzaba despacio, acercándose lenta pero progresivamente al tronco del árbol. Ron iba un poco más atrás que Harry, procurando seguir el mismo camino. Sin previo aviso algo golpeo la espalda de Harry y las espinas lograron atravesar la tela de su pantalón.

- Ron, ten más cuidado – se quejo el moreno.

- No he sido yo – le dijo el pelirrojo.

Harry se volvió con cuidado para no volver a pinchase y vio que su amigo sostenía una quaffle en las manos. Eso había sido lo que había golpeado su espalda.

- ¿Quién me ha tirado esa quaffle?

- Ha sido él – murmuro Ron señalando algún punto a su izquierda.

El joven moreno se giro en la dirección que le indicaba Ron. A unos metros de ellos, mirando dubitativamente el suelo, había un niño de pelo castaño de no más de 7 años. Harry alzo una ceja al verlo, no sabía que por allí hubiese niño.

- Él la ha lanzado – aclaro Ron.

El niño levanto la vista del suelo y la fijo en la quaffle que tenía el pelirrojo en las manos y luego miro a los dos chicos.

- ¿Puedes devolvérmela? – le pregunto a Ron.

- ¿Cómo? – dijo Ron algo confuso, él tampoco sabía que por allí hubiese niños.

Pero solo podía ser eso o algún tipo de gnomo, porque le parecía demasiado bajito para ser un alumno de Mnemosine.

- La quaffle ¿Puedes devolvérmela? No es mía – volvió a repetir el niño balanceándose nerviosamente.

Ron estiro los brazos alargándole la quaffle un poco para que el niño se acercara a cogerla, él no podía moverse mucho si no quería pincharse.

- Yo no puedo ir hasta allí – dijo el niño lanzando miradas nerviosas a su espalda.

En ese momento Ron y Harry vieron que había dos niños más que lo esperaban un poco más alejados, que le hacían señas para que se diera prisa.

- ¿Ah no? – pregunto Ron incrédulo, había visto entra en los terrenos comunes a la gente que venía desde Mnemosine.

- Claro que no, si ya habría ido a cogerla – dijo el niño malhumorado – Lánzala – le pidió.

Ron levanto la quaffle por encima de su cabeza y el niño asintió, luego le echo un poco más hacia tras para coger fuerza y la lanzo. El niño la cogió al vuelo y dándole las gracias, dio media vuelta y se alejo corriendo.

- Era un niño – dijo Ron a Harry.

- Si, eso creo.

- Bueno, vamos coger esas plantas – dijo el pelirrojo sacudiendo la cabeza para volver a centrarse en su tarea.

Ninguno de los dos volvió a pensar en aquellos niños. No les tomo mucho tiempo recoger las plantas que habían ido a buscar. Después Harry se fue con Hermione y Ron mientras fue en busca de Adam para jugar una partida de ajedrez mágico. Horas más tarde, Harry y Hermione se encontraban sentados cerca del lago, el atardece empezaba teñir el cielo de tonos naranjas. Estaban viendo como los pequeños potrillos de pegaso intentaban alzar el vuelo desde el agua levantándose un poco para luego volver a caer pesadamente, cuando Harry recordó el asunto de los niños.

- Oye Hermione, ¿por aquí cerca hay algún colegio de magia? – pregunto Harry.

- Claro, la tuya y la mía – dijo Hermione divertida.

- Quiero decir una escuela de magia para niños – aclaro el joven.

- Oh, pues no que yo sepa, la verdad. Pero si que hay una residencia, algo así como un orfanato, un lugar a donde llevan a los hijos de los Guardianes si sus padres mueren y no tienen a nadie que pueda ocuparse de ellos – explico Hermione - ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

- Por nada en especial, es que Ron y yo hemos visto a unos niños esta tarde y, bueno, no sabía que por aquí hubiese niño. Solo tenía curiosidad.

- Pues ya ves, si que hay. Aunque la verdad es que yo nunca los he visto por Mnemosine, creo que tienen prohibido salir de una zona que hay cerca de donde viven los profesores, pero nunca he estado allí – confeso Hermione con gesto pensativo.

Ahora entendía Harry porque el niño parecí tan nervioso, estaba en un lugar donde no debía estar. No volvieron hablar de aquello, Hermione empezó a contarle a Harry como había sido su día con las tres Erinas deambulando por el castillo. No había sido un día muy agradable, pero Harry sabía como hacer que cualquier día por horrible que hubiese sido mejorase mucho.

El sábado por la mañana los Halcones y los Centauros se encargaron de abrir la liguilla, con un partido bastante corto que como ya muchos esperaban termino con victoria para los Halcones. Su buscador, Hagen Clio, tenía una visión muy aguda, y no tardaba en encontrar la snitch, había partidos en los que los cazadores del otro equipo ni si quiera tenían tiempo de marcar una pocas veces. Esto tenía una ventaja, normalmente no ganaban por muchos puntos, y esta ocasión no fue diferente, apenas 120 puntos, por lo que los otros equipos sabían que si ganaban no tendrían dificultades par superar esa marca. Por la tarde fue el turno de los Dragones y los Grifos, los Grifos jugaban con todos los titulares al completo, mientras que los Dragones lo hacían sin Rea, su capitana que estaba demasiado nerviosa y ocupada con sus exámenes que comenzarían el lunes. Algunos pensaron que esto era un punto a favor de los Grifos, pero nada más alejado de la realidad, ya que los Dragones salieron al campo con más ganas que nunca dispuestos a regalar a su capitana una victoria. No solo ganaron su partido, sino que además arrollaron a los Grifos con un resultado aplastante.

El domingo, los Hipogrifos trataron de mejorar ese resultado pero los Lobos no tenían intención de dejarse vencer fácilmente. No les quedo más remedio que conformarse con unos 200 puntos que no llegaban a ser suficientes para superar el resultado de 390 puntos obtenido por los Dragones. Eso les suponía enfrentarse a los Halcones el fin de semana siguiente, algo que no les agradaba mucho.

El lunes, a primera hora de la mañana, todos los alumnos de 5º curso se concentraron a la puerta del Salón de Actos del castillo. Vestían un uniforme ligeramente diferente al que acostumbraban a llevar a diario, seguían vistiendo tunicas negrs, solo que estas no tenían el escudo de la Orden a la cual pertenecían y llevaban los filos de las mangas y el cuello plateados. Todos parecían algo pálidos esa mañana y muchos murmuraban toda clase de cosas que no llegaban a entenderse bien, aunque no era necesario para saber que estarían repasando mentalmente la materia sobre la cual iban a examinarlos. Faltaba aun algo más de media hora para que el examen diera comienzo, pero las Erinas ya se encontraban dentro del Gran Salón y por si acaso los alumnos se habían agolpado entorno a la puerta a la espera de que los dejasen pasar. Los exámenes eran prácticos, no había teoría. En la puerta había una de esas criaturas bajitas parecidas a los gnomos de Gringotts con un pergamino enrollado que contenía la lista con los nombres de quienes iban hacer el examen. El resto de la escuela mientras tanto, seguía con sus clases. A ratos recordaban que sus compañeros estaban en la planta baja tratando de superar el examen de aquellas tres mujeres y se preguntaban como les iría. La semana fue transcurriendo lentamente, al menos así lo percibieron los alumnos de 5º año que cada vez parecían más cansados. Los de 4º eran quienes prestaban más atención a cualquier cosa que tuvieran que decirles sus compañeros del último curso, puesto que el año siguiente ellos deberían hacer frente a la misma situación. El jueves por la noche, mientras cenaban en el Gran Salón que había acogido el último examen que tendría lugar en el castillo, Rea hablaba con los otros chicos de de su curso sobre como les habían ido los exámenes. Rea se lamentaba por haber cometido dos errores durante sus exámenes. El viernes por la mañana, antes del amanecer, partirían hacia las montañas que había a pocos kilómetros a la espalda de Mnemosine. En la residencia de los Dragones esa noche las luces estuvieron encendidas hasta bastante tarde, todos querían desearle suerte a sus compañeros de 5º.

A la mañana siguiente, antes del amanecer, el grupo formado por los alumnos de 5º con las tres examinadoras a la cabeza, abandono Mnemosine mientras todos aun dormían. Era una mala mañana para hacer un viaje, llovía abundantemente y corría una suave brisilla que incrementaba la sensación de frío. Al caer la tarde, las nubes de tormenta hicieron que oscureciera antes. El sábado por la mañana, Harry y Ron tenían que jugar su partido, así que el chico de ojos verdes y Hermione se despidieron pronto esa tarde para que pudiesen cenar temprano y descansar. Harry y Ron tras despedirse de Hermione en el límite de los terrenos comunes con Mnemosine y se encaminaron hacia la biblioteca para devolver un libro. Acababan de abandonar el edificio, cuando Harry vio algo que se movía entre los árboles que había cerca del lago. Supo que no lo había imaginado porque Ron también se quedo mirando en la misma dirección. Aquello se movía deprisa y estaba oscuro, pero Harry no tuvo dudas, no era humano. Aquella criatura se detuvo un instante, movió su cabeza mirando a ambos lados y luego se volvió sobresaltada, como si hubiese escuchado algo a su espalda. Dio un salto saliendo de su semioculta posición y echo a correr velozmente en dirección a Mnemosine. Harry recordó al instante el relato de Hermione sobre la criatura que había asaltado su residencia ¿Y si era de nuevo esa cosa? Podía atacar a Hermione. Sin pensárselo dos echo a correr hacia el lago. Ron debió pensar lo mismo porque sin que le dijera nada echo a correr detrás de él. De nuevo había empezado a llover y el viento soplo más fuerte. Un agudo grito se elevo desde las orillas del lago en los terrenos de Mnemosine. Harry y Ron corrieron tan deprisa como pudieron hacia el lugar de donde había venido el grito llegando en apenas unos segundos. Frenaron en seco al ver a la criatura de pie, algo encovado, con sus dedos largos y muy finos alargados hacia su presa, un crío de no más de 7 años. El niño tenía una profunda herida que sangraba en una de sus piernas. Harry y Ron dieron un paso adelante y la criatura se volvió enseñándoles sus afilados colmillos y sus ojos relucieron de manera amenazadora. Los dos chicos se quedaron de nuevo congelados donde estaban. La criatura emitió un extraño sonido y se volvió hacia su presa que había aprovechado su distracción para intentar escapar arrastrándose por la hierba mojada. Eso hizo enfurecer aun más aquel ser y con un rugido furioso se lanzo sobre el niño. El pequeño chillo de terror y se encogió cubriéndose la cabeza con los brazos. Harry y Ron reaccionaron rápidamente y sacando sus varitas.

- ¡Depulso! – gritaron los dos a un tiempo.

La criatura recibió el impacto de los dos hechizos mientras estaba en el aire y salio despedida. Cayó al suelo y rodó por la hierba mojada. Sin embargo solo estaba aturdida, y no tardo en reponerse. Sacudió la cabeza y corrió hacia ellos. Los dos jóvenes volvieron a lanzarle hechizos tratando de frenarla, pero los que lograban acertar en el blanco no le hacían ningún efecto. La criatura cayó sobre Ron tirándolo al suelo y antes de que Harry pudiese hacer algo, lo derribo de un zarpazo. Después dio media vuelta, dejándolos allí tirados algo aturdidos para volver de nuevo a por el niño. Harry se puso en pie tambaleándose, no podía ver con claridad, había perdido sus gafas. A su lado Ron trataba de ponerse en pie también, algo dolorido por la caída. El niño grito de dolor al sentir como los colmillos de la criatura se clavaba en su pierna. Harry y Ron reaccionaron de inmediato, corrieron hacía aquella criatura y saltaron sobre ella. Estaba claro que su magia no le hacía efecto, y por un momento creyeron poder reducirlo por la fuerza. La bestia se tambaleo y soltó la pierna del niño, pero la embestida de los dos chicos no logro tumbarla. Se los quito de encima con insultante facilidad y esta vez decidió encararlos, acabaría con los molestos intrusos que no la dejaban disfrutar de su cena. Se abalanzó sobre Harry esta vez y clavo sus colmillos en el hombros del chico mientras rodaban por el césped. Ron se apresuro ayudar a su amigo lanzándose sobre la criatura, logrando que soltase a Harry, pero solo para atacarlo a él. Trato de derribó de un zarpazo como había hecho con Harry, paro el pelirrojo logro echarse lo suficiente hacia tras como para que el golpe no lo alcanzase de lleno. Sin embargo un segundo golpe le acertaba en el costado y Ron sintió que e quedaba sin respiración. La mandíbula se cerró entorno al brazo de Ron y la criatura sacudió la cabeza con violencia. El chico pelirrojo se vio volando por los aires, zarandeado de un lado a otro, sintiendo que aquella cosa iba arrancarle el brazo. Harry salto a la espalda de la bestia, rodeándole el cuello con sus brazos tan fuerte como pudo. Esto hizo que soltase a Ron para tratar de sacarse a Harry de encima. Segundos después Harry salía despedido varios metros y aterrizaba violentamente contra el suelo. A duras penas logro darse la vuelta para ver como la criatura corría hacia él con intención de acabar con su vida. Quiso moverse, pero no pudo, la caída le había destrozado un tobillo y estaba seguro de haberse roto también un brazo. Cerró los ojos con fuerza cuando lo vio saltar sobre él esperando el golpe. Un fiero rugido resonó a sus espaldas y algo peludo y blanco paso por encima de su cabeza frenando a la criatura en el aire. Harry abrió los ojos y parado frente a él, gruñendo y mostrando unos relucientes colmillos, había una pantera blanca. El animal avanzo hacia la criatura con gesto amenazador, sus ojos verdes aguamarina brillaban con furia. Por un instante pareció que la bestia quería plantarle cara a la pantera, pero tras emitir un sonido de rabia dio media vuelta y trato de huir. A lo lejos, Harry pudo ver que varias figuras perseguían a la criatura. Volvió a fijarse en la pantera y vio como se transformaba en una mujer joven de cabello castaño cobrizo y ojos aguamarina.

- No deberías estar aquí, esto es territorio prohibido para ti – le dijo la mujer y él pensó que le estaba regañando.

Harry quiso decir algo, protestar, explicar que solo había querido ayudar al niño, pero las palabras no le salieron, de repente se sintió débil y mareado. Lo siguiente que recordó fue despertar sobre algo blando, una cama tal vez, y el rostro preocupado de Hermione mirándolo con ojos vidriosos, ni si quiera recordaba cuando había cerrado los ojos.

- Oh Harry, menos mal que estas bien – dijo la chica echándole los brazos al cuello y el emitió un involuntario quejido algo que lamento en cuanto ella se aparto – Lo siento, lo siento, no quería……pero me alegro tanto de que estés bien, de que estéis los dos bien – añadió volviéndose a mirar a Ron un instante que estaba en la cama de a lado.

- ¿Qué ha pasado? – pregunto Harry algo aturdido pensando que su brazo ya no le dolía tanto.

- Escuchamos el grito del niño y corrimos ayudarlo, ¿recuerdas? – dijo Ron que aun conservaba un pequeño chichón en la frente de la pelea.

- Si, eso si lo recuerdo, pero ¿después?

- Nos peleamos con la cosa esa, que por cierto nos dio una paliza – respondió Ron con una mueca de fastidio.

- Después de eso, Ron – dijo Harry exasperado.

- No lo sé, ahí yo ya me desmaye y desperté aquí, en la enfermería de Mnemosine, igual que tú.

- Después de eso, la profesora Calixto ahuyentó a esa criatura cuando estaba apunto de matarte – le contó Hermione sintiendo un escalofrío solo de pensarlo - ¿Se puede saber en que pensabas? Si te hubiese pasado algo – y la voz se le quebró.

- Pensé que podías estar en peligro y luego, cuando vi a ese niño, no podía dejar que lo matara – dijo Harry abrazando a Hermione en un intento de que se sintiera mejor.

- Un gesto muy noble sin duda – dijo una voz femenina.

Hermione se sobresalto al ver a las tres Erinas allí, pero ellas no le prestaban atención, solo miraban a Harry y Ron de manera inquisitiva.

- Atravesaste la barrera de Mnemosine – dijo Megera.

- Tú, un simple humano – añadió Tisifone.

- No, sin duda no puede ser un simple humano, tienes que tener algo de sangre de Guardín aunque sea muy débil para que te hayan permitido pasar – opinó Alecto – Tú amigo pudo pasar porque tú ya habías roto la barrera, en ese punto.

- No lo creo – dijo Harry recordando como no había sido capaz de leer, hacía y algo más de dos años, las runas del conjuro que libero el alma de Sirius.

- También puede haber sido por una fuerte determinación – comento Megera más para sus compañeras que para Harry.

- Puede ser, pero eso ahora es lo que menos importa – dijo Tisifone – Vosotros habéis salvado la vida de ese niño, y no era vuestra responsabilidad.

- Nuestras normas exigen que se os dé algo a cambio – prosiguió Megera.

- Así que, decidnos ¿Qué es lo que deseáis como recompensa? – pregunto Alecto.

Harry se volvió para mirar a Ron, la verdad es que ellos no lo habían hecho porque esperasen algo a cambio. De refilón capto la mirada de Hermione y entonces supo lo que iba a pedir.

- ¿Sería posible que se me permitiera entrar en Mnemosine? – pregunto Harry esperanzado – Ya sé que no puedo estudiar aquí, no es eso lo que pido, solo quiero poder pasar esa barrera siempre que quiera.

- Si, podrían dejarnos entrar aquí – dijo Ron tímidamente poniendo énfasis en remarcar que él también quería eso.

- ¿Y por qué querríais entrar en Mnemosine? – les pregunto Megera con cierto tono de desconfianza.

- Porque vinimos a estudiar a Hiparión solo para estar más cerca de nuestra amiga, para que Harry pudiese estar cerca de ella – explico Ron y sus dos amigos se sonrojaron por el tono que uso al final de su frase – Y cuando ella esta aquí, nosotros no podemos pasar a verla cada vez que queramos.

Las tres mujeres los observaron a los dos con unas miradas inescrutables, durante unos segundos que parecieron eternos permanecieron en silencio. Empezaban a creer que rechazarían su petición cuando finalmente hablaron.

- Has sido muy sincero – dijo Alecto.

- Y has pedido algo razonable – añadió Tisifone.

- ¿significa qué…? – dijo Harry sin atreverse a suponer más de la cuenta.

- Significa que aceptamos vuestra petición – les dijo Alecto.

- A Hades le va a encantar esto – dijo Megera en tono malicioso.

Minutos más tarde, los gritos furiosos del Director de Mnemosine retumbaban por los pasillos. Las Erinas estaban sentadas tranquilamente frente al escritorio de Hades, acababan de exponerle el asunto, le habían comunicado lo sucedido y cual había sido la petición de los dos chicos.

- ¡No! ¡Ni hablar! Me niego a que dos...dos…dos humanos deambulen a sus anchas por mi castillo – gruño Hades.

- Es lo que han pedido y ya sabes como funciona esto – dijo Alecto con calma – No han pedido nada que este fuera de nuestro alcance.

- Estáis disfrutando con esto, ¿verdad? – dijo el hombre apretando los dientes con rabia y las tres mujeres asintieron sonriendo ampliamente – Es vuestra venganza porque el año pasado no fue un comité de bienvenida recibiros, ¿verdad? – siguió diciendo y los objetos de su mesa comenzaron a temblar.

Las mujeres volvieron asentir, sonriendo aun más si eso era posible, estaba disfrutando de verdad de ver al Director tan enfadado.

- ¡Pues no puede ser! ¡De ninguna manera! ¡¿Me oís! ¡He dicho que no, y cuando yo digo que no es que… - comenzó a gritar de nuevo pero se cayo al escuchar que llamaban a la puerta.

Cruzo su despacho a grandes zancadas y malhumorado abrió la puerta dando un fuerte tirón. Hades se encontró con una mujer de unos 40 años, aunque parecía algo más joven, de cabello rubio y largo, grandes ojos azules oscuros, facciones agradables y gesto sonriente. Terpsícore era la directora de la escuela y residencia Crío, pero también era la esposa de Hades. Era evidente por el gesto sorprendido que se dibujo en el rostro del hombre de cabellos negros que no esperaba verla allí esa noche.

- ¿Qué son esas voces, Hades? – pregunto la mujer, su voz tenía un tono agradable y tranquilizador.

- Nada – se apresuro a decir Hades aunque su voz sonó algo culpable.

- Oh Terpsícore, me alegro de verte por aquí – dijo Alecto aprovechando la oportuna llegada de la mujer rubia – Estábamos discutiendo la petición que esos dos chicos han hecho como recompensa por salvar la vida de ese niño.

- Randi – dijo Terpsícore amablemente.

- Si, como sea – prosiguió Tisifone que francamente le importaba bien poco el nombre del niño.

- Y ese par de mocosos han pedido poder pasearse a sus anchas por Mnemosine – gruño Hades - ¡Y no pienso permitirlo!

- No estarás intentando decir que salvar la vid de uno de mis chicos no merece un premio como ese y más, ¿verdad? – dijo Terpsícore estrechando la mirada.

- No, claro que no, yo no quería decir eso – dijo Hades rápidamente – Es que…bueno, ya sbes, las normas…

- ¿No te he oído decir un millón de veces que las normas están hechas para romperlas? – dijo la mujer rubia en tono acusador.

- Si, bueno, pero no todas. Y no quiero a un par de magos corrientes merodeando por mi castillo, ya está, ya lo he dicho – dijo Hades enfurruñado.

- Nadie ha dicho que tengan que entrar en el castillo, pienso que con que les permitas andar por los jardines y terrenos de Mnemosine, no les importara que no los dejes entrar en los edificios, solo quieren estar más cerca de su amiga - intervino Terpsícore que estaba evidentemente bien informada.

- ¿y quien es la chica? – pregunto Hades con curiosidad.

- Hermione Granger, de la Orden de los Dragones – dijo Megera como si lo hubiese leído en alguna parte.

- Espera, esa es la chica de Hogwarts, la recuerdo, hace dos años, el conjuro del Velo – dijo Hades con gesto pensativo – Espera, ¿estamos hablando del chico Potter? ¿El chico de Dumbledore?

- Si, y de su amigo, Ron Weasley. Y si no estoy mal informada, cosa que es imposible, ellos ya saben que es lo que estudia aquí la señorita Granger – dijo Alecto.

- Eso cambia mucho – dijo Hades caminando hacia su mesa.

El director se dejo caer en su sillón, aun se resistía a dejar que Harry y Ron pasearan por Mnemosine. Tras permanecer un rato en silencio soltó una exhalación resignada.

- Esta bien, pero seguirán sin poder pisar el castillo y las residencias – dijo Hades con gesto severo y de mala gana.

Con un gesto de su mano aparecieron sobre la mesa un par de medallones con es escudo de los Guardianes y con otra pasada les aplico el encantamiento que permitiría a Harry y Ron pasear por los terrenos de Mnemosine desde ese día en adelante.

**Continuara……**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Llevo tiempo queriendo escribir este capitulo la llegada de las Erinas, y todo lo demás. Creo que en alguna que otra ocasión desde el capitulo de la Navidad he querido adelantar este final, pero no podía ser porque necesitaba a los bichos y ellas no podían aparecer antes.

Espero que este nos haya gustado. Gracias por tu review** LUZAGRANGER**.

En fin, el siguiente capitulo será el último de este primer curso :P Mi idea inicial era seguir con el 2º curso, que sería más cortito en cuanto capítulos, ya que no hacen falta tantas explicaciones porque muchas cosas están dichas ¿Qué opináis vosotros? ¿Sigo o lo dejo aquí? Bueno, para dudas, criticas, sugerencias u opiniones de todo tipo, podéis dejar un review, bueno uno o los que os den la gana.


	14. 14ª Parte: el Examen

**Guardianes**

**14ª Parte: el Examen**

A comienzos del mes de mayo el nerviosismo previo a los exámenes comenzó a dejarse sentir entre los alumnos. Atrás habían quedado los días ociosos de marzo y abril, y la pequeña liguilla entre las 2 escuelas, dejando un recuerdo dulce para los Halcones, el equipo vencedor, y otro no tan bueno aunque agradable para Hipogrifos de Dragones. Era un recuerdo agradable porque a pesar de no haber ganado, habían sido unos partidos muy buenos, que había logrado superar la media hora, algo bastante insólito en los partidos de los Halcones. Hagen era el principal motivo de que los partidos de su equipo fuesen tan breves, gracias a su prodigiosa visión, solo mejorada por su sorprendente agilidad, la mayoría de los buscadores no podían hacer gran cosa contra él y algunos habían llegado a sugerir que no era del todo humano. Harry e Iris habían sido unos dignos oponentes y su actuación había sido brillante. Sin embargo ahora que tenían los exámenes a las puertas, la vida de los estudiantes sufría un cambio drástico y el estudio pasaba a ser el tema central de la mayoría de las conversaciones. Los exámenes que tenían lugar a finales de mayo eran los que más preocupaban a los estudiantes, no en vano se jugaban el paso al curso siguiente. Los alumnos de tercer año de Mnemosine eran los primeros en pasar por aquellos exámenes. Sus exámenes tenían lugar en la primera semana de mayo, ya que a principio de junio tenían el Examen. El Examen era lo que más temían los estudiantes de los primeros cursos de Mnemosine, era el último obstáculo que debían superar para acceder al 4º curso y al nivel superior. Se trataba de un examen completamente práctico y el suspenderlo suponía tener que abandonar la academia. Pero esta prueba era también uno de los acontecimientos más esperados y deseados, pues era algo realmente espectacular. A pesar de este nerviosismo, Harry y Ron lograron disfrutar un poco de su merecida recompensa. Los dos chicos habían terminado de recuperarse en la enfermería de su propia escuela, aunque gracias a las atenciones recibidas en Mnemosine solo tuvieron que permanecer allí una noche. A la mañana siguiente no quedaba nadie en Hiparión que no supiera lo que habían hecho. Por supuesto la versión oficial había sufrido algunos retoques, pues había ciertas cosas que solo un Guardián podía conocer. Sin embargo, misteriosamente, ni Ron, ni Harry fueron capaces de advertir estas pequeñas modificaciones. Pero lo que todos sabían y aplaudían era el Premio que ambos habían recibido por Servicios mas aya del deber con riesgo claro de la integridad física. Sus familias habían sido informadas, y la señora Weasley se había apresurado a escribirles para decirle lo orgullosa y enfadada, apartes casi iguales, que estaba con ellos. Ron esperaba que para cuando volviera se le hubiese pasado el enfado y solo estuviera orgullosa. Harry había recibido carta de Sirius que solo se sentía orgulloso. En su primera visita a los jardines de las residencias de Mnemosine todos con los que se cruzaban se les quedaban mirando, unos asombrados de verlos allí, otros con curiosidad y algunos con cierta molestia. Pero si Harry y Ron creyeron que podrían deambular solo por los terrenos de Mnemosine, abandonaron aquella idea cuando vieron a la Profesora Calixto esperándolos a la entrada de la Residencia de los Dragones. Aunque el Director de Mnemosine les había dado permiso para entrar en los terrenos de su Academia, de mala gana por supuesto, no iba a permitirles andar solos, sin vigilancia. Hades conocía lo suficientemente bien a sus alumnos como para poder prever que alguno de ellos trataría de atacar a los dos chicos. Por eso decidió que durante los primeros días, y hasta que todos se acostumbraran a su presencia, alguien les haría de guía. El Director había hecho recaer este dudoso honor en Calixto, puesto que si esos dos muchachos estaban allí era a causa de un miembro de su Orden. Calixto no recibió con agrado aquel encargo, tenía cosas mejores que hacer, y si no las hubiese tenido las habría buscado, cualquier cosa sería mucho mejor que hacer de niñera como bien había resaltado Hefestión. Quizás por eso cuando vio aparecer a los dos chicos, les dirigió una mira más dura de lo que hubiese querido. Harry y Ron se quedaron inmóviles sin saber si dar media vuelta y echar a correr, o seguir donde estaban, sin moverse con la esperanza de que no pudiese verlos. Calixto soltó una exhalación cansada y se relajo un tanto antes de hablar.

- Potter y Weasley, supongo - dijo en tono algo frío aun, y los 2 asintieron - Soy Calixto Deades, y me temo que voy a ser vuestra "guía" por unos días. Antes de nada me gustaría hacer un breve repaso a las normas que habréis de seguir mientras estéis aquí.

En pocos minutos Calixto les recordó las normas de la Academia y el hecho de que no podían poner un pie en cualquiera de los edificios. Para cuando termino Hermione ya había bajado y no le sorprendió encontrar allí a su profesora, le habría sorprendido más lo contrario. Después del recordatorio a las normas, Calixto se llevo al trío para mostrarle los laberínticos jardines y el resto de los terrenos de la Academia. Esta visita guiada tenía una doble función, primero que los chicos fuesen conociendo el lugar, y segundo que a todos los alumnos les quedase claro que Harry y Ron eran unos invitados especiales, y como tales, debían ser respetados, de no hacerlo responderían ante los profesores.

- Y este es el Bosque, al que no debéis entrar, aunque imagino que esa norma y la tenéis en vuestra escuela - dijo Calixto y los dos chicos asintieron.

- Esta prohibido, ¿no? - dijo Ron mirando hacia el Bosque.

- Prohibido, lo que se dice prohibido, francamente no lo sé - dijo Calixto con gesto pensativo tratando de recordar las normas que se referían al Bosque.

- ¿No se sabe las normas, Profesora? - pregunto Hermione sorprendida.

- Claro que me las sé - dijo Calixto aparentemente indiferente y en su rostro se dibujo una mueca traviesa - Como poder puedes entrar, todo depende de cuanto aprecies tu vida.

Con la visita ya terminada, Calixto dejo a los 2 chicos en compañía de Hermione y desapareció. En principio no debían tener problemas, no obstante le dijo que si sucedía algo la buscasen. Lo cierto era que ya no debería molestarlos nadie, Deimos le había leído la cartilla a los Lobos de modo que los dejarían en paz, Hefestión había hecho lo propio con sus Hidras por lo que tampoco serían objeto de sus bromas, los Unicornios eran demasiado tranquilos y tolerantes en general para hacerles algo, y eran demasiado insignificantes para que los Halcones se tomasen la molestia de pensar si quiera en algo que hacerles. Lo peor que podía sucederles era sufrir el acoso de algún Fénix, y no estaba del todo claro que eso supusiera un problema. Pasados unos días todos se acostumbraron a verles por allí y dejaron de prestarles atención.

Pronto llego el tiempo de ponerse a estudiar para los exámenes, así que tuvieron cosas más importantes por las que preocuparse y Harry y Ron pasaron a ser casi invisibles. También los profesores estaban más ocupados corrigiendo los exámenes de 3º y preparar los del resto, además de tener que atender las consultas de última hora. Todos estaban muy atareados. Tal vez por eso las conductas anormales de algunos pasaban fácilmente desapercibidas. Una tarde mientras Hermione daba un último repaso a sus apuntes antes de ir a cenar escucho voces en la habitación de Mireille. En seguida descubrió que era Ander quien discutía con la joven rubia. No era algo extraño que los 2 hermanos tuvieran pequeñas diferencias, pero a juzgar por el tono de sus voces, aquello era algo más que una diferencia. Hermione trato de no prestar atención a lo que decían, pero gritaban demasiado fuerte y aunque no quiso, escucho la mayor parte de lo que decían. André estaba reprendiendo a su hermana porque últimamente estaba siempre en las nubes y había descuidado sus estudios. Normalmente era Mireille quien regañaba a su hermano por esto.

- ¿Quién es? - soltó de pronto André.

- No es asunto tuyo - respondió Mireille irritada.

- ¡¿Cómo qué no?! - chillo André claramente indignado.

- No tengo porque contártelo todo - le grito su hermana a la defensiva.

Para entonces Hermione ya había salido al pasillo alarmada por el tono de las voces de sus dos amigos. Vio como André salía de la habitación de su hermana hecho una furia apartando con malos modos a Ezequiel y Kai que se habían asomado desde la sala común al oír los gritos. Un par de días después empezaron los exámenes y todos olvidaron la pelea de los Blanc. Mireille había vuelto a prestar atención a sus estudios, pero su hermano seguía enfadado con ella y solía fingir que no estaba ahí o estar demasiado ocupado como para reparar en su presencia. Fue durante el examen de Conjuros de Runas, el 5º examen que hacían, cuando quedo claro que algo no iba bien. Para los exámenes los hacían sentarse por orden de lista, siempre había algún fantasma a la puerta del aula llamándolos uno por uno. André pasó por delante de su hermana sin mirarla. Mientras el Profesor Héctor seguía colocando a los alumnos que iban entrando, André empezó a rebuscar su bote de tinta, horrorizado descubrió que lo había olvidado en su habitación.

- Toma - le dijo Mireille ofreciéndole un bote de tinta que había llevado de más.

- No, gracias - respondió André mirándola con el ceño fruncido.

- No seas tonto ¿Cómo vas a escribir sin tinta?

- Me las arreglare solo - dijo André en tono helado y de repente recibió un golpe en la nuca - AI ¿Qué haces Iris? - se quejo volviéndose hacia la chica que tenía detrás.

- Deja de portarte como un crío enfurruñado y coge el maldito bote de tinta - le ordeno Iris molesta con aquella actitud.

André estaba apunto de contestarle que se metiera en sus propios asuntos, algo no muy sensato pues últimamente Iris andaba con los nervios de punta a causa de los exámenes, pero en ese momento el Profesor Héctor carraspeo atrayendo la atención de los tres.

- ¿Qué problema hay aquí? - les pregunto más serio de lo que era costumbre en él.

- Nada - se apresuro a decir André al tiempo que tomaba el bote que aun le tendía su hermana.

- Bien, pues silencio entonces, vamos a empezar el examen.

Los exámenes aparecieron boca abajo sobre las mesas y el profesor les recordó rápidamente las normas a seguir durante el examen antes de dejar que le dieran la vuelta. Hermione leyó el examen completo antes de empezar a escribir, y respiro tranquila al comprobar que sabía todas las respuestas, tenía alguna duda sobre 2 de ellas, pero por lo demás todo estaba bien. Una fila por delante, Iris escribía bastante deprisa con letra clara y muy pequeña para asegurarse de que le cabía todo, Héctor hizo una mueca al ver la letra diminuta. Kai estaba un poco más atrás, peleándose con su bote de tinta que se resistía a ser abierto, hasta que Hecate de los Lobos, a quien estaba poniendo más nerviosa de lo que ya estaba, le arrebato el bote y se lo abrió en un santiamén.

- Gracias - murmuro el chico avergonzado, recibiendo un gruñido por respuesta.

Héctor que estaba atento a todo lo que ocurría rió por lo bajo mientras seguía recorriendo la clase. Cuando anuncio que faltaban solo 10 minutos para el final André y Mireille se apresuraron a completar la última pregunta, habían descuidado un poco el tiempo y aun les quedaba bastante por poner. Hermione escribió una última frase y se apresuro a repasar todo el examen para asegurarse de que no había olvidado nada. Una sensación de nerviosismo flotaba en el ambiente, más fuerte en esos últimos minutos. Cuando Héctor anuncio el final del examen, los más rezagados se apuraron para escribir las últimas líneas, temerosos de que el examen se desvaneciera como había hecho el día anterior en Hechizos. Pero Héctor era habitualmente más paciente que Deimos, y les concedió unos minutos extra mientras iba recogiendo los otros exámenes. Esa mañana Hermione no tenía más exámenes teóricos, de modo que tenía tiempo para repasar el examen practico que tendría es tarde.

Harry y Ron por el contrario hacían frente a su segundo examen de la mañana, y aun tenían otro más por la tarde. La pluma de Ron estaba sufriendo los nervios del pelirrojo, tras haber sido retorcida, aplastada y mordisqueada, se encontraba en un estado algo lamentable. Ron dudaba que su pluma llegase al último examen, no estaba seguro de que sobreviviera hasta el final del día. Lo que peor llevaba Harry era que sus profesores tenían la molesta costumbre de comentar lo brillantes que eran algunas de sus respuestas a toda la clase. Esto le irritaba, sabía que tenía que haber hecho alguna mal, y le hubiese gustado que eso también lo hubieran dicho en voz alta, pero nunca lo hacían y algunos de sus compañeros le lanzaban miradas molestas. Era en momentos así cuando echaba de menos a Snape, y eso era algo que nunca se le habría pasado por la cabeza. Sin embargo, después de sus primeros parciales, Harry ideo una táctica que por el momento le estaba yendo bastante bien, esperar al último momento par entregar los exámenes de los profesores que exageraban tanto sus habilidades.

Cuando Hermione llego a la puerta del aula de Conjuros de Runas para el examen practico, vio que muchos de sus compañeros ya estaban allí. Algunos movían los labios repitiendo para si los hechizos, otros practicaban los movimientos y muy pocos estaban aparentemente tranquilos. Hermione se sentó en el suelo junto a Mireille que consultaban el libro de texto. Iris estaba un poco más aya disculpándose con André por haberlo golpeado. En ese momento las voces de la profesora Calixto y Ángelo que acababan de llegar a esa planta atrajeron la atención de todos. El joven rubio tenía una expresión desesperada y suplicante, así que mucho pensaron que se habría saltado alguna norma y lo habían pillado

- No, Ángelo, si digo no, es no. Estas preparado, así que domina esos nervios y te ira bien - le decía Calixto.

- Pero profesora…. - trato de insistir Ángelo angustiado.

- No hay peros que valgan, no vas a estar más preparado en agosto que ahora.

- Lo dice porque quiere irse de vacaciones - la acuso Ángelo para arrepentirse de sus palabras acto seguido - Lo siento….yo no…lo siento - balbuceo el joven nervioso.

El silencio se adueño del pasillo, todo el mundo esperaba conteniendo el aliento a que la profesora dijese algo. Hermione se dio cuenta entonces que Mireille no apartaba la vista de Ángelo. André los miraba alternativamente a ambos. Calixto tardo un poco en hablar, y cuando lo hizo, sonó más calmada de lo que habría cabido esperar.

- Te examinas dentro de una semana, y es mi última palabra, así que vete haciendo a la idea - le dijo Calixto con voz calmada y en tono autoritario que dejaba claro que no admitía replicas.

Luego dio media vuelta y siguió su camino escaleras a bajo dejando al joven Dragón atrás. Ángelo no se atrevió a moverse hasta que no dejaron de oírse los ecos de los pasos de la profesora, entonces siguió bajando las escaleras con gesto abatido. Hermione lo observo hasta que desapareció, al hacer memoria recordó que hacía tiempo que Ángelo tenía aquella expresión, y ahora entendía porque, estaba preocupado por su examen. Los otros alumnos de tercero también estaban nerviosos, pero no se había fijado en que tuvieran ese gesto abatido, la mayoría parecían nerviosos y cansados, pero parecía que a Ángelo le daba verdadero pánico ese examen. También comprendió el motivo de las distracciones de Mireille y empezó a imaginar donde se metía cuando desaparecía. Lo que no había entendido muy bien, había sido lo de la posibilidad de examinarse en agosto, no sabía que existiera.

Unas horas más tarde, sentados en la sala común, Argol les hablo de la convocatoria especial de agosto. Existía pues la posibilidad de hacer el Examen Final de tercero en el mes de agosto. No obstante esta posibilidad estaba reservada a casos especiales. Solo tenían opción de aplazar para agosto aquellos que por un razón de peso no pudieran hacer el Examen en junio. Por supuesto los nervios o la inseguridad no eran considerados una razón de peso, debía ser algo que realmente impidiera estar en condiciones para presentarse al Examen en junio, una enfermedad o algo parecido. De modo que lo normal es que todos se presentaran en junio.

- Pero si suspendes en junio ¿no puedes volver a intentarlo en agosto? - pregunto André.

- No, solo se permite intentar pasar el Examen una vez - explico Argol - Por eso Ángelo quiere retrasar el suyo, pero la profesora Calixto no puede permitírselo porque no hay una buena justificación. Además, ella cree que esta preparado.

- Y eso debería bastarle - dijo Nina apartando la vista de sus apuntes un instante - De verdad que no entiendo su actitud, siempre ha sido una persona muy segura, así que no sé a que viene ese miedo ahora.

- Porque suspender un examen puede ser malo, pero no se acerca ni de lejos a que te echen de la escuela - dijo André muy serio.

Nadie comento nada más al respecto. Ángelo llevaba viendo en Mnemosine desde su primer año, no había regresado una sola vez a casa, pero casi nadie sabía el motivo.

Poco a poco, examen tras examen, llego por fin el final para Harry, Ron y Hermione. El último examen de Hermione fue el de Historia Antigua que no tenía parte práctica. Después de entregarlo la joven sintió de golpe todo el cansancio acumulado a lo largo de los días. Harry y Ron aun debían hacer un examen más, el examen practico de Rastreo. Milagrosamente la pluma Ron sobrevivió hasta el último examen, partida y mucho más deteriorada que cuando empezó, pero al menos escribía. Hermione estaba sentad con Iris en la puerta de la Residencia de los Dragones, no quería distraer a Harry de su último examen. Era una mañana calurosa, pero en los escalones de piedra no se estaba del todo mal. Iris estaba contándole que había visto a Rea a la salida del examen, al parecer los ex-alumnos de 5º año habían regresado en mitad de la semana de exámenes de forma que nadie se había percatado de ello. Además todos habían estado ayudando a preparar el Examen Final de 3º, y no pasaban mucho por el castillo, así que no habían tenido muchas opciones de verlos. De repente un chorro de agua le dio a Hermione en la cara y una carcajada se escucho cerca de ellas.

- Veo que los exámenes han causado estragos en tus reflejos, Mione-chan - se burlo Ángelo.

Hermione lo miro frunciendo el ceño, Ángelo sonreía burlonamente y no sostenía varita alguna. Parecía estar de muy buen humor, lo cual podía tener dos explicaciones, que hubiese logrado sobreponerse a su pesimismo o bien que hubiese perdido el juicio definitivamente.

- Le veo animado señor Bellaluce - dijo Iris imitando a su hermana.

- Uhi, eso da miedo - bromeo Ángelo - La verdad es que lo estoy - admitió y entro en la casa canturreando.

- Ayer hablo con él el profesor Ayax, supongo que le diría algo que lo animo - dijo Hermione secándose con un hechizo sin usar la varita.

- Si, y también con André - comento Iris con gesto sonriente.

- No sabía que se llevase mal dijo Hermione algo confusa.

- Bueno, no se llevaban mal, es que no se hablaban, André estaba molesto - dijo Mireille quien acababa de llegar en ese momento.

- Mireille, te vamos a poner un cascabel para oírte llegar - bromeo Iris - La verdad es que no me había dado cuenta de que André estaba enfadado hasta que discutisteis.

- Ni yo tampoco - admitió Hermione.

Claro que no era tan extraño, con los exámenes se le pasaban muchas cosas por alto.

- André disimula bien, yo siempre sé cuando esta molesto porque me desaparecen cosas - dijo Mireille y sus dos amigas se le quedaron mirando con cara de no comprender del todo - Esta vez intuía que estaba molesto, pero cuando no tuve dudas fue cuando empezaron a desaparecerme los calcetines.

Hermione e Iris intercambiaron una mirada y se echaron a reír.

- ¿Nos tomas el pelo? No estarás diciendo que cuando tu hermano se enfada contigo por algo, te roba los calcetines - dijo Iris conteniendo la Iris.

- Otras veces son los zapatos, lo cual supone un problema más grave. Según le de - respondió Mireille encogiéndose de hombros - Lo hace desde niño, según le moleste lo que le haya hecho escoge una cosa u otra y me las esconde.

Iris y Hermione reían a carcajadas.

- ¿Y tú que le haces cuando te enfadas con él? - le pregunto Iris dejando de reírse.

- Me como sus ranas de chocolate o cualquier dulce que tenga - respondió Mireille como si nada - No, hablando ya en serio, es mi hermano, por lo general sé lo que va a pensar sobre algo antes de que él se entere sobre ese algo - añadió más seria.

- ¿Te refieres a Ángelo? - pregunto Hermione.

- Si. No es que se lo tomara realmente a mal, lo que le fastidiaba era que no quería contarle nada al respecto - dijo Mireille - Es un poco cotilla.

- ¿Y por qué no se lo dijiste? - sugirió Hermione.

- Bueno, debo decir que me daba un poco de vergüenza, aunque sea mi hermano hay ciertas cosas que siguen siendo privadas - se defendió Mireille - Bueno, ¿qué vais hacer estas vacaciones? - les pregunto Mireille cambiando de tema.

Lo cierto era que no habían pensado demasiado en eso. Por la tarde con todos los exámenes ya terminados, los terrenos de las dos escuelas volvieron a llenarse de alumnos que buscaban la sombra de los árboles. Hermione estaba sentada a la sombra de un gran árbol escuchando como el pelirrojo se quejaba de su examen de Rastreo. A Ron le había ido bastante bien, no le había llevado más de 5 minutos encontrar a la criatura que debían rastrear, y el profesor lo había felicitado por ello, pero también le había regañado por dejarse morder por la criatura. Ahora tenía su dedo índice hinchado y envuelto en vendas.

Los días siguientes fueron más de lo mismo, mucho tiempo libre. A veces se juntaban suficientes para jugar partidillos de quidich, en otras ocasiones Harry y Ron se quedaban mirando las clases de preparación de los de tercer año. La tarde del segundo día después de acabar los exámenes, aparecieron las notas en los tablones de anuncios. Como de costumbre Hermione había aprobado con buenas notas. Ron y Harry se alegraban de haber aprobado todo y tener alguna nota lo bastante alta como para poder presumir por ello. La mañana del tercer día, las gradas del Coliseo empezaron a llenarse desde muy temprano, nadie quería perderse el Examen Final de 3º. En la tribuna de los profesores solo estaba Hades, acompañado por Terpsícore, las tres Erinas, el Director de Hiparión y el resto del profesorado de la Escuela de elite para Aurores. Harry advirtió que en la zona de las gradas que había justo debajo de la tribuna de los profesores, había un grupo de niños, y más abajo, sobresaliendo por delante de la primera fila, había una plataforma. En esa plataforma había una mesa larga con tres sillas. Iris les dijo que ese era el lugar que ocuparían los tres Jueces, que iban a evaluar el final del Examen. Los aros de gol ya habían desaparecido. Kai les explico como se usaban las burbujas de visión que les permitirían ver cualquier parte del recorrido. Cuando estaban apunto de dar las 9, el cielo se cubrió de unas nubes negras oscureciéndolo todo. El suelo comenzó a temblar y tres nubes de humo negro que giraban muy deprisa surgieron en mitad del estadio. El suelo dio una última sacudida y las tres nubes de humo negro se desvanecieron, dejando ver a tres hombres. Rondarían los 50 y vestían túnicas de colores claros con el escudo de Mnemosine en dorado. Sus nombres eran Minos, Radamantis y Éaco, los llamaban los tres Jueces y eran los encargados de evaluar el Examen Final. En lo que se tarda en parpadear los tres desaparecieron y reaparecieron en los tres asientos. Hades apareció justo después en la plataforma frente a la mesa.

- ¿Qué están diciendo? - pregunto Ron mirando a los cuatro hombres.

- Se ponen de acuerdo para empezar - comento Iris - Esperan a que les digan que ya están preparados para comenzar.

Unos instantes después Neria apareció junto a Hades para informar de que ya estaban todos preparados para empezar. El Director asintió y Neria volvió a desaparecer para regresar a su puesto. Hades miro a los tres Jueces y estos asintieron. Hades regreso entonces a la tribuna y su voz amplificada mágicamente se dejo escuchar por todo el Coliseo anunciando que el Examen daba comienzo en ese momento. En las gradas aplaudieron y gritaron, como si los examinados pudiesen escuchar sus ánimos, aunque sabían que no era así. Las burbujas de visión comenzaron a mostrar el principio del recorrido, donde una chica rubia de ojos castaños acababa de comenzar su examen. Hermione no recordaba su nombre, pero la reconoció como miembro de los Fénix, y aun cuando no lo hubiese sabido, habría resultado difícil de adivinar porque los Fénix eran inconfundibles, con muy pocas excepciones. La joven vestía unos pantalones negros y una camiseta de color claro con el escudo de la escuela. Recorría a toda prisa un camino boscoso que descendía. De repente se detuvo mirando a todas partes, dio un salto haciendo gala de unos extraordinarios reflejos y esquivo un hechizo que nadie supo decir de donde había venido. Pero la joven si lo había visto, hizo un movimiento con su mano y una bola de fuego salio disparada en dirección a la copa de un árbol. Un chillido furioso y un golpe sordo en el suelo le indico que había dado en el blanco. Mientras la chica rubia seguía su camino, otro más tomo la salida. Faltaban apenas 10 minutos para las 10 cuando la joven rubia entro en el Coliseo. Para entonces ya habían visto salir al menos a 10 personas y caer a 3. La joven que acababa de ingresar en el estadio cojeaba ligeramente de la pierna izquierda, tenía el cabello revuelto y algunos arañazos en la cara. El terreno de juego se había transformado hacia rato en un terreno pantanoso con grandes árboles. La chica puso cara de asco al ver el fango y con gesto de desagrado se interno entre los árboles. Resultaba imposible ver lo que sucedía ras de suelo, al menos para los espectadores, porque los Jueces no perdían detalle. Se escucho entonces un rugido, seguido de un grito, que hizo enmudecer a las gradas. Durante unos instantes interminables solo se escucho el sonido que producían los hechizos al impactar contra los árboles, y finalmente una gran explosión. Entonces la chica rubia apareció en el otro extremo del estadio, arrastrando su pierna izquierda que estaba en una posición un tanto extraña, y cubierta por completo de una repugnante sustancia viscosa.

- ¡Qué asco! - fue lo primero que dijo la chic al terminar.

El Coliseo rió y aplaudió a partes iguales. Un par de chicos de 4º aparecieron enseguida para ayudarla y se la llevaron a la enfermería que habían improvisado en una carpa fuera del estadio.

A media mañana habían comenzado ya el Examen cerca de 20 personas, pero solo 9 habían logrado terminarlo. Una décima persona había logrado alcanzar el Coliseo, sin embargo no había sido capaz de atravesarlo y había caído allí. Deimos había acudido de inmediato en su ayuda, y con un simple gesto de su mano había creado una lluvia de meteoritos, eliminando a la criatura que lo acosaba. En ese momento escucharon como Lillian decía que Cirene acababa de empezar, con ella ya solo quedaban 12 personas más. Ángelo era el último, lo cual era difícil de decir si resultaba bueno o malo. Con tanto tiempo de espera se había puesto nervioso y tranquilizado varias veces. Vio partir a Cirene sabiendo que no podría saber si su amiga había superado el Examen hasta que no terminase y se encontraran en la enfermería. Un poco después Gabriel se despidió de él y le deseo suerte antes de empezar también su examen. Ya solo quedaban tres personas allí, Ivanna, de los Lobos, Eric, de los Unicornios, y él mismo. Vio salir a Eric y los nervios volvieron a instalarse en su estomago. Inspiro hondo un par de veces tratando de recuperar la calma, pero no sirvió de mucho. El corazón le dio un vuelco al escuchar que llamaban a Ivanna, el siguiente sería él.

- Buena suerte - le dijo cuando paso a su lado.

Desde nunca se habían llevado demasiado bien, pero tampoco se odiaban tanto como para desear ver al otro fuera de Mnemosine.

- Te veré en la enfermería - dijo la joven antes de acercarse hasta donde estaba Hylea esperándola.

Unos 5 minutos más tarde llego el turno de Ángelo. Si el corazón le dio un vuelco al escuchar el nombre de su compañera, casi le da un infarto cuando Hylea lo llamo. Temblando y algo pálido se acerco hasta donde se encontraba Hylea.

- ¿Nervioso? - le pregunto la profesora y él asintió enérgicamente - Pues no lo estés, no es tan malo como parece.

- ¿En serio?

- Hay cosas peores - afirmo Hylea, pero por alguna razón aquello no le consoló - Bueno, no olvides que en algunos puntos podrás elegir entre más de un camino, pero todos llegan al Coliseo. Cuando llegues allí procura no perder la concentración, olvídate de los Jueces y de todos, tú céntrate en tú Examen - siguió diciendo Hylea - Si en algún momento ves que ya no puedes más, pide ayuda o simplemente deja de defenderte y se acabara - Ángelo asintió muy serio - ¿Estas listo? - pregunto y el chico asintió - Bien, pues adelante.

Ángelo echo a corre por el camino que descendía hacía el espeso bosque y rápidamente se perdió de vista.

El Coliseo volvió a cambiar para recibir a Cirene cuando André grito que Ángelo acababa de comenzar. Pasarían bastantes minutos antes de que lo vieran entrar en el estadio, eso suponiendo que lograse llegar hasta allí. Hermione, Harry y Ron se apresuraron a enfocar la imagen de Ángelo en sus burbujas de visión. De vez en cuando los gritos de advertencia del público desviaban su atención hacia el terreno de juego alterado donde Cirene agotada se esforzaba por llegar al final. El estadio irrumpió en aplausos cuando la joven acabo con la última criatura que le cerraba el paso y cruzo la línea que marcaba el final de su examen. De inmediato un par de chicos aparecieron para llevarla a la enfermería, pero Cirene se negó a moverse de allí y los dos chicos desconcertados no tuvieron más remedio que dejarla. Casi media hora después Rea se apareció en las gradas detrás de Hermione sobresaltándola y pisando a Ezequiel.

- ¿Cómo le va? - pregunto Rea inclinándose sobre la burbuja de Hermione.

Ezequiel se aparto un poco acercándose un poco más a Iris y hacerle hueco a Rea.

- Bien, está…no sé donde está - reconoció Hermione - Pero le va bien, acaba de deshacer una barrera mágica que le cerraba el paso.

- ¿si? Eso esta bien. Yo lo he dejado entrando en la mitad del recorrido, va un poco lento - comento Rea.

- Mejor que vaya lento y llegue al final - observo André al ver que su hermana ponía mala cara.

- Bien visto. Cada cual a su ritmo. Pero podría correr un poco más que me esta poniendo nerviosa - dijo Rea.

Gabriel termino su examen instantes antes de que Eric entrase en el Coliseo, y agotado se dejo caer en el suelo, pero tampoco él quiso abandonar el estadio. Los chicos de 4º encargados de llevar a la enfermería a los que iban finalizando el examen empezaban a sentirse algo perdidos, les habían encargado que llevasen a la enfermería a los que fuesen acabando el Examen, pero ya tenían a dos personas allí que se negaban a moverse. No tardaron en ser tres, pues cuando Eric concluyo su Examen, también decidió esperar a los dos compañeros que iban detrás de él. Y pronto Ivanna se unió al grupo de examinados que se negaban a marcharse a la enfermería. Yara discutía con las 4 personas que se negaban a salir de allí cuando Ángelo entro en el estadio. El terreno que había vuelto a cambiar, se había transformado en una especie de bosque formado por altas columnas hechas de roca. A simple vista todo parecía completamente despejado, no se veía nada extraño.

- ¡Qué suerte! Solo tiene que cruzar hasta el otro lado - dijo Ron confiado al ver el terreno.

- No creas - lo contradijo Rea - Ahí abajo hay algo, aunque tú no lo veas está ahí, y Ángelo no tiene un solo sitio donde cubrirse bien. Si quiere avanzar tendrá que defenderse y atacar.

Ángelo se adentro entre las columnas con todos sus sentidos alerta. Las columnas de piedra estaban bastante separadas, pero dificultaban la visión del cielo. De repente Ángelo percibió que algo se movía a su derecha, pero fue a penas una fugaz sombra que no se aprecio desde las gradas. Un chillido salvaje resonó en todo el Coliseo, y sin que nadie en las gradas pudiese decir de donde había salido, una veloz sombra se abalanzo sobre el joven rubio. Ángelo se aparto de un salto, pero antes de que llegase si quiera a tocar el suelo, la sombra dio media vuelta para volver atacarlo. Esta vez no pudo hacer nada por evitar el golpe, que lo lanzo contra una de las columnas de piedra. Ángelo volvió a ponerse en pie sujetándose el costado. Rea alcanzo las escaleras de las gradas de un solo salto y rápidamente desapareció por una de las entradas que llevaban a los corredores del interior del estadio. Más a bajo, el terreno alterado, la sombra parecía haberse esfumado, pero Ángelo la localizo de inmediato quita sobre una de las columnas, observándolo. En las gradas tardaron un poco más en encontrarla, se trataba de una criatura que parecía una mujer de piel azul oscura y un par de grandes alas membranosas a la espalda. Podría haber sido fácilmente confundida con un pájaro, porque era mitad pájaro de cintura para abajo, pero su piel de cintura para arriba y sus alas eran muy diferentes a las de las arpías.

- Eso es….¿qué es? - pregunto Ron mirando a Hermione en busca de respuesta, pero su amiga se encogio de hombros.

- No lo sé, no lo he estudiado este año, y creo que tampoco esta dentro del temario del curso que viene - le dijo Hermione.

- Creo recordar que he visto a esa criatura en el libro de Ángelo - comento Kai pensativo a la vez que preocupado.

- Pero eso es bueno, ¿no? Tiene más reciente la información de cómo combatir a esa criatura - dijo Harry tratando de ser optimista.

- Si, en parte tienes razón, pero cuanto más alto es el curso, más peligrosas son las criaturas que se estudian y más difíciles de vencer - le explico Hermione.

En el terreno transformado, Ángelo llevaba ya un rato tratando de alcanzar a la criatura con hechizos que sabía podrían hacerle algo, pero volaba demasiado deprisa, y no solo los esquivaba con insultante facilidad, sino que además contraatacaba. La criatura volvía a cernirse sobre él, pero en esta ocasión no trataba de apartarse o de frenarla. Daba la impresión de que se hubiese rendido. Deimos observaba ya desde el borde, listo para intervenir si fuese necesario. Pero en el último momento, con una veloz maniobra Ángelo se aparto de la trayectoria de la criatura que se estampo contra la columna de piedra. El joven rubio había hecho aparecer a su espalda unas grandes alas como las de los dragones de Mnemosine y ahora se encontraba suspendido en el aire. En el suelo la criatura sacudió la cabeza aturdida. Sin darle tiempo para recuperarse, Ángelo ejecuto un conjuro de runas que resulto ser fatal para la criatura que cayo al suelo inconsciente. El chico dio entonces media vuelta y con un vuelo algo torpe se dirigió hacia donde lo estaban aguardando sus compañeros. Rea ya estaba allí por si debía intervenir. La voz de Hades resonó en todo el estadio anunciando el final del último Examen, un instante después de que Ángelo se llevase por delante a Gabriel y Cirene. Se encontró de repente rodeado de gente, imaginaba que debía levantarse, pues había caído justo sobre Gabriel, pero no tenía del todo claro si se estaba moviendo o no. Supo que no se había levantado cuando Héctor tiro de él y lo puso en pie. Ivanna le dio la enhorabuena antes de marcharse por su propio pie a la enfermería. Yara y otro chico de 4º se acercaron para sostenerlo y llevárselo de allí.

- Ya lo llevo yo a la enfermería - dijo Rea adelantándose - Vosotros ayudad a Gabriel.

- Eso, eso, que alguien lo ha aplastado, pobrecillo - dijo Ángelo e intento reírse pero le dolieron las costillas.

- Eso te pasa por malo - le regaño Rea medio en broma.

- ¡Rea! ¡Uhi que malito estoy! - dijo Ángelo exagerando una mueca de dolor mientras se dejaba caer sobre la joven.

Ángelo era más alto y pesaba más que la joven Guardiana, pero ella se las arreglo para sujetarlo no sin dificultades. Rea noto de repente que el chico ya no pesaba tanto y vio que Calixto lo sujetaba por el otro brazo.

- Me temo que tendré que quedarme un par de años más - dijo Ángelo sin poder disimular su alegría.

- Pobre de mí - bromeo Calixto fingiendo una mueca de sufrimiento.

El joven se echo a reír hasta que el dolor de sus costillas le recordó que no podía hacerlo. Apoyándose en Rea y Calixto empezó a caminar hacia la enfermería. Al llegar a la salida del estadio, se toparon con un pequeño alboroto, un grupo de chicos, que querían pasar, discutían con los encargados de vigilar la puerta. En cuanto Ángelo había terminado su examen lo hermanos Blanc, Harry, Hermione, Ron y los otros se habían apresurado a bajar de las gradas para ir a ver como se encontraba. Sin embargo al llegar a la entrada que daba acceso al terreno de juego, se habían topado con los encargados de vigilar la puerta que se negaban a dejarlos pasar.

- ¿Qué pasa aquí? - pregunto Calixto con voz autoritaria.

- Profesora Calixto, quieren entrar - dijo uno de los chicos que guardaban la puerta en tono acusador.

- Esta bien, hemos terminado, podéis iros. Ya me ocupo yo de esto - les dijo a los tres chicos que estaban en la puerta - Y vosotros, despejad la entrada para que podamos llevar a vuestros compañeros a la enfermería - les ordeno.

Ninguno se atrevió a contradecirla, se apartaron y dejaron el paso libre.

- Señorita Blanc, haga el favor de acompañar al señor Bellaluce a la enfermería, tengo asuntos urgentes que atender - dijo Calixto al llegar a la altura de Mireille.

La chica no espero a que se lo dijeran dos veces, se apresuro a sostenerlo y Ángelo sonrió al verla.

A última hora de la tarde el Salón de actos Ceo abría sus puertas para albergar la cena de Fin de curso. Mientras, en el salón de actos del castillo Mnemosine tenía lugar la ceremonia de graduación de los alumnos de 5º curso. Ese año el Profesor Quirón había sido elegido como portavoz del profesorado y en ese momento estaba en mitad de un emotivo discurso. El salón estaba lleno de alumnos vestidos de gala para la fiesta que vendría continuación. A un lado los ex-alumnos recibían ánimos de los líderes de su Orden, algunos contenían las lágrimas a duras penas y otros lloraban ya a lágrima viva. Estaban tan emocionados como tristes, pues ese día abandonarían Mnemosine y pasaría algún tiempo antes de que volvieran a ver a los amigos que dejaban atrás.

- No nos cabe la menor duda de que podemos esperar lo mejor de cada uno de vosotros - dijo Quirón en tono solemne - Podría deciros muchas cosas, pero como sé que estáis deseando que termine para marcharnos a la fiesta, dejadme decir ya para concluir, que estamos orgullosos de vosotros.

El salón en tero irrumpió en aplausos hacia los ex-alumnos. Después, uno a uno, se fueron acercando hasta el Director quien les hacía entrega del medallón de los Guardianes, un objeto que habían recibido muchos otros antes que ellos y que los identificaba como Guardianes completos, dejaban de ser aprendices. Rea fue la última en pasar, y junto al medallón recibió un anillo plateado con el escudo de los Guardianes, esto la identificaba como la mejor de su curso. Los Dragones se pusieron en pie aplaudiendo y coreando el nombre de la joven, orgullosos de que hubiese sido ella la elegida. En seguida se les unieron el resto y sus voces quedaron algo ahogadas. Rea camino entonces hasta situarse delante de sus compañeros y alzo las manos haciendo gestos para pedir silencio.

- ¡Así se hace! - grito alguien a sus espalda y el resto se echo a reír mientras la joven se volvía hacia su compañero de curso con una murada suplicante.

- Bueno, no me esperaba esto - dijo Rea visiblemente nerviosa cuando todos estuvieron en silencio - así que solo se me ocurre daros las gracias - de nuevo el salón aplaudió y la joven tuvo que esperar para poder continuar - En nombre de mis compañeros y en el mío propio, nos gustaría agradecer a los profesores su paciencia y su apoyo durante estos 5 años - prosiguió y la voz le tembló un poco - Y a todos vosotros, deciros que os vamos a echar de menos.

Una vez más el salón estallo en aplausos. Hades tuvo que alzar un poco la voz para hacerse escuchar y anunciar que ya podían ir todos hacia el salón Ceo par reunirse con los alumnos de Hiparión. Se armo entonces un cierto revuelo cuando todos trataron de salir casi al mismo tiempo. Cuando Hermione llego a la puerta del edificio Ceo, Harry y Ron ya estaban esperándola. El pelirrojo no los dejo cruzar más de dos palabras antes de empujarlos hacia el interior del salón en busca de asientos libres par empezar a cenar. Tras la cena llego la fiesta, que se prolongo hasta casi el amanecer. Cuando a la mañana siguiente Harry, Ron y Hermione tomaron el tren que los llevaría hasta Roma, desde donde tenían pensado tomar un traslador de vuelta a casa, vieron que alguno no habían tenido tiempo de cambiarse y todavía llevaban los trajes de gala. A medida que el tren se alejaba de Mnemosine, Morfeo iba extendiendo su manto de sueño sobre los ocupantes del tren. Sentado en los cómodos sillones del tren, viendo pasar el veloz paisajes através de la ventana, Harry comenzó a pensar en el magnifico verano que tenía por delante.

**Continuara……**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bueno, dicen que más vale tarde que nunca, pero la verdad es que he tardado demasiado. Lamento muchísimo el retraso, he estado liada con exámenes y demás, y cuando tenía tiempo para sentarme en el ordenador a pasar el capitulo, era porque debía escribir algún trabajo o algo parecido. Por suerte ya están aquí las vacaciones y tendré algo más de tiempo para ir pasando lo que llevo escrito. Bueno, que me enrollo mucho. Espero que no os haya decepcionado mucho este capitulo. Para el próximo que ya lo tengo por ahí casi terminado pero aun entero por pasar al ordenador, saldrá Sirius, como es normal. No quiero contar más para no estropear nada.

Jim, enigranger, ninia potter, LUZAPOTTER y Karla Riddle gracias a todos por vuestros reviews, me alegra que os haya gustado.

Para los que seguís también mi otra historia, ya tengo el nuevo capitulo terminado, y un trozo también esta en el ordenador, así que espero poder acabar de pasarlo entre mañana y pasado.

Dejad reviews por fi


End file.
